The Labyrinth's Chosen
by Cereberus
Summary: This is a story about Sarah's daughter, Angelina. Is she the person the Underground has been waiting for? Will she save those she is destined to protect? Or will she die ingloriously at Fate's feet? CHAPTER 37 IS UP! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth but I really like the movie, so don't sue me. I have no money.  
  
The Labyrinth's Chosen  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It wouldn't be much longer now; the police station was about two blocks away. Not much time to brace yourself for the impact of identifying pictures your mother. Or so Angel thought.  
  
She was angry.  
  
Not so much at her mother, but at the people who had contributed to this end. Among those people she also blamed herself.  
  
If she had bothered to really try to take care of her mother instead of relenting to her grandparents and having her institutionalized this might not have happened.  
  
Damn her mother for trying for running away and damn the Saint Mitchell's Home for the mentally insane for not keeping an eye on her.  
  
These angry thoughts did not last much longer as she arrived in the parking lot.  
  
'These things, they happen.' She thought miserably as she gathered her purse and keys and got out of her car.  
  
As she began to walk towards the main entrance to the police station, a terrible sense of dread entered into, starting in her stomach with the cold sinking feeling you get when you anticipate something bad that you know is going to happen.  
  
Angel stepped to the door and watched the people going in and out when suddenly she realized that her hands were shaking.  
  
Taking a deep breath she put her right hand on the door handle and pulled.  
  
She walked to the front desk and found herself looking down at a short blond lady with a police uniform on. She didn't think to introduce herself.  
  
"Are you Angelina?" the lady asked in a low voice.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
No more words were passed between the two women.  
  
The lady took her into a small room with a man who seemed like he was in his late fifties. Graying hair and heavily creased eyes were a good indication of this. He pulled out a folder and looked her in the eyes sadly.  
  
Angel began panicking inside, 'I don't want to see this! How did things end up like this?! Why isn't my father here to do this? Why did she run away? Who did this to her?' a million things ran through her head.  
  
The man did not introduce himself but instead asked, "You Angelina Avery?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
He handed the folder to her.  
  
"Is this your mother?"  
  
She looked at the pictures of the dead woman.  
  
"Yes, she is."  
  
AN: I realize that I have made a few drastic changes but some things were brought to my attention that needed to be fixed. Thank you for your input and I appreciate the time and effort you put into giving me your opinion. I wouldn't even think of these things otherwise. ~C 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own the Labyrinth. I do think that it is a great movie worthy of many stories, so I am borrowing the characters.

C

The Labyrinth's Chosen

Chapter 2

Angel woke up in her bed, the next morning feeling tired and depressed.

She had only a vague idea of what she did yesterday after the police station. It seemed to her that yesterday after noon was a daze, almost a dream as she went through the motions of living moment to moment. She did remember going to the police station and giving a statement saying that it was indeed her mother and where she had been the night Sarah had run away from the institution. Angel was too tired to be offended at the underlying accusation and let it slide.

Apparently, the people at the institution had not been doing their job and did not want to catch the flack for it, because she was told that the owner mentioned that Angel came by several times a week to check in on her mother. Wow, Mr. Harris was going to hear it from her when she eventually makes her way back to the horrible place.

The police realizing that they had nothing else for her, let her go home where she spent the remainder of the night staring at the fire in the fireplace of her home, thinking of ways she should have been there for her insane mother.

As she was beginning to slip back into that semi coma of memories this morning, her phone bean to ring.

"Hello?" Angel asked tiredly.

"Angelina." Said a sorrowful voice on the other end of the phone.

"Uncle Toby?" she asked waking up almost immediately.

She had not talked to him in about two years.

He had not even come to see her mother in the institution.

"Yes. I am sorry I haven't called in a while but..."

"Save it. I don't wan to hear your excuses. I am already worn out I don't want to get angry with you so what did you call for?" she said in a tight voice.

"I wanted to know. Did she really kill herself?" Toby asked timidly.

"Who told you that?" Angel demanded abruptly.

"My mother. She said that Sarah killed herself." He answered.

"Why do you care if she did? You don't care about her! You never once came to see her or me, not to mention I have had to deal with this all by myself! And my mother was capable of a lot of things, but suicide is not one of them!" she yelled hotly.

How dare Karen say things like this! The woman had been spiteful when Sarah was alive, I mean shouldn't she be happy when her step daughter died? The nerve of that woman!

Never had she hated her step grandmother as much as she did right now.

"Angel, I didn't call you to get into an argument alright? My parents called, we have to discuss Sarah's will today. The meeting is at two o'clock with Mr. Williams."

"I know I talked with him yesterday. I will see you all at two then." She said shortly and then she hung up the phone.

I hate this!' she thought desperately. As soon as Sarah was put into a home no one visited her or her mother in two years, then all of the sudden as soon as she dies they gather to divide up the spoils.

Two P.M. that day found Angel outside the office of her parent's long time friend and advisor Andrew Williams. She had known this man most of her life. He was the one who checked in on her from time to time to see if she was ok and well taken care of. Most importantly, he was the person who was there for Angel and her mother when her father had left.

Angel quickly glanced around the parking lot and found her grandmother's Mercedes SLK and her Uncles mustang Cobra. She had to admit her family did have a lot of money, but she was always disgusted with the snobbishness that goes with it at times. Angel's parents had been very wealthy but they were never snobbish about it. She had always loved that about them.

When she walked inside the building she was greeted by the sight of many faces, all of which she despised.

At that moment, Andrew walked out and shook hands with her grandparents and Toby and his wife, Marilyn. Then he walked over to Angel and gave her a quick hug and whispered, "I am sorry about this sweetie."

"I will be okay, I think I just need time." Angel whispered back.

Karen's eyes narrowed at this. She did not like this at all.

Angel saw the look but just ignored it and walked into the conference room that Andrew had just walked out of and sat down in a chair by the window. She really just wanted this over with.

The rest of the adults followed her in and sat down around the table silently and waited for someone to speak.

Mr. Williams began almost immediately after sitting down.

"Thank you all for coming. I realize this must have been a tough few days for you but it is important for us to understand Sarah's wishes and carry them out properly."

Karen just rolled her eyes.

Angel saw this and glared at her grandmother fiercely.

Mr. Williams continued, "I will read from the will now."

"In the event that I should die, my daughter Angel will inherit these four things: My house and all materials and belonging within. Our beach house on Grand Cayman Island and all materials and belongings within. All of my vehicles and or recreational vehicles and all of three million dollars her father and I have worked for. She may do anything with these things that she wants; all I ask is that she buries me somewhere close to my mother."

"That is not all Angel. Your father at some point in the last five years bought an insurance policy on your mother for two million dollars, and you are the beneficiary." Andrew added.

"What about us?" Karen burst out slamming her fist against the table.

"What about you? How dare you try to capitalize on your step daughter's wealth after she has died? I was the one who took care of her, and even after you told me to put her away into a mental institution, you never came to see her. I did. I still loved her unconditionally even though you did not. I may not deserve that money but you definitely do not deserve it!" Angel finished angrily.

"Yes but we are her family, Angel." Toby said pleadingly.

"Please, you all treated her terribly and now that you find out she had some money you are upset because you didn't get anything! She did not want you to have anything and so I am not going to give you anything either!" Angel yelled.

"But..."

"But nothing, I will do everything she asked. But don't ever expect anything out of me."

And with that she walked out of the door and went home.

AN: Hey ya'll (I'm in Georgia) I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate you guys reading. I know I am going a bit slow, please forgive me for that, I promise I will try to pick up the pace on both of these stories that I am writing. C


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. So don't sue me. No money. C

Labyrinth's Chosen

Chapter 3

-

Within the next week things went by quickly for Angel. Not only was she busy planning what was to happen at her mothers funeral but she was also moving all of her belongings back into her mother's mansion. She had decided against selling the old house mainly because all of her good memories of her mother took place here.

The old mansion was incredible!

Angel had reacquainted herself with rooms that she had forgotten about. She found herself looking through a bunch of old boxes her first night there. She squealed excitedly many times throughout the night when she found a box that had a few items from her distant childhood.

That night she dreamed of good things, memories of her as a child, times when she was happy and free and was not yet jaded by reality.

Angel's dreams provided her with a very brief look into her past, a time, maybe the only time she had ever really been happy.

The next morning, however, she was back to being melancholy. Today was her mother's funeral.

She did not want to deal with this at all. Angel did not want hear whispering behind her back about how pitiful her mother was or talking about her mother's time in the institution.

And some how, word had gotten around about the fortune Sarah's twenty-four year old daughter had inherited, she could just imagine what everyone would have to say about that.

The thing she felt the most guilty about was that she had not shed one tear over her mother's death yet. It was almost as if it hadn't hit her yet.

All of the sudden, Angel wanted her father here more desperately than ever, because the task seemed so overwhelming now. Her grief had still not quite gotten a hold of her yet, that combined with having to say goodbye, was just too much. How did she ever think she could do this alone? And no matter how much she tried she could not cry about any of this. She had loved Sarah more than anyone else but the woman had been a little unstable. Her mother couldn't even tell the difference between the real world and the world she had termed the Underground where the so called 'Labyrinth' was located.

The Labyrinth.

She hadn't thought about that imaginary world for a while now. That was the place her mother told her stories about when she was a child. That place was the reason her grandparents had decided to send her to an institution. But they couldn't have sent Sarah without Angel's permission.

And that is why Angel couldn't cry.

She felt guilty. She had sent her mother to this place that she was obviously miserable in, so she ran away, and was murdered. And it was all Angel's fault.

Deciding that she wanted to go through some more or her mother's old things, she got up, put some clothes and made her way up to the attic. She had not been up there yet.

When Angel opened the door at the top of the stairs her eyes widened at the sight before her.

There were boxes everywhere! But all of these boxes were labeled 'Sarah's Room'. This was her mum's old stuff when she lived in her parent's house years ago!

That's when she made a quick glance around the room and found another thing that immediately caught her attention. Her mother's old dresser was here as well and atop the mirror on the dresser was a very ratty and dusty stuffed animal.

"Lancelot." She breathed.

If she recalled correctly, according to her mother, Lancelot started the whole thing. One of her parents had obviously given Toby the stuffed animal to play with and when Sarah had found out she called to the Goblin King to come take him away. 'Wait, I think he was crying and she was trying to shut him up.' She thought to herself.

"Well, I don't believe that rubbish anyway." She said aloud.

She had grown up with these stories most of her life and it wasn't until Angel was in her late teens when she realized that sadly, her mother was in love with the imaginary main character of her stories: The Goblin King Jareth.

Immediately, she began to look through semi opened boxes to see if there was anything else of interest.

After about a half an hour of looking she had two items that intrigued her immensely, a journal which had belonged to her mother, and a VHS tape with the label '3 Year Old Angelina' on it. Curious about both but realizing that it was about time for her to leave, she took both downstairs put them on her dresser and began to prepare to leave for her Sarah Avery's funeral.

-

AN: Avery was Sarah's married name, after her husband had gone on she still kept it. Please review I love your input people.

C


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. I do love the story though, and I am just borrowing some of the characters.

The Labyrinth's Chosen

Chapter 4

How is it that the most basic things in life turn out to be the most difficult?

You are born, you live, you die.

It truly is simple.

So if dying is a part of life, why did Angel feel so terrible about her mother's death?

That too is simple.

Because Angel loved her mother and somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind she knew that somehow this was her fault that Sarah was dead.

Just as Angelina expected, people whispered about her mother at the funeral.

She dealt with it fine for awhile until two ladies looked in the coffin and whispered loudly about how young Sarah looked. (It was true; it was as if Sarah hadn't aged past the age of twenty two.) They snickered then and said how she must not be human but one of those alien imaginary characters she had made up.

Angel was angry and appalled.

How could someone speak ill of the dead that way!

She quickly took a few steps toward the women and stated loudly, "I'm sure that my mother would appreciate the remarks both of you old witches but unfortunately, she cannot hear them. I however, can. If you have nothing polite to say, be gone! Both of you! Respect is required at a funeral, you obviously have none."

Looking scandalized, both women swept out of the funeral home with apparent anger.

Angel said goodbye to her mother easier than she expected. And when all of it was said and done Angel was the only one still out by Sarah's grave when everyone else had gone home.

As she looked at the stone with her mother's name on it, she began to recount aloud stories of Sarah (memories really) when she was a child. Angel kept talking until the sun went down and only then did she decided to leave. Silently, she placed Lancelot next to the flowers some of the others had left and without another word, went home.

It had been three days and Angel had not gone back up to the attic to sift through the many treasure her mother had left behind.

The tape and the journal remained untouched sitting on the side of her desk in her room. She had not had the heart to touch them.

Today, however, would be different, she had no need of a job any longer and time sat patiently in the palm of her hand.

What guided Angel to the journal and the tape was not curiosity, it was utter despair.

Angelina wanted desperately to latch onto the last vestiges of her memories with her parents.

This being said, it was a terribly lonely night when Angel remembered that she had just days ago found her mother's journal and a tape of her three year old self.

Not to decide what to look at first.

She walked over to her desk where she remembered laying them, and picked up the tape and stuck it in her VCR and used her remote to turn on the television.

While she waited for the tape to rewind, she idly wondered if there was any way to transfer the data from the tape onto a DVD.

Probably not.

That would definitely be something she would have to look up on the internet.

Once it was done rewinding, she pushed play and waited patiently for the video to play, not quite knowing what to expect.

A few salt and pepper screens and then a scene that would begin to haunt her through the coming days.

Angel's father was on the screen, a darker skinned man with a bald head (he never allowed his hair to grow, it was a custom where he had come from or so Angel had been told).

He stood near the bed looking down at a three year old Angel who was looking at her father and then looked at the camera and waved "Mummy!"

And then Sarah's voice was heard somewhere close to the camera.

"Hold on Angel." She said sweetly.

Angel knew then that she would have a hard time watching this, her eyes were already beginning to tear up.

"Angel," her father started, "I am going to tell you something." Then he looked at the camera.

"But you will not remember it until you see this recording when you are older. If you are watching this now Angel it is because your mother and I are gone."

The three year old Angel looked about in confusion, her red-brown curls bouncing to and fro in front of her face.

"Father I am over here."

"I know you are honey." He said soothingly.

"Angelina, all of the stories your mother will have by now have told you are true. The other world she talks about that hold one of the many cities called the Labyrinth are all real."

"You must NOT... I repeat NOT go there under any circumstances. That world is real but it is too dangerous for you as of yet. Please obey our wishes.

Angel gaped at the TV in shock.

Angrily, she came out of her trance and shut off the television.

What kind of joke is this?

Then suddenly it hit her, all this time she had been feeling guilty about her mother's death and now she knew why.

Angel had never believed the stories Sarah had told her, but Sarah had died running from a place she never belonged in, a place where her daughter had put her.

AN: I know I don't write much at a time but I am going to try to get it so that I update every Monday. Thanks to Irene, Tigtigtig, Cid Dante, Cariah Delonne, and Sideshowtom for your uplifting reviews. I also appreciate you taking the time to write the reviews. C


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth in any way shape or form. Please do not sue, I really don't have any money.  
  
The Labyrinth's Chosen  
  
Chapter 5  
  
'What am I doing? If this place exists I need to go there. I want to know why my father wants to keep me away. I need to see if I owe my mother a late apology.' Angel thought to herself grimly.  
  
"Wait, what if this place isn't real? What if I am jumping to conclusions here?" she mused out loud.  
  
'But then what if it is real?' a voice deep in her mind whined.  
  
Angel's eyes just so happened to fall on her mother's old journal and she let out a little gasp of recognition. She grasped it hastily and flipped through the pages.  
  
"But all this is...these are just stories! I know all this!" she shouted in frustration.  
  
But then the very last page seemed to jump out at her.  
  
I called for the Goblin King to come take Toby away, but then I defeated the Labyrinth and the Being that the Labyrinth obeys. I do not know if the phrase would work anymore, especially since Jareth may hate my guts, odds are he would never do as I asked again. I much as I long to see my world again and as much as I long to see my friends, I can never call out to the Goblin King again. I regret saying those last words to Jareth, and I shall for the rest of my days.  
  
A large lump seemed to have formed in Angel's throat and she was fighting back a wave of tears that had come out of nowhere it seemed.  
  
But she found it, she now had her answer.  
  
Realizing that she wanted to be prepared for this journey if it indeed worked, she began thinking of things she wanted to take with her and what she needed to do before she left. If this worked, odds were she would never set foot on Earth again.  
  
Even as she realized this it did not deter her. She had nothing left here anymore anyway.  
  
Angel decided it was best not to draw a whole lot of attention to herself in this possible world. That being said she braided her long curly red- brown hair and put a ball cap on top of her head. She also put on some regular fitted jeans and a large tee shirt.  
  
She also grabbed a backpack and put several changes of clothes (very similar to the ones she had on) a few snacks, and a bottle of water in it.  
  
She locked all of the doors to the mansion and set the alarms.  
  
Angel knew not what to expect and so she tried to think of every angle that needed to be covered before she 'tried' to leave.  
  
With everything taken care of she decided to try this thing that was suggested by her late mother.  
  
"I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away." She said just loudly enough for her to hear herself.  
  
She used a different phrase than the one her mother had used with Toby, 'I wish the goblins would come take you away.' Angel remembered that distinctly.  
  
She had always thought it was too simple a thing to say for such catastrophic results.  
  
Silence.  
  
The room went dark and a misty shadow of a man appeared before her.  
  
Suddenly, she realized what a bad idea this all was.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked her voice thick with fear.  
  
The shadow disappeared and a man with a tawny owl on his shoulder appeared in its place.  
  
"I am Jareth, the Goblin King." He said simply.  
  
"I see." She understandingly became overwhelmed by this.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Jareth asked his voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
"I would but I have a feeling you already know who I am." Angel said slowly.  
  
"You are very right, daughter of Sarah." He hissed malevolently.  
  
"Well, good for you. You know I am Sarah's daughter do I have a name?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
The owl stared at her with what she could have sworn to be disbelief. 'Maybe I offended him by being sarcastic with his master.' Angel shook her head at the thought.  
  
"Yes, Angel. Good enough?" he spat right back. "And the girl meant no disrespect son, she is just confused." He said to the beautiful owl.  
  
Silence.  
  
'I guess he could understand my sarcasm, that's weir....SON?!'  
  
Angel took a closer look at the bird. Ookkk.  
  
'So, what happens now?'  
  
As if reading her mind, Jareth said quietly, "Shall we go? I am willing to help you find the answers you seek about your mother and father Angel, but we must leave now." He held his hand out to her.  
  
"Okay."  
  
This can't be real, this cant be real, this cant be......  
  
She opened her eyes and collapsed onto her knees immediately from what she saw.  
  
A gargantuan maze filled her vision and at the end she saw a huge castle.  
  
That must be where the Goblin City is', she thought sullenly.  
  
The vision blurred and Angel realized that she had hot bitter tears streaming down her face.  
  
All these years her mother had been telling her the truth. This world really did exist.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Jareth asked a bit irritably.  
  
"Do I ... have to go through the..." she tried to cover up the reason she was crying.  
  
"The Labyrinth? No, you do not; the Labyrinth recognizes Sarah's power within you. It would literally just usher you directly to the castle doors if you tried to go through it." He said with just a hint of disdain. Who it was directed at Angel did not know.  
  
All she did was nod and tearfully stare at the beautiful world before her.  
  
"But before we go any further I want to let you know the rules. You called for me to take you away; you belong to me and my family now. You will be well taken care of and you will never be turned into a goblin, but you can never leave this realm."  
  
"But you said you would help me find the answers I need. How can I do that if I am stuck in this Labyrinth?"  
  
"I wasn't finished. The Labyrinth is not the only place that resides in this world. There are plenty of towns and villages but most of all there are the five kingdoms of the fae. The Labyrinth is only one of them."  
  
Angel looked at him like he had two heads, but then realizing that she should be getting used to things out of the ordinary took a deep breath and nodded at him once again.  
  
She was lucky he was even helping her at all, it was better than she deserved for what she had done to her mother, so she accepted this as her fate.  
  
It was then (and rather late in the game) that she heard Jareth say family.  
  
"You have a family?" she asked suddenly intrigued. Apparently, Sarah's love for this guy was unrequited. She felt a sudden jolt of sadness at that thought.  
  
"Yes, but that story is for another time, you must rest." He said softly.  
  
The owl hooted at her indignantly, he was obviously still insulted over her treatment of the king.  
  
A crystal appeared in Jareth's hands and the awesome and terrifying new world went dark.  
  
AN: Sorry for taking so long to update, I got a bit discouraged about the story but I feeling a lot better about it now. I really appreciate the reviews and I really appreciate the fact that you guys taking time to read it. I really want this to be a bit different than other stories that have been written about this particular world. I love those stories a lot, but every so often it is nice to have a change. Thanks again for reading! C 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. Please don't sue, I have no money. (  
  
The Labyrinth's Chosen  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Angel woke up a few hours later with a headache and a dry throat.  
  
Looking at her surroundings she remembered her situation and suddenly, the world was out beneath her feet again and she began to cry.  
  
She was feeling sorry for herself although her mind kept berating her and reminding her that all this happened for a reason.  
  
And it really wasn't that bad, after all, she was staying in one of the most beautiful chambers she had ever seen in her life. Beautiful pictures of different places adorned the vanilla walls and it seemed like everything was in cherry colored wood. The bed, the paintings frames, and there was even an armoire in what looked like cherry wood.  
  
Cherry colored finish for wood had been her mother's favorite kind; most of the rooms in the mansion had been furnished with it, including the floors.  
  
'Interesting.' Angel thought.  
  
Becoming interested with this new idea that was forming in her mind her tears came to a halt.  
  
With a quick glance at herself she realized she was still in her baggy clothes. They were clean so it wasn't a big issue at the moment. After all the whole point of dressing like this in the first place was to downplay some of her good looks.  
  
Angel knew that she was pretty to a degree but she tried to be a modest person, her father had taught her that.  
  
Just when she was feeling another bout of depression come on about her parents, a knock sounded on the door to her immediate right.  
  
"Come in please." She said pleasantly. No need to be rude when you have surroundings like this.  
  
A beautiful young woman with blond hair appeared in the doorway. The girl looked to be about fifteen of sixteen, she wore a plain looking but modest ivory dress. Angel looked at her face and immediately decided that she was going to like this girl. The girl's presence just felt 'right'. It was an odd thing to discover about someone before they even open their mouth, but Angel was sure of it, even though she felt strange about it.  
  
"Good evening milady." The woman said as she gave a deep bow.  
  
"My name is Elise, His Majesty King Jareth has requested me to wait on you." She finished with a hopeful smile.  
  
"What a beautiful name you have Elise!" Angle exclaimed (she was quite taken by the young girl beautiful speech and attitude) she continued, "My name is Angelina but please call me Angel."  
  
A very disturbing thought occurred to Angel, are all fae this beautiful? She thought about her own self in comparison. Even Jareth was beautiful albeit in an 80's sort of way, but she can understand why her mother had been obsessed with him. But are they all like that or what?  
  
'Oh shut up' she told herself sternly. 'You are not here for that; you are here to find out more about your parents.'  
  
"So, um, am I going to be helping you with chores or anything like that, I mean I officially belong to Jareth and his family, right?"  
  
Elise had a pained expression on her face.  
  
"Lady Angel, I am your maid, believe me when I say that you will not have to do much of anything here. Also, you technically only belong to two people not a whole family which implies several people."  
  
"Really?" Angel asked curiously. "Than what's this family business?"  
  
"King Jareth and his son Prince Brendan own you, technically." Elise said slowly.  
  
"Son?! You mean that little brown owl?" Angel asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes." Elise squeaked.  
  
"What is he, like five or six years old?" Angel asked thinking she can handle occasionally being ordered about by a small child.  
  
"Actually, he is twenty-six years of age."  
  
'Great. Just great. I can't wait for this encounter', Angel thought darkly, 'Especially if he is as good looking as his father.'  
  
"But then your world's time may be different than ours." Elise said.  
  
Angel brightened a bit at this. Now was not the time to be freaking out over children, she had seen what damage the Goblin King had done to her mother (she was actually becoming surprised that she even exists because her mother had not been in love with Angel's father) she was apprehensive about a person her age would have the same power as his father and possibly be better looking.  
  
'Okay, that came out wrong I am NOT looking forward to meeting this guy.'  
  
"Milady?" Elise said interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Yes, I am so sorry for being rude, it's just a shock." Angel apologized.  
  
"Oh, I understand lady, but I am supposed to take you to meet with the king in his study. But first we must get rid of those clothes."  
  
"Oh, no. I can't change, I like these clothes a lot see and I ...."  
  
"Very well." Elise looked at Angel strangely, "I'll not force you to do anything but please don't hesitant to ask me if you need anything." The woman said sincerely.  
  
'That was easy.'  
  
"Thank you." Angel said almost letting gout a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well, let's be off then." Elise said briskly.  
  
And with that Angel followed her out of the room.  
  
Angel was incredibly impressed with the interior of the castle, well what she saw of it anyway. All they seemed to do is wander down different hallways; she had given up trying to remember how many turns they had taken to get to where they were now. Every so often Angel would get a sneak peak into one of the rooms that they passed.  
  
One room was made out of mirrors it looked like, while another was entirely glass, a glass bed with a glass chair next to it, all other furniture was glass as well. This place was held up by magic of some sort, it had to be. There were just ways to many bizarre things.  
  
Finally, the two women came to a silver door, engraved in the door was what looked like a scroll.  
  
Angel reached out to touch it.  
  
"Goblins can not read, so King Jareth had pictures engraved on the doors to remind them of what lies ahead."  
  
"I see." She said, now that she thought about it, all of the doors she had passed had some sort of picture engraved on it. Make sense.  
  
"Stand here a moment, I will introduce you." Elise whispered before she knocked on the door and then quietly let herself in.  
  
Angelina was not made to wait long, not even a minute had passed before Elise stuck her head out form behind the door and said, "You can come in now."  
  
Angel stepped into the room and almost gasped with delight. Books of all shapes and sizes adorned the four walls of the room, it was almost like the books were the wallpaper, and there were no pictures anywhere to be seen.  
  
Angel looked at the Goblin King with a new respect.  
  
"Lady Angel, I am glad you could join me, let us have a quick chat before dinner shall we?"  
  
'Right, it's not really like I have a choice.'  
  
She took a seat.  
  
"So, what exactly will I be doing here? Chores, washing goblins, what?" Angel asked abruptly.  
  
She wanted to know what the rest of her life would be like.  
  
Angel could tell Jareth was trying his best to maintain a straight face.  
  
"No Angel, I have servants for that, I have a completely different job for you." Jareth said slowly.  
  
'Uh oh. I am not going to like this.'  
  
"Well, number one is to find out where you come from, I have to stay here but my son will accompany you to the sea side fae city of Cian Aglaia. There in that city lives the most high faery queen, she governs the four kingdoms of the Underground, and she will be able to tell you where you come from. Such is her power."  
  
'But I am not fae.' Angel thought grimly.  
  
Pushing that thought aside for now.  
  
"And what is number two?" she asked warily.  
  
"That will be explained in due time my dear, let's walk to dinner."  
  
Dinner, most certainly was an interesting affair.  
  
Angel was asked several times if she would like to change her clothes, because the maids complained that the clothes were not flattering, and everyone just knew that she'd be beautiful just like her mother.  
  
Angel knew that she would get away with it for a while but that would not last forever.  
  
Without any words spoken between them Jareth led Angel to the main dining room and had her sit in the middle of the table while he took the elaborate seat at one of the two ends of the table.  
  
There was only one other seat left open.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Your majesty? The room I woke up in..."  
  
"Is yours." Jareth finished for her.  
  
"Ah, thank you, but that wasn't what I was going to ask."  
  
"Oh?" a spiked eyebrow shot up curiously.  
  
Angel tried not to laugh. She looked at him closer. Jareth was very handsome she could see why her mother had been attracted to him, but it most definitely had to be an 80's thing.  
  
"There is cherry wood in there, from what I could gather none of your other rooms are furnished like that."  
  
Silence. Again.  
  
"That room was meant for your mother... I had wanted her to become my wife." He said quietly.  
  
"But I thought..."  
  
"I apologize for being late, father, I was answering a wish."  
  
Angel turned to where the sound had come from and fought down a gasp when she saw him.  
  
Gorgeous would be the only word to describe him.  
  
At least five foot ten, a strong build, and brown hair that fell into his expressive brown eyes, and a beautiful smile.  
  
Angel felt like she couldn't breathe.  
  
"Oh it's you." He sneered at her and sat down at the other head of the table.  
  
Her heart fell to her stomach.  
  
"I'm sorry have I met you, I'm sure I'd recall some as rude as you." Angelina said scathingly. It didn't matter how cute he was she hated being talked to like an animal.  
  
Jareth chuckled and leaned forward in his seat.  
  
"Angelina, this is my only son Brendan."  
  
Something distantly clicked inside of Angel's head.  
  
Then she looked confused.  
  
"The scrawny little owl?"  
  
Brendan gave an indignant, "How dare you?"  
  
And Jareth just laughed. "What are you laughing at?" Brendan asked his father.  
  
"Son, I hate to tell you this, but you have to take her on your next journey to Cian Aglaia."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
AN: If you are at all curious about the names that I used look Brendan up on behindthe name.com and Cian and Aglaia on Encyclopedia Mythica. Very interesting things on both of those websites. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, it makes me want to write more and get better at telling stories. C 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. I do however lay claim to Angel. Please don't sue. (  
  
The Labyrinth's Chosen  
  
Chapter 7  
  
By Cereberus  
  
"I have to take her? Why can't you do it?" Prince Brendan demanded of his father.  
  
"I have to stay here, besides you were going to make the trip anyway, your mother is getting anxious to see you, and Angel must speak with the High Queen."  
  
At this the prince looked perplexed.  
  
"She has to speak with the Queen? But she is human, what information could Queen Lysithea possibly give to the, ah, lady here?" the word lady was dripping in sarcasm.  
  
Angel chose to ignore the slight.  
  
"I would actually just like for you to take her. Angel will ask for an audience, she will then ask about her parentage and all of your curiosity will be dispelled. In the meantime, you my son will do as I say and not question my motives." Jareth said forcefully.  
  
Brendan had the grace to look like he was sorry but he gave Angel a hard look.  
  
'Why does he hate me so much?' Angel thought wildly.  
  
"So how long will this trip take?" Angel asked directing her question to Jareth.  
  
Three maids came out of a door behind Angel (a door that was not there a few minutes ago) and each of the girls placed a plate of food in front of Jareth, Brendan and Angel at the table.  
  
'Oh good, this food looks normal.' A small smile of relief flooded Angel's face.  
  
What looked like baked chicken, sliced ham and beans sat awaiting her on her beautiful gold plate.  
  
"What is this?" Brendan asked curiously.  
  
The maids suddenly had terrified looks on their faces.  
  
"His Majesty requested a repast of something an Aboveground family would eat, in honor of the Lady Angel." A maid ventured softly.  
  
Jareth just smiled.  
  
"Very well, and don't refer to her as a lady she is not our kind and does not deserve that title." Brendan replied stiffly.  
  
Was there no pleasing this brat?  
  
"That is enough! I am through hearing your insults this night; she will be considered a lady until we find out any more information of her family."  
  
Prince Brendan just grunted and began to shuffle his food around like a five year old that has just been slapped on the wrist.  
  
Angel just stared at her plate in mute silence.  
  
"Angel to answer your question the journey will be about six weeks. Well that's if you take a horse anyway." Jareth said smartly.  
  
"But that is so long!" she said in a shocked voice.  
  
Prince Brendan said nothing.  
  
Jareth just said amiably, "well you are just going to have to make the best of it then, and try to get along. Talking and getting to know each other will most definitely pass the time quicker."  
  
Her mouth gaped open.  
  
"You're enjoying this?" she asked, her answer was Jareth's short laughter.  
  
Brendan snorted, "Of course he is, he hasn't had this much fun torturing someone since he had the upper hand with Sarah."  
  
Jareth stopped laughing and glared at his son darkly.  
  
Angel grew pale at the mention of her late mother.  
  
Jareth tried to see the expression of her face but to his dismay he couldn't see how Angel reacted because of that stupid hat that covered her head.  
  
That was the abrupt end to all discussion at the table that night, and as soon as Angel was ready, Jareth sent for Elise to see the young woman back to her chambers. He originally wanted Brendan to do so, but fearing his idiot son would say something else to upset her, the king had made the wise decision to have someone else take her back.  
  
As soon as the women left, Jareth gave his son a hard look.  
  
"Why are you being so difficult with her?" Jareth growled in their native language.  
  
"Why haven't you turned her into a goblin yet?" Brendan sneered right back.  
  
"I can't!" Jareth yelled.  
  
"Why?" Brendan demanded.  
  
"Because she is her daughter, I must treat the girl with a little respect; even the Labyrinth itself demands it. You know that better than anyone." Jareth said softening.  
  
"There is more to it than that obviously, what do you see in that girl that I don't?" Brendan asked, he was still angry but calming down rapidly.  
  
"Eventually, if I am right, you will find out, until then, at least be civil with her."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Son, what is it about her you don't like?"  
  
"The fact that if you had never met her mother, you would be happy with my mother and I, but you never have been, all because some girl called for her annoying little half brother to be taken away. You're still in love with her, how am I supposed to be happy about that?"  
  
Jareth was too stunned to speak; he didn't know what to say. How could he, he never thought about it that way.  
  
The next day, Angel got off to a good start.  
  
First and foremost, breakfast was brought to her as soon as she woke up. No battling with royalty at the break of dawn, which in all honesty was what she expected. Needless to say she was relieved.  
  
Elise came with Angel's breakfast and after a few minutes was cajoled by Angel into staying to talk for a while, during which she would eat her food.  
  
Angelina had not had many friends on earth, if she was forced to be here forever she better make some new ones.  
  
"Elise, how did you come to serve, King Jareth?" Angel asked curiously.  
  
"Oh... you don't want to hear something like that...I am just a servant after all..."  
  
"So? I am not royalty either, but I would like to know more about everything here, are you fae?"  
  
"No, I am from earth" Elise stated simply.  
  
"You are human?" Angel asked, deeply surprised by this new information.  
  
"Yes, you see, I am one of the human children that Jareth did not turn into a goblin. He found me in a rain storm when I was five, my father had just killed my mother and he was looking for me to finish me off as well." Her voice took a bitter tone. "I was just tired and frightened but I didn't know what to do. But then the King came out of nowhere and without a word spoken brought me here to live with him and the goblins. I owe my life to him." The girl said softly.  
  
Angel felt terrible, her eyes watered as she looked at the beautiful young girl.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought you were fae, I had no idea Jareth took hunted children as well."  
  
"There are not many who do have that knowledge. Would you like to know something interesting about Jareth?" Elise asked trying to take Angel's mind off of her sad past.  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
"King Jareth is over two thousand years old." Elise said with a hint of a smile.  
  
"No way!" Angel squeaked, 'my mom was in love with a very old man.'  
  
She laughed out loud at that. 'I wonder if all fae live that long. Must be nice.' Angel thought.  
  
But then she had heard that Brendan was twenty six, their bodies must stop aging in their prime.  
  
Curious. Brendan was probably the most handsome man she had ever met and he didn't like her at all. But then, she has not been looking her best in any case, and she knew it contributed (or made it easier) for him not to like her. That could not be the main reason why, that would be way too shallow, she thought to herself.  
  
It didn't matter she had the rest of her life to try to get the prince to like her, she wanted desperately for him to like her now, and she was going to try her hardest to befriend the man.  
  
'I want my first trip in this world to be a good one.' She thought with a smile.  
  
A knock sounded on the door.  
  
Jareth sighed, "Come in Brendan."  
  
The prince did as he was told and walked into the study to find his father staring out into space while sitting in his favorite reading chair.  
  
"Afternoon father." Brendan said in his beautiful yet deep voice.  
  
"Son." The king withdrew from whatever thoughts he had been thinking about and his eyes were immediately drawn to his only child.  
  
"I have figured out why you are making me take her to the High Queen." Brendan said pleasantly.  
  
"Oh really?" the king asked slyly.  
  
"Yes, and all I am going to say is that it will never work."  
  
"Right, well you keep your dreams, I'll keep mine."  
  
"Father, she isn't even pretty." Brendan frowned.  
  
At this the young looking king just laughed.  
  
"You are a fool for thinking looks are the only thing that matter in a woman."  
  
"Yes," the prince knew this to be true from experience but he pressed on, "but you have to be at least a little pleased with her appearance."  
  
"Let me tell you something Brendan. I used to crave women for their bodies; I never even thought females were smart, I only thought they were good for one thing. And because of this belief, I underestimated Sarah, and I let my kingdom and world down because of a human girl who figured out how to defeat the Labyrinth. Do not underestimate Angel. She may seem subdued with her situation but eventually she will tire of your attitude, she is a determined young woman and I promise you that there is more to her than meets the eye. And that my son is why you are taking her to see the Queen." Jareth said.  
  
"I see." Brendan said thoughtfully.  
  
Inside he was trying to figure out the hidden message in his father's speech.  
  
"Another thing, protect her well, I have a feeling that Triana knows Angel is here, you breaking off your engagement to that vile woman is definitely going to possibly put Angel in danger. Triana from what I understand has already started making accusations about why Angel is here." Jareth added a bit angrily.  
  
Something then popped into Brendan's head as bright as day.  
  
"You do not believe Angel is human do you?" Brendan asked his father suddenly.  
  
"No, son I do not."  
  
AN: I hope you liked this chapter. Don't worry I really do have a good grasp of where this story is going. My problem is trying to find the time to update regularly. Thanks for the continuous reviews Miss Cariah and thanks for the good advice Jareth4president, I am practicing at putting in more details, hopefully I will get better as the chapters progress.  
  
C 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If you don't know what I usually say here you haven't been paying attention. I don't own the Labyrinth.

The Labyrinth's Chosen

Chapter 8

7878787 78787878787787 78787 878787 8787878787 787878787 78778

Brendan stared at his father in astonishment.

"But how is that possible?" he asked severely confused.

"I honestly do not know, but she does have fae blood in her, I am sure of it. I do know that Queen Lysithea will be able to tell exactly who it comes from." He said, almost more to reassure himself than anything else.

"Well then, I take it we are to leave soon?" the prince asked.

"Yes, but you have a few days, the labyrinth enjoys her presence here for some strange reason. It doesn't want to let her go yet." Jareth paused. "There are a lot of things that I am curious about, concerning that girl. I will be monitoring your progress, and do us all a favor and don't use your magic unless you need to. Angel is not used to such things and I don't want her scared of you. She'll have enough to deal with on this trip."

Jareth was going to tell him not to let on that they thought she was not human, but he knew that was an unspoken agreement between the two of them. Besides, he needed to show the child that he trusted him.

The prince just nodded and went to the door to leave, then turned around to look back at the king, "You know, this trip is going to be a lot more difficult than I first thought." And with that he walked out of the study.

'Yes, it sure is.' And Jareth went back to his thoughts.

Angel was pleased to note that she had beautiful indoor plumbing. Given that she was staying in a castle, she had dreading the chamber pot she had always read about in Dragon lance books. Of course, she should have noticed this last night while she was getting ready for bed but at the time she was too busy to notice that she had a toothbrush and toothpaste waiting for her on the sink next to the toilet.

Looking at all of this stuff and realizing it worked was a little awe inspiring. Jareth really did intend for her mother to stay here.

She discovered books written in what she believed were fae in the far corner of the bedroom, where she also discovered a closet. A closet full of the most beautiful dresses she had ever laid eyes on in her life, and they conveniently looked like they were just her size.

There was a cherry wood chest in the closet that was filled to the brim with the most beautiful silver and gold necklaces. There were rings with all sorts of precious stones with different shapes, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and topaz. There also bracelets, pearls and earrings of all different types. In another chest, all sorts of different colored scarves and accessories were crammed into it.

It was incredible! She would have to ask Jareth if she was allowed to use any of this stuff. Angel absolutely loved to dress up; she just never had the occasion for it.

Next to the last cherry wood chest she found a huge cherry vanity dresser that she hadn't noticed just moments before. It had a large oval mirror and a cute little bench that had a pink pillow on top of it.

On top of the vanity sat what could only be described as a large wooden caboodle. Opening it up, she discovered four levels of makeup. There were different foundations and powders for her particular skin color. Loads of different blushes ranging from red to gold, the same could be said about the eye shadow as well. Colored lip-gloss and mascara filled the bottom of the container along with utensils to apply the makeup with.

Angel found herself itching to try it all out but remembered she did not want to draw attention to herself that way yet. So, with a forlorn sigh, she shut the wooden chest and went and sat on her bed.

Knowing that Elise would be in with her soon she let her thoughts wander about her current situation.

Surprisingly enough, she was enjoying herself here and she also found herself looking forward to her trip with Brendan. For the first time in her life, Angel felt at home.

The next few days went at a leisurely pace. Elise had helped Angel find a way to the main gardens of the palace.

It was an interesting sight to behold. There were gigantic flowers everywhere. Rose blooms about the size of Angel's head bobbed in the wind, but out of all of the plants there, the roses (albeit huge) were the only things that she recognized. All of the other plants were very exotic and strange looking but most were beautiful.

A strong wind picked up and blew at the cap Angel was wearing. Right when she thought she had a hold of it before it flew away it was wrenched off her head and away it went.

'Oh no!' she thought frantically.

"Please wind stop if only for a minute!" she gasped.

Strangely, the wind complied and Angel ran over to where it sat on the ground and put it back on her head.

"Angel. What..." Elise began in awe.

"Please don't tell anyone. Please. I don't want to draw any attention to myself not yet." Angel pleaded.

Elise seemed at a loss for words. So she decided to change the subject.

"I wonder why the wind stopped so suddenly?" she said a bit awkwardly.

"I don't know, maybe the wind knew what it was doing and wanted to embarrass me." Angel said darkly.

Elise had no clue what Angel could be embarrassed about.

"Maybe it was asked to stop?" said a deep voice.

Angel turned around and found Brendan looking at her strangely.

She pulled her cap down closer to her face.

"There must be a Wind Master nearby." He continued.

Angel thought back immediately to the first time the two met at dinner and how sarcastic he was. There was absolutely no hint of sarcasm now. Did he think she did something to control the wind? Was he insane?

'Hmmmm, maybe he's decided to be nice to me.' She thought to herself.

"I came here to tell you that we leave in two days. You may only pack the necessities of clothes and a blanket; I will pack everything else we need. Understood?" he asked in a most cross tone.

So much for nice.

"Yes, Your Grace." Angel said flatly.

This whole get Brendan as a buddy thing was going to be hard work.

Damn owl.

"You know you don't have to be so hard on me about it..." she said bravely.

"Yes, I do." He muttered darkly before he stalked off.

Angel just smiled at Elise, "That went well."

"Do you really think so?" Elise asked unsure.

"Yes."

The next two days flew by quickly and before she realized it, the day had come when it was time to leave for Cian Aglaia.

Elise had helped her pack for the trip and when Angel wasn't looking hid two light dresses with shoes in the pack as well.

Brendan waited outside the doors to the castle with two unicorns, (a black one and a white one) and packed provisions for the first week of the journey. One of his own personal servants brought out his packed clothes for the trip. But just like he promised, he had taken care of getting everything else they needed.

Now he waited impatiently for the lady known as Angel to come out so that they could leave.

The doors to the entrance they waited next to opened and two women curried down the short flight of marble stairs and stood before Brendan huffing.

"Sorry... late... Lost...way." Angel said while glaring at Elise.

But then she found herself looking upon two unicorns and suddenly breathing seemed somehow unimportant.

The one that was the closest to her could only be described as night. His black coat was like black paint with gloss that you would see in home improvement stores on earth. His eyes were an interesting purple color. His height was about the same as a normal horse but his build was very sleek and muscular. An onyx horn that looked like sharpened black marble protruded from his elegant head.

The other unicorn was almost all of the same features with a few differences. She was pure white first of all. She was not as muscular as the black one was but she was just as elegantly beautiful if not more so than the black one. But her eyes were what stood out the most. Her eyes were a beautiful blue color that reminded her of the blue green waters of the Caribbean.

Angel wanted desperately to touch the white unicorn and she had no idea why.

She looked at Brendan.

"May I?" Angel asked, she sounded like a two year old. She was that excited.

"She is waiting for you to touch her." Brendan stated his voice surprisingly gentle for once.

Hesitantly, Angel came closer to the creature and asked, "May I touch you?"

The unicorn responded with a quick bow.

Angel's eyes widened. This animal understood what she had said.

Without preamble Angel began gently stroking the unicorn's neck and began telling her how beautiful she was.

The white unicorn sent a look of smug satisfaction to the black one.

"What is your name?" Angel asked in a friendly voice.

"Salacia." The creature replied.

Angel literally jumped about a foot in the air.

"You talk?" she all but yelled.

"Obviously." The black one snorted.

King Jareth chose that moment to arrive. Walking down the stairs in haste he waved and said, "Sorry I am late, a goblin fell into the bog and had the audacity to bring back a bucket of it. The main hallway will never be the same." He sighed.

Jareth saw the surprised look still etched on Angel's face and knew immediately what had happened. "The unicorns spoke to her did they?" Jareth asked Brendan cheerfully.

The prince just nodded and began loading the saddles of the two unicorns with the things they had packed.

"Angel, come over here a minute, I need to speak to you privately." Jareth said as he edged her away from everyone.

"Angel, I will be looking in on you two every so often to make sure that you are doing alright. I don't mind telling you that my son's magic is still developing, although it is an embarrassment to him for me to say so."

"Why does it matter?"

"Well, what I meant to say was even though his magic is still developing he should have no problem protecting you."

Well that's nice to know.

"Okay, he should be able to protect me but will he? I mean, I hate to say it but the man hates me." Angel said evenly.

"I don't think he hates you. He just distrusts women right now. He'll get over it." Jareth said easily. Inwardly, he cringed, 'Well it's the truth but you are part of the problem as well.'

"Distrusts women?" Angel inquired.

"It's his business, if you want to know you must ask him." The king said sternly.

Angel just nodded absently.

This whole be friends with Brendan thing is just getting worse.

AN: I am really sorry for not updating recently been busy with wedding plans. I am trying to be more descriptive and creative with my wording, I hope that I am getting a least a little better at it. Thanks for the reviews and hopefully I will be able to update again soon.

C


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. But I do own my little Angel.  
  
The Labyrinth's Chosen  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The journey started off slowly.  
  
Within the first four hours, Angel thought with a grim certainty that she was not going to have a butt once the day was over.  
  
Other than the pain though, she quickly became bored.  
  
When Brendan and Angel first started out she tried to make small talk with him.  
  
Well, she tried.  
  
She still had plenty of time.  
  
At least she was optimistic about it.  
  
The handsome prince just ignored every word that came out of her mouth.  
  
And she was despising it and becoming even more bored.  
  
She was actually afraid to talk to the unicorns.  
  
Angel felt so honored to be sitting atop a genuine unicorn that for the first two hours of their journey she was almost aglow with awe.  
  
As for the unicorns they were puzzled and a little worried by this girl.  
  
This was Sarah's daughter and Brendan absolutely despised Sarah (for no good reason) so this trip may not have been such a great idea.  
  
By the sixth hour Angel was very tired and very grouchy. Brendan would not answer any of her questions about where they were headed and her backside ached like never before.  
  
Finally, in exasperation she asked, "Why do you hate me so much?"  
  
They were approaching what looked like a forest.  
  
Brendan was looking at it with a calm indifference until this question was asked.  
  
The prince actually looked at her and stated very calmly, "I hate you because you are Sarah's daughter."  
  
'Now she will leave me alone.' He thought inwardly.  
  
"That's all? What a stupid thing to hate someone for. Man, I thought you were a whole lot more mature than that simply because you are a prince. Apparently I was wrong." She snapped at him.  
  
"What do you mean a stupid thing? My mother fell in love and married a man who was in love with someone else. He was still in love with Sarah!"  
  
"Well, that is not my fault is it?!"  
  
'How dare this man say these things? He has no idea what me and my mother went through. And now Sarah's...now mom's dead.'  
  
"Of course it's your fault. He nearly forgot you dreaded mother and started treating me like a son for once, then you showed up!" Brendan said viciously.  
  
Angel's heart nearly stopped.  
  
Jareth stopped paying attention to his son because of her? She felt terrible.  
  
Once more a decision she has made had hurt someone. She felt tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"I am sorry, I didn't think of it that way." Angel whispered.  
  
Two tears slid down her face.  
  
She wiped them away quickly but someone else saw them.  
  
"Yes, well Your Highness, as you can see we are very close to the Forest of Dreams. The lady and I will go in a bit and find a place to camp out for the night." Salacia said abruptly and started to trot towards the forest t a very fast pace.  
  
"What was that all about Charon?"  
  
"How should I know?" the black unicorn replied grumpily.  
  
He did know, but he was too irritated with the prince to share.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
True to her word Salacia had found a good spot inside the forest and had a talk with the upset woman about how the prince was raised and that eventually he would get used to her presence but they had to take it very slowly. So when Brendan found the two of them, Salacia was instructing Angel how to set up a fire.  
  
He immediately left to find a quick dinner, maybe a rabbit or two, so they could all get enough rest to take on the next day.  
  
An hour later he came back with two small animals. He seasoned them and cooked them over the fire (which reacted strongly to his presence) that Angel had made for them and gave a good portion to Angel who wordlessly ate.  
  
Angel refused to talk to him all throughout dinner except to say 'thank you for dinner.' She felt extremely guilty about what was said earlier and so without further ado went to get one of the bedrolls that were hanging from Charon's saddle and went to sleep.  
  
Once Salacia knew Angel was asleep, she put a silencing barrier around herself, Brendan and Charon.  
  
"I cannot believe what you said to her today!" The white unicorn exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Brendan asked non-chalantly.  
  
"Come on Brendan, we know how much you hate Sarah, but his is really not Angel's fault." Salacia admonished.  
  
"I know." Brendan said dejectedly.  
  
So he was feeling bad about what he said.  
  
"I am sorry, I did not mean it. I just... got so used to having him all to myself."  
  
"Salacia is not the one you should be apologizing to. That girl has a dark past...the things you said hurt her greatly. You should be careful about the things you say in anger." Charon said quietly.  
  
"From now on I will." Brendan said.  
  
He didn't have to be nice to her but he just didn't have to say such hurtful things.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The next few days were uneventful.  
  
Salacia had taken to talking to Angel for short periods of time.  
  
She liked Angel a lot and asked the girl question about what the Aboveground was like. She knew there was more to the girl than a sweet voice and baggy clothes; she just didn't know what it was yet.  
  
Angel ignored Brendan and only talked to him if she absolutely had to. She didn't feel like she had a right to talk to him and so she sat quietly in sorrow. Angel had no idea why she was reacting this way over the harsh words of someone she had just met.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))) Six days had gone by and that idiot boy of Jareth's still had not apologized.' Salacia thought menacingly.  
  
She could tell he wanted to though, the past few days she had caught him observing her behavior and it's as though the very wind and air around her was depressed with her.  
  
That night before Brendan had gone out to hunt he went and sat next to Angel.  
  
"If you would like to get clean, there is a spring nearby here, I can show it to you before I get dinner." He offered gruffly.  
  
"Alright." Angel said softly.  
  
She stood up and began to get a little excited. She was going to get clean! She couldn't wait!"  
  
Brendan looked back at her and noticed the air around her seemed slightly lighter.  
  
'Good.' He thought. 'Maybe a good bath will make her feel a little better.'  
  
Right behind a bunch of small bushes was the springs that they prince was talking about. But they weren't just and springs, they were hot springs.  
  
The realization practically brought tears to her eyes.  
  
Not only would she get clean but she could work out the kinks in the muscles in her body that felt bunched up after all of the riding and laying on the hard ground to sleep at night.  
  
She immediately laid out the clean clothes she brought with her and sat down on the ground.  
  
"Right." Brendan said taking the hint.  
  
"Um, Your Grace?...thank you."  
  
"You are welcome Lady Angelina." He said softly.  
  
'See? That was not bad at all now was it?' a voice in his head asked him.  
  
'Angel," he said turning around again. "I'm sorry for what I said to you a few days ago. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He had no way to gauge her expression because of that stupid hat she wore all the time.  
  
Angelina stiffened at the mention of the incident.  
  
"Well if it was the truth, than you shouldn't apologize. I am not trying to take anyone away from you Prince Brendan, but I am sorry for getting in your way."  
  
Brendan just nodded his head.  
  
"I will let you get washed up before dinner. Call out for me if you need me."  
  
"I may be here for a while."  
  
"Alright." He said.  
  
And Brendan left the springs, feeling a little at odds with his original opinion about the women named Angelina. (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Angel prepared herself to get into the water. First she took her baseball cap off and put it next to her clean clothes. Next she took off her dirty grime covered baggy clothes and her underwear and began taking her hair of the long braid that she had hidden in her baseball cap. Long thick reddish- brown waves and curls came out and fanned around her ending at her waistline.  
  
'My hair has grown so long in the short period of time I have been here. I wonder if that's normal?' she thought to herself.  
  
She suddenly wanted a mirror very badly.  
  
Lost in her thought as she was she did not notice the whispers floating around her or the movement in the water until it was too late.  
  
Right when she was about to step inside the springs, she heard her name being called.  
  
Whirling around in fear she asked, "Who's there?" in an alarmed voice.  
  
After all it's natural to be scared when you are alone in a world full of magic.  
  
"Do not being frightened young one. We do not mean to hurt you." A voice said.  
  
Angelina frowned, it sounded like the voice was coming from....  
  
"Water?" She asked aloud.  
  
"That is correct."  
  
In the spring the water fell upon itself over and over again making a watery interpretation of a being with two legs and two arms like a fae or even a human person.  
  
Angel had to admit being a little bit frightened at being addressed by water when she remembered something else.  
  
"You said 'we' will not harm you. What did you mean by 'we'?" Angel asked curiously.  
  
"He was referring to me." Said a woman's voice seductively.  
  
"May I see you?" Angel asked in awe, she was speaking with wind and water she was sure. But why would they want to speak to her?  
  
"Certainly, you may see me child." And the wind pushed against itself in front of Angel and suddenly she was face to face with one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen in her life.  
  
The wind lady had stormy blue eyes, the color of the ocean and sky in a storm. Beautiful long blond hair blew behind her and she had pale almost translucent skin. Perfect teeth, perfect lips, simply beautiful.  
  
Almost as beautiful as Sarah.  
  
'I hope Brendan never gets to see this woman.' She thought fervently.  
  
"Angelina, Sarah's daughter, your blood calls to us." The water began.  
  
"Angel, with the right training from us will learn to be a Controller."  
  
"What is a Controller?" Angel asked confused.  
  
'Magic? I am not fae, why are they saying I have magic?' she thought frantically.  
  
"Hush child, we don't have much time before Prince Brendan comes back. You still have to bathe and get dressed once again." The wind said.  
  
"Well then, what are you? Angel asked curiously.  
  
"Elementals." The water being answered.  
  
"I see. So why are you talking to me?" Angel asked. Not everything in this world is as it seems.  
  
"You have the power to control wind and water. It is in your blood." The wind elemental repeated gently.  
  
"Since you do not know the ways of the fae, we will teach you to use all of your gifts ourselves, which is why we have appeared before you. The rest of the knowledge of you will come later."  
  
"Do elementals usually teach their 'gifts' to people who have the power in their blood?" Angel asked. Now she should get some answers.  
  
"No, the fae teach their own how to use fae and elemental magic, once the child's gifts have been determined. Not everyone has the ability to control two different elements. In fact, most people of this world only use fae magic." The wind said thoughtfully.  
  
"It is rare to be able to hold the magic of one element. To have the gifts of two elements is even rarer. Most fae who gain the gifts of two consider it a great honor." The being of shimmering water stated.  
  
"Then why the special consideration for me? Who am I to cause you to show yourselves to me in this manner? You obviously want me to learn these 'gifts' before we get to Cian Aglaia. What are you preparing me for?"  
  
"Clever girl." The water said with admiration.  
  
"Indeed." The wind said dryly.  
  
"Angelina, we can not tall you everything you need to know, however, Eurus will be with you constantly during the day to help you learn to control the wind and when you visit any body of water I will teach you what I know."  
  
"So you are Eurus?" Angel asked the woman before her. "What is your name?" she directed to the other elemental.  
  
"My name is Oceanus."  
  
Angel tried to quickly wrap all this new information around her brain.  
  
"Eurus and Oceanus let me get one thing straight with you, I am more than willing to learn what you wish to teach me, but I would like to be your friend as well, not just a Controller. You are very kind beings to confront me about my power and offer to train me so I don't accidentally hurt someone with it."  
  
Eurus and Oceanus were very pleased with this for some reason.  
  
"Very well Angel, we must take our leave of you. Pleasant dreams." And with those parting words, they were gone.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Angel came back to the campsite a little less than an hour later and ate dinner.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, her life would be a bit easier from here on out.  
  
The wind Eurus would be teaching her the power of wind and Oceanus would gradually teach her the ways of water.  
  
And best of all, Brendan had apologized for his behavior.  
  
In Angel's opinion life could not get any better than this.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
AN: Just to let you know I DO know where I am going with this. Just having a little trouble getting there. It may seem a bit boring but I PROMISE I will throw some twists in there. Thanks for your support by writing reviews. I just love getting reviews; they make me feel so special. Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter and give me a few more reviews!! ( C 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. Really! Wish I did but I don't.  
  
Labyrinth's Chosen  
  
Chapter 10  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The days were going by slowly but Brendan had promised that soon there would be a change in scenery although she wouldn't like it.  
  
The Plains of Nolgath.  
  
And oh how she hated it!  
  
It was hot, humid and out in the open and worst of all, Brendan had gone back to not speaking to her.  
  
But Eurus kept her promise and silently instructed the girl how to use the magic of the wind without any of Angel's companions detecting it.  
  
Well, no one except Salacia.  
  
Angel learned how to silence sound in her immediate vicinity, letting her hear everything around her but not letting others hear her.  
  
She was an apt pupil because really, other than Salacia she had no one to talk to or nothing to do.  
  
Brendan on the other hand was still conflicted in his feelings about Angel. He did not want to hurt her feelings but he did not want to give her the time of day either. Or so he told himself. So, he mostly kept to himself and spoke to no one.  
  
So far they had been traveling close to a river so in the evenings, Angel could still have her lessons with Oceanus and learn the ways of the water elementals.  
  
Angel knew that Salacia had an idea of what was going on with her as far as the elementals go, but she could not figure out why the unicorn had not mentioned any of this to the prince.  
  
After one particularly long day of riding on the plains Angel wished more than ever to be back in the hot springs that she had experienced more than a few days ago. She conveyed that to Brendan.  
  
He laughed out loud to Angel's disbelief and said, "You know, so do I."  
  
"You went to the hot springs? When did you have time?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I always take a quick dip after you fall asleep."  
  
He thought he saw her lips purse in a worried expression and stated with a small smile, "do not worry Lady Angel, I am only gone for about ten minutes. I would never leave you alone for too long."  
  
The prince could immediately tell that she felt better with that statement. Then he remembered something.  
  
"Well, I need to go find dinner. I will be back shortly." he mumbled quickly.  
  
And with that he was gone.  
  
Angel sat there a bit confused.  
  
"Darn, we were actually getting along for a change. He'll probably be back to normal when he gets back."  
  
Silently, the two unicorns agreed.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Brendan traversed the plains nearby quickly.  
  
"Can not believe I said that to her. Now she is going to think it is okay to talk to me." He breathed out loud.  
  
'Oh please, you know you love hearing the girl speak. You have been listening to every word she says to Salacia whether you are interested in the topic or not.' Said a snide little voice in his head. It remarkably sounded similar to his voice.  
  
'That is because I think she is using magic that is the only reason I pay that much attention to her. It is not like I like her or anything. Besides, she could look absolutely hideous underneath that hat and clothes.' He thought back viciously.  
  
'Get dinner and shut up.' The betraying voice sounded.  
  
"Damn it! Now I am talking to myself because of that child." He muttered to himself.  
  
And though he would not admit it out loud he knew he would never take back the opportunity he had opened up to Angel.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))  
  
When he got closer to the campsite he noticed a difference in the air.  
  
There was something wrong.  
  
Angelina had her back to the fire in a sitting position like she was frozen.  
  
The prince's heart began to beat erratically.  
  
'What is wrong with her?'  
  
Something whizzed past his ear and hit the ground with a rough 'clang'.  
  
That is when he noticed that Charon and Salacia were nowhere to be found.  
  
His eyes moved back to Angel and he realized with a start that she was not sitting there by herself. A shadow sat mostly hidden in front of Angel and just out of Brendan's vision.  
  
By why wasn't she moving?  
  
He urgently asked the earth to shake the criminal out if his hiding place. The ground beneath the shadow complied and suddenly the man was lying on the ground close to the fire and slightly away from Angel.  
  
Without a second thought Brendan called upon the earth again and tendrils of sharp thorns leaped forth from the ground and surrounded the man who cried out in agony at their deadly touch. They latched him to the ground in anger.  
  
That done he rushed to Angel's side.  
  
'Where are Salacia and Charon?' he thought wildly, they were supposed to be her caretakers while he was gone.  
  
"Angel... Angelina!!"  
  
Her eyes were closed but she was still breathing.  
  
He turned back to the trapped man angrily.  
  
"What have you done to her?!"  
  
"My mistress wanted it done."  
  
"What. Did. You. Do?"  
  
The man nodded painfully at the knife that lay close by the maiden whose life was in question.  
  
Brendan did not pick it up but looked at it on the ground. His face scrunched up with worry.  
  
Poison?  
  
"Who is your mistress, or were you sworn to secrecy?" Brendan demanded scornfully.  
  
"First of all you should know that it is not poison I laced the knife with but a potion of my mistresses, the enchantment behind it will dissipate within twenty-six hours. It is a warning to the girl."  
  
Even as angry as the prince was, he maintained control at the thought of the woman being treated like that and asked.  
  
"A warning?"  
  
"Apparently, you have forgotten what your twenty-seventh birthday entails my prince. The shadow said sarcastically.  
  
Brendan shook his head violently. His twenty-seventh birthday was in tow months. He would be in Cian Aglaia by then......  
  
His face turned pale at the realization, and then his eyes narrowed in displeasure.  
  
"You mean whoever your mistress is believes in all that rubbish?" The prince asked disdainfully.  
  
"Tis' not rubbish if my mistress says it isn't. Don't you want to know what the little lady here will be going through for the next day?"  
  
Brendan tightened the thorns around the man.  
  
"Do you like with me but if you want your girl to live, warn her away from that particular event."  
  
"She would never do anything like that. I am not worried."  
  
"Yes, yes but if she falls in love with you she will. After all, my mistress sent me here out of love for you." The shadow added slyly.  
  
"She will not fall in love with me!" Brendan said a harshly.  
  
Angel cried out sharply and fell to the ground from her sitting position.  
  
"What is happening to her?!"  
  
"She is reliving all of her worst memories and nightmares."  
  
Brendan went to her side and gently laid her down on her bedroll.  
  
When he turned back the man was gone and Salacia and Charon stood before his eyes looking just as surprised as he was.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"What is happening to her?" Salacia asked anxiously.  
  
"I was told she is reliving her worst memories and nightmares. As it is, she can't move. I am going to use my magic tonight."  
  
"And do what?" Charon asked dangerously, "you know what your father told you."  
  
"Yes and this is an emergency, she needs to at least be comfortable. I am going to use a few of my crystals and conjure up a bed and a nice big tent to block out the sun tomorrow. Okay?"  
  
"Exactly how long is this supposed to last?' Salacia inquired softly.  
  
"Twenty-six hours."  
  
"Oh my. Did the thing say anything else?"  
  
It was at that particular moment when Angel gave a sudden blood curdling scream and broke into a fever that prompted action.  
  
Relieved that he no longer had to answer the question the prince set about using his magic to make the girl comfortable.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))  
  
Brendan had done a splendid job with the bed and tent. The bed was the most comfortable he could make it and the tent was a dark blue which had just enough room for the bed and a chair, the prince had put next to it in case Angel needed him.  
  
Poor Angel, she looked as though she was having a rough time. Most of the hours went by with her screams and whimpers ripping through the tent.  
  
It was moments like these that brought out the best in the prince for he would hold her hand a murmur soothing things to her in an n effort to calm her down.  
  
At one point he looked at her hat with a strange longing.  
  
He could just take it off and take a quick look at her and no one would know. He quickly stamped out the urge though.  
  
'She must wear it for a reason.' He thought stopping any other similar thoughts from flooding his mind.  
  
During one particularly bad episode of her thrashing he heard her call out, "Don't leave me Dad." She said this over and over as small murmurs. But whoever was in the dream must not have been listening because she yelled forcefully.  
  
"You can't leave me and mom alone! They are saying they are going to take her away from me!"  
  
She had tears running down her face.  
  
Brendan looked at her in horror.  
  
Was that a nightmare or a memory?  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
AN: HAHAHAHAH! I hoped you liked that chapter. Not much of a cliffhanger I will admit but I am trying harder to make the chapters a bit longer. Thank you so much Amazonian21 for your encouraging words, you have no idea how much they meant to me. Thank you Pretty Pilot for the points for originality I really appreciate it!! Please read and review. (  
  
C 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Really People! I do not own Labyrinth. I have no money!  
  
The Labyrinth's Chosen  
  
Chapter 11  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Twenty-six hours were almost up. Brendan had made sure that she was taken care of every minute that she had been cursed but now he was becoming exhausted. Before he knew it he had gone to sleep and sat next to Angel's bed snoring slightly.  
  
Slowly coming out of her curse Angel relished the fact that she was in a bed. She was about to put her arms above her head to stretch when she found that her left hand felt extra heavy.  
  
Taking a quick look down, she found Brendan holding onto her hand and asleep in the process.  
  
'He is so beautiful," she thought, her heart aching slightly, 'I really wish he liked me.'  
  
She pulled her hand out of his and carefully shook him awake.  
  
"Brendan? Wake up."  
  
"That's Prince Brendan to you." He mumbled and went back to sleep.  
  
O.K.  
  
'Wow, he must have stayed awake a long while looking after me.' She though with a smile.  
  
Charon stuck his head in the tent.  
  
"Your majesty!" he yelled loudly, he gave a mischievous wink to Angel.  
  
"Huh?! What?!" Brendan bolted upright in his chair.  
  
Charon laughed demonically and took his head back outside.  
  
The prince immediately saw his hand in Angel's and snatched it back quickly.  
  
"I had to. You would only calm down if I was touching you...."  
  
"It's fine." Angel said neutrally trying desperately to hide her disappointment.  
  
"So what happened?" she asked after a moments worth of silence.  
  
Brendan hesitated before answering.  
  
"Listen to me carefully, Lady Angel. Someone sent a shadow to warn you away from... well, what happened was a display of power to tell you to heed her warnings."  
  
"Her? And you still haven't told me what happened. Quit skirting around the issue." She said worriedly.  
  
There was a rather large knot growing in her stomach. What was going on?  
  
"The other night while I was a short distance away someone attacked you and cut your leg with a knife that had a potion on it. The potion went directly to your blood stream and rendered you immobile and forced you into a false sleep where you had recollections of your worst memories and nightmares. You were cursed for twenty-six hours."  
  
Angel grew pale in the face although the prince couldn't see it. The only indication of her understanding was the fact that her hands were shaking.  
  
"So what about this shadow thing I was attacked by? Where does it come from?" she tried to sound like it didn't bother her.  
  
"Although it looked like a man it was a shadow element. You see Lady Angel, there are five kingdoms that each represent an element. Water which is Cian Aglaia, Earth – the Labyrinth, fire which is Hephaestus, wind which is Vulturnus, and the kingdom of death, we do not speak that name. The thing that attacked you comes from the Kingdom of Death."  
  
"I see." Why didn't anyone explain this before?  
  
"We need to be more careful from now on."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"But I want you to rest awhile longer before we set out again. I need to get more rest as well."  
  
Angel had the strangest feeling that the prince of owls wasn't telling her everything but knowing his personality, she definitely knew better than to ask.  
  
"Okay. I understand, but your majesty?"  
  
This was new; she never spoke to him with respect before. Curious, he looked at her or rather, looked at her hat.  
  
"Yes Lady?"  
  
"Look, I think that it has been proved that we need to rely on each other. Do you think that maybe we could start over and maybe become friends?" She winced under her cap at her boldness.  
  
"Friends?" His eyebrow rose dramatically at this.  
  
"Yes, well you don't have to. I just thought...."  
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"I guess I could use a friend." He said non-committal.  
  
"Really?!" Angel squealed.  
  
"Sure, Lady Angelina." He said with a small smile.  
  
"But now we must rest, we will talk more later. Alright?"  
  
"OK!" she said enthusiastically.  
  
He gave her a bigger smile this time.  
  
This one stopped her heart.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Brendan made another small tent outside of hers.  
  
'Why in the Underground did I just do that?' he asked himself.  
  
"Because your curious about her aren't you Your Majesty." Charon interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Damn it Charon! What have I told you about that?" demanded a startled prince.  
  
"Why do you act like you still don't like her? Your animosity towards the girl has certainly cooled. Why do you think that is?" Charon asked curiously.  
  
"I know why I am nicer to her." He put his head down in his hands as if in despair.  
  
"And why are you nicer to her?" the unicorn prodded gently.  
  
"Because I think she may have suffered just as much as I have in life." The prince replied solemnly.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The next day the tents were popped into nothing and once again the small party resumed their trek.  
  
The prince much to Angels surprise engaged her in conversation. He shared experiences of living in the Labyrinth to which Angel countered with stories of the Aboveground.  
  
"We actually have big metal planes that fly is anywhere we need to go long distance. These planes can hold anywhere from fifty to one hundred people, maybe more I am not sure." Angel imparted to a stunned party of two unicorns and a gorgeous prince.  
  
"Really?" Salacia asked fascinated. "Fae usually rely on their magic to get to one place to another instantly. But it takes a great deal of energy which could be saved in massive amounts with such a contraption as you have described Angel."  
  
Angelina looked at Brendan with wide eyes (not like he could see it). "Fae can do 'Instant transmission'?"(AN: You Dragon ball Z fans will know what I am talking about.)  
  
"What? I don't understand what you mean." Brendan said in confusion.  
  
"You can get from one place to another instantly?"  
  
"The more experienced magic user's can." the prince said smugly.  
  
"Oh, that is why you can't do it?' Angel said with a giggle.  
  
"What do you mean that's why I can't do it?" he mimicked the last part. "What would you know about magic?"  
  
"Well, why don't you tall me. Naturally, humans don't have magic, I am curious about it however." Angel admitted  
  
Salacia and Charon exchanged glances.  
  
"Well, if you must know there are several types of magic. Brendan started, he obviously enjoyed knowing something that she didn't.  
  
It slightly irritated her but she was gravely curious about it but she wanted the knowledge without him asking questions as to why she needed to know.  
  
"Let us start with the basics. Regular, plain old Fae magic. Every fae has this basic magic. They are born with it and it can be used fro anything mundane. The females of our race use it for house chores, cleaning cooking even knitting and doing their hair." He made a face at that.  
  
"Male fae on the other hand hardly use it at all. Elemental magic is more useful than regular fae magic, but it doesn't keep the normal fae from getting powerful jobs or high status' in society."  
  
"I see." Angel said thoughtfully.  
  
"Next," he continued, you have elemental magic."  
  
Angel had to stamp down on her excitement at this. This is it; this is what she wanted to know about.  
  
"There are four types of elementals, technically five but that is something I will explain later. The four elementals are wind, water, fire, and earth. These four elements are represented by the cities. I believe I have spoken of that to you already."  
  
Angel nodded silently, unable to speak for her excitement.  
  
'Not all fae have the gifts of the elements. It is rare for some fae to be honored with the gift of one element such as water, fire, wind or earth. Controllers, however, are even rarer to find in the Underground."  
  
"Controllers?" she said weakly.  
  
"Yes, the fae who have two elemental powers they control. They are usually paired with fire and earth and then wind and water. They never come as wind and earth or wind and fire and so on. They don't match that way. Anyway, of the two types of Controllers the rarest of all and the more powerful of the two types of Controllers are the wind and water ones."  
  
"Exactly how rare are they?" Angel asked in a neutral voice.  
  
"Like in the past five thousand years there has only been one, and she resides in Cian Aglaia. I will introduce you." He said with a smirk.  
  
But Angel had gotten very pale and suddenly her hands began to shake terribly, but Brendan did not notice.  
  
"So why are they considered the more powerful of the two?"  
  
'Well maybe I really don't want to know the answer to that.' ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
AN: I know I am sorry it's a lame cliffy I promise I will try to get better at this. Thank you guys so much for your support. OH! And check out Amazonian21's story called Nephilim it's pretty darn cool, very refreshing change from a lot of the Labyrinth stories you read. Thanks again people I just love getting your feedback!  
  
C 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth. Yada yada yada.  
  
The Labyrinth's Chosen  
  
Chapter 12  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Well, this is all information that her elementals had not bothered to impart to her.  
  
Angelina felt faint.  
  
'Don't you dare! You will give yourself away!' she admonished herself sharply.  
  
"What about that particular combination make wind and water so powerful?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Angel, a Controller of wind and water, can create rain in essence by using wind to disperse water to fields that haven't seen rain. They can keep water clean and pure keeping the fish healthy among other things but I had once heard that four thousand years ago, the current Controller of wind and water created a hurricane that lasted for five beating at a army of giants and trolls that had come down from their mountains to declare war on Cian Aglaia. She demolished the invaders with her hurricane without killing a single fae or elven warrior that stood on the battlefield."  
  
Brendan was met with silence.  
  
He continued, "Even my powers as a Controller is nothing compared to that."  
  
He waited for it.  
  
Click.  
  
"What?! You mean..."  
  
"Yes, Lady Angel, fire and earth."  
  
Silence reigned once again, but this time Brendan knew to leave the girl with her thoughts.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
That night there was a slight change in plan.  
  
Salacia was ordered to go keep an eye on Angel while she took her bath.  
  
In her panic to keep her secret, Angel quite ungraciously... refused.  
  
The prince was adamant that she be guarded against other things that might be sent to attack her.  
  
"Salacia is female. You shouldn't have a problem with this." He replied obstinately.  
  
"Well I don't have a problem with Salacia, it's just..."  
  
"It is just what?" he asked impatiently.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Either Salacia goes or you won't bathe." He all but yelled at her.  
  
"Alright."  
  
He gave her a look.  
  
"Salacia it is your majesty." She sneered.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine, make me out to be a bad person, I just want you safe. Don't you understand that?" He asked her softly.  
  
'Whoa! Was that concern?'  
  
The thought gave her an incredible electric feeling that roamed through her whole body.  
  
She almost shuddered with pleasure.  
  
"Let's go Salacia." And she and the white unicorn made their way to the stream.  
  
"You know Angel, he means well." The unicorn began.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry if I offended you Salacia, I just..."  
  
"I already know of your Controller status Angelina, you need not hide it from me." The unicorn stated calmly.  
  
Angel once again that day turned pale and looked to Salacia for confirmation.  
  
"You really know?" she asked with a sigh.  
  
"Yes, but I promise I wont tell anyone." Salacia said in a very gentle tone.  
  
"Thank you Salacia." And she meant it with all of her heart. Eventually, Brendan would find out about everything but for now she wanted to enjoy his friendship. For this was the first male friendship that she had gained without the help of her looks and she cherished that fact.  
  
But Angel could only pray that this friendship would turn out to be more.  
  
The two friends eventually arrived at the stream and Angel began stripping her clothes off. Next she took her ball cap off and let her now waist length brown and red curls fall down her backside. Her caramel colored skin gleamed slightly in the moonlight.  
  
She turned back to Salacia whose eyes widened at the sight of her.  
  
"So now you know yet another secret." Angelina said before she entered the cold water.  
  
Many thoughts tumbled around in Salacia's now numb mind.  
  
She had never in her two hundred years had ever seen anyone as gorgeous as the beautifully exotic looking human before her. Truth be told she didn't think the girl was human at all, but only time would tell with that.  
  
Suddenly, she felt bad for keeping this knowledge of the girl's immense beauty away from her masters Jareth and Brendan. But she had found a friend in the girl and wanted her trust and friendship more than anything else.  
  
Salacia would love for this priceless jewel to be her Queen, if only things would change, if only...  
  
'If only the Prophecy had never been spoken.' She thought darkly.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Happily, the next day everything was back to normal between Angel and Brendan.  
  
Angel thought no more of her Controller status and did not dwell on Brendan's either.  
  
She did however make a mental note to ask him if elemental was at all hereditary.  
  
If Jareth had earth magic too, then it could definitely be a gene thing but she wasn't to sure. But then Jareth used crystals a lot too. What kind of magic was that?  
  
Another thing to ask the prince.  
  
The good thing is, now that they are on speaking terms she could ask him about it whenever she wanted.  
  
For now though, she was content just enjoying the ride.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Brendan grew to enjoy the last few days of talking and riding. Angel was a fascinating person. She had a great personality. She liked to ask questions and have discussions not like most of the fae ladies in court who loved to talk about weather, money, and how good looking Prince Brendan looked.  
  
Of course, it helped that Angelina also had a lovely voice. No, she was not like any other woman he had met and he enjoyed every minute of it.  
  
However, thoughts about what she had said during her curse plagued him. He wanted to know about her family life and if she had a terrible childhood.  
  
The prince realized that he wanted to know everything about her. All of her dreams and sorrows as well.  
  
He shook his head violently.  
  
Brenda did not mind getting to know her and be friends but he had to be careful.  
  
It was safer for her in the long run if everyone thought they were just companions and not friends. This stupid jealous witch wouldn't threaten Angel's life anymore.  
  
Well, that was the plan anyway.  
  
"Angel in about two days we will be able to stay in an Inn. There is a small town that has supplies and such so I am heading in that direction."  
  
"Really?! I get to sleep in a bed?"  
  
He chuckled at this.  
  
"Yes, that is exciting news isn't it?" he asked.  
  
"It really is. I had forgotten what it felt like to sleep in a bed until a few days ago. Speaking of which, how did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" he teased.  
  
Angel made a cute face underneath her hat. It was pointless really because he couldn't see it.  
  
"Where did you get the bed and the tent?"  
  
"Magic."  
  
Well duh.  
  
"What kind of magic?" she asked a bit irritated.  
  
"Crystal magic."  
  
"Wait that is the magic your father uses."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So you're telling me you have FOUR innate magics?"  
  
"Yes, something like that." He said smugly.  
  
"That's not fair!" she said vehemently.  
  
"Well, to you it's not." He said flashing an arrogant grin.  
  
"Why you little..."  
  
But she couldn't finish her tirade.  
  
Brendan laughingly spurned Charon to run away.  
  
"Salacia?"  
  
"Yes?" the unicorn purred.  
  
"Let's show that stupid prince what we are made of."  
  
"With pleasure." She said with malice.  
  
And with that they shot over the plains after the mocking prince and his dark steed.  
  
Angel had no idea how fast Salacia was until that moment. She desperately clung to the unicorn's mane to keep herself from falling off.  
  
Then she felt stupid.  
  
'Wind, please shield me form falling off.'  
  
Angel noticed the difference almost immediately. Instead of blowing against her the wind acted as a buffer. They were going the same speed but the wind was no longer a hazard for her.  
  
'This could be useful in the future.' She mused.  
  
Salacia finally caught up with Charon who slowed down suddenly and began to zig zag away from the two females.  
  
He looked like he was dancing and poor prince Brendan looked like he was having a hard time staying on.  
  
Angelina giggled in delight. It was nice to see the prince was not good at everything.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" he demanded.  
  
"You." And she and Salacia darted away with Charon and Brendan in pursuit.  
  
"You can not laugh at me Angel! I am Prince Brendan of the Goblins!" he yelled not far behind her.  
  
"Oh, is that the reason I can't laugh at you, I will stop immediately...Your GRACE!" she yelled back sarcastically.  
  
Then she realized what she said and started laughing harder.  
  
"Get it? I called you your grace and you nearly fell of Charon!" She yelled.  
  
Oh, he didn't like that.  
  
Charon was trying hard not to laugh and Salacia was wisely silent but Angel just kept laughing.  
  
Then suddenly she saw something in the corner of her eye.  
  
A small village.  
  
Her eyes lit up with curiosity and she dismounted Salacia.  
  
Following her gaze to see what would possibly cause her to stop laughing at him he saw the village and his heart stopped.  
  
The earth flooded his senses urgently asking him to leave this place immediately.  
  
"Angel!" he called quickly.  
  
"What?" she asked in irritation.  
  
"Don't go near there." He jogged toward her quickly.  
  
"Why ever not? I though you said there was a village in tow days, this one is much closer." She stalked off, a bit put off by his behavior.  
  
"Lady Angelina, if you go any closer. I cannot be held responsible for what happens to you." He said in a cryptic tone.  
  
This stopped her.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
I mean, that town has been taken by then kingdom of death."  
  
This had the desired effect upon her.  
  
He couldn't tell what was going on in her face but her hands began to shake violently.  
  
"How could you possibly tell?" her voice shook.  
  
"The earth warns me to stay away when I look in that direction."  
  
She felt very foolish when that was said. She should have opened her mind to the wind, to find out.  
  
She did so immediately.  
  
The whispers and moans of the wind were all around her now.  
  
"Angelina, stay away from that place." They whispered urgently.  
  
Then she began to hear a voice that was different that the others, a deeper voice.  
  
"Lady." It pleaded, "I am trapped her among the dead of this town and near death's door myself, please come and set me free."  
  
"Did you hear that?" Angel whispered to Brendan.  
  
All of the many voices of the wind stopped.  
  
"No." he answered with alarm in his voice.  
  
She started off at a run toward the village.  
  
Brendan took off after her not even yelling her name. He was scared something might hear him.  
  
If he could only be a little faster so he could reach her.  
  
"Where are you?" Angel called out.  
  
There were so many dwellings which one is the voice coming from.  
  
Conviently, the voice in her mind said, "I am in the house with the red clay on the side."  
  
Angel took a quick glance around and found the prince was catching up with her.  
  
Quickly, she made her way into the small cottage and stopped abruptly upon entering. It was very dark in there, so she couldn't really see anything.  
  
She was already breathing heavily from all of her exertion and she was positive whatever had called already knew she was here.  
  
The door to the cottage burst open again and Angel turned to see and impressively angry looking prince glaring at her.  
  
A crystal appeared in his hand and the room became light enough to see everything.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking tearing off like that?" he gave her another nasty glare.  
  
Brendan gave a quick glance around.  
  
"Look see, there is no one in here lets go."  
  
"No."  
  
"No, what do you mean no? You are under my care Lady Angelina."  
  
"Don't call me that." She interjected.  
  
"What?" he asked caught off guard.  
  
"Don't call me Lady Angelina. We don't know if I am a 'lady' or not, try something else."  
  
She began making her way to one of the back rooms.  
  
"Back home everyone just called me Angel."  
  
"Well, I don't want to do what everyone else does." He said in a low voice.  
  
Angel looked back at him in surprise.  
  
"I am a special person." He explained, "I should be able to call you something else."  
  
"Like what?" Angel cocked her head to the side.  
  
"I will call you Lina. I will refer to you as Lina and no one else may do so." He said using that gruff tone again.  
  
Her heart fluttered at this demonstration of friendship from the Prince.  
  
Unfortunately, Angel didn't see the thing that came out from the bedroom and snatched her from behind.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
AN: I know. I am really bad a cliffies. Please forgive me!!! Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. I am sorry I have not updated, my wedding date is getting closer so I find myself busier with those sorts of things. Please be patient with me about this. And please read and review, it helps me keep going on. Thank you again for your support!  
  
C 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. I really wish I did though. But I don't and I certainly don't have any money so don't sue.

The Labyrinth's Chosen

Chapter 13

"Angel!" Brendan yelled as he made his way towards the back room.

"Brendan, what's wrong?" asked a familiar voice behind him.

He turned and looked at the speaker.

"Come here and help me open the door and don't ask any questions!" Brendan snapped quickly.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Inside the room Angelina struggled against her captor.

She wanted to scream, she really did, but she just couldn't, not with the thug's filthy hands all over her mouth.

"I am so glad I was able to lure you here miss. I truly am weak and alone among the dead but I haven't had a feast like you in a long while."

Angels eyes widened in terror.

Food?! She was to be food for some starved beastie?!

'Brendan better get his ass in here pronto!'

"Don't worry my sweet lady. I will not let any part of your delicious body go to waste. I shall savor every part of you."

Her eyes narrowed at this.

'And just HOW do you plan on getting away with this? The Prince of Goblins is right outside the door.'

But he wasn't listening to her thoughts.

He quickly wrapped a thick cloth across her mouth and tied it swiftly and tightly behind her head.

It was so dark in there that she couldn't see the things face.

The nasty creature then made his way across the room and began rummaging through a dirty pile of clothes and other things that she didn't want to think about.

'Actually, this is pretty stupid,' she thought, 'Why would he take me into the back room when he knows there was someone else with me. Feh, I have nothing to worry about.' She said to herself smugly.

The beast was beside her again but this time he sported a wicked looking short blade that was rusted and had spikes along the edges, she was sure she had seen it in a Blade movie.

Her eyes widened, 'I thought wrong!! I am going to die!' and in a last fit of irritability and exasperation she thought, 'where the hell is he?!'

Suddenly, the door was kicked open to reveal a beautiful man with long blond hair and blue eyes (think Orlando Bloom ladies) and pointed ears. Without a second to spare he shot two arrows into the thing that stood above her.

The thing was dead before it hit the floor.

The elf began untying her.

"Don't worry Lady, your knight and shining armor is her to save you. I..."

Finally free.

"It's about damn time! What in the hell took you so long? Did you see what he was packing? He could have killed me." She said in an angry rush.

She hadn't been that scared in a while.

'Why didn't you use your magic?' a voice in her head asked mildly.

She gave her forehead a good smack.

'I am an idiot! The knowledge hurts...'

"My lady, my name is Tinoth, may I be of service to you?"

"Where is Brendan?" she asked not really caring who this guy was.

"Well, I, uh, there was an accident."

Her eyes narrowed for the second time today. The elf couldn't see it though.

"What kind of accident?"

She made her way to the door.

"Brendan?" she called loudly.

There was a muffled groan at her feet.

"Hey are you alright?" she asked concerned.

But Brendan was looking behind her.

"You jerk, I realize that you have a thing about saving girls so that they will sleep with you in 'appreciation', Tinoth, but I think you went a little far this time." He fairly growled at the elf.

"What did he do?" Angel asked curiously.

"He punched me actually, quite a few times so it would take me a few minutes to recover."

The elf just laughed.

"I don't think this one was worth the effort Brendan. What are you doing in the company of such an ill-tempered and plain girl?" the elf asked.

"She is a human Tinoth, of course she will be plain but you have to admit that anyone would be ill-tempered after the situation she just faced. After all she doesn't have magic."

Suddenly, Angel was glad she didn't use her magic. Brendan would have found out and that would not have been good.

Angelina was too appalled at the both of them to say anything though. She was angry with the elf's words and severely saddened by Brendan's words.

So hurt and angry that she stalked out of the house in a huff.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Someone was calling her name.

Brendan.

"Just leave me alone." She said under her breath.

The prince caught up to her.

"Look Brendan, please just go away."

"Why?" he asked.

"I just don't feel like dealing with you right now."

"Lina?" he said softly.

"I am sorry if I hurt your feelings back there, Prince Tinoth brings out the worst in me."

"That idiot is a prince?!" she asked feeling a bit scandalized.

"Yup, prince of the elves that live in the Forest of Dreams." He gave her a lazy grin.

Her heart started beating erratically.

'Oh just die already!' she told herself miserably.

Honestly, it's hard to breathe with devastatingly handsome princes grinning at you.

"You are going to be the death of me!" she said while poking him in the chest.

Another grin.

"Damn it! Go away and play with your friend or something."

"You curse a lot." He said, he didn't look like it bothered him at all.

"Thanks." She muttered.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Brendan found out from Tinoth that the elves had told him that the prince of goblins had gone through the forest. So being that he hadn't seen his old pal in a few years he decided to join them for a little adventure.

Brendan couldn't say that he was happy about this. The elven prince was considered to be a playboy that rivaled him and Jareth combined, and that is saying quite a bit.

But despite the fact that he had wished he could keep his trip with just Angel and his guardians, he had to concede with Tinoth's decision to join them. After all he wasn't sure when anyone would try to attack Angel again. Two experienced warrior-mages were better than one.

That night after they had gotten far away from the cursed town and while Angel was taking a bath with Salacia, Brendan cornered the elf.

"Oy, what are you really here for Tinoth?"

"You would like to know wouldn't you?" the elf countered mysteriously.

"Hey! This is not a game Tinoth, what are you here for?" he demanded irritably.

The elf's face took on an unreadable expression. He looked at Brendan carefully.

"We are best friends right?" he asked almost timidly.

"Of course we are. Why would you even ask that?" Brendan asked confused.

"I would like to know why my good friend didn't seem very happy to see me today."

Brendan sighed audibly.

"Its not that I wasn't happy to see you." The young prince looked away.

"It's just...I was just beginning to know Angelina and now you're here."

Tinoth nodded his head thoughtfully.

"I see. So you are worried I will steal her from you?"

"In so many words, yes." Brendan fairly growled.

"How can you like a girl that you have never seen? You haven't seen her face have you?"

Brendan mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"NO, Tinoth, I have not seen the wretched girls face. But I like her anyway."

"You shouldn't." the elf said darkly.

Brendan looked surprised at this.

"I tell you what Brendan, I won't ever hit on her just to make you happy, but in return you can't fall in love with her. You will both be hurt very badly if you do. Your twenty-seventh is coming soon; don't fall for a woman you can never be with." Tinoth said with a very distant look in his eyes.

Brendan frustrated, ran a hand through his hair quickly.

Silence ensued between the two men for the next few minutes.

"So, why did you come?" Brendan asked tiredly.

"I wanted to be with my best friend when he meets his fate."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

AN: I am sorry that this was such a tiny chapter, but I haven't updated in a while and I felt really bad about it. I have to give ya'll something right? Anyhow, I will be working on the next chapter soon. Thank you Pretty Pilot, Nightfall2525, Bluerain1984, Cattt, and Cariah Delonne for the lovely reviews, you guys have NO idea how much that makes my day. I really appreciate it. Thanks for all of your continued support and I hope you will continue to read my story.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. But the characters of Angel and Brendan are MINE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

The Labyrinth's Chosen

Chapter 14

Two days later the town was spotted.

Angelina could have died of happiness.

Not that the past two days had been bad, on the contrary, Brendan had offered to teach her how to use a sword for which she was extremely grateful.

The more skills she could learn in this world, the better she could protect herself. Her mastery of her magic was just as important to her if not more in this world of the unknown.

Her magic was getting stronger by the day. The elementals enjoyed teaching the young lady because not only did the girl obviously enjoy learning, but she was able to pick it up quickly so they were able to move on to teaching her more difficult things.

Needless to say, with yesterday's sword lesson and last night's wind and water lessons, Angel was exhausted, sweaty and dirty. Perfect conditions for a good, hot bath.

So when the horizon began to show signs of the town, she whooped with glee.

"Brendan!" she turned in his direction excitedly.

"What is the name of this town?" she asked.

"It's called Veda, Lina." Brendan said enjoying the excitement in her voice.

'It's nice to hear her happy like that for a change.'

It was true.

Angelina did not like Tinoth at all and so she hadn't really talked much. She spoke to Brendan animatedly when Tinoth was not around, but as soon as he came back she would be silent again.

He hated that!

And he blamed it all on Tinoth.

That stupid elf is scaring his Lina!

Brendan shook his head and cocked his head to the side suddenly.

'When did I begin to feel this way for her? I didn't even realize how much I cared about her until the shadow attacked her that night not too long ago.'

"Are you looking forward to eating real food and bathing in hot water?" He asked suddenly desiring to hear her voice once again.

"I sure am princie!" she yelled back at him.

Charon and Salacia chuckled at this.

Tinoth looked very bored and said nothing.

Angelina turned to look toward the city with another burst of excitement.

'All right, time to actually spend a bit of time away from the guys and have some girl time!' she thought to herself, a small smile tugged at her lips.

"What do you mean you only have two bedrooms?" Asked a frustrated prince.

"I am sorry sir, but we only have two left, we have been quite busy lately." The distraught innkeeper said.

"Why are you so busy?" asked a curious Angelina.

She had no idea why Brendan was making such a big deal about this, she would take one room and the guys could take the other.

"Well, you see milady, everyone is making a journey to the high queen's realm for a special event that will take place in a month. It's a tournament." The man said acting self important at the knowledge that he knew something that this obviously sheltered little girl didn't.

"A tournament?" she questioned, eyes alight in excitement.

Brendan broke in abruptly.

"Yes well, sir here is your payment for the rooms. We will be retiring to our chambers for the night my good man. Please have our meals delivered to our rooms." He said swiftly.

"Absolutely sir, here are your keys milord. Now you are to go up two flights of stairs and take a right, the last two rooms at the end of the hall are yours. They are directly across form one another."

"Right, thanks." Brendan said shortly, almost glaring at the innkeeper.

The prince ushered the elf and the human up the stairs quickly.

When they get to the rooms, Brendan gave Tinoth a key.

"Have a good night Tinoth." The elf departed quickly, he felt a storm brewing.

"Um, Brendan, what's going on? How come you are NOT staying with him and letting me have my own room?" she asked getting very angry.

"Well, actually Lina, elves have this thing about sleeping in the same room as other males. If they can help it they are not supposed to sleep close to other males, it does something to their pride. It's a big deal to them. Quite strange really." He pushed his way past her into 'their' room.

"Excuse me? Because elves have a problem with their ego means that I don't get any privacy. Not to mention what people would think of me, I mean I am here in the Underground forever. And I have to bathe Brendan and I really just wanted to relax! I can't do that if we are sleeping together!"

"Really, Lina, I didn't realize you wanted that out of our relationship." The prince teased.

"Brendan!"

"Lina, is it really that ad staying in the same room with me? I though we were doing a whole lot better. As friends I mean. We sleep under the stars together, why can't we stay in the same room?"

She had to admit that the idea appealed to her. She loved being alone with him although he would never know that.

She looked at his face closely. She found herself wondering what he was feeling when he said that because he looked...sad.

Almost like he was disappointed that she didn't trust him.

Angel walked over to him and tentatively put her palm on his cheek.

Her touch sent shivers down his spine and caused both of their hearts to begin beating erratically. Brendan liked this feeling... a lot.

"I am sorry." She whispered softly, "I trust you with all of my heart. I think we are doing great with our friendship Brendan."

'Just a friend huh?' he thought somehow disappointed with what she said.

She withdrew her hand and sat on the bed opposite of him.

Wanting to keep any conversation going to cover up what was obviously an 'awkward' moment he asked her a question. He had wanted to ask this question for a while, ever since the encounter with the shadow man.

Brendan took a deep breath.

"Angel, you never talk about you parents, why is that?"

'I knew he would be curious about it sooner or later. Have to be careful with what I say though!' she thought to herself.

"What do you want to know?" she asked cautiously.

"What were they like? And what are they doing now?"

"Well," now she was the one taking a deep breath, "my father was a _very_ kind man. In my world he would be considered a black man, he had darker skin but he was very nice and very wealthy and from what I understand he loved my mother very much."

"Was? You said was a lot." Brendan said confused.

"He died. I think." She replied.

"You think?!" Brendan asked surprised.

"well, when I was fourteen he was diagnosed with a disease, I don't remember what is was called, but he left my mother and I to go to a doctor in another country thinking that maybe he could help dad get better."

A storm sounded outside in the distance.

"What happened?"

"He left and never returned."

Brendan gaped at her in disbelief.

"We had, of course, assumed the worst and just figured he had died there." The tears were coming now. These were, after all, the first memories of the hell her life had become.

"I am very sorry Lina, I did not mean to bring about such painful memories." His voice was tight with an unknown emotion. He was crushed that such a nice person had to endure so much.

They didn't say anything more to each other that night.

Brendan lay awake that night thinking of the events that had transpired a few short hours ago.

To say that he was shocked was an understatement.

It seems that his hate for Sarah had been sorely misplaced. That woman and her daughter had suffered so much. No longer did the prince harbor ill-feelings toward her.

But then he began contemplating other things and began delving into what his feelings were for Angel. When he was through he was overwhelmingly happy and terrifyingly dismayed at his answers.

Angel woke up the next morning with a sore throat. She had spent most of the night awake and trying to keep her sobs from being heard by Brendan, until she remembered her abilities and put a silence wall up and then let out all of her anguish.

She had forgotten how badly she had been hurt during those years after her father had left to die.

Angel had dated many men to try to forget all of the pain she had gone through as a young adult, but all the guys wanted from her was to say that they had a gorgeous girlfriend. Although, she never agreed with what they considered beautiful, she had always thought her beauty, if it indeed was beauty, was stupid because it did nothing to heal her broken family.

All of her relationships had been built on her looks and later on sex. She hated it!

She had only had sex with two of her longer relationships. Both of these relationships had actually been broken off by the men, they complained that she spent to much time taking care of her mother and that's why she was in a home to be taken care of by people other than her.

She always grew so angry about it but she knew she couldn't take care of her mother forever. She regretted ever thinking those thoughts especially now that her mother was gone.

She had been lonely even while Sarah was still alive.

Most of the time to keep Sarah from going into tirades about the 'Underground' the personnel at the home had her take drugs to calm down. Unfortunately, when she took these she was next to impossible to talk to, and Angel always ended up putting her to bed and going home.

Once again Angel wished desperately that she had known about the Labyrinth earlier, she would have never agreed to let Karen put her mother away.

After pondering about last night she looked over into Brendan's bed.

'He really is the sweetest man.' She thought dreamily.

'If only I could make him fall for me before seeing my face. Then he wouldn't just like me because I am somewhat pretty. I don't want him to be like every other guy I have dated.'

She had been raised to be modest.

She also had been raised to be mean to people who had the misfortune to still be asleep after she woke up.

She put her silence wall around herself and tip toed over closer to Brendan's bed.

Swiftly and quietly, she began to put her spell of pulling moisture out of the air to work.

When she had enough water ready she carefully positioned the cold ball of water over Brendan's head.

Then she got back in her bed and prepared to watch fireworks.

She let the ball drop.

An angry yell pierced the morning air.

"Just think of it as payback for not letting me have my own room."

He still wasn't talking to her. They were making their way down to breakfast.

"Look, I am sorry okay? I couldn't help it you just looked so peaceful and handsome..."

Angel clapped her hand over her mouth.

'Oh I did NOT say that!'

Now a smirk was planted firmly on his face.

"Why Lina, you think I am handsome?' he teased.

In reality, his heart had leaped into his throat at her little confession.

"All right owl- boy, lets go eat breakfast, please, I am starving." She ignored the scowl that appeared on his face.

Serves him right.

"I will have you know that the owl is considered the wisest of animals." He spouted darkly.

"Good for you. I am sure that turning into one gives you all the wisdom of the ages." She said sarcastically.

He laughed at this. "No it doesn't. But I will live long enough to acquire me own wisdom and knowledge, and by then I will still look like this." He gave her a dazzling smile after he bragged.

"Yes, you will wont you? But I certainly won't be there to see it." She said almost sadly.

Brendan stopped in his tracks.

He had forgotten that she was human.

The prince had explained at breakfast that the next leg of the journey would be getting a bit difficult.

"I know for a fact that the next two days you will not be getting any sleep at all."

This caught her attention.

"There is a huge magic lake that we have to cross. We will be able to walk across it but we have to sleep on it as well. The only thing is even in out sleep Tinoth and I are able to keep ourselves on top of the water. You have no magic and you may not be able to handle that." He said matter of factly.

"Well, why can't we take a boat?" Angelina said with a tight voice.

"Charon and Salacia." He said simply.

"It will be fine, human, we are here to keep you safe." Tinoth said unconvincingly.

"Lovely." Angel snapped at the now snickering elf.

"Shut up both of you." Brendan spat at them. He was still shaken about his realization before breakfast." Let's just get across the lake and get on with the next stage of our journey ok?"

"Sure Brendan." Tinoth said brightly.

Angel just glared at the two men balefully.

It looked like a normal lake, but you could definitely tell that is wasn't. The air around the place was saturated with magic, leaving a strong tingling feeling in the back of each of their minds.

Concentration was going to be necessary to be able to walk across. The simple belief you could do it was enough, but it had to be maintained throughout the crossing.

Angelina watched Brendan, Tinoth, Salacia, and Charon walk across the water with ease.

'Eventually, this will get difficult for you, if you need help don't hesitate to ask me alright?" Brendan asked softly.

Angel still stood on the bank with a look of determination plastered on her face.

Brendan came a bit closer to the bank of the water he was standing on and held out his hand.

She took a step... and felt something solid beneath her.

She let out the breath she was holding and took the fae princes' outstretched hand.

And they didn't let go of each other for a while.

AN: Hello! I am sorry it took me awhile to update! I decided to give ya'll a ling chapter to make up for it. I really hope you like this chapter. Thank you guys for your reviews, I just love reviews!(sigh) Hopefully ( I am not sure) I will be able to update once again before the 4th(my wedding day) I still have loads of stuff to do! Wish me luck or better yet pray that everything goes well. Thanks again people, please review!

C


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. Some other very creative do, unfortunately I am not one of them.

The Labyrinth's Chosen

Chapter 15

"So what do you plan on doing once we reach Cian Aglaia." Tinoth asked Brendan.

Angel was riding on Salacia and having an in depth conversation with the unicorn in very low tones, almost as if she was talking about him behind his back.

"Actually, I think we will stay with my mother in the city for a few days before I take Angel to the High Queen." Brendan replied seriously.

"You mean your mother won't have a problem with her?" Tinoth jerked his head in the human's direction.

"Hey, what is your problem with her anyway? She has not done anything to you and you hate her." Brendan said a bit angry.

"There is just something not right about her Brendan. I just haven't figured it out yet. Besides, it bothers me that you haven't told her what is going to happen once you see the High Queen. Everything is just going to get worse from there on in." Tinoth said worriedly.

Brendan just sighed heavily.

"You are in love with her aren't you Bree?"

"........"

"Do not act like that Brendan! The truth!" Tinoth exclaimed.

"I really don't know. How am I supposed to know if I love her or not? I have never been in love before."

"Not even Triana?" Tinoth asked curiously.

"No, I know exactly what her and her kind wanted from me." Brendan said darkly. "I have no love for that woman."

"Well, whatever you do, if you are in love with her do not _tell_ her! It may be too late for you, but it doesn't have to be for her." Tinoth warned annoyingly.

"Damn it Tinoth! No prophecy should rule my life like this!" the prince shouted.

"Technically, I agree, but I also know that you are the Labyrinth's Chosen One, the one who can save us from the darkness, unless the prophecy is talking of someone else you are it."

Brendan said nothing but instead opted to look ahead blankly.

"I know that part of the prophecy may not refer to you but you are the Prince of the Goblins and you are mentioned in the prophecy."

"I am still not sure I believe in it at all..."

"The only son of the Goblin King Jareth..."

"Shut up! **I do not want to hear it!!"**

This outburst got the attention of the other members of the party.

"Brendan, are you alright?" Angel asked worried, she had never seen him angry like that before.

Her sweet voice cut him to the core.

"Everything is fine Lina. I am going to go on up ahead to cool off ok?"

"Sure Brendan." She said perplexed.

Angel rounded on Tinoth.

"What in the hell did you say to him?"

Storm clouds appeared literally out of nowhere.

"Watch your tone with me human, I do not like you nearly as much as your fae prince does." He threatened vaguely.

"I don't care if you are the prince of the elves, you should not upset him so. He has enough to deal with I'm sure." She said in anger.

"Look, you silly little girl, I do not know who you think you are, but you are from Aboveground, you know nothing of magic, elves, or fae, and you certainly don't know anything about Brendan. You may have some sort of stupid crush on him, but know that it will come to nothing. You are human, he is fae. Mortal and immortal do not mix."

Angel's eyes clouded over but the young elf could not see how much his words hurt her.

"I know." She whispered.

Then it began to rain.

Brendan was walking ahead of everyone when it began to rain.

He did not care.

He was too angry to care.

Since when did Tinoth care about the rules so much?

Even as children, the boys had an affinity for doing the exact opposite of what they were supposed to. Granted, Tinoth was about 100 years older then Brendan but even so, he was not like most elves who were reserved and easily offended. Tinoth never wanted to keep to himself either.

Brendan, on the other hand had it in his blood to be mischievous, they were always getting into trouble together.

'What happened to him?'

All in all, Brendan hated to be told that he couldn't do something.

He had been with countless beautiful women who threw themselves at his feet because of his beauty, wealth and power.

This one woman was different than all of them.

She actually cared about what he thought and felt.

He knew she cared about him, you could hear it in her voice.

He loved that knowledge, reveled in it even. No other woman including his ex- fiancé had ever truly cared about him.

But if he cared about Angel at all he would quit falling for her. Her protection depended on it and for the protection of her heart as well.

Brendan sincerely hoped that his 'destiny' was worth it.

Jareth sat on his throne in the darkness, thinking of getting in touch with his only son.

He had been afraid at first to talk to Brendan because of the girl. He felt that his son would still be angry at him for having to take Angelina with him on his yearly trek to Cian Aglaia.

He, Jareth, had postponed contacting the boy but now he could wait no longer.

Brendan had to be warned.

Conjuring up a crystal, Jareth searched in its depths after uttering one word.

"Son."

"Father. I had been wondering when you were going to check on us."

A small crystal hovered in front of the prince, showing his father's visage.

"How is Angelina?" Jareth asked.

"She is fine. We hit a few bad points but we are doing better now."

"Alright, tell me what you mean by bad points? And how are you getting along? It wouldn't do for you to be mean to a possible future subject." Jareth stated seriously.

"I meant that she was attacked twice. She is my friend now, so don't worry about us killing each other..."

"They have already gotten to you?!" Jareth sounded panicked, not a good sign.

"Alright, what is going on? What information do you have that I obviously do not?" Brendan sounded slightly irritated, it was one thing to beat around the bush with runners but this was his son.

"I have been putting off telling you this because I didn't want you to be to upset while you were still traveling, I do want you to be in the state of mind to protect Angel, but on the other hand I do need you to pass this information onto Lysithea."

Jareth paused.

"Well? Say it!" Brendan said in exasperation.

"I have had reports of shadows inside our kingdom for a while, but it wasn't until last week that I actually had proof that they were here. And when I saw what they had done, I knew that they have officially declared war on us, son."

"Why do you say that? What could they have done to warrant a declaration of war?"

Jareth's face pinched as if he were in great pain. It was then Brendan noticed the tears threatening to fall out of the young kings eyes. His insides twisted in horrid anticipation.

"They killed a unicorn." Jareth said in a very small voice.

"Father. There is only one other unicorn that lives within our kingdom." Brendan's throat went dry and tears threatened to fall.

"They meant to say that their kingdom of darkness and our kingdoms of light will never become one."

"By killing the one unicorn that descended from light and dark." Brendan body shuddered in pain.

"Charon and Salacia's daughter Persephone has been slain my son." Jareth said in a mournful tone.

When the party had finally caught up with Brendan, he spoke to no one.

His tired face was drawn and slightly haggard looking as if he hadn't slept for days.

Angelina grew very concerned about the change that had taken place within the prince. She wondered if whatever words the idiot elf prince had said to him really bothered him that badly. She glared at Tinoth angrily when she thought this.

It wasn't until dinner that he spoke and that evening set the tone for the rest of their short journey.

She would never forget it. Ever.

"Charon, how long has it been since you have been home?" Brendan asked quietly, while staring at the ground.

This caught everyone's attention.

"About four years, why do you ask Your Majesty?"

"Because, I do not think you can go back." Brendan whispered back in reply.

Angel looked confused.

'Home? I thought his home within the goblin kings realm.

Charon eyes darkened at this statement.

Salacia's eyes mirrored the dark steed's obvious worry.

"What has happened Brendan?"

Brendan looked at the dark unicorn with tears coursing down his face.

"Some shadows were seen in father kingdom and their message to us was clear, the darkness shall never join the light."

"Brendan, you speak in riddles, what is wrong?" Salacia asked terrified.

"The shadows murdered Persephone."

The affect of this statement was instantaneous.

The air around Salacia and Charon crackled with an immense power and a bright light and immense darkness blinded Angel but when they were both gone the unicorns had disappeared leaving two beautiful looking people in their place.

A woman with long white hair and extremely youthful face fell to the ground with a loud thud. Her teal gaze was filled with tears, she was pale but composed, and you could tell she was holding most of her emotion in.

The ebony haired man with beautiful maroon eyes gazed sadly down at the woman. He knelt down and held her in his arms.

Angel, even through her pain of seeing them suffer, thought that these two were the most beautiful people she had ever seen.

"Salacia." The dark haired man whispered. "We shall have our revenge, my love. Come let us take a walk."

"Alright Charon." The white haired lady said through her sobs.

Angel was at a loss for words, she had no idea either one of them were capable of such magic.

After the two had left she hurriedly turned to Brendan for an explanation.

"Brendan, I know it's hard for you but please tell me what is going on?" Angel asked calmly.

She was struggling to not let go of her thoughts on water. The last thing she needed to do was to sink and get her clothes all wet, especially when she did not know what to expect next.

Brendan looked up at the mysteriously veiled woman.

She saw it then, raw pain and suffering. Agony beyond words was etched into his handsome face.

Angel felt weak in her heart.

'He must have loved her... a lot.' She thought to herself.

'My poor prince....'

Funny, she never thought of herself as romantic until now.

"Persephone was the closest I ever got to having a sister. She was a unicorn but she was a cross between the dark kingdoms unicorns and the light kingdoms unicorns. A very rare breed to say the least."

'The dark kingdom?" Angel asked alarmed.

"Yes, Charon was a gift to me from the kingdom of shadows. Salacia was given to my father by the High Queen Lysithea of Cian Aglaia."

There was something wrong here.

"Why was Charon a gift to you?"

Suddenly, Brendan looked very nervous and tense as he looked around for a way out?

Angelina had a very bad feeling about what he was going to tell her but she had to know what was going on.

"Charon was a gift to me for being engaged to the oldest princess of the dark kingdom."

Angelina, felt like she had been stabbed brutally in the heart.

He was once engaged? What if he still loved her? What if they were to get married eventually how would she deal with that?

"Lina?" Brendan called in a low voice.

He was scared. Terrified of how she would react to that information. Would she be happy, angry, and sad or would she be jealous? It is not like he could tell, her face was covered.

"I see. "Angelina said.

And that was all she said to him for the rest of the night.

She had left him to go comfort the grieving couple.

AN: I am back! And I am married and so for putting ya'll through the torture of waiting, I gave you a long chapter. I am sorry for not updating! Please don't be mad at me. Anyway, I do realize that this chapter is kinda depressing, but I kinda wanted to change what my characters were feeling. I will bring in Jareth again, but I really didn't foresee not using him much in this story but I do need him a lot. I love Jareth; I just have to figure out what to do with him. Anyway, please let me know what you think of this chapter. I will update again soon k? Thanks for your continued support, you have no idea how uplifting your words are! Thanks!

C


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. But I do lay claim to Angel, she's kinda cool.

The Labyrinth's Chosen

Chapter 16

The next few days were horribly terrible for the small party of travelers.

Charon and Salacia's grief seemed to know no bounds and the couple's misery was reflected on everyone else's faces.

Angelina was exhausted.

She was tired of thinking about water to keep herself afloat. She had barely slept at all consumed as she was with thoughts of Persephone and Brendan's fiancé.

He had told her that he was no longer engaged to the princess.

She had not given any reply to that statement.

That drove him nuts.

Brendan was very upset and angry.

Not at Angelina but at everything else.

It just seemed to him that the last few days had just seemed to get worse and now the person that he cared for the most wasn't speaking with him.

The prince suspected that all of there bad things that were happening, was just the beginning.

Never had he been more correct.

The prince knew that Angelina felt responsible in part for Persephone's death. The human's presence at his side had changed life for a lot of people in the Underground. He had never expected for Princess Triana to lash out like this and he was angry at himself for not suspecting it.

Even though he had only heard her voice, Brendan knew that he cared for the human a lot. He wanted so badly to comfort her during her grief but he was afraid of what would happen to her if he did.

Triana obviously had spies watching him and he did not wish for 'Lina' to be hurt because of his carelessness.

"Brendan?" asked a small voice beside him.

He did not even hear her come close so lost in his thoughts, he was.

"Yes, Angel." He said softly still looking ahead.

'Am I a burden to you?" she asked slowly.

"No Lina, why would you think that?" he asked finally looking at her.

"I... I've caused so much trouble, just by being alive and making choices. I don't ever want you hate or resent me."

"Lina, we are friends right? You can trust me, so believe me when I say that this out lash from the Dark Kingdom is not your fault. They will certainly not go unpunished for it but something like this was bound to happen eventually."

He paused as he looked into the distance.

"Well, my friend, from here we have four days until we reach Cian Aglaia." He said changing the subject.

"How can you tell?" she asked, Angel really just wanted to keep hearing his voice.

"Because, there is the end of the lake and from there it is four days through the mountains of Hope and we will be at the city by the ocean where the High Queen makes her home in." the prince said in a defeated tone.

Angel laughed humorlessly.

"You sound like you don't want to be there." The woman said truthfully.

"Something may happen when I get there." He looked at her form the corner of his eye. "I will not have this freedom to take my time anymore. I will become a prince again." He said trying desperately to keep the despair out of his voice.

"So you'll be a prince again so what? I will be with you through everything. That's what friends are for." She then took off running to the land infront of them, almost as if she were embarrassed by her words.

"No, Angel, you won't be with me through everything. That's the problem." He whispered to her racing figure.

The mountains loomed before her wide eyes, tauntingly as if they threatened to show what dangers awaited her inside.

Angel felt weak. She hated heights!

'He wants to get through this in four days?' her mind squeaked.

"Coming Angelina?" Tinoth sneered unbecomingly, his handsome features twisted into a scowl.

"Of course." She said loftily ignoring the elf's rudeness.

After the way he had been treating her, she sincerely hoped that not all elves were just like him. If not, the prince did not represent his people well at all.

Angel quickly mounted Salacia once again and the unicorn quickly caught up with the others.

"These mountains are pretty dangerous but I have faith in your skill to wield a sword properly, Angel." Salacia said in a tired voice. She had sensed the human's fear of the tall peak and wished to alleviate it even in her horrendous state.

"I have faith in you as well, Lina. However, you need to be on your guard here, and remember everything I have taught you." Brendan said.

"Brendan, are we really going to get through that in four days?" Angel asked hesitantly.

"Brendan, are we going to get through the scary mountains in four days?" mocked Tinoth scathingly.

Angel glared at him angrily.

No one could see it.

"Enough Tinoth! Angel, the mountains you see before you are illusion. Some of them are real, others are not. But know for sure that Cian Aglaia waits on the other side for you."

They had decided to stop right next to the first trail into the mountain for it was almost night already. The day had passed quickly and they were all ready to settle down for the night.

Salacia and Charon seriously needed to rest. Their grief was eating away at them and traveling left them feeling vulnerable in body and mind.

As soon as they stopped, Tinoth went in search of the perfect bathroom and Brendan went hunting as usual.

Salacia and Charon were asleep.

Angelina had placed a sleep spell on the couple at Salacia's request. It kept nightmares away she had said. Heartbroken, Angel obliged knowing she was doing a great service to her new friends but still she felt helpless about the situation.

Angel decided that it was the perfect opportunity to go wash her face and hair in that stream she caught sight of on the way up here.

She was lightly giddy about being able to do something by herself for a change, she had gotten used to Salacia being with her when she washed.

Angel did not want to be completely off guard so she would not be taking a full bath.

She got to the stream and in a rush of excitement took off her cap and veil and let her hair out of her braid. She then took off her old beat up shawl that Elise had packed for her to use, leaving only her tank top and baggy jeans on.

"My arms are looking good; all that sword practice is toning up my arms." She mused aloud to herself.

Angel put her hands in the water relishing the coolness of one of her precious elements. She then without preamble dipped her entire head in the water, red-brown curls and all and held her breath while using her hands to comb through her tangled hair.

Unfortunately, while her head was under water she did not hear a twig behind her snap.

Remembering that she had not used the spell to breathe underwater she pulled her head out slowly and began to gently ring out her hair into the water.

Her caramel colored face was flushed and her lips were pink from the cool water.

She hadn't felt this good in a while.

"So the human decides to show her hideousness to the world."

Angel turned to the voice abruptly preparing to protect herself, and then breathed a huge sigh of relief at who she saw.

Tinoth, however, did no such thing. His breath caught in his throat and his next scathing remark died on his lips. His palms became sweaty and his heart started pounding hard.

One thought crossed his mind over and over and over..... Gorgeous, gorgeous, gorgeous...

"Tinoth, what are you doing out here?" Angel asked resigned, he was going to find out eventually anyway.

"I realized that you and Brendan weren't at camp so I came to look for you." The elf said still looking at her in awe.

"Ah, I see. Well, you found me, just do me a favor and keep your mouth shut about it."

"You are gorgeous, Angelina. One of the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on." He couldn't stop himself it just popped out, and then it dawned on him. "Brendan has never seen you like this has he?"

"No, Tinoth he has not."

"Why do you keep it from him? He has done a lot for you, why?..."

The elf got an idea.

This woman was certainly worth pursuing for a time at least. Why should he have this beautiful mortal, her love would certainly be wasted on the fae prince, who technically could never be with her...

"I just wanted him to like me for who I was instead of how I look, I may be extremely ugly to him anyway. Just don't tell him. If anything I don't want to give up my friendship with him."

"I understand Lady Angel."

'I'll keep this from him as long as I can.' Tinoth thought wickedly.

Angel knew to be wary, but she was also thinking about Brendan, she thought that she was way past the point of just up and showing him what she looks like, so she was waiting for the right time to tell him

She just didn't know when that moment would come.

And Tinoth, he was creepy, she didn't trust this 'I'll keep your secret Angel' change. Angelina just knew something was up, she just didn't know what.

"Well, Prince Tinoth, let me finish putting my charade back on. I would rather do it alone if it is all the same to you." Angel said neutrally.

"Ah, sure, Angelina." As he stood getting a last look of her beautiful face.

'Thank you." Angel said uncertainly.

And with that he walked away.

Once he was out of sight she quickly dried her hair with her magic and put her cap and veil back on and made her way back to camp.

Just as Angel suspected Tinoth's whole tune changed, he actually began making conversation with her and asking her a lot of questions about the Aboveground.

Brendan was suspicious of the sudden change that night, but he said nothing. In his opinion it was about time the bastard started treating her properly.

Little did he know that his suspicious thoughts would turn to outright jealousy on the morrow.

The next day the small party began gearing up for their trip through the mountains.

To Angel it truly seemed like a daunting task, but she believed in Brendan when he said that not everything in this world was how it seemed.

Her legs were a little stiff this morning from all of the exercising the night before, so she was having a bit of trouble mounting Salacia.

"Lady Angel, let me assist you with that." Tinoth said gallantly.

He put his hands out for her to step on and boosted her up to get on the unicorns back. He then went back to his horse and mounted quickly.

The fae prince had surveyed all of this with alarm.

'What in the hell is he doing?' Brendan asked himself.

Apparently, felt Salacia and Charon felt the same way, both unicorns glared at the elf's back with malice.

But when they started to lead up the mountain road, Angel asked Salacia to stay behind a bit.

"Salacia, my friend, what have I done?" Angel asked with a sigh.

"What do you mean, Angel?" Salacia asked gently.

"Tinoth saw me as I was washing my face last night. I didn't hear him at first, but then..." she trailed off miserably.

Silence.

"I think I liked him better when he didn't talk to me."

"Yes, I liked him better then too." The unicorn said bitterly.

'I am sure Brendan did as well,' thought the troubled unicorn.

"Angel, you are going to have to show him sooner or later. Tinoth will use this against you to make you do whatever he wishes."

Angel paled. She had never thought of it that way.

"He wouldn't!" Angelina whispered roughly.

"I have seen him do it, love."

"Enough about this, it's giving me the creeps. I will figure out what to do, but I also wanted to talk to you about how you are doing."

The unicorns head dropped a bit and she let out a ragged sigh.

"I know I can't have my baby back, but it just hurts me so much. I do not quite know how to deal with this, she is the first unicorn to die in a while. I want whoever did it to suffer!" she ended abruptly.

Angel wasn't listening anymore, she was hearing these very words being spoken a lifetime ago before, by herself.

She had been having so much fun in this new world, she had forgotten, how painful her mothers death was. She didn't even stay long enough to see if the police could ever find out who did it.

Guilt clenched in her stomach.

Not everything in life revolved around her and she had been so selfish in the Underground. Forgetting her mother's death shrouding herself in mystery, and falling in love with a prince, she had forgotten all of her grief over the one person who loved her the most.

Tear slid down her face rapidly. How could she forget something so important?

"Salacia, you have done your daughter an immense favor because of your love and concern over her death. Do her the greatest honor of all and never forget her."

Salacia entered a severely troubled silence and went to catch up with the others.

**AN: All right people, I am back! I am sorry for the long absence but, I got married and then I went on my honeymoon and I got a new job, lots of things have been happening so I haven't had the time to update. I am sorry! **

**Next chapter I am going to get the ball rolling. It is going to be the start of the second half of the story. Things will start to make sense soon, I am sorry I have waited so long, but I am trying to be more descriptive. Jareth will show up again and things with Brendan and Angel get interesting as well.**

**I have to let you guys know about a great idea that was introduced by a writer called Amazonian21 she is an awesome writer that started a little thing on called E.S.T.E.E.M. It is basically a read and review give praise and or nice constructive criticism, everyone wants to do well with their stories this is a good way to do it. Amazonian 21 is the one to get more information about this but I think it is a great idea. She has wonderful writings as well, one of my favorite is Nephilim. Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter and I will try to get the next one up soon.**

**C**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth.

The Labyrinth's Chosen

Chapter 17

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

About mid day, the party stopped to rest on a couple of small boulders that dotted the side of the mountain.

"Lady Angelina, you have almost mastered your sword training with Prince Brendan. My, I dare say you are almost as good as him." Tinoth said politely.

Brendan immediately shot him a suspicious glare, Charon and Salacia replicated the look as well and then looked at each other alarmed.

It was true though. The human girl had quickly mastered everything the fae prince had taught her.

"Why don't I teach you the elven technique of sword fighting? Both ways could be of value one day, what do you say?"

What could she say?

'No, I think you are a creep, and I HATE that you are being so nice to me all of the sudden?'

Right.

"Ok, I guess it couldn't hurt." Came out of her mouth instead.

'What are you up to Tinoth?' Angelina, Charon, Salacia and Brendan thought simultaneously.

"Great!! We will begin your lessons when we stop for the night." The elf said enthused.

"Uh, sure." Was all Angelina could muster.

He winked at her and walked off in the direction of his horse.

"What the hell?" Brendan said behind her disgusted.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Ah, nothing Lina. Give me a minute before we leave okay?"

The fae chased after Tinoth.

When he caught up with him, he grabbed the elf by the arm and spun him around violently.

"What are you doing Tinoth? I thought we had a deal, that you would never go after Angel."

"I am not going after her Brendan. I just realized that I am not giving her a good impression of what elves act like. I just wanted to rectify a terrible mistake on my part." Tinoth lied smoothly.

"What made you change your mind about it so suddenly?" Brendan asked.

"OH, I don't know Brendan, why are you so bent on me not going after her anyway? I would be doing you a favor in the long run if I did, you can never be with her, You already know that, so what is your problem?!" he said irate.

Brendan grabbed him by the front of his shirt roughly and threw him against the nearest tree.

"You would _not_ be doing me a favor, Tinoth, I wish I could be with her, I wish I could be free of this destiny and if you were a true friend you would respect my feelings over it!" he yelled savagely.

Tinoth just waited and watched Brendan's eyes.

'Why des he fell so strongly for this girl? He has had so many beautiful women that even I couldn't get and he hasn't even seen this one. Why can't I have her?' he thought jealously.

Slowly the grip on Tinoth's shirt loosened.

"I am sorry Tinoth. I know you are right but I don't know what to do." The prince said sorrowfully.

It's fine Brendan. Lets just not think about it for a while okay?"

Brendan let his hand fly through his hair.

"Yes, I suppose you are right. Let's head out."

No more was spoken about it that afternoon.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(Sorry this is my new scene breaker)

That evening after Angels first sword lesson with Tinoth, she wandered away from the party for a while and found a cliff over looking some of the mountains.

Her guilty thoughts about her mother were beginning to consume her once again as she had been thinking about them most of the day. All she had really wanted was some time to be alone with her memories for a while.

But while she was sitting there a thought occurred to her.

Memories.

She wasn't the only one in this world with memories of Sarah.

"Jareth." She whispered in the cool night air.

Immediately, she sensed a presence beside her.

"Angelina."

Angel jumped up quickly and faced the King of the Goblins.

"Hello." She said simply.

"What is the matter Angelina? Your call sounded so desolate." He said softly.

"I miss my... Jareth, what is your fondest memory of my mother?" she finished lamely.

Jareth looked at the veiled girl concerned.

"Are you homesick, Angel? Is that why you seemed so desperate when you called a moment ago?"

"Please Jareth, tell me your fondest memory of my mother." She was trying to hide how desperate she really was but he could see through it, for some reason he had a horrible feeling about it.

A heavy sigh was let loose from Jareth.

He really was confused. What was going on for her to ask for something like this?

"Well Angel, I can't tell you my best memory of Sarah." he said.

Angel's shoulders fell, that was the only reaction he could see.

"However, I can I _show_ you my best memory, but it is a spell that will temporarily link your mind to mine. Is that alright?" he asked.

"That would be wonderful Jareth!" she said excitedly.

Quickly, the king created a crystal and dropped it on Angel's head upon which it shattered like rain and she was asleep instantly.

Jareth grabbed her before she fell and laid her on her back comfortably and sat next to her and conjured another crystal to become a living part of her dream and his memory.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The first thing she saw was strange but beautiful costumes. The women were dressed in all sorts of wonderful gowns and the men had on pantaloon outfits that Angel had never seen before. All sorts of colors swirled around her in graceful chaos, it was then that she noticed it was a masquerade ball, and even some of the cute (or in most cases ugly) masks were actually living beings.

She walked past a mirror in the corner of the grand ballroom and caught a glance of herself on its surface. She wore a gorgeous sapphire blue gown that glittered in the many lights that sparkled from everywhere it seemed. She loved the way her dress had a slit up the left side showing a bit of leg, not to mention it made her breasts look a bit bigger. Her ego went up a few notches when she thought to herself, 'HA! I look like I have cleavage! Right on!' She always felt a bit small compared to some of the girls she went to college with.

Along with her dress she had a mask that covered her face that was the same color blue but it also had blue and black feathers shooting from everywhere. She was a bit disappointed that it was not a living mask like some she had just seen.

After peeking at herself in the mirror once more she began looking around the room for either Jareth or her mother.

Music started.

Notes that sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

A woman in a white gown walked around the corner, looking lost in a crowd of masked faces.

Angel couldn't help herself, everything just looked so real and so she called out to Sarah.

"Mother!"

No one even looked her way.

She looked about a bit confused. This mask was blocking a good portion of her vision! She hurriedly took off the offending mask and made her way toward the image of her dead mother.

As soon as she got close enough, everything stopped. As if someone pointed a remote at the room and pressed pause.

She didn't feel his presence behind her this time.

"Angelina, I presume." He chuckled at himself lightly.

But then she turned around and looked at him.

Jareth let his breath out slowly and his eyes blinked a few times.

"Is this what you truly look like?" Jareth asked her gravely.

"It is." She confirmed quietly.

"My son will not be happy when he sees you for the first time." Jareth said darkly.

"I know. But I had to do it for reasons not a lot of people would understand." Quickly she changed the subject. "She looks different dressed like that, I have never seen her dressed up so formal before."

Jareth looked sadly at the 'frozen' Sarah.

"She was beautiful no matter what she wore. This was her fantasy; I acted on it, to show her that I could give her what she wanted most... her dreams."

"She wanted her brother back, but here she looks confused like she is torn about something."

"Yes, well. I have no idea why, I should have been her first priority." Jareth said flatly.

"I think she was trying to decide what you were to her. You see, Toby was still her responsibility no matter what her dreams were. She had to make sure he was safe first!" Angel said.

Jareth started up everything once more and swept Angelina into his arms and they danced around Sarah, even though she could not see them.

The other Jareth of the memory began to sing and it was then that Angelina recognized the song.

_There's such a sad love,_

_Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel,_

_Opened and closed within your eyes,_

_I'll place the sky, within your eyes..._

"I did not know you sang this song to my mother, Jareth." She paused and then gave him a beautiful smile, "she sang this song to me all of the time when I was a child, I always wondered why my father hated it so much."

Jareth chuckled at this.

"What did you offer her? What did you offer her in place of her broken life, Jareth?"

"I offered her, her dreams."

"And what were the stipulations?"

"To love me and to let me rule her, I would have given anything for her if she would not have taken one thing for granted."

"And what was it she took for granted?" Angelina asked softly looking at her mother dancing with Jareth.

"My love for her." He whispered in her ear.

And once more they were on the cliff over looking the mountains.

"So what did you think of my memory?" Jareth asked her softly.

"Its wonderful." She said a little subdued.

"I am glad you enjoyed it." A crystal appeared in his hand.

"This is for you. Whenever you feel lonely or homesick, this crystal will play my fondest memory of Sarah for you." He said placing it in her hand.

"Thank you Jareth." Angel removed her veil and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek goodnight.

When she was out of sight, a dark figure Jareth had long sensed behind him spoke.

"Why did you give her something so precious, Your Grace?"

"Because Tinoth, I will never be able to give her what her heart desires the most, and that memory is but a poor consolation for what she can never have." Jareth said painfully.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Jareth sat upon his throne in quiet meditation.

It had been hours since his trip down memory lane with Angel. Thank goodness goblins have to sleep, he would never get any peace otherwise.

Disappointment oozed from every pore in his body.

In the beginning, he had felt so confident that his son would be more fortunate when it came to love. The Prophecy was supposed to be direct proof that he would be with someone who loved him. Jareth had felt that if Brendan was 'fated' to be with a particular woman that he would not be cursed like his old man had been with Sarah.

But he knew that Brendan felt something for the human girl but it would never come to anything. And it was in this that he was frustrated, for he loved Angel like she was his own daughter, mainly because he felt she should have been his daughter. But now his one chance had been taken away.

"The High Queen will definitely take care of her, after all she is the Champion's daughter." Jareth thought out loud.

His thoughts turned to Triana, he knew that she had a big role in what was to come and let go of a sigh of relief that her and Brendan's engagement had been called off due to the Prophecy.

"Vile woman." He muttered balefully.

And Tinoth, what is he up to? Why had he watched from the shadows like that? The elf child had always been known for his hatred towards humans, the same creatures whose dreams fed this world and kept them alive, his parents had tried to fix that flaw but failed miserably.

Frustrated at some of those events as well as the ones within his kingdom he went to bed to try to rest before the coming day, little did he know this day was the beginning of the end in so many ways.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Angel! Wake up! We have a long day ahead of us!"

She opened her eyes and closed them again in disgust.

"Aw man! You have got to be kidding me, it's not even daylight yet. I need more sleep!" She said from underneath her blankets.

"Actually, it is day time but we just can't see the sun yet." Brendan lied, it was daytime alright on the other side of the world.

A childlike moaning was heard and some blankets were being shuffled about slowly.

"Come on Lina, the sooner we get to my mother's house you will be able to take a nice hot bath and everything."

Those words changed everything, two minutes later Angel had everything packed and was on Salacia demanding to know why they weren't moving yet.

Sure, she had the ability to warm up water, but when you are in a stream all of that hard work you doing to warm up the water doesn't last long. Too much energy and too little of a payoff. She couldn't wait to get to his mothers house.

Wait.

Brendan's mother's house?

"Um Brendan? Did you say we are going to your mother's house?" Angel asked.

"Yes, we are going to stay with her for a few days and then from there we will make our way to the palace of Cian Aglaia."

"I see. So she must live just outside of the city then?" the young woman inquired lightly.

"That is correct." He paused, " Angel, you sound a bit hesitant about it, why is that?" he asked softly.

"Does she hate Sarah? I am afraid I may not be welcome in her home." Angel burst out quickly.

Brendan had a stunned look on his face.

She was worried about what his mother would think of her?

"Lina, my mother admired Sarah for what she had accomplished, not to mention she is not capable of hating anyone. Although, the element she thrives upon is volatile, she is not. Actually, she has a rare personality, when compared with most of her kind. Fae that hold sway over fire are usually quick to anger and give swift revenge when crossed. She has always been the opposite." Brendan told her knowingly.

He gave her one of those heart dashing smiles and all of her trepidation over meeting his mother was washed away.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**AN: WOW!! Thank you guys so much for ALL of the wonderful reviews! First, and foremost I want to sincerely thank Amazonian21 for putting me in her wonderful archive called E.S.T.E.E.M. and for reading my story in the first place. I am still in the process of reading the rest of the stories in there, (I have been getting accustomed to the time here in Atlanta again from all of the missed sleep on my honeymoon/cruise (: ) Thank you Lady Ione Athene for every last one of your reviews. I had loads of fun reading them, you have a great personality. Thank you Star and Jarethsluva for your inspiring words as well, I am glad you like the story. Mab, Queen of Faerie, what Sarah did on her summer vacation is great, I had a lot of fun reading that, thank you so much for your reviews too.**

**Bluerain1984 thank you for your continued support in reading this story, I know that it sucks waiting for new chapters to come out, but I am honored to know that you thought enough of my story to keep reading it! And Nugrey I have read Choices and all I can say is that I am very honored to have someone with your writing talent reading one of my stories. Thank you for your reviews as well.**

**And now for some long over due clarification that you may or may not buy. HAHAHAH hem! Angelina actually has a veil or scarf if you will that covers up most of her face except for her eyes. On top of her head to hide most of her hair is her ball cap ( Atlanta Braves ball cap) don't kill me! With her ball cap on and her veil/scarf it is extremely hard to see her eyes or any part of her face at all. Now, any other technical questions except the ones that give away the plot can be asked. I really need to think of these things earlier. Anyhoo, thank you all again for everything, I really appreciate your support!!!**

**C**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. But I do own Angel and Brendan. ;)

The Labyrinth's Chosen

Chapter 18

About mid afternoon, they stopped to rest under some trees to rest and eat part of the dinner that was left over from last nights hunt.

Angel had leaned against a tree and closed her eyes, when Brendan began to sing softly. It was the same song his father had sung to Sarah.

Angel opened her eyes alarmed; he didn't see what happened the other night with Jareth did he?

But upon inspection of his face he was just in a good mood and wanted to sing.

Angel smiled to herself smugly; she wasn't four time karaoke champion at college for nothing. She began to sing with him at first matching his notes and then harmonizing with him.

He almost stopped singing for shock.

How did she know that song?

He voiced his question when the song was over.

"That was the song your father sang to my mother, and in turn she sung it to me when I was a child." Was Angelina's reply.

"You have a beautiful voice, Lina." He said almost dreamily.

Angel noticed this and blushed furiously.

She mentally scolded herself, 'You are not _even_ a virgin anymore and here you are blushing like a schoolgirl.'

It was during this thought that a man's terrified scream was heard echoing through the mountains.

Tinoth immediately woke up from his nap and drew his sword.

"Let's go find out what that was." Tinoth said to Brendan.

The fae prince looked at him and said suddenly, "I will go look, you stay here with Angelina. I don't want her left alone."

Tinoth actually nodded silently and Brendan took off down the hill in the direction of the scream.

Angel did not like this at all. Then she looked into herself with her magic and discovered that for some odd reason she needed to be with Brendan right this minute, no matter what he was doing.

Reaching out her wind senses to track him as she began running down the hill.

Tinoth followed her yelling at her to stop but she didn't care what he thought, she never would, but Brendan needed her NOW!

Abruptly, she sensed the stale air of a cave nearby.

She tried to stop herself, but one of her ankles got tangled in a tree root and she fell hard landing on her hands and knees painfully.

She got to her feet but then realized that her right foot was having an awful time holding her weight.

"Damn, I think it is sprained." She told herself ruefully.

"The elfin prince is coming Angel." Eurus said around her, the wind entity was scoping the area to see where Brendan went.

"I can't sense his presence anymore, but..." the wind element closed her eyes.

"I feel the presence of the shadows nearby. Let's go check that cave before Tinoth gets here."

Conscious of her foot she used a quick levitation spell and was soon able to glide along the ground and into the mouth of the cave.

She would have to walk slowly the rest of the way.

Angel limped inside the cave quietly. It was times like this that she wished everyone knew about her magic so she wouldn't have to suffer like this.

The magic that flooded the cave was different than the type Angel had grown accustomed to. This magic she sensed here was literally toying to stifle her own. For a brief moment she felt as if were suffocating until she regained control of her focus and violently pushed the dark power away.

That accomplished she summoned a light to brighten up the place a bit. When she got it bright enough to see around her, a horrible sight reached her eyes.

Prince Brendan was tied to the back wall of the cave with what looked like black entrails.

At first the gruesome sight overwhelmed her senses, but then she realized that he was not bleeding in anyway but his eyes were closed, which in any other situation would have constituted sleep for the brown haired fae.

Whoever did this did it quick. He had only been gone for ten minutes at the most.

"Brendan." Angelina whispered.

"Shouldn't you be referring to him as Your Highness, human?" demanded a cold female voice.

Angel was immediately on guard.

"The prince himself requested I call him by his first name." Angelina responded haughtily. She hadn't been an only child for nothing.

The woman sensuously revealed herself from the shadows. She wore black leather pants and a crisp ruffled shirt that had a beautiful V-shape in the front which showed the curves of her breasts. She was very tall and very slender with curves in all the right places. The woman was very beautiful with her long auburn hair and emerald green eyes, except for her expression of perpetual disgust.

The obnoxious woman eyes narrowed at the veiled human.

"You must be Lady Angelina, the only daughter of Sarah the Great." She sneered viciously.

"You know my name, funny no one has ever mentioned you to me, to my knowledge anyway." Angel shot out nonchalantly.

This severely irritated the woman.

"Insolent wench! I am the second princess of the Kingdom of Death, Trianotholi the Dragon." Said the red haired woman proudly.

"All right then, Your Highness, may I ask what you have done to my prince? I would like to collect him and be on my way, we have a long trip ahead of us." Angelina said in a bored tone.

'Honestly,' she thought, 'this girl is a spoiled idiot.'

"Angelina, why did you follow me?" Brendan had woken to the sound of their bickering.

"I felt the need to be with you, is that so horrible?" she snapped at him irritated that they were even in this position and here he was asking why she had followed him.

"It is when Triana is involved." He said darkly.

The princess just grinned in delight at his statement.

Triana pulled a dagger out turned back around quickly and threw it at Angel.

Immediately, Angel threw up a windshield to deflect the projectile but for some reason the shield dissipated and the dagger stuck itself into her left arm painfully.

She cried out in disbelief and horrible pain.

Brendan had seen the wall of wind and was currently staring at her in shock.

"Angel! Damn it Triana, stop this!" He yelled savagely snapping out of his momentary stupor.

Before now he didn't try to get loose but Angel needed him now.

Suddenly, the entrails were aflame and he dropped to the floor and began to make his way towards Triana.

But before anyone could do anything, the pale princess bolted to Angel's side where she had crumpled to the ground and held a knife to her neck.

"Brendan, my love, I want you to tell her something for me." Triana said coyly giving him a look of undisguised lust.

His eyes went wide for a second before he lowered his lids and asked cautiously, "What will happen if I refuse?"

"I will kill her." The woman said simply.

"What do you want me to tell her?" Brendan asked knowing he was defeated.

"Tell her about the prophecy, tell her just like you told me." Triana's eyes glittered malevolently at him this time.

Angel had pushed away her pain for the moment and looked at Brendan in fear.

'What prophecy? Why does this vile witch seem to be so happy about it?' She thought fearfully.

"Angelina, when I was born, a seer in Cian Aglaia had a vision about me. There has been a war in the making in this world for years. A war to end all wars, the end for all fae and elves and any other creature that lives in this world, but no one knew how to prevent it from happening."

"Get on with it Brendan!" the princess snarled viciously.

"Alright! I just have to give her a little background before she understands. Anyway, I and one other are supposedly the ones who can stop it. It was also foreseen that a tournament would be held on my twenty-seventh birthday to find the One that was meant to help me. The One would win the tournament and become my ...wife." He took a deep breath and looked away ashamed.

"I don't understand Brendan."

"We can never be together Angel. The tournament that is to be held is only for female fae or elven royalty. I won't even be able to be friends with you if it is not my wife's will." He whispered painfully.

"I see." Angel said numbly.

"Oh, she has a surprise for you too my love. Let's see your hideousness first hand." Triana yelled as she ripped off Angel's cap and veil.

Angel was too shocked by what she had just heard to react to what Triana had done.

As soon as her long braid was free from its cap it quickly unwound itself and fell about her in waves. Her full black eyelashes were wet with tears.

Triana realized her mistake immediately when Brendan's eyes darkened in pain.

He stared at the human girl, riveted by her beauty. In his opinion Triana had always been physically the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, and she didn't even hold a candle to Angel.

'She lied to me this whole time, why would she hide this from me? It matters not. I do not have to be around her much longer.' The more he thought about her keeping a secret the angrier he got. He really had only one decision to make anyway.

"Well, Triana, we should he leaving now, she has others to help her get to where she is going." He said in an angry business like voice.

"What?!" Angelina asked scared.

He was leaving her, just like that?

"I can't believe I wasted my time trusting a liar. I do not tolerate it in any form! And so I take my leave of you, human." He sneered at her, his beautiful face was marred by serious anger.

Angelina looked down in shame and pain.

'This cannot be happening!' Angelina thought desperately.

Trying to save face in front of this horrible woman who had just lovingly locked eyes with the man she... with Brendan, she got up limped away towards the mouth of the cave.

Outside the cave Angel called upon the wind to carry her back to the unicorns and Tinoth.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Salacia and Tinoth's eyes were wide as they took in the wounded girl without her veil and ball cap. Her face had a dead expression.

"Who are you?" Charon demanded, shocked about seeing anyone else in these mountains besides their small party.

"Hush, Charon, Angelina, what happened to Prince Brendan?" the white unicorn asked quickly.

"He is with Triana." She said in a monotone voice.

"What?!" all three of them exclaimed.

"She ambushed the prince," somehow she just couldn't say his name, "and then she used him to ambush me. Then they told me about the Prophecy." The unicorns visibly winced at that. Angel did not notice. "Then that woman took off my cap and veil and then he was angry, said he was leaving with ...her." Angel finished sadly.

Oddly enough, the girl was not crying. She looked terrible broken but not a tear had been shed but you could tell she was holding them all back.

She was doing her best to be strong, that was the part of her mother she retained, however, pride was only important to Angel when it was all she had left.

So just not thinking about any of it and nursing her wounds was on the top of her priority list at the moment.

"Well, then let's leave. We have places to be as well and if His Majesty doesn't have the courtesy to let us know he is leaving, then we just have to take care of ourselves wont we." Salacia said to her not unkindly.

Charon just nodded his head mutely not knowing what to say.

Tinoth just had a thoughtful expression on his face, odds were he had nothing to say either.

Numbly, Angelina did what she always did after they took a break, she got back on Salacia, and traveled on.

(&&(&(&(7(&988768&87(&(&(&)&)()()(809809)()()(99

"King Jareth." Salacia called softly.

A crystal appeared before her floating in the air almost as if it were held by invisible hands.

"You called for me Salacia?" he asked concerned, the unicorn NEVER called on him unless there was a problem.

"I have a situation to discuss with you. I need to know how to proceed." She started uncertainly.

"What happened my dear?"

Salacia told him of everything that had happened that afternoon whispering so she would not wake up her companions, although she need not have, they were under a sleep spell anyway.

When she had finished the Kings face was red with rage at his son's treatment of Angelina. In his not so humble opinion, that whole situation could have been handled better if Brendan would have just set that witch Triana on fire as soon as he laid eyes on her.

Of course he knew that the princess was a lot more dangerous than she seemed but he was still angry anyway.

"The first thing you should do is head to his mother's castle. He will probably be there but I do not care. My orders override his and Angelina is staying there, tell my, uh, wife, to take proper care of the girl until she is to meet with Queen Lysithea. When I get my hands on him... The thing he doesn't realize is that even though technically she did lie to him he did worse by leading her on and making her like, he lied to her as well and now she is feeling the worse out of the two of them. At least, she had a somewhat valid reason for hiding herself." Jareth raged loudly.

"You know what her reasoning was?" Salacia asked shocked. "How did you find that out?"

Jareth had a deer-in-the-headlights look on his face now.

"Well now, a few of her thoughts kind of appeared in my head last time I saw her and..."

"Your Highness, you didn't! It's dangerous for humans to have their minds read, they might go crazy!" the unicorn said in outrage.

"Aw, Salacia, it was just for a moment. I truly don't want to hurt her, you know that." He replied weakly.

"Fine. Don't do it again, Your Grace! She said in a hard tone.

"Salacia." His voice turned somber, "I have cocooned Persephone's body in a crystal. She will await your arrival home before we bury her."

"T-thank you, Your Highness." Tears would not come to her eyes, in this form she was not able to cry.

"Think nothing of it. She was precious to me." He said sadly. And yet Salacia knew without a doubt it was true. The child was like a Granddaughter to him.

Awkward silence.

"Very well, Your Majesty. We will take Angel to Queen Hestia's castle." She paused. "You know something strange though, she has not cried once through this whole incident."

"That means nothing Salacia, her mother was very strong willed as well. That's where she gets it from, besides I am sure she liked Brendan a lot but I am not sure if she loved him or anything. Anyway, take care of her and call me if you need anything alright?" Tinoth said dismissing Salacia worriedly.

"Yes, Your Grace. I will let you know if anything happens."

"Make sure you do." He said darkly and the crystal before her disappeared.

(798&(869&976976(876987987)970980(09809908687&587986(70709&0

Author's Notes: Hey Ya'll! I am sorry for not updating I have been working a lot of overtime! But I hope you liked this chapter! I wanted to thank Lady Ione Athene for ALL of the wonderful reviews you gave me. I also wanted to thank Moonjava, Bluerain1984,Megan, Dark-Mistress-Fire, Mab Queen of Faerie, Amazonian21, and Nugrey for all of the support you guys have given me on this! You have no idea how happy I am that so many people like my story. I hope you continue to read and review and let me know what you think about the progression of the story. Thanks again you guys!

C


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. And if you think I have money to give you if you sue me, you are sadly mistaken.

AN: I really want to thank you guys for hanging in there with me through this story! We still have a way to go! Thanks for your support!!! :)

The Labyrinth's Chosen

Chapter 19

The trip out of the mountains went without incident, however there were a few things that worried Angel's travel mates.

One, was the weather. There was a constant storm cloud hanging above them and yet it did not rain. They were terrified it would, after all, Angel had suffered a severe arm injury and they were afraid she would get sick on top of whatever she would get from her wound.

Two, Angel refused to eat anything she just walked and rode in a state of numb shock. Her gradual blood loss wasn't helping at all.

They truly had no idea what kept her going after all she had been through.

Angelina had no clue about anything. Her body was trying to heal while her mind was trying to sort through a whole mess of emotions.

While the others fretted over her physical and mental health, Angel literally never heard any of it, and was oblivious to everything.

Finally, as they made there way to the valley that was beside the ocean Angelina passed out from lack of food.

Panicked, the party rushed her towards their destination and right before they reached the castle, she woke up painfully.

"Angelina! Are you alright?" Salacia asked fearfully.

The woman's eyes lowered and she leaned forward against Salacia's back and said nothing. The only reassurance the unicorn had was that Angel was softly stroking the side of her neck absentmindedly.

"Oh good," Angel heard Tinoth, "There is the castle."

Lifting her head a little she looked at the sight in front of them.

The castle had actually appeared out of nowhere and the first thing the human had noticed was this place was filled with gardens around the gargantuan castle.

It was beautiful.

And the best part was how close the ocean was.

Immediately, she felt at home out here and she had no idea why she should.

But then she looked at the entrance gate that surrounded the garden and noticed that the castle that looked as if it leaned on the mountain for support. Trying to take it all in before she put her head back down she noticed a woman standing just outside the gate.

Before long the party got close enough that Angel was able to look at the woman more closely. The two locked gazes and stared at each other until they were right in front of the gate when they stopped.

Angel took in the sight before her amazed.

This was the woman that the Goblin King had not fallen in love with? How was that even remotely possible?

She had a beautiful ageless face that was surrounded by straight long luxurious black hair that seemed to have purple highlights when a bit of light played upon it. She was tall but perfectly proportioned and skin that was a light peach tone with no blemishes marring its surface. However, the most interesting part of her was most certainly her eye. They were violet with red rings around the pupils. Gorgeous but disturbing, Angel made a mental note to ask if that was normal.

But other than this cursory first impression of beauty, there was an air of loneliness about her as well as a powerful sense of strength that she obviously possessed.

It was then Angel remembered.

Here was a woman who did not have her love returned at all. Here was someone who would understand her current pain.

The slender dark haired woman before her was powerful, but it was tempered by pain and suffering.

All at once the emotions fled from their hiding places where their mistress had stuffed them unceremoniously on the trip from that fateful cave and before she realized it, Angelina was in the woman's arms sobbing hysterically.

Then without preamble she shuddered violently and passed out cold in the raven haired woman's arms.

"Angelina," said a sorrowful voice, "what has my son done to you?"

Queen Hestia of the Labyrinth then carried the human woman into her home.

79870870()(809809)980980980(098098098)9809809809098098098)(8

Brendan stood by a window in his chambers watching the storm outside interact with the ocean.

He had parted ways with Triana shortly before coming to his mother's home. Knowing his parents more than likely knew everything that had transpired, Brendan made sure that Triana was satisfied before she made her way back to Cian Aglaia. It would not do to have her trying to stay here after all that had been done.

He closed his eyes against the thoughts of what they had done together the night before and suddenly his gut clenched violently with guilt. That guilt was burned away instantly when he thought of Angelina's treachery.

The prince had watched carefully as the human girl ensnared his mother's heart right before his eyes.

His cold hard gaze softened at the sight of her obvious misery in the moments following their arrival.

'Well, at least you know what she looks like now.' He thought to himself getting angry once again.

"So what, may I ask, was the meaning of you leaving your charge in the mountains by herself injured, badly for that matter, while you gallivanted off with Princess Triana of the Dark Kingdom?" Jareth asked angrily form behind him.

"It's none of your business, that's what!" Brendan snarled. "Naturally, you would choose her side over mine!"

"My son, she is a resident of our kingdom now, we must look after her." Jareth said imploringly, "It's not a matter of me taking her side over yours. It is a responsibility, one that I trusted you with." The king added quietly.

The prince opened his mouth to say something, and then realized that his father was right. He turned and looked out the window and began sorting though his thoughts again.

King Jareth walked out of the room quietly leaving his son to his turmoil.

(69&9870&0909 767687876&6876 86&687687687 769 &87 )9809

Hestia sat in a comfortable arm chair next to where Angel laid unconscious in an ornate cherry wood bed. She had been curious about this girl who was the daughter of the woman who ruled her husband's heart.

The queen looked upon the woman's caramel features shamelessly. She certainly was a beautiful creature, no doubt about that, but she was curious as to what exactly happened between Brendan and Angel. No one had truly explained anything.

However, out of all the things she didn't know, she did know one thing. This girl loved her son. Suddenly, the Prophecy was not so appealing anymore.

A presence appeared behind her by the door.

Hestia looked behind her and then rose politely and bowed appropriately.

"Your Grace." She said flatly.

"Hestia, my queen, please call me by my first name." he whispered as he lifted her head so her eyes could meet his.

Her violet eyes narrowed suspiciously, while her heart almost stopped beating in her chest.

"What are you here for?" she asked hiding none of her wariness.

"I wanted to make sure Angelina was alright." He said softly.

The dark hired woman' eyes softened at this.

"She is going to be fine, her arm is already beginning to heal nicely. Am I to accompany her to see Lysithea?" she asked curiously.

"Yes. After all Brendan doesn't seem to want to be anywhere near here does he?" Jareth asked in a tired tone.

"No, I suppose not." Hestia said with gloom in her voice.

)($)($)()(983098203980298309832094098402984098-9-(80()(89809)(-0(

Angelina woke up to a soft snoring coming from her left.

To her immense surprise and dismay, Brendan sat in a comfortable looking chair next to her bed asleep.

Her heart did a painful little flip flop in her chest.

Never in her life had she wanted to be rid of someone that she cared about like this.

"Brendan!" she said sternly, "Wake up! What are you doing here?"

The man woke up with a start and the two of them immediately locked into a glaring contest.

"What are you doing here?" Angel repeated coldly.

"You are my responsibility, I had to make sure you were alright, Lady Angel." He said tersely.

"Well, you sure as hell weren't thinking about your responsibility when you chose that horrible woman while I was wounded in the mountains." She yelled heatedly.

"Yes well, that horrible woman made it all worthwhile when night time came." He said giving her a sick grin. "Of course, you got the raw end of that deal." He shrugged, but his heart was screaming 'NO! Why did you say that, you idiot!!'

He didn't even see it coming.

Before tears even fell form her eyes, Angel stuck out her hand and slapped him across the face…hard.

"Get out." She said in an ice cold tone. The room temperature dropped about ten degrees.

"I already despise you enough as it is. Don't make my opinion of you any worse Brendan."

Then she looked away from him and stared at the wall opposite of her. Tears fell from her blank eyes and as they did the skies outside began to cry as well.

Brendan held his breath in awe of the human's beauty even as she cried, then he scoffed at her last words angrily.

Heeding her words and leaving, he turned and looked at her coldly, "You are lying again Angelina, and _my_ opinion of _you_ truly is getting worse." He said and he slammed the door behind him.

()709809)()(8098098709870()(098098098(-08-08-)-0886797698698

In the following days, nothing spectacular happening to the group in general.

Angelina did a lot of resting and during her short states of wakefulness, Tinoth would tell her stories and entertain her with descriptions of the castle they were currently occupying.

Although the elf prince wasn't her first preference for company, she did appreciate having someone keep her mind off of her problems concerning Brendan, who coincidently did not come back to visit her.

Hestia often came to talk to Angelina, who she had come to find out had a lot of interesting stories from the Aboveground and before long the two women had become very good friends.

The queen was always careful not to mention Brendan, much to the ultimate relief of Angel. As far as she was concerned, the fae prince temporarily did not exist.

Finally, the day came when Angel was well enough to come and go as she pleased from her gargantuan chambers of the castle by the sea, as she had come to term it.

It was that day that she started the tradition of watching the sunset over the waves of the ocean and keeping the company of the two elements who had dubbed themselves her teacher and mentors.

And yet as she sat with Eurus and Oceanus she felt lonely but she needed their support more than ever because without the magical knowledge she had she would be worthless.

And with these thoughts the desire to become more powerful and stronger was born. Not to be used to lord it over others but to never be humiliated and hurt so badly physically ever again. She decided that given the chance to ever face Princess Triana again she would not be the loser, but the victor. Maybe, just maybe if she won that battle, losing Brendan wouldn't hurt so much.

It wasn't revenge per se, but a way to better cope with the pain and give her self a goal in this fascinating yet terrible new world.

Queen Hestia proved to be quite an ally for Angel, even though she loved both Brendan an Angel and wanted them to be happy, she also wanted them to be friends and get along again.

Often she would come across her son looking out the window watching Angel as she sat in the gardens with Tinoth, a wistful longing apparent on his handsome face.

But as quickly as she saw it, it would be gone replaced by that cold imperturbable mask of indifference. It was without a doubt in these moments Hestia knew the prince really did care for the human woman no matter how much he denied it.

Bu if he felt that way, why did he distance himself from her?

'Patience.' She told herself wisely.

Everything would be revealed in time.

)&)(&)(&)()98)(&089767987)09 80970987097097- 908-08-08-09879886986

One day Hestia had to break the news to Angel that they would all be leaving to travel to Cian Aglaia.

She wasn't sure exactly how upset Angel would be at this news, but everything the prophecy spoke about would be starting soon, so they had to leave.

She came across Angel in the garden pulling water out of the air and watering the flowers with it.

"So you really do have control of water." The queen said quietly.

"Not just water, Your Majesty." And she waved her hands slightly and a soft breeze whipped at the queens raven hair.

Hestia's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"You're a Controller, Angel? How is that possible?"

Angel just smiled a little and said, "I have no idea, but I am very curious to find out."

"Is this one the reasons why you made the journey to Cian Aglaia, to see the High Queen?" Hestia asked.

"Well, I think it is one of the reasons why King Jareth wanted me to come." She said and she went back to watering the flowers.

"Queen Lysithea will know what to do with you, Angel. Speaking of which we will be leaving for Cian Aglaia the day after tomorrow. Did you want me to…?"

The queen turned her eyes abruptly when she saw Angel's eyes narrow and fix on a spot behind her in the distance.

There was a flash of raging fire and Hestia was gone.

In an instant purple and red fire surrounded the castle and grounds in a huge dome of fire.

Angel immediately realized there was no heat coming from the flames but the queen was no where in sight.

"YOU. What are you doing here?" Hestia asked hotly right outside the dome of fire she had created to hide her home.

Triana glared at the queen balefully.

"I have come to 'escort' Prince Brendan to Cian Aglaia." The princess announced lazily in her naturally regal tone.

"You have no claim over my son Trianotholi. And you are no longer welcome in any of my homes. Be gone with you." The queen hissed viciously.

"You realize that once I win the tournament, you will have to take that back."

Hestia's eyes narrowed at that.

"I know that you are up to Princess and I am not fooled for a moment by that declaration of you and your cousin's that you have nothing to do with the Dark Kingdom. I know you still are in contact with your sister."

"Yes, well you can not prove that, now can you?" Triana said in a lethal tone.

"You are right, but I will eventually see your downfall, I have no doubt of that."

"I see." The red head said silkily.

"I thought I felt you presence nearby Triana." Said a deep voice behind Queen Hestia.

"Brendan!" Triana breathed excitedly.

Hestia shot her son a cold look.

"I had no idea that you had plans to leave early son."

"Well," he smirked, "now you know."

Triana laughed chillingly at this.

"Very well. I suppose we will have the misfortune of seeing you in Cian Aglaia." Queen Hestia said forcefully. She turned to the princess.

"And you had better not _ever_ show your face near my lands again."

There was a flash of fire and she was gone.

Triana's mask of indifference was gone and she looked at Brendan suspiciously.

"Why does she hate me so?" she asked him.

"You don't exactly inspire confidence, my love." He remarked dryly.

"Yes, well, she will be forced to eat her words when I win the tournament." The beautiful woman said maliciously.

Brendan violently stamped down the impulse to shudder.

"And how is the little witch? When will she be ready for me to finish her off?" she asked excitedly.

A cold look washed over his face at the mention of Angel.

Inside he answered, 'I will never let you kill her you evil hag!'

"Don't waste your time thinking about her. Think of your strategy for winning the tournament, that should be your priority right now." He said not smiling.

087098-908-08-8078987087098980970870870870870980-98-98-90809708787087087

Dinner in the castle was a silent affair.

Angel had thought she had seen that vile witch Triana and she was sure that she had something to do with Brendan's absence from supper.

Although she was extremely curious about what was said and done outside the fire dome, she did not mention her curiosity to the Lady of the Estate who had come back form her encounter in a very foul mood.

However, before everyone escaped her presence she announced sullenly, "We will be leaving for Cian Aglaia on the morrow. You must pack tonight."

After that no more was said and everyone left quickly to attend their business.

An hour later Angel heard a knock on the door of her chambers, she turned away form her view of the ocean to look at the door.

She waved her hand lightly and the door opened revealing Prince Tinoth. He looked surprised for a moment then walked into the room and stood at the window across from her.

"I came to see if you needed help with anything." He said looking out onto the dark waves.

"I finished packing about fifteen minutes ago." She said blankly not even looking at him.

"I see." He got closer to her and put her hand on her face tenderly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

Astonished, at his kindness, fake or not, she finally let her tears she had been holding back leak down her face in tiny rivers.

"I do not know what to do about my feelings for Brendan. I know I can't be with him but I wish that we could at least be friends." She whispered.

"Angel, I want you to remember something. I will be friends with you but if you ever want anything more..." he broke off as she moved away form him.

"Tinoth, I know what you are trying to do but I cant, especially right now, okay?" she said, her voice shaking slightly.

The elf prince nodded some of his blond hair falling in his face and said, "Well, since I screwed up when we first met, let me make amends, let's try to be friends. Would that be alright?"

She looked into his eyes hesitantly and smiled shyly.

"I think I would like that." She said simply.

"Good." Tinoth said and he took her in his arms and held her tightly while she cried, until she fell asleep.

08670870860860860870867086)60860c860860807097086708608608 608608608606

Queen Hestia, how long will it take to get to Cian Aglaia?"

Tinoth had walked into one of the queen's favorite sitting rooms and found her sitting quietly in a contemplative sort of way.

She looked at him carefully as he made himself comfortable in a chair near the fireplace where a healthy fire was going.

"It will take a full day by carriage. Why do you ask?" she asked him lazily.

"I wasn't sure if Angel could withstand another two or three day travel."

"Lady Angelina is feeling much better now, she should be fine. Besides, we really must get there soon, the time of the prophecy is coming upon us. And if is not truly a prophecy, I will not have Brendan marry someone he is not in love with." Hestia said determinedly.

"Does it matter? He has already chosen Triana over Angel. Even if the human woman was able to compete in the tournament she would lose, mainly because she would know that it was not her the prince desired."

"Actually, I have a theory about that, but now is certainly not the time to discuss it. I would like to know how you feel about the whole situation though." The queen asked sitting straight up in her chair gazing at the elf intently.

Up until now he had been fully erect in his seat listening to everything Brendan's mother was saying. At the mention of what he thought, he stood still for a moment, then sagged dejectedly into his chair and put his hand on his cheek sulkily.

"To be honest, after seeing how Angel really is…"

"You mean seeing how beautiful she is." The queen interjected darkly.

"Well, I am not denying that, Your Majesty, but I find myself in a bind."

Hestia nodded for him to continue.

"I know something is wrong with Brendan but I like Angel a lot!" he sighed.

"I do not think that you like Angel so much as you lust after her." Hestia said carefully.

"How would you know what I feel?" he asked in a calm almost curious tone.

She gave him a hard look, "I am a Master of fire. Lust is passion which is often conveyed in fire. The flames that I see in your heart are just pure lust. I see it all the time in people, but I know who yours is directed at."

"What about Brendan? Did you see any lust for Angel inside him?" the elf asked.

"No, I did not and the only one who would be able to tell if Brendan loves Angel over Triana is Queen Lysithea. Not that it matters as you so eloquently put it earlier, we still have the tournament to deal with." Hestia replied slightly upset.

"Either way I am still confused about how I feel." Tinoth finished lamely.

"I am sorry for that Tinoth, but there is really nothing that we can do about that."

Hestia did not bother to let the elf know that Angel had been just outside the door and heard the whole conversation.

08707087070909385209852304980539803598 2983509835-50-205-0930-95-05587

AN: Hey you guys! Thank you for all the support!

Amazonian21: Thank you so much for having my story in ESTEEM. I love your stories too, they are all so very well thought out and brilliantly written.

Moonjava: Thanks! I appreciate your continuous reviews!

Dark Mistress Fire: Thank you so much for sticking with my story for so long. I really appreciate your obviously long term support of the story.

Nugrey: I am very honored again to have your continuous reviews, I feel flattered to get reviews from one of my favorite authors of FFnet. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

Lady Ione Athene: Your enthusiasm is contagious! I love getting reviews from you! Thanks for all the personality you put in, it really keeps me on my toes!

I realize that I have not updated a whole lot lately. But I am busy with things on occasion, I will try to update more often. Thanks again for your support, and I hope you liked this chapter.

C


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Honestly! Pay attention!

The Labyrinth's Chosen

Chapter 20

So far the ride in the carriage was pretty boring. It had been extremely exciting in the beginning.

Angel had not realized that Jareth had hired elven and fae mercenaries to protect his wife. Apparently, some of these men have lived in the castle for years protecting the queen.

Right now thirty of these mercenaries were riding and walking alongside the carriage.

Angel looked at Hestia who was looking out at the ocean.

"Your Majesty?" Angel asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Angel." Hestia tore her gaze away from the window and looked at the curly haired woman curiously.

"Why do you live so far away from the Labyrinth?" Angel asked.

Tinoth, who had been looking out the window looked at the two women in alarm and immediately said, "I am going to check on the men." And practically jumped out of the door.

Angel watched Tinoth leave the carriage anxiously and then turned back to the fire queen, "I didn't say anything to offend you did I?"

Hestia sighed heavily, "No, I just have a hard time with this particular subject."

Angel looked expectantly at her.

"Well, I suppose it started approximately one year after Sarah the Great conquered the Labyrinth about thirty years ago."

Angel blinked surprised at the nickname her mother had been given. She got over her shock quickly because of the overbearing curiosity she had about this subject.

"The High Queen demanded that the King of the Goblins get married and have an heir. That was when all of the kingdoms first began to have problems with the somewhat newly formed Dark Kingdom. She was worried that the Labyrinth, which was the closest to the Dark Kingdom, would be thrown into chaos if something ever happened to Jareth.

Of course, the thing that none of us realized was that Jareth had just come to accept that he had fallen in love with Sarah."

"I was a favorable choice for a wife because of my fire heritage. Earth and fire go well together and the possibility of a Controller as an heir would be better for the protection of the Labyrinth." She continued slowly.

"Upon the first meeting the King of the Goblins I was shocked. I had always assumed he was either a huge goblin or extremely ugly, I mean, not many of us had ever seen the ruler of the rogue kingdom. Earth is a pretty powerful brand of magic, I expected him to look like he commanded respect, but only the High Queen knew what he looked like."

She sighed wistfully and looked out the window at the sea again.

Angel did not follow her gaze, she was spellbound by the story the dark haired queen was telling her.

"Needless to say," she continued softly, "I fell in love with him immediately."

He agreed to marry me only because he lusted after me. He had made it very clear to me that he only wanted me for sex and an heir and after I was pregnant he told me I could leave if I so wished it."

I felt it necessary to go and I think he knew also. Without asking me he built a castle by the sea close to Cian Aglaia where I had fled so I could have my son without being stressed by my husband's presence."

"It was at that time that I came across the Royal Seer who recalled an old prophecy about the Goblin King that included the Dark Kingdom. He looked up the exact words in a dusty old tome that was in Lysithea's private library."

By now Hestia's eyes had clouded over so caught up in the memory as she was.

"I…I was hesitant at first, I wasn't sure if anything good could come if the prophecy was bad but then I was so curious I couldn't keep myself from wanting to know."

It was then the Queen spoke the words Angel would never forget.

"The only son of the Goblin King will upon his twenty seventh year of life will receive a tournament in his honor. There the princesses of the highest power will fight for the honor of becoming his wife. Only then shall the false empire attack but the Labyrinth's Chosen shall drive back the darkness to save our slipping peace. Such is the fate of our future king."

Angel had become pale at the words that were spoken.

"Very cryptic isn't it?"

Angel gave a very nervous little laugh that had absolutely nothing to do with humor.

"Yes, I suppose it is." She said after a moment. "I had thought maybe there was a chance that Triana had made it up."

The fire queen sighed audibly, "I must admit to you that I was so happy to hear that he was meant to be for someone. I had thought that maybe he would have the chance at real love that his father and I had not. I see how much I was mistaken believing in that prophecy when I look at you."

Angel just looked at her appalled.

"How ironic that the daughter of the woman who stole my husband's heart all those years ago would capture my son's heart."

"But you are wrong, Brendan feels nothing for me." Angel countered heavily.

Hestia said nothing to this but looked out the window sadly.

"Tell me, how is your mother, Angelina?" the tired looking woman asked suddenly.

Angel looked at Hestia with fear in her gaze.

It was something the queen noticed immediately.

"My mom is fine." Angel lied quickly.

Somehow, she thought if she said it faster, it would make it less horrible in some weird way.

Hestia knew, however hurriedly the girl said it that she was lying.

Angelina had relied on that face mask of hers for too long, anyone who is looking at her face closely could read her emotions easily.

But for the moment and considering future events she did not call the woman's bluff.

"I see. I am happy to hear that." The queen said simply.

"Yes." Angel said over a large lump that had formed in her throat.

Silence fell in the rocking carriage as the two women gathered their thoughts.

"So, what is Queen Lysithea like?" Angel asked trying to maintain some sort of conversation.

"What do you mean?" Hestia asked.

"I mean like is she nice, mean, does she like strangers, what does she look like, that sort of thing." Angel replied loftily, glad to change the subject to something she was honestly curious about.

"Well, I have always thought of her as a very kind person, a good ruler and a hard worker. As for what she looks like I couldn't tell you."

"What? How come?" Angel asked more than a little confused.

"Because for the last two thousand years she has had a mask on her face, sound familiar? Anyway, a lot of her court say they remember what she looks like, but I seriously doubt it. One thing the High Queen has is the ability to erase memory. It is a complicated magic that somehow ties in with her abilities. Anyway, when you are properly introduced you must give a polite bow and state your name loudly and clearly, after that stand very still and be silent. I almost forgot to tell you what was expected of you in her presence."

"Is that what everyone does in her presence when the first meet her?" Angel asked curiously.

"Yes."

Angel was silent for a moment.

"I thought you were good friends with the High Queen. I am not afraid to admit that I am curious of why she would keep her face hidden, even from you." Angel said in a matter of fact tone.

Hestia fixed Angel with a stern stare, "what gave you the impression that the High Queen and I are good friends?" she asked not hiding her irritation at this question.

"When you speak, you accord her with the highest respect in your words, your eyes however, speak a different story, and they turn soft. I daresay not even your son's presence brings that look into your eyes." Angel said wisely.

The queen was taken aback by the girl's words. She had not realized that her emotions were so plain that a human woman could read them.

"So I guessed right then?" Angel asked carefully.

"Yes, you did, but do exercise caution for me Angel, and do not tell a soul about the High Queen's friendship with me. There is a good reason the queen hides her identity from the world, maybe even one day I will tell you why that is."

Angel pressed her lips together in thoughtful silence and then began looking out the window again. It was at that moment that she realized the sea looked odd. It was the angle, she found the carriage was on a slight upward incline.

Curious, she removed the window and stuck her head outside to look forward in front to catch a glimpse of where they were heading.

The ancient city by the sea stood magnificently but precariously carved on a high cliff that dropped off dramatically into the ocean.

It was beautiful.

As the sun began to make its way towards the ocean's end the white marble of the exterior of the palace glistened peach, in it's dying light.

Angelina was in awe.

Never had she seen anything so beautiful.

For the rest of her life she knew she would never forget her first look at the city by the sea.

She pulled her head back in the carriage and replaced the window pane.

"What does Cian Aglaia mean in your language?"

"Ancient Splendor." The queen said smiling at the girl broadly.

"Yeah, I can see why."

The queen just gave her another indulgent smile and then mentally prepared herself for the evening.

They rode through the city before the palace in silence. One of the two moons had risen just over the mountains when they arrived at the palace gates. Two of the older mercenaries of Hestia's guard conversed in low voices with the palace guards about something that Angel obviously could not hear.

Not a moment later the marble gates opened and the carriage trundled through it passing the bored looking guards who immediately slouched back into comfortable standing positions as opposed to the straight backed statues they were a moment before.

Inside of the gates was a small clearing where loads of beautiful carriages and very well groomed horses stood parked, nearby was a large house where some of the horses (obviously royal owned) were being lead.

Angel logged that information away.

She thought of Salacia and Charon who had left earlier that day to get to Cian Aglaia. Angel was about to ask where they kept the unicorns when the carriage door was opened and Tinoth stuck his elegant head in.

"Shall we go inside, Your Grace, my lady?" he asked them.

The queen only nodded once and looked at Angel and said "remember your manners with the High Queen, alright?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Angel answered tremulously and after receiving a brief smile from Hestia watched Prince Tinoth help her out of the carriage before he turned and helped her out as well.

All commotion in the courtyard stopped as everyone turned to Hestia and bowed in respect. Shortly after all eyes turned towards Angel, none of which were filled with hostility but an almost hungry sense of… curiosity?

Feeling a bit strange at being stared at she looked down and gave herself a quick glance wondering if she looked silly to these people or not.

Deciding ultimately that she didn't care what they thought, she straightened her back proudly and stood slightly back and to the left of Queen Hestia as Tinoth had told her was proper and followed the queen into the entrance of one of the most beautiful buildings she had ever seen in her life.

He gazed at the ceiling in despair, he wasn't really taking in anything just thinking about the hell his life was about to become.

As Prince Brendan lay in bed with his evil red headed lover, he felt the stifling presence of fire nearby and knew that his mother had arrived. He sighed softly at the thought.

'If mother is here, then Angel most certainly is.'

He closed his eyes as if to ward off the image that he knew was about to appear in his head.

Too late.

Angelina, the most interesting person he had ever met and he had recently realized the most beautiful woman he had ever met was constantly refreshing her place in his memories.

Not for the first time he found himself grateful that Triana could not read minds.

He was still angry with Angel, but he felt it slipping away just as surely as he knew that he was just as wrong for the way he had treated her. The only reason he was with Triana now was because he knew that without his interference Angel would most certainly die by Triana's hand. He had been angry but his only choice had been to leave with the witch so that she could not hurt Angel.

He had wanted so badly to tell the human woman that he was protecting her, but he felt that it would give her hope and hurt her more in the long run.

The prince looked at the woman cradled in his arms and his disgust knew no bounds.

He did not know what he felt for Angel, but he did know that he would die himself before he let Triana kill her.

The problem was that as soon as Triana won the tournament he would have to marry her and he would never be able to find out how he really felt about Angel or worse yet he would figure it out and it would be too late.

'How did all of this happen?' he thought bitterly.

'Maybe, Angel will just find someone that she likes better than me, then I wont have to worry…'

No, that didn't make him fell better either, if anything it made he feel a whole lot worse.

'Tinoth or worse yet... no, I don't think she's really even interested in men right now.' Hopefully anyway…

The woman in his arms moved slightly.

"My love," she simpered slightly, "I think I am ready for another round..."

'I don't know if I can keep this up forever.' Brendan said to himself despairingly.

"I would be delighted." He said aloud.

Angelina could not breathe.

She had been taken to her chambers immediately after entering the palace.

Currently, she was looking out of her balcony which overlooked a cliff which was poised over the beautiful ocean that she had been admiring all day.

This particular view however, was absolutely stunning. If she wanted, she could walk down the stairway that led to the cliff to sit and admire her perfect ocean closer.

In the first waiting room to her chambers the door opened.

Angel immediately noticed the change in the air.

Quiet a few footsteps as the person who was coming to greet her came through the other two rooms before getting to this one.

"Good evening, my lady. My name is Clytia, I was chosen to be your hand maiden." The small woman said.

Angelina looked at her closely and gasped.

"You have blue hair!" she exclaimed.

The young woman laughed softly at the astonished look on Angel's face.

"Oh, I am sorry, that must have sounded really rude." Angel apologized quickly.

"No, my lady, I had forgotten that you are human, you have probably never seen a water sprite before now have you?" she asked softly.

Angel took in the strange sight before her before she answered.

The woman was probably a lot older than she looked, Angel would have guessed about twenty four or twenty five in human years but she quickly learned that age had no meaning in this world unless you were human. She stood about five foot three and she had long black blue hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin was almost translucent yet it did not detract form her natural beauty at all, it was almost like she _was_ water. Slightly pink lips in a heart shaped form smiled slightly at the girl who was analyzing her.

"Actually, I did not know water sprites even existed. How can you live above water? Do you live in the ocean at night?" Angel asked excitedly.

Looking slightly stunned the blue haired woman smiled and said, "My body changes from when I am under water and when I am here. My magic sustains me here so long as I stay near water I do can be in the palace indefinitely. I actually sleep in rooms close by to here now, so I can attend to you whenever you need me."

Angel looked impressed but she was still confused.

"Why do you work for the palace anyway?"

'Don't water creatures have their own kingdoms?' she thought to herself.

"High Queen Lysithea is our queen, we owe our allegiance to her just like fire creatures belong under the rule of Queen Hestia. Most of us live underwater only a small portion of us work here in the palace. Not only do the people who live in the surrounding areas answer to her, but all the kingdoms and all thinking beings in the ocean are under her rule as well." The woman named Clytia explained.

Angel's eyes widened at this news, she had no idea.

Her nervousness about meeting the queen heightened tenfold. She fought to keep a firm grip on her fear.

'It doesn't matter how powerful she is, she can help you find out the truth about everything.'

"Clytia, when is my audience with the Queen?" Angel asked trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"In an hour, then we will have dinner." The blue haired woman answered promptly.

"She would see me so late?" Angel asked.

"Aye, she would my lady, she has been awaiting your arrival for a while. Now let's get you prepared…"

"You remind me of Elise, do me a favor and call me Angel, I have no title where I am from and if I have the honor of calling you by your first name you should certainly call me by mine." Angel stated firmly.

"In private." Clytia said suddenly almost like she wasn't surprised.

Angel sighed softly.

"Fine in public you can call me lady or hag or whatever."

Clytia snorted softly and then pushed her towards the bathing room.

"Good lets get you ready then."

Forty five minutes later Angel had been bathed and lotioned and perfumed and now she was dressed in a beautiful long dark blue dress with a slit up the left side and very frilly yet see-through short sleeves. The front of the dress dipped gracefully showing a respectable amount of cleavage and the shoes were very comfortable black sandals that matched.

Clytia had artfully applied makeup to Angel's face, and she had to admit water girl had a knack for it. You could barely tell she had any on and you could just barely feel it, which in Angel's opinion was a fantastic thing!

Once she was done she took a step back and admired her work.

"You look beautiful." The water sprite said sincerely.

"Thank you Clytia, that means a lot to me." And it did mean a lot to her for Clytia was a very beautiful woman in her own right.

Angel looked at herself in the mirror once again and sighed happily. She had forgotten what it felt like to be dressed up properly like a girl.

She raised both of her arms in the air and let out a loud, "WOOOO HOOOO!!!" like she used to do at Toby's football games when they were younger.

Clytia stepped back with an alarmed look on her face as she looked at the 'crazed' human before her.

Angel just giggled at her reaction and pointed out, "You haven't seen many humans now have you?"

"No." Clytia squeaked almost audibly.

It was that surprised and dumbfounded look on the woman's face that made Angel let out a howl of laughter.

"We are going to be great friends Clytia."

And with that they headed out to the throne room.

Queen Lysithea's throne room was packed with courtiers and nobles who had come to visit on the slightest chance that she may slip and they would be able to see her face.

But every night for the past two thousand years has always been the same. They would come from their seaside homes or their illustrious mansions in the city below the palace to come and see the High Queen, who would conduct her business with peasants, merchants and act as judge on small matters, form both her sea people and those who lived within her kingdom on land.

Tonight was no different although no one would ever forget this night for an extremely long time.

Angel entered the room feeling extremely nervous and she had absolutely no reason to feel this way. Even her magic was humming within her as if expecting something to happen.

Everyone she knew was there which struck her as somehow ominous. King Jareth and Queen Hestia were there on thrones below the High Queen's. Brendan and his terrible travesty of a girlfriend were standing nearby, one staring hard in jealousy and the other looking away in disdain. Angel's hands began to shake slightly. Prince Tinoth was watching her intently as well as Charon and Salacia who were in their humanoid forms.

Angel was now walking by herself towards the center of the room. Absently, she noted that they were in a beautifully constructed room with huge pillars that seemed to hold up the ceiling from the floor. Small water fountains were scattered across the chamber and around the pillars were large blue and white colored pallets and pillows upon which the courtiers and nobles lounged upon. All around her though, she noted dully, there were huge gaps where walls should be there was nothing but moonlit ocean, you could even smell the salt on the air and that more than anything else calmed her as she felt the almost tangible silence zoom around the gigantic room.

The High Queen herself sat regally against all of this magnificence like a cold statue that could never be affected the beauty that was presented in just this room alone.

Despite this coldness that the silver and blue masked queen exuded, nothing struck her as hard as the power that flooded from the presence before her. The power was… it was…

She at a respectable distance, she must bow now.

As she finished her awkward bow she ignored the sniggers she received from some of the ladies and opened her mouth to introduce herself when the High Queen spoke.

"I know who you are Lady Angelina Avery. What I don't understand is why you are here?" she said in a clipped cold British accent.

Angelina blinked rapidly as she thought of the reason she was here but did not look away form the mask that now seemed to loom before her.

"I would like to know who I am and who my father was." She answered truthfully.

She had a feeling lying about anything to this woman would not be a good idea.

"You don't know who you are?" the queen asked.

Princess Trianotholi laughed loudly and scathingly at this question.

The mask stopped its evaluation of Angel and turned toward the red headed girl abruptly.

"Silence." She commanded, it sounded more like a whip crack, "I have yet to decide your punishment for what you have done."

This shut the dark princess up, but did not keep her from scowling openly at the queen.

"You are Sarah Williams's daughter are you not?" the queen asked.

"I am her daughter, Your Majesty, but I have reason to believe my father may have come form this world." Angel said quietly.

There was another nasty silence at this statement.

"Why don't you ask him?" the queen asked.

'Is she playing with me?' Angel thought numbly.

"My father is dead, Your Grace."

Silence.

The crowd shifted slightly, and suddenly Angel knew they felt sorry for her.

'Well, I don't want your pity! I want to know who my father was!' she thought furiously.

"And your mother, Sarah, why don't you ask her?" the High Queen asked.

Angelina took in a deep breath and noticed that she was sweating slightly.

She looked at Jareth briefly in apology before she said brokenly, "My mother is dead, Your Grace."

Angel looked down in shame.

She didn't see the horrified and stunned looks on everyone's faces.

Hestia quickly looked at her husband whose eyes had gotten wide and he paled dramatically before her eyes. All of the sudden her powerful husband looked lost, she had no idea what to do.

The High Queen's voice took on a much gentler and sad tone, "We are most aggrieved to find that she has passed on Angelina, she was highly respected here for what she had accomplished so long ago."

"Thank you, Your Grace." Angel whispered hoarsely.

There was the sound of a door slamming behind her.

Angel looked up, Brendan was no longer in his place beside Triana.

'Great. Something else he'll be angry at me about."

"Angelina, I am going to have to do some digging about your father but I know a lot about Sarah."

'What?!'

"Did you know that you have a disguise spell upon you?"

Angels mind was reeling, 'but Sarah, my mom, she's…'

"Disguise spell?" she asked weakly.

Hestia spoke in a bewildered tone, "it is a way to change how you look with magic."

"Would you like for me to unravel it?" the Queen Lysithea asked.

Angel just nodded dumbly.

She didn't even hear any words spoken, all she knew was she didn't feel any different but there was an audible gasp from the crowd.

Hestia and Jareth were looking at her in ill disguised shock.

Hurriedly she used her magic and took water form the fountains and crammed them together to make a body length mirror.

What she saw chilled her to her core.

Almond shaped eyes, one blue and one green with black rings around the outside stared back at her. Her skin was still caramel colored but her face was thinner, her nose was smaller, her fingers were longer and more elegant looking and she felt taller only to realize that she had longer legs than she had before. And her hair, it was still wavy and curly but it was silver with a few small black streaks in it. She also noticed with a slight frown that her hips were still a bit wide and her breasts were slightly bigger, but she knew now without a doubt that she was looking at the female form of a fae woman. But then she noticed her ears, they were slightly more pointy than a normal fae woman's almost like Tinoth's ears.

She lost control shortly after this quick observation, the mirror fell to the floor with a splash abruptly as she fell to her knees in shock.

Waves of her wavy silver hair fell into her face.

"Who am I?!" she cried painfully, tears running down her face unchecked.

The Queen sighed audibly then with a quick flip of her hands she took her mask off and black and blue hair fell about her in waves. One blue eye and one green eye stared back at the girl who looked shattered upon the floor.

'Mom, no there are too many differences, but she does look like Sarah.' A voice called to Angel from somewhere deep inside her conscience.

Indeed the woman looked very young and a lot like her late mother but there were obvious differences.

"I still need to find out about your father but you are Angelina Avery…. My Great great granddaughter." Queen Lysithea said kindly.

AN: I am so sorry for not putting this out sooner, but I really have been busy with a lot of things, I hope ya'll aren't using my name in vain or anything. I have heard a lot of concerns about how fast the chapters are moving, and I am sorry I will do my best to slow down and give a lot of detail. Please forgive me for this as this is only the second story I have ever written. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. It may seem like I am rushing this but I am really not. Sometimes I just get really excited about a particular part of the story I just can't help it.

Anyway.

Lady Ione Athene: Thank you for your last review. It's always therapeutic for me to hear from you. Your enthusiasm for Jareth is awesome and I have more of him coming up so I hope you will hang in there for the rest of the story.

Nugery: I always love to hear to input on the story. I hope you had popcorn for this chapter it was pretty darn long. My fingers hurt! Anyway, I appreciate the comment on the character development, I am never sure if I am doing everyone justice. Story is important too but plot so far has been the hardest (no I don't mind admitting that, I know what I want to happen I just have a little trouble getting there). Thanks for your support!

Alissa7: Thank you for reviewing. I know I did seem to race the last two chapters, I will try to slow down everything in the future. But I am glad that you like the story so far.

NybCR: Thanks for your review. Honestly, I thought long and hard about what you said and you are absolutely right! But I still have other plans for Angel, she may seem perfect but she is certainly not, no one is, least of all to themselves. Thanks for pointing it out though, because I really had not thought about that at all. Hope you keep reading! :)

Bluerain1984: I hate Triana too! She gets a whole lot worse. Thanks for the review and thanks for the support. I appreciate it.

Thank you all so much for even taking the time to read this story. I am happy with it so far, and I hope you will continue to read and review. Thanks again.

C


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth.

The Labyrinth's Chosen

Chapter 21

-------------------

Everyone stared at Queen Lysithea in shock.

Hestia was the first to regain use of her mouth.

"What does this mean, Your Majesty?"

"It means everything being my only granddaughter entails. Angelina is a princess and the only true heir to this throne."

Angel on the other hand was taking all of this in but she couldn't think clearly about any of it. All she could do was gaze listlessly at the floor with tears running down her new looking face.

"How do we know that she is the True Heir?" a voice came from the crowd, "The only daughter you had was banished to…"

"The Aboveground, yes. But even though I never kept track of her, my blood recognizes this child. Just as it recognized Sarah so many years ago when she set foot in our world."

Jareth looked at the queen's unmasked face that so much resembled Sarah's and asked, "Why? Why didn't you tell me about Sarah?"

The High Queen sighed as she turned her face toward him, "Because Jareth, her answer to you was no, she wanted to go back to her world, I could not just stop her. Besides the Power of the Labyrinth stayed with her, she could have returned any time she wanted."

Hestia after waiting to see if Angel would regain herself, finally got up from her throne and looked at her closely, there was something wrong.

She lifted Angel's slumped form and looked into her eyes.

They were black.

"What is happening to her?" she turned around panicked.

Queen Lysithea shot up from the throne where she sat and quickly walked down to where the two women were huddled on the floor.

"No. this isn't right. Someone go get the healer immediately." She ordered.

No one moved, they were all glaring at the former human woman.

"Someone move NOW!" she ordered.

"Your Highness, I am here." Came a voice from the door to the hallway, a short man with white robes was out of breath as he made his way to the person on the floor.

"The old man told me something was wrong up here, he said he needed me here immediately." He said quickly.

"Excellent. Hestia let us get out of his way."

The Royal Healer looked over the girl mutely for a few tense seconds.

"She's fainted."

The room filled with derisive laughter form some of the Nobles.

Suddenly marble shot out from the floor and captured those who had laughed. They all looked to there queen in fear.

"You fools! You have made him angry. Let this be a lesson to any who try to harm Angelina while she is in this palace." Queen Lysithea said angrily in faery.

"Now, all of you are dismissed."

Then she put her hand on the floor and thought, "I know you are angry but you must let them go."

Immediately the marble was withdrawn and those who were in its grasp scattered out the door like wounded animals.

"We need to put her in her room close to her elements. They will help her get over whatever emotional turmoil has left her in this state." The healer said firmly.

Tinoth who had been watching everything with a horrified sense of detachment finally regained his self and hurried over to pick up the comatose woman. The healer, Jareth, Hestia, Lysithea, Charon and Salacia followed him out the door leaving one angry princess alone in the throne room.

---------------------------------------

"We have a serious problem." Triana said to the blond woman who sat on the dark throne before her.

"Why do _we_ have a problem sister?" the blond woman sneered slightly.

"That little bitch, the one my prince did not let me finish off has a new title now."

"What does it have to do with our plan Triana? Don't make me ask again…"

"She is the heir to the High Queen's throne."

"What?" the woman hissed angrily.

"And I can't kill her, they will know that it was me." Triana finished, wary of the other woman's reaction.

"Why don't you just kill her in the tournament?" The blond said in a very bored tone.

"What makes you think she will…"

"Think about it you idiot," the woman snapped, "she is a princess now, she can fight to try to gain the hand of your precious prince, now won't she?"

Fear clutched at Triana, at the thought of losing Brendan to that goodie two shoes.

"Oh please, I kicked her ass last time we fought." Triana said loftily.

"Yes, but she was not prepared for you then and you have another two months till the tournament." The blond reminded her idly.

"Whatever, I am still able to nullify her attacks…"

"Well, the ones you know about anyway, you only know a limited amount of _pure_ wind and water magic because you are better at the shadow form of it."

"You know, you are starting to really annoy me, sister. I am out there risking my neck for us and you're just…"

"Do you want to be queen or not?"

Triana just closed her mouth furiously and disappeared into thin air.

-------------------

Hestia and Jareth sat in chairs that were positioned on either side of the bed that Princess Angelina was laying on fast asleep.

After making sure that the young woman would be taken care of, they had gone to dinner with the High Queen as protocol demanded. Now, they were presently sitting in silence gazing tiredly at the sleeping lady.

Abruptly, Hestia looked across at her husband and asked, "How do you feel about all this?"

"There is no way to feel, this is how it will be." He said quietly.

Silence.

"You know, I am positive she had a reason for keeping Sarah's death from you." Hestia said shocked momentarily at her own daring.

"I already know why she did." He stated somberly. "She doesn't know how her mother died, she died not want to tell me until she found out, but not only that... She wanted to protect me."

"How do you know all of this?" Hestia asked not hiding the pain in her voice.

"It was the look she gave me before she said it. Her eye told me everything, disguise spell or not."

"I'm truly sorry Jareth. I know how much you loved her." She said calmly all the while silent tears were cascading down her face.

He looked at her now, almost as if he were looking at her for the very first time.

Silently, he got up from his chair and went and knelt before the raven haired beauty that was his wife and said softly, "I am sorry for hurting you all these years in the process of loving her."

And with that he put his head on her lap and wept.

------------------------------------------------------

The prince was sitting on his bed when Triana walked in angrier than he had ever seen her.

He really did not feel like putting up with her right now. He was fighting with his guilt and wanted to be alone right now.

"Triana now is not the time I…"

"Do you want to know what we all found about your old partner in crime tonight, Brendan?" she yelled at him.

"I heard about Sarah already, I know she lied about it okay? I really want to just go to sleep." He said tiredly.

'Just go away!' he thought bitterly.

"Angel," she spat nastily, "is not human."

"She's what?" he asked, scarcely breathing.

"She. Is. Not. Human." Triana drawled out angrily.

Brendan's mind was reeling.

She mistook his stunned silence for anger.

"Oh but it gets better, not only is she not human, but she is a fae princess. Lysithea's great granddaughter to be exact!"

The world could have ended and he would have never known it.

"But she looks human."

"No, not any more she doesn't, her father had to be from this world because Sarah didn't know magic and there was a powerful disguise spell placed on _her_." Triana said but then her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"The real color of Angelina's hair is silver." She said in a low voice.

Brendan's eyes narrowed much like Triana's.

"But that would mean…"

"I haven't told me sister this yet." Triana said suddenly.

"You know he will be here soon."

"I know. And when I get my hands on him…"

'I can't believe this is happening!' his mind screamed.

Now he felt even guiltier than he had a few minutes ago.

"So what was her reaction to all this information?" he asked carefully.

"She fainted." And then the little red headed witch began to laugh.

Brendan's fingers twitched involuntarily at the horrible maddening sound.

'I _hate_ you.' He thought mercilessly.

"When I asked one of the maids near her room what her condition was, she said that Angelina was still knocked out."

"Oh." He said.

"Did you want some dinner? I can have one of the servants bring you some." She said looking at him worriedly. "You haven't eaten and we both know you need your energy…"

"Actually, Triana, I think I will go get dinner myself, I need the time to think of how to handle these new circumstances."

The red head pouted slightly, but she knew that right now was not a good time to push him.

He walked out of the room feeling completely dumbstruck at the current situation.

First things first, he needed to make sure she was alright.

It was pretty late now and he wasn't exactly sure where Angel was staying…

"Alright, old man, make yourself useful and show me where Angelina resides."

-------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------

She heard voices coming from everywhere and nowhere all at once. The emptiness that surrounded her was vast, but to her relief there was light coming from some unnamable source.

Suddenly, Angel found herself awash in a myriad of blue and green colors and suddenly she spotted a figure on the horizon walking toward her.

Her eyes darted around to see if anyone else was coming towards her finding nothing she pulled her eyes back in the direction where she last saw the figure and realized will a start that the figure had caught up to her.

It was the human form of Angel.

"So you have found the truth about yourself." Human Angel said.

"When you ask that, does that mean that you are not me?" Angel asked curiously.

"Clever girl. No, I am not you, I thought I would take this form to make you feel more comfortable."

"I see. Well, honestly, seeing me like that kind of freaks me out right now." Angel said sadly. "What do you really look like?"

"That is kind of impossible to show you, at the moment, but I can show you what I used to look like."

"Okay." Angel said feeling a little better.

The vision before her blurred, it was almost like a reflection moving in the surface of water.

When she blinked, she opened her eyes to find a young looking fae man with blue black hair gazing at her with kind eyes. His hair reminded her of Clytia's but that is where the resemblance ended. This man was incredibly handsome, a strong chiseled face, a slightly pointed nose, pale skin, dark hair, blue eyes and a wonderfully lithe muscular body.

Angel however, was not in the least bit attracted to him, nor did she feel that vibe from him.

"Who are you?" she asked surprised, truth be told she was expecting a girl.

"That, my dear, is something that I cannot divulge to you right now." He said smiling at her serenely.

She frowned at him slightly.

'Then why are you here?" she asked with a bit of an impatient air.

"I was worried about you, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. But then I also came to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"Yes, the fire-earth wielder, Prince Brendan is coming at this moment to visit you. Lady Triana has told him about you. Did you want to wake up to greet him or do you think you would do better asleep." The strange man asked calmly.

"I think I would do better to avoid him and stay where I am." Angel said sadly.

'He would probably just chew me out for hurting Jareth with regards to my mother.' She thought to herself bitterly.

"Why do you think that?" the man asked curiously.

"Prince Brendan has hated me for a short while because of a very stupid lie on my part, let him do or say what he likes, I won't be there to hear any of it." She said in a very sulky tone.

"Angel, he is not capable of hating anyone, least of all you." The man said, his eyes boring into hers, but not in a threatening way. "Besides, who cares what he thinks about you right now, what do you think about him?" he asked watching her expression carefully.

"I…I don't know what to think of him really, especially after what happened… What does it matter what I think of him?" she asked the man snappishly.

Once again he just smiled at her in a very calm and controlled manner, "Just think about how you feel and remember, _you_ are a princess now."

And with that he disappeared leaving her in the whirling blue and green colors that danced around her beautifully.

Then she just sighed audibly and said to the empty yet beautiful field of blue and green, "But that's not true, I already know how I feel about him."

But somehow she felt that the man she was just talking to already knew that.

------------------ -----------------------

He stood poised to knock on her door, his hands already made into a fist, when he realized that she wouldn't be able to hear it anyway.

Quietly, Brendan made his way into the recently dubbed princess' chambers.

The first room was a painted in a light blue color and was sparsely decorated with beautiful sitting chairs and tables occupying the room nicely. It was obvious to anyone who entered that this was the room that Angel would use when a guest came to call as wooden board games littered a shelf nearby and one particularly small table showed off a fancy marble chess set that looked as though it had never been touched.

The prince made his way around the furniture, walked across the room and opened the door to the next room.

The walls in this room were painted burgundy, a large table with many chairs occupied a good portion of space and like most of the palace, the floor was a polished marble. Someone, it seemed thought the small dining room could do with a few rugs here and there, but there was only one rug present almost as if they weren't sure what would match. Another few cushioned chairs were nearby as well as a huge desk in the corner next to a large cherry wood shelf with loads of books upon it.

It all seemed very basic but it was as if it was left the way with the intent on leaving all of the decorating to the person who would live in it eventually, to definitely make it their own personal haven by building upon that which was already there.

He opened the next door softly, he was nervous and frustrated yes, but he really just wanted to check her out and make sure she was okay without her knowing about it.

As soon as he took in her new appearance, though, he found quite suddenly that he couldn't look away.

Brendan kept telling himself that she didn't look that different, but deep down he knew he was lying to himself.

Silver hair was everywhere.

She was even more beautiful this way than she had been in her human form.

Immediately he felt ashamed at himself for thinking such fickle thoughts about her when she was obvious not doing well. Especially, since he did not make her situation any better. He had remembered how much he had liked her before he knew what she looked like at all, and suddenly he felt dirty and was disgusted with himself.

He took a deep breath.

'Look hard at her now.' He commanded himself, 'steel yourself against it so no one will doubt your intentions to stay away from her. You _know_ you must do this!' a voice in his head tore at him severely.

'So beautiful.' Another voice said blocking out the first.

"No." he whispered aloud.

The prince walked to the girl's side and used his right hand to cup the side of her face gently.

"I do not want you to hate me Angel, but it would be better if you did. That way you would be protected and I wouldn't have to worry about anything happening to you."

He stood there silently for a moment just stroking her face, then he said quietly, "Just do us all a favor and don't get involved in the tournament, I have sacrificed too much to have you die on me, because of something I should have taken care of a long time ago. But whatever you do and whatever happens, don't forget me."

----------- ----------

It wasn't till midday the next day when Angelina woke up feeling refreshed and better rested than she had felt in weeks.

The moment she was awake Clytia came bustling in followed by two other girls that were fae and roughly the same age as Angel.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Clytia said coming to Angel's bedside with a worried smile on her face.

"How are you feeling this afternoon?" the water sprite asked looking very concerned.

"I am fine, Clytia, I just have a little bit to get used to, you know."

The two girls who came in with Clytia sniggered unpleasantly behind her.

Angelina's clumsy smile turned into a frown instantly.

"And just who the hell are you?" Angel asked quite rudely, she did not need this right now.

"Your Grace, it is only proper that a fae princess has at least three personal servants instead of just one hand maiden." Then the girls behind Clytia bowed and said, "We are honored to be serving you, Your Majesty."

'Oh man, I feel a headache coming on.' Angelina thought dourly.

Then she looked at Clytia and saw that she had a red mark on her face.

"Clytia, who did that to you?"

"Who did what?"

One of the girls came up from behind her and turned her around abruptly and slapped her hard across the face.

"You must address her as Her Majesty at all times!" the girl yelled at the sprite viciously.

The other girl behind her just giggled.

Wind blew the door open violently and wrapped itself around the horrible fae servant suspending her in the air and more importantly, away from a quivering Clytia who was currently huddled on the floor.

What no one noticed immediately was Angel's green eye was glowing as she stared angrily at the woman suspended before her.

"Don't ever touch her again." Was all Angel said but the wind vibrated and played with her voice making it sound one hundred times more sinister than it should have.

Silence was thick, the only true sound being that of the angry wind that had burst through the door unexpected by three of the current occupants of the room.The wind then left as abruptly as it came and the servant woman fell to the floor in a heap.

Angel's eye stopped glowing.

"Now get out." She said simply.

"But, Your Grace, we were appointed by Princess Triana, it is a great honor to serve you…" the woman near the door said in a plaintive voice.

'Ah.' Angel thought sourly.

"I don't care who appointed you, I don't need you and I certainly don't want you. Be gone from my sight, no one ever touches my friends in anger and in front of me no less." She said in an angry tone.

"Friends?" the wind blown servant said scathingly. "She is your servant, you are a princess now!"

"Yes, but I knew her before I found out what I was, which really doesn't matter anyway!" Now her eyes were flashing, "Now get out!"

The women ran out of the room without so much as a backward glance.

Angel slumped visibly after she heard the third door slam distantly.

"Didn't know I could do that." She said truthfully, giving Clytia a small smile.

"You need to practice more, it won't take you as much energy if you become used to different spells. But do you think that was wise sending them away. You need to have at least three servants now that you are royalty, especially the High Queen's heir."

"I think it was wise, I don't need Triana's spies with me all the time. Besides, I would really like to talk to Jareth about having Elise come out here to live. I think you two would get along great."

"Angel, thank you for that, no one has really stood up for me except Queen Lysithea." The sprite said in a shaky voice.

"You don't talk to a lot of people, do you?" Angel asked the small girl curiously.

"Actually, I usually only talk to my own kind that live here in the palace, we usually just do our jobs and avoid the fae. The two races don't like each other very much."

"But why?" Angel asked.

Suddenly Clytia looked a bit frightened, "It's a long story and it is something you should probably hear from the High Queen… We are forbidden to speak of it."

She began to tidy up around the room and she deftly avoided meeting Angelina's eyes.

Angel just decided to drop it… for now.

She got up out of bed and sat in front of the vanity to look at her appearance once more.

At that moment, the door opened and Jareth, Hestia and Lysithea walked through the door and froze at the sight of the young woman still in her rumpled bed things gazing at herself in the mirror.

Angel touched her slim face gingerly and then ran her fingers through her soft silver hair.

"It's really not that bad," she remarked softly, "I am sure I will get used to it eventually."

Hestia came up to stand behind her and put one of her hands on her shoulder.

"You're even more beautiful now, than you were before."

Angel remembered the jealous and vicious looks of the fae women in the throne room and said aloud, "Thanks, but I don't think that is a good thing."

Lysithea who had been watching nearby gave her a sad smile and came over to give Angel a hug.

"You will do just fine, Angel." She whispered softly.

And for the first time since she came to this world she felt like this was home.

---------------------- --------------------------- -------

AN: Hey ya'll! I really hope you have liked what I have written, please drop me a line and let me know how you feel about the turn of events. :) I am trying my best to keep you guys interested. I promise I will update regularly JUST PLEASE REVIEW! I JUST LOVE GETTING THOSE! Don't mean to scare you, I love you guys truly I do!

Nugrey: Thank you so much for what you said about the characters and the plot, I am trying to be interesting but go a bit slower. I have a lot of things that have yet to happen, but I really appreciate every review you have given me throughout this. And I have been working on this piece by piece so my hands wont hurt as much, but I just found out I have arthritis. I AM ONLY 24! Thanks again and I hope you liked this chapter!

Lady Ione Athene: Your reviews always make me EXTREMELY happy! I love reading them, they make me feel great! Thank you for liking my story! I can't reiterate that enough! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

Thanks for even glancing at it!

C


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. At all!

The Labyrinth's Chosen

Chapter 22

Angel felt the weight of the anger that the fae women had against her. The thing was, she did not care. She wanted the fae to trust her but that would come in time and that was something she had plenty of.

She was feeling a whole lot better about herself now that she had a few days to get used to the idea.

Currently, she was wearing a red and white gingham spaghetti strap sundress with flip flops, as she made her way through the palace trying to find the throne room. She was up early today and had decided to look around a bit. Then after wondering about for a while she felt the urge to know what goes on with her great grandma during the day, and so remembering that she had been in a very high room when she had first laid eyes on the Queen she began to try to find stairs.

Behind her a maid walked by, quickly she tracked the woman down and tugged on her sleeve timidly. The woman turned and looked at her, eyes wide.

"I am sorry to bother you miss, but I am trying to find the Throne Room."

The woman just laughed softly and said, "Her Majesty, the High Queen does not hold court today, Your Grace."

Angel's face fell visibly, she felt so sure that she could withstand the cold and silent jeers she wanted to prove to herself that she could do it.

"However, I can take you to her if you like." The woman said kindly.

"I would like that, thank you miss."

The woman had brought her out onto a private patio with a table and two chairs that overlooked the beautiful ocean, not unlike her private cliff outside of her chambers. Sitting serenely at the table without her mask on was the young looking High Queen of the fae gently sipping a cup of tea. Four maids were nearby waiting to take any orders she may have. Angel smiled at seeing Queen Lysithea like this, she at least looked happy.

Angelina thanked the maid graciously and went to stand next to the small table where Lysithea was sitting, she too gazed at the sea.

"Hello Angelina." The queen said quietly, almost as if she were trying not to disturb the tranquility that the beauty of this place offered.

"Hello Your Majesty." Angel said politely.

"You know, you may call me grandma if you like, I went to the library the other night to look up the words human's use for such a title."

"What is the word for it in faery?" Angel asked curiously.

"Miotha." The queen answered simply.

"Well that's easy enough," Angel said happily, "I am positive I can remember that."

"Why don't you have a seat Angel? Would you like some tea?"

Angel wasn't sure what to expect as far as tea in this world but she certainly did not want to offend the woman.

"Yes, please Miotha."

Lysithea gave her a smile. Angel was taken aback by this, here this woman was and she was so pretty, why did she wear a mask all these years?

Before she could go any further with this thought, a cup of tea sat neatly in front of her, a dish of peanut butter cookies followed almost immediately.

"Your Majesty, Angelina, we looked up the recipe in the library just for you." The nearest maid said with a bow of her head.

"Hey thanks!" Angel said enthusiastically, "I'm honored you would do such a thing." She immediately took a cookie and bit in to it.

'Wait a minute.'

"How did you know I would be here?" Angel asked Lysithea, surprise evident in her voice.

"I knew you would seek me out eventually, but I wasn't sure what you would want to talk about." Lysithea said calmly.

"I have to admit that I am curious about why I was on earth. I also wanted to know how I am full fae, I mean Sarah's father was human, right?"

"No, Richard is not human, but let me start from the beginning."

At this she paused and took a deep breath.

"Your great grandmother, my daughter, had come to a point in her life when she became tired of waiting to inherit my throne. Unknown to myself and to my husband, she was being seduced by a creature from the shadow realm that mirrors this world. Soon she became obsessed with death and destruction. It was she who widened the portal for the Shadows to come into this world. It was also she who created the Dark Kingdom." She said this all very quickly, it was obviously a subject that distressed her.

Rain started coming down softly in the distance.

"What!" Angel interrupted sharply.

"Yes, a band of many creatures from many different kingdoms flocked to this growing new power my daughter had unleashed. They even made her their queen and a good portion of them worshipped her as a shadow or death goddess. This in itself is considered traitorous because we all know of the One's sole existence. There is only one God and we know this as truth. But this is not the reason I myself banished her to earth." Lysithea eyes grew clouded and troubled.

"You banished her to earth? Wait, what could possibly be worse that bringing evil to the world and fashioning yourself a goddess?" Angel asked completely appalled at this story.

"She was still not happy with her own kingdom, she wanted more power, and she once again desired this throne." The queen stopped for a brief moment and massaged her temples lightly with her fingers.

Angel just leaned in closer as if she would understand better if she heard it louder.

"She killed my husband, I could not prevent it. I did not even know she was here, she had distracted me by mobilizing a small army of mountain trolls and ogres from a nearby mountainside against me. While I sent a hurricane against them, she burned to him death slowly, he was deathly afraid of fire you see…" she broke off and began coughing slightly, her eyes were full of tears.

One of the ladies rushed forward, but Lysithea help up her hand to stop her.

"We do not condone murder here, except in combat, war, or extreme situations. My husband's last words were who the culprit was and that he was heartbroken over what kind of person his beautiful daughter had become. And now all of us are paying for my mistake of not keeping a closer eye on the child."

Angel had absolutely no idea what to say to any of this, words simply could not convey the shock she was feeling at the moment. And she had thought she had made mistakes, apparently, she wasn't the only one.

But then governing four kingdoms sounds difficult, and by what she gathered the fae were most definitely not the only beings who lived in this world. Elves and now ogres and trolls, wood sprites and the smaller faery among the names she could remember and Lysithea had absolutely no power over them. Not to mention, from what she gathered from Clytia about the sea people, she guessed Lysithea's hold over them was tenuous at best, so keeping an eye on one princess certainly would be hard, considering all the work that had to be done as a ruler.

"So you banished her for committing murder?"

"Yes, she had come back to finish me off to get control of the four fae kingdoms and I banished her myself."

"What do you mean you banished her yourself?" Angel asked confused.

"Only family members have the ability to banish people in their family that have committed heinous crimes. The spell that is used to block them from coming back into this world uses the relation of that person's blood. Anyway, some people don't have the heart to banish their own, flesh and blood, which is where the Dark Kingdom is good for them. Anyone can join their ranks as long as they swear eternal loyalty to them."

"But wait, Triana is from the Dark Kingdom and she is a princess, are we related?"

"Oh, no I don't think so, but that isn't the question I would have thought you would ask about Trianotholi." Lysithea said staring at the silver haired woman before her.

"Why is she here is she is a princess of the Dark Kingdom?" Angel asked shrewdly.

"She says she has given up her evil ways and she is a princess and is eligible for the tournament." Lysithea sighed audibly.

"Yes, about that tournament…"

"I suppose you want to compete?"

"Yes, actually I …"

"Why?" Lysithea asked sharply.

"If I am going to give him up completely I want to do it on my terms. Even if he doesn't want me, than if I win I can choose someone more worthy of him than Triana." She said in a bitter tone.

Lysithea softened at these words, so much she wished she could tell her but now was not the right time.

"I see. Well, if you compete, you can not represent Cian Aglaia. Since we are hosting the tournament we are not able to submit any princesses, you will have to find a different kingdom to submit you."

Angel was disappointed by this news but somehow, she was not surprised.

"How come the Tournament was postponed?" Angel asked. Now was not the time to be disappointed, she needed to find out more information about the Tournament, and then go from there.

"I just postponed it myself, the discovery of an heir to the High Queen's throne is much more important than Prince Brendan's love life. There is to be an official introduction to your eventual subjects and such of the like. So, now you'll have two months to get ready for the tournament. I will help you get what you need as far as your weapons training goes and if I am not mistaken Oceanus and Eurus are training you in magic still?"

"Yes, they are." Angel said absorbing every word her great great grandmother said.

"Then let me give you some good advice. You do not have to just stick with the spells they teach you. You are capable of creating or mixing the elemental magic you control. I advise that you play around with your powers and find out what you can use, the sooner your get started, the better. Triana has been using her magic the better part of fifty years. Not to mention she is able to negate your basic magic spells."

"Where should I practice then, I need a bit of space away from people if I am going to invent spells." Angel said evenly.

Lysithea just looked out to sea. Angel followed her gaze and got the message as clear as if it had been spoken.

"I am going to assign my best Swords Master to you. You will continue your weapons training with him. He is very loyal to me and he will take care of you." Lysithea said softly taking a deep drink of her tea.

Angel thought that the loyalty of the man was a very odd thing to point out. Weren't all of her people supposed to be loyal? First, those awful fae maids that were going to spy on her for Triana, then the warning from the nice dark haired man in her dream, and now the High Queen vouching for the loyalty of a _man in her army_? What is going on here?

Of course, this was not going to be questioned audibly by Angel at the moment, more important things need to be figured out, as soon as possible.

"That sounds good, I would rather not have to ask Tinoth for more lessons." Angel said truthfully drawing Lysithea's attention to herself once more.

"Ah, yes, I have heard a great deal about your adventures to get here. The elf prince is said to be enamored of you. I dare say you will soon have many admirers, at least you will be able to keep them at bay with magic." She grinned at the silver haired woman impishly.

"Yeah, that's not funny." Angel said darkly, she could have sworn Lysithea was trying to keep herself from laughing out loud.

"You'll live." Lysithea said sweetly.

"Actually, Tinoth can be nice, but he is the shallowest person I know."

"Wait a while, you may find more contenders for that title." The High Queen said dryly.

"Lovely."

"Other than that, Angel, I think you should read some of the history books in the library to find out how some things are done around here, nothing really changes much, you can come talk to me whenever you like as long as I am not holding court."

Angel knew the Queen wanted to be left alone with her thoughts, so she quickly asked one last question, "Did you hate your daughter for what she did?"

"No. Although, I tried to at times, feeling anger is better than feeling nothing at all." She replied softly.

77777777777777777 7777777777777777 7777777777777777777

Angel walked about the beautiful marble halls of the castle once again lost in thought. She truly did have a lot of information to process and she still wasn't quite over the fact that she was a fae.

But more important than anything else was thoughts of her training, she had been granted permission to fight in the Tournament, but she needed to find out all of the rules and terms of said Tournament and find a kingdom to sponsor her.

Angel stopped dead in a hallway in front of a painting of water lilies.

"Jareth." She whispered softly.

"Angelina." He said as he appeared before her.

"Can we talk?" she asked tentatively.

The wild looking king snapped his fingers and they were outside of the castle on a cliff over looking the sea.

"I don't want us to be overheard." He said softly, and then he turned his mismatched eyes towards her.

Angel looked at him strangely for a moment, didn't he know she could use wind to put up a barrier? Guess not.

"Okay. I need to ask you two favors. Now I know that you have the ultimate right to laugh in my face and walk away considering what I did to you, but I am asking you to please forgive me."

"Oh Angel," he sighed, "I am not mad at you at all, I would do anything for you, you should know that. Now, what do you ask of me?"

Angel knew immediately that what he said was true but he was not ready to talk about Sarah yet. That subject would be left for another time.

"I don't really trust some of the fae servants that work here, no offense to Queen Lysithea, but I was wondering if I could have Elise come out here to live with me. I miss her a lot and I trust her. There just doesn't seem to be a lot of trust here."

Jareth gave her a swift probing look and then leaned back and said, "I will ask her if that is okay, she serves me of her own free will because I saved her. If she says yes she will come here to work. Now what is your other favor?"

"I want to enter the tournament and Cian Aglaia can not allow me to represent it." She said simply.

Jareth's eyes widened abruptly at the princess' statement.

"Are you sure you want to compete? Some of the women you will go up against are extremely powerful, magically and physically." He stated in a warning tone.

"I do. I want Brendan to know the depths of my persistence whether it kills me or not."

"It very well may kill you Angelina." The king said seriously, "You will be going up against Triana at some point, she would be disqualified immediately for killing you outright, but if she makes it look like an accident…"

Angel's eyes hardened and the black rings in her eyes became more pronounced for a moment.

"I _will_ become more powerful than her, no longer will I be a rag doll for her enjoyment, and she has hurt me for the _last _time Jareth. _I guarantee it._" The low edge to her voice when she said this was absolutely terrifying, the king had willed himself not to take a step back from the cold looking woman before him who was currently glaring at him in misdirected anger.

"This is something I must ask the Entity of the Labyrinth." He said in a small voice.

"Entity?" Angel asked shaking off her anger in curiosity.

"Every fae kingdom has a being that controls the elements or in other cases magic that helps to maintain the way that the people who stay there live. It is this entity that chooses the princesses or princes for the marriage tournaments such as this one. The Labyrinth's entity loves you dearly, but he refuses to tell me why. Anyway, I will ask him if you can represent us for Brendan's hand in marriage."

"You know, that sounds really weird." Angel mused aloud.

Jareth laughed. The laughter did not quite reach his eyes though.

"What a mess this whole ordeal has become." He said miserably.

Angelina said nothing, he was stating the obvious after all.

"I will do what I can, Angel but I think everything will work out fine. However, I want you to promise me that you will be careful about who you befriend of the many princesses that will arrive here soon. A good portion of them are interested in Brendan and they will be vile, however, there are some who have no interest in him at all and are just being polite to come and participate at the order of their High Queen. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I will be careful." She said in a troubled tone.

Jareth heard this but decided that this was neither the time nor place to talk to her of his suspicions. A warning is good enough for now.

"I will take my leave of you then Angel. I will let you know about Elise and the tournament within twenty-six hours."

And with that he was gone.

Angelina had opted not to go to dinner that night mainly because of Brendan. After everything she had done today, she had decided it would be best to avoid any encounters with him. She felt if she saw him a whole lot over the course of the next few weeks, she would be even more crushed if she lost the tournament.

And so, she asked Clytia if it were possible to have dinner brought to her. The sea sprite agreed and left to get it for her.

Angel was under the impression that Clytia knew that she needed to be alone which is why she so readily agreed to go get her dinner.

As soon as Clytia came back, Angel put up a silence barrier around the room and indicated to Clytia to sit down with her at the table.

"Alright Clytia, what is going on here? How come I have been getting weird warnings about who to trust and who not to?" she launched into what Lysithea had said earlier and Jareth's warning about the princesses.

Clytia listened carefully with a very grim expression on her face and when Angel had finished she sighed softly.

"I have to admit that there are a few um, suspicious people who are staying here now, just know that this used to not be a problem. A good portion of Lysithea's trust issues have to do with Trianotholi. She brought a lot of beings with her from the corrupted Dark Kingdom. There are just so many things you just don't understand yet." Clytia finished almost apologetically.

"But there are things I need to know now." Angel said in a plaintive way, "How can I protect myself when I don't understand what is going on?"

"I agree, you do need to know things, but gradual knowledge is best for you right now considering the circumstances."

"What circumstances?" Angel asked her eyes narrowing.

"Nothing, I said too much already, Queen Lysithea will not be pleased."

"Look, I'm just trying to figure out how I fit into all of this. Don't you think it's bizarre at all that I just turned up all of the sudden?" Angel asked.

"No, I don't. You would be surprised how many things happen before an important prophecy begins. You being here is just the beginning believe me." Clytia said in a very tired tone.

"A lot of things fell apart after Queen Lysithea's daughter was banished, one of the worst was the falling out of the fae and the people of the sea." Clytia said wanting to give Angel a little more information before she became angry.

"Why? What happened to do such a thing?" Angel asked saving her maid the trouble of having to try and get her away from the Prophecy subject.

"You mean after all you and the Queen talked about today she didn't tell you why we don't get along any more?" Clytia asked taking Angel's mind completely off the subject all together and making her think.

"Well, no, but I thought that she was stressed out enough over what she _did_ tell me, so I didn't push for answers."

"You see the reason why Queen Lysithea rules over the people of the sea was not because she is a sea person and inherited it, it is because she was married to the ruler of all the oceans, our beloved King Tinirau. Her feeble grasp over us is because she had the courage to banish the one who killed our dearly loved king and she did it with no hesitation at all, so our loyalty stayed with her. And yet we still resent her for living when King Tinirau did not." Clytia said an odd note of slight anger in her voice.

"Do you hate the Queen?" Angel asked quietly.

"Oh no, none of us _hate_ her, we were upset and to degree still are, but the reason why we do not like some of the fae is because a good portion of them were against Lysithea and Tinirau's marriage and when he died they were ecstatic about it."

"Why didn't they want them to marry?" Angel asked.

"The fae wanted to keep all of the kingdoms separate they did not want half breed children running all of the Fae kingdoms for eternity. So they fought viciously but our king was not to be deterred, they ended up married, I don't know any of the details of their courtship, I doubt anyone else does either for that matter. I myself was a small child when he was still alive."

"So they didn't have a marriage tournament?" Angel asked.

"No." Clytia said. "I don't even know how they met, but I do know that King Tinirau gave this palace to Lysithea as a gift during their courtship."

"What! But this place is huge, he just gave it to her with no guarantee of marriage?" Angel exclaimed.

They just don't make men like that anymore do they?

"This palace is made of living Ocean Marble, it can live above water or in water, either way it was a very nice thing for him to do. Ocean Marble is not only rare but very expensive, and to coax it to form into something like this…" she trailed off.

This was obviously a very impressive feat, but Angel did not know what to say.

Angel was beginning to feel really good about not asking about her great great grandfather. He must have really loved Lysithea, Angel was sure it hurt the Queen to even think about his death.

"Their daughter ruined a lot of people's lives didn't she?" Angel asked suddenly.

"Yes, she did and yet her great granddaughter will be the one to help put things right again." Clytia said smiling.

"Oh, I don't know about all that." Angel said darkly.

"Sure you will, you've already got the Labyrinth supporting you."

"What do you mean by that?" Angel asked in a hushed tone.

"What I mean is that I ran into Jareth on the way back from the kitchens and he told me to tell you that both of your requests have been granted and congratulations on your entrance to the tournament. The Labyrinth himself wishes you luck."

7878878788787878 78787878 78778787878787878 878787878778 787878787877

The Tournament that is about to take place is actually pretty common for fae royals, the difference with this being that it had to take place with Brendan because it was prophesied. Heirs who do not like any of the suitors that his parents have picked for him or her have the option of holding a tournament to see if that would be better. Royalty that have fallen in love with each other on their own and were allowed to marry is very rare.

**AN: Hey ya'll! I am sorry for not updating again soon, been busy and all that. Thanks so much for even reading this story, I feel like I am giving you guy's entertainment, which is a great feeling. Please if you like what I am writing just drop me a line to let me know that I am doing okay. I am addicted to reviews! It is horrible isn't it? I hope you like this chapter! Thanks again!**

**Morrigana: Thank you so much for your review! It really made me feel wonderful about my story, at times I feel like I don't have leg to stand on as far as plot but I really like fantasy, and I love the story of the Labyrinth. I didn't want to change that particular story, but have something different with some other characters. Fae intrigue me to say the least. I am trying my best to write in more paragraph style because you are right it does flow a whole lot better. Thank you for telling me that. As far as what Brendan looks like as weird as this may sound but a slightly more buffed up version of a mix between Bowie and Johnny Depp. Weird huh? Anyway, picture him as you will as my version may have frightened you into nightmares. Thanks for the wonderful review, and please let me know what you think of the chapters that follow!**

**Dancin Ryo Oh Oki: Thank you for the review and I will try to keep the chapters coming!**

**Lady of the Labyrinth: thank you for the review. I just wanted to let you know that you are not lame about the confusing stuff on getting your stories up, I still get confused time to time, anyway, if you still need help ( I know its been awhile since you posted this) my email is if you want me to help you about that just write me here. And as far as the dude in Angel's dream that is not her father and I am not going to say anything else. It will be a surprise, well hopefully it will be. I am trying to keep this from being predictable. Anyhoo, a conversation with Jareth of that magnitude will happen eventually, he is just not really ready to talk about it yet. Thanks for your support!**

**Lady Ione Athene: I honestly love getting reviews from you! And yes, Brendan is a jerk sometimes and deserves all of the whacking but spare some for Triana too! I feel bad but in a few chapters there are going to be a fair few unhappy people (with me anyway) I am glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you like this one as well. Let me know what you think as always, and forgive me for the terrible things I do to the characters. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Ahem, thanks for your support!**

**Pruning Shears: Thanks for the review, it has helped spur me on! And I mean that, I am not being sarcastic. Thanks for your support!**

**Queen of the Damned: Thank you for your review, I will try to keep up on my writing, thanks for your encouragement!**

**Thanks you guys, have a great rest of the month and hopefully I will see you soon!**

**C**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth in any way.

The Labyrinth's Chosen

Chapter 23

With the current state of things, Angel enjoyed being asleep and dreaming more than anything else right now.

Currently, Angel _was_ asleep and in the middle of getting a heartfelt public apology from Prince Brendan at which he was clutching at her feet and kissing each one of her toes while she was desperately trying to look dignified instead of giggling.

"I don't forgive you." Dream Angel gasped out during brief fits of laughter, "You are condemned to be my personal slave forever."

'That ought to serve you right.' Dream Angel thought to herself smugly.

Abruptly, the scene changed and everything dissolved into nothing, and then many different shades of blue flooded the endless nothing and once again she found herself conscious and waiting in a dream.

"So, I see you have decided to show yourself once again." Angel said lightly.

The handsome man with the blue eyes and black hair appeared at her side with a small smile on his face.

"Lysithea forgot to tell you a few things I thought was prudent for you to know given your present circumstances." The man said.

"Wait a minute! How do you even know about the conversation we had? Who are you?" Angel demanded all this secrecy and hidden meanings for everything was beginning to drive her crazy.

"I am going to tell you important information, but who I am is not important nor is it of any relevance to anyone anymore. So are you going to hear me out or not?" he asked serenely.

Angel had no choice, she was curious about this man but apparently he wasn't ready to divulge his identity to her yet. Not to mention, she needed to get as much information about anything as she could.

"So what is this information about?" She asked resigned, she was pretty sure she couldn't just make him get out of her dream so she would have to hear him out either way.

"You being full blooded fae, Lysithea forgot to tell you how a banished fae princess had a child without mating with humans." The man said in a placid tone.

Oh yeah, that got her attention, although she was still disconcerted about the fact that he knew what topic Lysithea and herself had discussed at their private tea yesterday.

"Of course, I would like to know how that is possible."

"Let's put it this way Angel, fae cannot mate with humans to produce children, ever, it is just not possible."

"And why not?" Angel inquired shrewdly.

"Fae are deathly allergic to iron. _All _fae are and human…"

"Have iron in their blood." Angel finished for him.

"Yes." He said smiling, "So even if a child was conceived, he or she would not live long because of the fighting of the two types of blood."

"So okay, that is why I am not human, but I am obviously part whatever King Tinirau was." Angel said truthfully.

An odd expression flitted across the man's face but before Angel could comment on it he spoke again.

"Lysithea may have banished her daughter but she is not heartless. She did request that a fae prince go to the Aboveground and mate with her daughter. Although there weren't many who were supposed to know this, but it wouldn't surprise me if it got out somehow." The man stated.

Angel got the impression that he was trying to avoid the subject of the old king.

"So you are saying that someone was ordered to make sure that my great grandmother and my grandmother were able to have children? Why do that at all if there is even the remote possibility that they could turn out evil?" Angel asked in a way that said she wasn't sure how she felt about any of this.

"Everyone has different experiences in life that help them become who they are. Just because your great grandmother was distinctly evil does not mean that her child was."

Angelina remembered some of the stories that Sarah had told her about Linda Williams and decided that while her grandmother may have not been evil she had been irresponsible when it came to devoting her time to her family over her acting career.

"So Richard was chosen for Linda? How come he never mentioned it to me?"

"He was not the original one chosen to mate with Linda, he was banished to the Aboveground for killing his fiancé's lover. Lysithea granted him permission to mate with the Banished One's daughter. I am sure he wouldn't talk about the Underground, banishment is shameful and better off forgotten." The dark haired man said in a very somber tone.

"So you are saying my grandfather's a murderer, and he was granted permission by the High Queen to mate with her? No wonder all the fae around here look at me as if I'm cursed." She spat angrily.

"Look, I knew all of this sounds horrible but you mother's story is even worse for us. You see, Sarah was supposed to have a proper fae husband because we felt bad for sending a murderer to be her father. We had someone picked out for when she became of proper age but not only did she fall in love with Jareth, but the man who is your father, well, we have no idea why he went to the Aboveground for her in the first place. We certainly would not choose him for someone as special as Sarah was." The man said slightly angry.

"So you are saying that you know who my dad was?" Angel said excitedly.

"No, I am not. That is really just a guess," he said slightly nervous, "besides once Lysithea knows for sure than she will tell you."

But Angel already knew that he was lying, he did know who her father was in this world, come to think of it, the way people looked at her when she had shown her true self was an indication that a lot of people knew, and that they did not approve.

"Why does everyone do this to me? As soon as I get close to an answer about anything, I just get left with more questions and frustration, I need to know what's going on?"

"I know it is hard for you but really gradual information is best," he said echoing Clytia's words, " You are getting used to how things work in the Underground, there is no reason to stress yourself out over it, I mean don't you have enough on your plate right now?" he asked beseechingly.

As much as Angel hated to admit it, the man had a point.

"All right, fine, but don't think I am going to let all of this slide for long." She said unwillingly.

The man just smiled and said in a cheerful manner, "I don't expect you to. Anyway, I will let you get back to your dreams my little princess.

"Wait. What about my uncle Toby? Is he fae?"

"Yes."

"But how can that be possible?" she asked.

"Think about it, there have to be at least a few people from our world that have been banished, magic draws magic in a world of mundane." He said and then he was gone.

O

O

The next morning Clytia was busy tidying up the outermost chambers of Angelina's room while the princess slept soundly in the room by the ocean.

The sea maiden's routine in the mornings very rarely varied from day to day before she would gently tempt the princess awake with food.

Among the many things she did before actually waking Angel up would be the bit of cleaning that needed to be done in the two rooms outside of the princess' sleeping chambers. She did everything herself and usually wasn't disturbed by anyone, so she found herself mildly surprised when he heard a brisk knocking sound on the door to the princess first rooms.

Wondering who would dare try to interrupt the princess's sleep, she walked over to the door and opened it quietly.

Her eyes widened as she stifled a small gasp that was about to escape her mouth.

A six foot fae gentleman with a dark blue uniform stood impossibly erect in the doorway. Exceptionally beautiful, this lean muscled man with brown hair falling into his eyes that were an odd color of green looked at her imperiously and then introduced himself.

She watched as his perfectly formed mouth spoke the words, "I am Sword Master Damon, the High Queen requested that I teach Princess Angelina the proper way to use a sword." He said quickly in fae.

Oh yes, she had heard something about this from Angel yesterday.

"I see Lord Damon, please come in." she said respectfully.

She wracked her brain about anything that was said about Sword Master Damon. No, she would have to think about that later.

"Please follow me, Sword Master," she said trying to keep her nervousness out of her voice.

When they came to the last room as she was about to open it, the Sword Master put his hand over hers gently and said, "Please allow me."

His hand being on hers knocked anything she would have said clear out of her head, she just nodded at him swallowing hard. As he opened the door she thought rather jealously, 'Well here is the first of the princesses admirers.' Then she shook her head violently ashamed at the thought, the princess did not ask for this, she was in love with someone else, besides she has proven to be a great friend.

Angel had all of her covers over her head and all you could really see was a straight line of lumps. It was then that the Sword Master did something Clytia never would have expected.

"SOLDIER!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "You have five seconds to get your sorry ass out of that bed NOW!"

Angelina was bolt upright in bed looking like she had a foghorn go off in her ear.

"What the hell!" she sputtered confused.

"You need to be dressed in pants and a tunic and wear sensible shoes. You have five minutes." Damon said in accented English.

Angel glared at him unmercifully, "Who are you?"

"I am Sword Master Damon, the High Queen has assigned me to you for your sword training, Lady Angelina." He said in a brisk and business like tone.

"If I may, Sword Master, she is a princess…" Clytia stared slightly.

"I'll call her a princess _when _she is worthy of competing in the Tournament." Damon said to the maid kindly in fae.

Clytia just blushed shyly and went to find some clothes for Angel to wear to her first proper sword lesson.

"What did you just say?" Angel said furiously.

"I said I will call you a princess when you are worthy of competing in the Tournament."

She stood up beside her bed angrily and spat, "Why you little…"

His angry glare at her was enough to stop that sentence.

"You have four minutes to meet me outside." He said coldly.

Angel said nothing but just glared at his back as he walked out of the room.

Clytia returned with brown pants and a loose fitting pearl tunic and a severely red face.

"What's the matter with you?" Angel asked somewhat irritably.

"You had better hurry up Angel." Clytia said in a small voice.

"Traitor." And she blew a raspberry at her maid and put her clothes on quickly.

'I have a feeling I am _not _going to enjoy this.'

She was absolutely right. Damon put her through her paces, hard.

As she took a few moments break while she regained her breath laying on her back looking at the beautiful blue sky it occurred to her that Tinoth and Brendan gave her very girly sword lessons.

She had no idea whether she should be angry or happy about that.

"You have had enough rest, we will go through it again." The Sword Master barked at her as he leaned over her.

Forgetting about regaining her breath she hauled herself to her feet again and took up the stance he had just taught her. She brushed her silver pony tail off of her right shoulder with a slight "humph."

Holding her sword in front of her with her feet in the special position, she looked up to glare at the Sword Master with contempt.

"No emotion Angel. Anger is a weakness for what you are trying to accomplish." He said in his superior tone that Angel was growing to hate. She wanted to tell him to shut up because she was trying to concentrate, but she knew she would just get yelled at again.

So slowly she moved to the left while Damon moved to the right. They circled each other twice before Angel darted out and swung at Damon's left arm, he evaded it easily and swung his sword at her arm in turn.

Slash.

There was now a small trail of blood blossoming on her arm.

Why can't this guy use a wooden sword or something? She had a bunch of cuts on her arms so far today and not once did she cry out when it happened.

Wait where…

In the next moment her feet were swept out from under her and once again she had the wind knocked from her lungs.

From somewhere nearby she heard a loud cackle of derisive laughter and she pulled herself on her elbows and found Triana laughing at her while clutching the arm of a familiar prince, who had no expression on his face whatsoever.

Then without warning the evil witch leaned over and caught the prince's lips with her own in what looked like the kiss to end all kisses. Once it was finished Triana looked at her smugly.

Angel in a rare bit of temper held up her hand and stuck up her middle finger at her and then lay back down in the grass.

Apparently, that means the same thing no matter where you go, and so with loads of satisfaction she heard angry footsteps walking away.

"You know she is a princess." Damon said in a mildly worried tone.

"Oh yeah, and I am not worthy of that title yet according to you, you do realize that she is the princess of an unrecognized kingdom. I rank higher than she does if you disregard that fact, and so if I wanted to tell her she is a horrible little bitch who doesn't know when to let go, I can, and with absolutely no worries about what you think of me or my fighting skills. You need to straighten out your priorities." She snapped at him angrily.

"Who taught you how to fight anyway?" Damon asked boldly.

She glared at him for a long moment before she answered his question, she was tired of everyone treating her like a small child.

"Prince Brendan taught me a little on our trip here." Angel said grudgingly.

"I see." The Sword Master said.

"Why would you ask me that without explaining why you want to know?" she asked her temper flaring slightly again.

"I taught the Prince the sword myself. I am surprised he gave you such, uh, perfunctory lessons." He said echoing Angel's earlier thoughts.

"Right. Are we done yet or do you have anything else to say about how bad I am at everything?" Angel said in a snide tone.

"We are not done yet, Angel, I wasn't trying to be negative about Brendan's teaching or anything but I was making a point."

"Oh yeah, and what was that?" Angel asked a bit more loudly than she intended.

"He wanted you to be able to protect yourself but he did not want you to hurt yourself."

Angel opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Let us start again shall we?" he said quickly.

Soon they were practicing their deadly dance once again.

O

O

Angel trudged back towards her chambers slowly. Everything hurt so badly!

'What doesn't kill me makes me stronger.' She thought to herself weakly.

"Lady Angel?" a voice asked behind her in the candle lit hallway.

"Yes." Answered Angelina softly not even bothering to turn around.

"Here, let me take you to the Royal Bathing Gardens, you look like you could do with a treat right now." The female voice said kindly.

Hands took both of her arms for support, she looked over and found Clytia holding up her left arm while Queen Hestia was holding up her right.

"The Royal Bathing Gardens?" Angel repeated dully.

"Yes, only royalty of the five fae kingdoms may use it. I think you will like it." Hestia said with a smile.

"If you say so." Angel said while looking at the floor.

O

O

Angel knew immediately that she was just way too tired to appreciate the full beauty of the Royal Bathing Gardens but she knew she would be back tomorrow to appreciate it more fully.

The gardens were wild and very well taken care of, there were large trees as well as bushes with many types of flowers that Angel of course had never seen before. There was in front of her a large naturally heated pool surrounded by flowers and there were beautiful blue and lavender colored petals floating in the water. There were many paths that Hestia said were where hidden pools were to be found. A few of them even overlooked the ocean. But the smell there was just heavenly and there was no one else around, she could just be at peace and truly relax up here.

They walked around a small walkway and found a lady there with a table right next to a secluded bathing pool with fresh towels and a what Hestia called a water gown laying on top of the table. The young woman bowed courteously and then gestured to the table.

"Would you like to have a massage before you get into the bath, Your Highness?" she asked kindly.

Angel just nodded her head fervently and walked over to the woman and gave her a huge hug.

"God bless you." Angel said happily, and then began to shed her clothes without a care as to who saw her and lay on the table sighing gently as she did so.

Hestia made her exit quietly so that the young princess could enjoy herself. She met up with Clytia at the gate to the gardens past the security guard who was stationed there and whispered happily, "That was a great idea of Lysithea's don't you think?"

Meanwhile, Angel received one of the best massages she had ever gotten in her life. She was in heaven! This woman knew just the right spots to get the tension out. That combined with the nice heat coming from the pool and the scents coming from the flowers around here, she felt as if she could have stayed there forever. And the best part was, the Fire Queen had told her, was that Triana could not come into these gardens because she was not technically part of the five fae kingdoms.

Woo hoo!

After an hour, the wonderful woman stopped her ministrations and told Angel that when she was ready she could get up and wrap herself up in the pool robe and get in the bath. When angel did so, she put on the robe with a little confusion, it was really not necessary to put anything on when you bathed in these pools, but the robe was made out of a fabric that was supposed to feel absolutely wonderful after you have had a massage an you get into the water.

It was almost like a towel really, all you had to do was wrap it around your body and get in the pool.

Angel instantly was happy she used the robe, it felt wonderful against her soft skin, she found herself finding a comfortable place in the water and letting her hair down, she submerged herself completely and then placed her head back on a rock and closed her eyes.

She heard the fae lady say, "Well, stay as long as you need to. If you need anyone to get anything for you just call, Your Grace."

Angel said, "Okay." And with that they lady and the table disappeared.

She opened her eyes again and found herself staring at the stars, it was just so beautiful out here. She just knew she would be out here almost every night, these gardens already had a special place in her heart.

"It is beautiful here isn't it?" said a low voice nearby.

Angel looked around alarmed and found Prince Brendan gazing at her intently.

She calmed down a bit but then glanced back up at the stars sadly, "Yes it is beautiful."

He was looking as handsome as ever, but he looked a little worn, like he hadn't eaten for a few days, she grew concerned and told herself that it was none of her business.

"Angel," he started a bit awkwardly.

"Yes, Brendan." She said closing her eyes again.

She heard splashes of water and felt the hot water around her moving in erratic waves.

A hand was cupping her chin gently, "I need you to look at me Angel." He said in his accented voice.

Angel's eyes were definitely opened now, "Why? So you can make fun of me and tell me what a stupid little girl I am?"

"I just want to talk to you about the Tournament. The Labyrinth bade me to give you something and so I am here." He said emotionlessly.

Her heart sank, it dropped lower than she thought it could. Of course, he hadn't come to see her because he wanted to, he had Triana after all.

"How did you know I entered the Tournament?" she asked curiously.

"My father." Was all he said. "Why? Why did you have to enter?" his eyes were so sad now, why was that? Did he not know that she was doing this all for him?

"I have to prove myself, not only to you and Triana but to all the Fae Kingdoms and most of all to myself that I am capable of being able to take care of myself and them. Look, odds are if I win I will just pick someone out for you to marry, I know you don't love me or anything but…"

"You won't win." He said dully.

"What do you mean?" she asked sharply.

"I mean just that Lina! You won't win, then you will be dead and then what will I do!"

She was shocked and dismayed to find such anguish in his eyes, she wanted to cry and scream in frustration, what did it all mean? How come everyone played games with her? Do you care about me or not? She wanted to yell at him, whys is everything always my fault?

In a forced calm she answered, "You will marry Triana then won't you?"

"I don't want her Angel, remember that and take this gift from the Labyrinth, learn to use it well, He doesn't want you to lose."

Then he leaned in and kissed her lips softly, and then he tipped her head closer to his and began to deepen the kiss. Electricity shot through the both of them, a brief feeling of ecstasy that neither of them had known before, and then it was done and the Labyrinth's gift was administered.

"What was that?" She asked thoroughly shaken.

"You have the ability to use crystals now. I would advise you to use it well Lady Angel." He said tonelessly once more and then he disappeared.

And Angel had to wonder even as her tears began to fall if he had felt anything at all.

O

O

AN: Hey ya'll I am sorry I haven't updated in a month. I really do want to post regularly; I just haven't had the time. Please forgive me. Anyway, you have to tell me what you think of this chapter. Please, please, please, I just love reviews.

Pruningshears: That name just kills me:) I hope to shed more light on the whole prophecy thing in detail, including who it came from and so forth, I have lots of more story telling to do on this fic let me tell you. Thank you for reading the last chapter and I am glad you liked it.

Sweet Christabel: Where did you get that name from it sounds familiar? Thanks for your enthusiasm over the story, I really don't like Triana either, but breaking nails just sounds painful! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Lady Ione Athene: Miotha is a word that I made up. I usually do a lot of research for names and such but I really just wanted something distinctly different for that word, of course you never know it may change. A lot of names that I use (http: ) really do have meanings behind them, even Sword Master Damon has his name for a reason. But I am getting off the subject, I hope that you have a better understanding on Angelina's lineage. I realize that I made a mistake by calling her full fae but really she has more fae in her than anything else. I really appreciate it when you review, you have no idea how happy I am to log on and see that I got a review from Lady Ion Athene! I know I have to update more often but I am finishing my other story soon, so I will solely work on this one for a while, then I can begin a little work on one of my own original stories I have a idea for. Anyway, thanks again for being such a wonderful supporter!

Autumn92685039: Thank you so much for saying that my fic is one of the best you have ever read! I really really really appreciate it! And thank you for pointing out the errors that I have, I am slowly going through each chapter and pulling those out and I am going to go through my chapters more thoroughly now. I laughed when you said everyone is buttering me up, but it's true, so thank you for telling me, I would urge anyone to tell me if there is something not quite right in my spelling, because I get irritated sometimes when other authors don't spell check at least. Thanks for reading and I hope that you liked this chapter.

Lady of the Labyrinth: Thank you for your reviews and thank you for staying with me so long during this story, I know it seems like its taking me forever. I am sorry that I didn't acknowledge you before, I must have missed you when I was re reading them to say thank you. Please forgive me for this over sight and I hope you liked this past chapter.

Queen of the Damned: Thank you for your review, I just love reviews, man I can't say that enough. Thanks for saying that you thought I had good ideas, I am happy so say that most of my ideas come from me turning into a prune in the bath trying to see where thing should go. I have an outline and I know what is going to happen, but sometimes you just have to figure out how to get there. The labyrinth though has his own story, one that I will explain eventually, I hope that ya'll don't think I am crazy once I finish writing this though. I do have weird ideas, sometimes they are not weird enough though. Thank you for reading!

Rogue200315: Bless you my child! Thank you so much for saying they should make a second movie out of this fic, alas wishes such as that don't come true. But thank you so much for saying it!

Morrigana: Don't be ashamed about missing the update! That happens to me all the time, I love to read stories but sometimes I don't get the memo when they are updated, but then some people go for a while without updating and so I'm surprised (but still pleased) that they did so. Thank you for remembering and coming back to read it! I hope that you liked this chapter!

Thank you all for your support! I will see you next time.

C


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. Sadly enough it is true, I don't, so please don't sue me I have no money.

The Labyrinth's Chosen

Chapter 24

Sleep.

Ultimate precious sleep.

Angel had no more room in her head for all confusing and consuming thoughts and so she slept.

The next morning, Angel woke up to a much better surprise than she had the day before. Clytia and Elise came and woke her up making sure that she was wide awake and properly dressed before the Sword Master came to torment the poor princess.

"Oh hey Elise! Thank you for transferring over here, you have no idea how much I appreciate it." Angel told her after Clytia handed her a cup of hot tea.

"It is no problem at all, but if I may ask, why did you need me so badly?" the human girl asked curiously. Of all the questions to ask, this one kind of surprised Angel, didn't Elise notice that her appearance had changed? Maybe Jareth had warned her of it before hand.

"Well I was told that I needed more maidens waiting on me now that I have elevated to princess status, but the ones they sent I don't trust, not to mention they treated Clytia horribly and that is something I will not tolerate." Angel said tiredly.

"I see." Elise said slightly taken aback. "Have you made any progress with the prince? It has been a while since I last saw you."

Angel then quickly filled her in about what had happened during their journey and what happened with her appearance change all the way up to what happened last night at the Royal Bathing Gardens.

Clytia and Elise looked shocked while they were absorbing all the information they had just heard.

"So how do you feel about Prince Brendan right now?" Elise asked after a few moments of tense silence.

"I just don't know." Angel replied wearily.

"You don't know!" Elise exclaimed loudly, "Angel you might die in this tournament. I really think you ought to know how you are feeling about him if you are going to risk your life in a tournament against _Triana_ to win him as your husband!"

Clytia nodded her head fervently beside the girl, not really having anything to add to it but agreeing with her all the same.

There was a loud knock at the door.

"Sword Master Damon." Angel muttered disgustedly.

Clytia's eyes lit up slightly but Angel didn't notice.

Angel went over to the door and swung it open violently. He had his mouth open as if to yell but the new princess cut him off.

"I am awake already so let's go."

O

O

Angel sat in the library after lunch on a chair that was next to the open veranda that overlooked the ocean.

She was hiding.

She had slipped away from the Sword Master after lunch deciding that she needed to know more about the Tournament that she was to participate in.

By pure luck she found the library after seeing a couple of maids come out of it after a good cleaning, unfortunately during the process of waiting for the women to clear out she overheard some news that upset her. She was currently thinking about that now despite her current dilemma.

After Angel had gotten into the library she immediately got excited again which died two minutes later when she pulled down a few books from the shelves and realized to her dismay that all of them were written in fae. Poor Angel had scoured the shelves for nearly an hour when she reasoned that just because the fae spoke English did not mean that they wrote in English as well. Miotha must have not remembered that little fact when she told her that she could use the library whenever she wanted.

So now she stared out at the ocean listlessly with a book open in her lap thinking about what she had heard the maids say earlier.

"I did not know you could read books that are in the fae language." Said a sarcastic voice.

Startled, Angel looked up to find Prince Brendan staring at her from a chair across from hers. She scowled at him fiercely.

"I don't know how to read fae." She muttered looking out at sea once more.

"Yes, I thought not." He said but there was nothing sarcastic about his tone.

Angel chanced a glance at him through the corner of her eye. He was just as beautiful as ever today, he wore a forest green billowy tunic with black pants and his hair was getting longer she noticed as it now fell into his eyes. She looked away quickly, she literally had to hold back a sigh of despair.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"I was curious about the procedures of the tournament," she answered as she put the book on a nearby table.

"I can tell you about it if you like." Brendan offered quietly.

This caught her attention, "Okay. What are the rules for the fights?"

"No killing purposefully." He said blandly.

She waited.

After he didn't say anything else for a minute she asked, "That's it?"

"It is pretty much anything goes. You may use weapons in the weapons matches and magic in the magic matches. You will only be able to use both against your opponent if you make it to the very last round. In the last fight the opponents may use both magic and weapons against each other. In the event that one knocks the other unconscious, the victor will become my wife." He said in a hollow tone.

"I see. Just out of curiosity though, how many of the princesses do you plan to bed before the tournament? After all Triana can't be your only interest and just this morning I heard some fae women talking about Triana pitching a fit because you said you don't want to share a room with her anymore."

"That is none of your business, I…" Brendan started, but Angel cut him off.

"I am sure it's not but I have to say that kind of shocked me to find out you two were staying in the same room. Does the Queen know?" She asked flippantly.

"Lina, I had…"

"No Brendan, it is okay, I guess I am just a little bit upset. I am sorry for arguing with you. I guess I will talk to you later." She said dejectedly and left without another word.

Brendan just sighed and looked over at the book that Angel had left on the table. After reading the title he chuckled a bit to himself, it read, "The Life and Death of the Most Horrible Singing Siren."

He made his way out of the library with a heavy heart. He moved Triana out of his chambers because after last night he realized exactly what he was missing after kissing Angel, and with that knowledge felt that if he could not be with her freely, that he should at least be free of Triana for a little while before having to be married to her for eternity.

The Labyrinth Prince had kissed many women (and had done a lot more than just kiss) before but none of them lived up to Angelina, who incidentally was the most beautiful yet infuriating woman he had ever met.

He was so frustrated! What did he feel for Angel? How was he going to protect her and how was he going to avoid marrying Triana?

There was no doubt in his mind that Triana would make it to the finals in the tournament, she was very powerful. Not to mention, that she currently is able to negate Angel's magic.

He was beginning to worry about everything; the tournament, Angel, and the war that was supposed to come after the tournament that he was supposed to fight in. He really needed to start building his fire power. He could use fire but he had been slacking off of late.

Consumed as he was in his pressing thoughts, he did notice the presence that appeared behind him.

"Father."

"I heard that you kicked Triana out of your chambers." The Goblin king said smoothly.

"How does everyone know about that? No business is kept mine for long in this place." Brendan said feeling a bit angry.

"Well actually, I heard this from Lysithea herself who got it from her other source." Jareth said looking into his son's eyes meaningfully.

"I realize that the old man is concerned about my loyalty to the High Queen but just because he is in a position to eavesdrop does not mean that he should." The prince snapped at his father angrily.

"There is no question of your loyalty son, but there is one of hers. Triana is not the most trustworthy being in the world and I suspect she still answers to her sister." Jareth said in a tone that brooked no argument.

Brendan knew that tone well but he was past the point of caring, he knew all of this! Why was everyone thinking that he was some kind of idiot? "She very well may but we don't know that for sure. So why is the old man so interested in my affairs?" Brendan asked calmly.

"Because your decisions determine how Triana treats Angel. Angelina is at a crucial stage of development for learning, if Triana hurts her right now it could disrupt her training causing her to not do so well in the tournament. And right now Triana is feeling hurt and angry about what you did to her this morning. Now who so you think she will lash out at first?" Jareth asked his only son with an accusatory glare on his face.

"Damn." The prince swore, "I didn't think about that!"

O

O

Angel made her way back to her room sulking a bit as she did so. She absolutely hated feeling this way not really sure what to do about any of her problems and in essence fumbling in the dark.

She got to her chambers and was about to open the door when the air around her began to dissipate. Angel suddenly found that she couldn't breathe, she whipped around abruptly to find Triana around the corner staring at her hatefully yet concentrating on the spell that was currently depriving her of air.

'Well if I live through this I know what I need to start practicing next…defense….magic...' she thought to herself blandly.

Abruptly the air returned to normal and Angel collapsed against the wall gasping for breath. As she did so she watched as marble walls were snaking around Triana's form. It was obviously this that distracted Triana enough for the spell to be broken.

Suddenly Queen Lysithea came into view wearing a blue satin nightgown and a furious expression on her face.

"What have you done?" the High Queen yelled as she saw Angel red faced and gasping on the floor.

"Nothing." Triana said loftily.

"You know better that to try and kill Angelina in this palace Triana, you know that I will find out about anything that you do."

"Oh please, not even the High Queen has the power to be everywhere at once, besides you'll find that _Princess_ Angelina there has nothing to say about the subject either."

A furious expression fell across Angel's face and she opened her mouth to tell the Queen exactly what happened when she realized that she couldn't talk!

Lysithea just glared at Triana before saying, "You little fool! Even if I the High Queen and Master of Wind and Water couldn't diminish that spell you used on Angel, it would not mean that I wouldn't know what you did."

Triana narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the queen. "How did you even know to be here? You are good at finding out things but no one is THAT good."

Lysithea glanced at Angelina quickly before saying, "That is absolutely none of your business Triana. And I am giving you fair warning, I may not be able to keep you from entering the tournament by law but I can keep you in the dungeons until the tournament starts. You so much as look at her the wrong way and I will kill you myself."

Triana, for the first time since Angel had met her looked terrified.

"But you can't! I am a princess and…"

Suddenly Angel noticed how the room temperature was dropping, she knew it was coming from Lysithea.

"I can and I will. GET OUT."

Angelina looked at her great great grandmother and saw her right eye was glowing a soft green.

Triana did not hesitate, she left just as Lysithea's blue eye began glow and ice began forming on the walls of the white blue marble hallways.

Angel had never seen the Queen so angry.

As the glow in her eyes dissipated she turned back to Angel and sighed audibly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Angel but I am trying my best to keep an eye on her. If I knew she was harmless I would just send her away from the palace. Unfortunately, she is not to be trusted and so she must remain until everything is revealed. I would consult the Royal Seer but alas he is on a well deserved vacation although he should be back soon." The High Queen said tiredly.

"The Royal Seer? You mean the same one that told Lady Queen Hestia of the prophecy?" Angel asked surprised.

"The very same, he is incredibly gifted and very useful as an advisor. He is from Hestia's kingdom, a distant cousin of Prince Brendan's in fact." The High Queen said thoughtfully.

"Oh is that where he is on vacation?" the silver haired princess asked curiously.

"Yes, he had wanted to visit home for a while. Will you be okay by yourself tonight?" Lysithea asked concerned.

"I should be fine. I don't think I will sleep with my balcony open tonight though. By the way Miotha, do you know what happened to Tinoth? I have not seen him at all lately."

"He went home. Something about not being able to compete and he gives up. Anyway, I think you are better off without him here. You could do without the pressure I think." The High Queen added seriously.

Angelina nodded her head in silent agreement. No point in denying that.

"Thank you for intervening. I am pretty sure I would have died…"

"Princess." A voice spoke next to her interrupting her thoughts abruptly.

"Jareth." Angel said as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"And Brendan." Jareth added looking at the two of them warily.

"Did something happen?" the prince asked.

"As a matter of fact, something did happen, Triana attacked her." Lysithea spat angrily.

"What!" Jareth exclaimed loudly, Brendan said nothing but his look of astonishment said enough.

"In the palace? That is ridiculous why would she do that when…" Brendan started when the High Queen interrupted him by merely shaking her head at him.

Angel watched the exchange curiously.

"Angel, you need to step up your magical defense training. Tomorrow you go out to sea with Eurus and Oceanus. Learning the sword is good but Triana is the strongest in magic. And you Brendan, I know that you prefer earth magic and crystal magic but you need to gain more control of your fire, we need to be as prepared as we can be for this war that is coming soon." Lysithea finished looking at the prince and the princess severely.

"You still believe that rubbish about the prophecy?" Brendan asked irritated.

Lysithea just gave a small smile and a nod.

The prince gave a slight sigh and disappeared from sight.

"He didn't even want to find out want happened." Angel shouted indignantly.

"What did happen Angel?"

"Triana tried to kill me and…"

"She what? Lysithea?" Jareth turned to her alarmed.

"I told her that her life was forfeit if she tried it again. Needless to say I believe she took me seriously… for now anyway."

"I warned my son that this would happen if he hurt Triana's feeling in anyway." The Goblin King ran a hand through his hair in an agitated sort of way.

"Why don't you go to bed Angel? You look exhausted." Lysithea said softly.

Angelina said nothing but nodded gratefully at the pair of them and made her way into her chambers.

Elise and Clytia awaited her inside her second rooms. She was too tired to tell them what had happened and so she allowed them to help her bathe and dress for bed. As she listened to Clytia's lovely voice as she sang a lullaby, she thought no more of her horrid day. Hoping that the next day would turn out to be just a bit more promising.

O

AN: I am so sorry if you people hate me. Please forgive me for falling off the face of the planet. I have a lot of stuff going on right now, not in the least of which is finding a new job. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Anyway, I promise I will start working on this properly.

Pruning shears: You are awesome….but I am not spilling anything here. The prophecy part you posted is a good guess but alas not quite there. Thanks for the guess though:)

Lady Ione Athene: I love your enthusiasm! Thank you again for a great review. (They always make me so happy!) lots of questions but I do have answers coming but then I have more questions for you all as well. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter Lady I will update soon, after all I don't have a job right now. Later!

Morrigana: Yeah I want a royal bath garden too. Unfortunately for me I can't have one unless I win the lotto.

Autumn92685039: Thank you! (:

Rogue200315: Thank you for saying keep up the good work. That warms my little heart!

Kitsune Karasu: Thank you for your review. I like to keep my story suspenseful and I am very glad that you think it is well written. Thank you again!

Queen of the Damned Lilly: Thank you for saying this is one of your faves I am trying my hardest to make sure its not disappointing to you all. But thank for the encouragement. Oh and I think I am pretty weird for anything!hehheheh

Moonjava: thank you I am glad you are still reading!

SaerinSedai: Ha! I will teach Triana a lesson, it just may not be soon… Anyway, thank you for the review and I know it may sound confusing but really even Toby proved he was capable of extraordinary things as a baby when he was in the Labyrinth. But thanks for saying this is one of your faves, I really appreciate it.

Well you guys I will bid you adieu for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will see you soon!

C


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. Blah, blah, blah, I have a mortal fear of lawyers please don't sue.

The Labyrinth's Chosen

Chapter 25

O

O

The newly claimed princess woke up quite early the next morning. She regretted missing sleep but there were just so many things that needed to be done.

First, she wrote a note to Sword Master Damon explaining how she wasn't really sorry, but the High Queen bade her go practice her magic out at sea today and she would be basking in the glory of _not_ being in his presence. And with those cheerful words she sent for Clytia and asked her to deliver it to the Sword Master for she should really be heading out to sea.

Clytia, to Angel's surprise agreed readily and set off to do as Angel had asked without even a single goodbye.

So with a cheerful goodbye form Elise, Angel set out to sea.

O

O

'Why in the world am I so nervous? It's just a letter.' The sea sprite known as Clytia thought to herself sardonically as she headed outside to the palace grounds.

Clytia didn't really know where she was supposed to go, she knew next to nothing about weapons training and where it would take place, especially so early in the morning, after all the sun hadn't even risen yet.

A man passed near her with a horse heading towards the enormous stables.

"Excuse me sir. Do you know where I might find Sword Master Damon?"

The man looked around at the several buildings around them and then pointed to a windowless building that overlooked the ocean.

Clytia thanked the man properly and headed toward the marble building in question.

Nervous did not even begin to describe how she was feeling at the moment. Taking a huge breath and closing her eyes she opened the door and slipped quietly inside.

Her blue eyes widened in surprise at all the weapons that lined the walls inside this place. Everything from swords to maces, spear to weapons she had never seen before decorated the walls. The only thing a lot of them had in common was how lethal looking they all were.

It took Clytia a minute to realize that there was a man facing her sitting on the floor with his eyes closed concentrating on all of nothing.

The small blue haired water sprite bit her lip in apprehension. Perhaps this was not such a good idea at all. He would be angry if she disturbed him but she did promise her princess that she would do it personally.

Instead of disturbing him, she came up with the idea to sit in front of him. So she put the letter on the floor between herself and the Sword Master and took up the same position he was in (cross legged and hands resting on the knees) and closed her eyes gently.

This was the proper way to do this Clytia was sure and so she would wait till he was finished, make sure he read the letter and would go about her business for the rest of the day.

She opened her right eye at him, taking in his masculine features. He most certainly was the most handsome man she had ever seen and to think they had both been here for years and she had no idea he was here. She closed her eyes again and took in a deep breath.

He had to be of noble blood, it wouldn't matter if she fancied him or not he would never be interested. She could have sworn she heard a small ping sound as her heart landed in her stomach.

'Ah well, quit thinking such things and wait!' she thought to herself glumly.

Damon knew someone was in the room with him, the air in the room had changed as they let themselves in. No one said anything though and since no attack was forthcoming Damon decided to finish his meditation exercise before finding out what they wanted.

Ten minutes later when he opened his eyes he was surprised to find Clytia across from him relaxing with her eyes closed. He did not know much about the new heir's maid but he did take this opportunity to study her appearance.

She had a soft pale round face framed by long waves of shimmering dark blue hair. Her eyebrows were also dark blue, neatly trimmed and arched. She had a cute nose, rosy cheeks and beautiful full red lips, and of course he knew that underneath those lips were perfect straight white teeth. She wore a light blue sleeveless dress that went just below her knees and hugged her perfect figure.

Beautiful…Simple…Majestic she was.

"You are truly a proper lady not interrupting me." He said in fae.

Her eyes flew open in a rush and she actually jumped in the air a little then lost her balance and toppled over backward.

He was horrified.

So was she.

Clytia turned bright red. Hands clutching at her chest (she thought she was having a heart attack) she apologized quickly.

"I am sorry Sword Master, I wasn't expecting that."

He made his way over to her quickly and carefully helped her stand up. As he took in a deep breath he realized with a jolt that she smelled like the ocean. It was wonderful!

"Lady Clytia, please forgive me, I did not mean to startle you so." He said sincerely.

They caught each others eyes and then both looked away quickly finding something else to look at, when Clytia's eyes came to the letter on the floor.

"Milord, I do have a reason for being here." She said abruptly, "A letter from the princess." And she knelt to pick it up and then handed it to him.

"I see." He said looking somewhat disappointed…or maybe that was just her imagination… She shook her head to clear off the thought and said, "Well, I really must be going. Lots of things to do…"

"You are not going to stay and make sure I read the letter?" his deep voice asked just as she turned towards the door.

"Uh…I suppose I should…"

Damon made a grand display out of opening the letter and reading it slowly. After he had finished he looked at her solemnly.

"I can't read this." He stated boldly as his green eyes locked with her blue.

The poor sea sprite just gazed at him stupidly. "Wait…What? You can't read it?" she asked surprised.

"It's in human writing."

"Oh, well then I am glad that I stayed. Do you wish for me to read it to you?" she asked tentatively.

He gave a slight nod indicating 'yes.'

She took back the letter and opened it apprehensively.

Nervousness ought to be outlawed.

She then read the contents of the letter to him to which he just laughed as she openly winced at the rude words her princess had written down.

"Why are you laughing Sword Master?" Clytia asked curiously.

"She really doesn't like me does she?" he asked his eyes alight with mirth.

Clytia was charmed by this, the sea people had it wrong, some of the fae men were absolutely breathtaking.

"Sword Master, Princess Angelina is a good hearted person. Why are you laughing if you think she doesn't like you?"

"Because she will work harder if only to spite me if she does not like me Lady Clytia. She is a natural at everything she does but I will never tell her so. She needs to work hard to win. In fact, I want her to win."

"Why?" Clytia asked breathlessly.

"Because, Brendan is a total wreck, whether he knows it or not." He said smiling.

Clytia just smiled back.

O

O

Flying over the ocean became boring after about an hour but Angel wanted to make sure that no one would come across her while she was wreaking havoc on the open sea.

Today she wanted to warm up and make sure that she wasn't hurting anything out here. Eurus and Oceanus helped her but for the most part they watched her.

Angel did come up with a few new offensive attacks. One of which was a water tornado and after a while she made a few more. With a lot of effort and concentration she made them dance around her and bend and contort themselves around each other. She couldn't help but be proud they were just so beautiful.

When she got too hot from all of the exertion of her powers she either cooled the air around her or she swam in the ocean. Not only did she swim but she flew around more and learned a great many things about the wind. Angel hardly felt that this was a practice session, she was just having way too much fun with her magic. It was nothing like lessons with Damon.

It was nice just having a break away form the palace. She resolved to make many more trips out to sea. Besides, she was learning a lot about herself and her magic.

A few hours into the late afternoon, Angel was floating on her back resting when she felt a slight poke on her leg!

"ohhhh!"She exclaimed loudly.

A small looking whale-like creature popped his head above the surface of the water and gazed at her curiously.

Oceanus just laughed at the startled look on her face.

"His name is Keele, he is what the fae call a Janue or a whale in your language."

"How do you know what his name is?" Angel asked intrigued.

"He told me." The water elemental shrugged.

"Hello Keele. It is very nice to meet you." Angel said smiling at the baby animal.

He was very cute. He had black shiny skin and weird light blue eyes. He was long and had approximately five fins from what she could tell.

"Angel, you can touch him you know, he won't bite." Oceanus said lightly.

Angel reached out carefully and touched his beautiful onyx skin. It was like rubber!

Keele only blinked at her and rolled over on his back so she could rub his stomach.

Angel was beaming. She had just made a new friend. And so the rest of the day was spent playing with Keele and then when the night fell Keele told Oceanus that he had to go, his mother was looking for him.

Angel then said a temporary goodbye to her new friend but made no move to go home herself.

As she sat gazing at the closest moon she felt a sense of peace and contentment that she hadn't felt in a while.

"Angel." Eurus interrupted the princess' thoughts as she hummed to herself softly.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"You are holding you power back. Why?" the wind elemental asked carefully.

"I… I'm what? I don't understand."

"Angel you are a very powerful being but you aren't using you full potential. Why is that?" Oceanus asked gently.

Angel looked thoughtful for a few moments and finally said, "I don't know."

And she began humming again. Before she knew it a song came floating up from the depths of her relaxed mind. Strangely enough it fit her situation and filled her heart as she gazed at the moon tenderly.

It was a song from one of Angel's Enya cd's…

_One look at love_

_And you may see_

_It weaves a web_

_Over mystery_

_All traveled threads _

_Can rend apart_

_For hope has a place in the lovers heart_

_Hope has a place in the lover's heart_

Little blue lights began to hover above the water near Angel.

_Whispering world_

_A sigh of sighs_

_The ebb and the flow_

_Of the ocean tides_

_One breath, one word_

_May end or may start_

_A hope in a place of the lover's heart_

_Hope has a place in a lover's heart._

Eurus and Oceanus were enchanted by the song, and the little blue lights came still nearer to the singing princess.

_Look to love_

_You may dream_

_And if it should leave then give it wings_

_But if such a love it meant to be_

_Hope is home and the heart is free_

And Angel finished her lovely song only to be startled by an audience of small faeries. One of the small blue faeries closest to her smiling at her kindly.

"You have a lovely voice Lady." And at that statement a hundred little blue heads nodded emphatically.

Oceanus came to sit beside Angel, "This is the new High Princess Angelina of Cian Aglaia young ones." He said to the multitude of faeries.

All of there tiny eyes widened abruptly, and then in unison they all bowed to the princess.

"Well then princess, we should properly introduce ourselves. We are Water Fae or faeries as many races like to call us since we are so small. We are one of the many types of fae that will be under your rule when you take the throne."

"Where do you live? I didn't hurt any of you earlier when I was training did I?" Angel asked worriedly at the small crowds before her.

"Oh no princes, we don't live near the surface, we live closer to the ocean bottom near many other sea creatures and peoples." the small faerie said warmly.

"Oh good." Angel smiled visibly relieved. "So was I disturbing your sleep with my singing?"

"No, but it was very pretty and so we came to investigate. So since you sang us a song and because the fae of water have not bestowed our gift upon the new princess, we would like to grant you a wish." The small faerie said in a rush. Angel was under the impression that she was saying it quickly because she was embarrassed, why she did not know.

"You can grant wishes?" angel asked wide eyed.

"We can." the small faerie said proudly. "What do you wish for?"

"Be careful what you wish for, Angel." Oceanus warned in a low voice.

"I wish to know how to speak and understand the fae language." Angelina said immediately.

The faeries just gaped at her.

"Oh, okay." The small faery near Angel said uncertainly.

Oceanus and Eurus just laughed, they had, of course, heard about Angel's frustration yesterday about not being able to read any of the books in the library.

All of the faeries then closed their eyes and held their hands out toward the princess. A soft blue light emitted from all of the little hands and slowly these little lights converged together to create a medium sized ball that hovered in front of Angelina before floating into her head.

Angel felt no change at all but when Oceanus her if she was okay in Fae, she about cried.

"Awesome! I know what you just said!" she exclaimed in fae herself.

"Oh, thank you so much!" she returned to English as she looked at the beaming water faeries.

"You are quite welcome princess." A male faerie said close to her right ear.

"We really ought to be heading back now, Angelina." Eurus said gently.

"Oh yes, of course. Thank you again so much for granting me a wish." Angel said sincerely, "but I guess I really should be leaving. I'm sure we will see each other again."

"Maybe next time we can introduce you to some of the sea peoples." The first faery said.

Angel's eyes lit up.

"That would be great!"

And so everyone said their goodbyes and Angelina, Eurus, and Oceanus left to go back to Cian Aglaia.

O

O

Angel did not wake up until about 13:00 the next day. Elise and Clytia were loath to wake their mistress when she had just gotten back from an exhausting day before. Ultimately the girls knew that Angel would not be needed yet so no harm was done in letting her sleep.

Angel found that she felt well rested and even cheerful when she woke up. Why? Because she had a powerful secret, the ability to speak and understand the fae language and no one knew this but Eurus and Oceanus. But she might let one other person know…

After bathing and dressing in a very comfortable silk blue gown that the high queen had sent down to her she made her way to the dinning room as lunch would be served soon.

When she got there, she found Queen Lysithea and Prince Brendan eating lunch together silently.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesties." Angelina said brightly and took a seat opposite of Brendan's at the black marble table.

"Good afternoon." Brendan mumbled not making eye contact with her.

"Good afternoon Angel." The High Queen said warmly. "How was your trip out yesterday?" she asked in an undertone.

Angel glanced at Brendan who looked as though he was lost in his own world at the moment.

"It was wonderful! I learned loads of stuff yesterday."

A very interesting expression stole over the High Queens beautiful young face for a moment. Angel could have sworn it looked like relief…

"I was thinking of finding the Sword Master and continuing our last lesson this afternoon." Angel said.

"I do not think that will be possible Angel." Lysithea said quickly taking a sideways look at Brendan. Angel didn't notice.

"Why not?"

"I gave him permission to visit his parents' manor, his mother is very sick. He naturally wanted to go and see if there was anything he could do to help. He should be back soon to continue your training though."

"Oh, I see." Angel said slightly disappointed, she felt like she was on a roll with her training and did not want to slow down the pace.

"Why don't you spend the afternoon with me? I need to teach you a few things myself and we should spend time together, I don't get to see you much."

This was true. Although Angel was extremely curious about her grandmother, she knew that being the Queen over several kingdoms was very time consuming, besides she knew that she would have plenty of time to get to know her, fae lived very long lives after all. Even so Angel got the impression the queen was nervous about pointing this out to her.

"Well, that sounds good. And I have a few things to ask you anyway." Angel said lightly, excited at the prospect of spending the rest of the day in Lysithea's company.

Then she caught Brendan's eye and her heart about cut off her air supply in her throat. He truly was a handsome man and her confusion about him had increased tenfold since he kissed her. But he still surprised her when he locked gazes with her like this. She felt like she should have her face covered, it was like he could see right through her.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the day Brendan?" Angel asked cautiously.

"I don't know." And then he looked away and got up from the table, somehow leaving Angel with a heavy heart.

After he left, Angel looked around carefully to see if anyone else was around and said, "I have a secret weapon that I only want you to know about. Eurus and Oceanus already know."

Lysithea looked startled for a moment, and then nodded her head obviously intrigued.

_"I know how to speak fae."_ Angel spoke in perfect faery.

Lysithea gasped audibly and leaned in quickly.

_"How did you manage this so quickly?"_ She asked.

_"The water faeries granted me a wish."_

Lysithea's delighted laughter echoed beautifully around the room.

_"How wonderful! You really do have a secret weapon! Well, I won't tell a soul until you are ready."_

_"Thank you."_ Angel said smiling.

The afternoon was extremely interesting for Angel.

A tailor came in and took her measurements for an array of gowns and dresses for her to wear. And feeling like she ought to be competing (against Triana anyway) asked if a few of those dresses could be a bit more daring and sexy. As much as she hated Triana she had to admit that the girl had style.

Lysithea taught her a few defense spells and also taught her how to use the protection of the wind from being strangled by Triana's magic.

Later on in the afternoon, the two women had tea together outside and talked. It was at this time that Lysithea told her that there was to be a ball in two weeks that would serve the purpose of announcing that Angel was the heir to the ancient kingdom to the kings, queens, and nobles of the four fae kingdoms.

Angelina panicked a little at this news.

"I don't know anything about royal parties! I don't know how to act or what to say!" she exclaimed nervously.

"The Royal Seer will be back soon, he will teach you all you need to know about fae royalty." The queen said lazily.

This of course, did little to calm Angel of her fears, but she knew better than to let them consume her right now.

"I have a question. Why did Eurus and Oceanus ask me why I am holding back?" Angel asked curiously, if anyone would know it would be Queen Lysithea.

The fae queen looked uneasy at this and said carefully, "usually there is a traumatic or enlightening event in a Controller's life that makes them use the full extent of their powers. If you have not been through it yet, you have your magic of course, but you are only using about ten percent of what you are capable of. And from what I understand you are already capable of a lot of things. But beings like Eurus and Oceanus are able to tell if that has happened to you or not."

"Oh." Angel said feeling a bit confused for a moment.

"I don't think Brendan is using all of his power either, despite all of his big talk." Lysithea said almost as an after thought.

"That just seemed weird for them to ask me why I am holding back. I didn't think I was…"

"Well that is because your mother died. That seems like a pretty traumatic event and yet you still seem to not use all of your power." The High Queen said softly.

"Oh." Angel said again.

Everything seems to come back to her mother. Sarah whom the Goblin King loved, Sarah, the Great who solved the Labyrinth, and Sarah the mother who suffered a dishonorable death because of the stupidity of her daughter.

But Lysithea managed to bring up her sprits a bit by telling her stories about what the other fae in the four kingdoms were like.

Angel was grateful for this, it was still very hard to think of her mother.

After a few more minor lessons from the queen, Angel set off for her room to dress for dinner.

She told Elise and Clytia of her adventures from the previous day but carefully omitted the part about her being able to speak fae. Angel loved Clytia and Elise dearly but she felt that this was best kept a secret between her and Lysithea for now.

Elise fixed her silver hair into waves and Clytia did her makeup very lightly. A very interesting piece of clothing was set out for her to wear, it looked like wisps of water and when she put it on it showed off her legs, her arms and her perfect figure wonderfully, not to mention the plunging v-neck. Angel absolutely felt like a real princess the moment she put her matching blue open toed shoes on and looked in the mirror. She felt extremely confident and cheerful, maybe she really could pull this princess stuff off.

Angel bid the girls goodnight and made her way to the throne room where she knew the High Queen would be before dinner.

Upon entering the throne room she saw that the Queen was holding audience. Queen Hestia and King Jareth were near Lysithea looking down upon two gentlemen that had their backs to Angel. One of the men she noticed with distaste had two women hanging off of each of his arms.

The other man turned to her and locked gazes. Gunmetal grey eyes stared her down as she made her way closer to the throne. This man was extremely handsome. Black hair down to his shoulders with a neat little red bow to hold it out of his clean shaven face, a pointed aristocratic nose and a strong chin and of course those gorgeous grey eyes that surprised her faintly. He looked familiar but she couldn't figure out where…

Then the other man with the two women turned around, he was dark skinned with beautiful shimmering green eyes, he had a slightly elfish look about him, not skinny but wiry and tight muscles surrounded his frame. Thick silver hair fell around his face gently, giving him an almost feminine look even though Angel knew without a doubt that this man was thoroughly masculine and it wasn't because of the hungry way he was looking at her either.

A feeling of ultimate shock coursed through Angel's body, but when the moment had passed and she got a hold of herself once more, she stepped up to him and slapped him across the face hard.

There were gasps of horror from the royals watching.

"Angelina! He is the Prince of…" Jareth started.

"He's my father! And I don't give a damn about who he is here!" Angelina screamed angrily at the man in front of her.

O

O

AN: Nice cliffhanger huh? Sorry I have been out of the game people, but I have been busy and then the new Harry Potter book came out and I had to read it and then I really have not had the time. Please forgive me! I do however have my enthusiasm back for this story, I was feeling a bit depressed about it for a while. Anyway, drop me a line and let me know what ya'll think of this last chapter.

Moonjava: Thank you. It makes me feel great that you still care about what happens to Angel and Brendan… well maybe not Brendan so much but thank you!

Sweet Christabel: Thank you. I am afraid however that things may get a bit worse for Angel as you can see from what I just wrote.

WickedGame: Thanks for your addiction. (:

Lady of the Labyrinth: I know it is kind of angst. I sowwy! Thank you for reading!

Pruning Shears: I hope you liked this chapter.

Nugrey: Thank you so much for your encouraging words. Honestly, I never thought anyone would like this story. I am very grateful for your input. (:

Lady Ione Athene: What kinds of stories do you usually read? Oh and thanks for the cookies. I don't think that Jareth likes them being shaped like him though he thinks it umm weird. HAHAHHA! Ahem. Thank you as always for your wonderful reviews. They make me feel great. Hope you like this last chapter.

Alright then, I will see you guys next time.

C

This song was performed by Enya and I think she wrote it too. I could be wrong so please don't sue!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth. But Angel and Brendan and a lot of others were of my own creativity. Yea! I have brains yet!

C

The Labyrinth's Chosen

Chapter 26

Lost.

Angel felt lost again. Once again the world was slipping from beneath her feet. How could something like this happen?

She was at a loss for words as she stared at her father who was currently holding his hand to his face where she had slapped him with a horrified look on his face.

Silence. You could have heard cows mooing on the other side of one of the moons. No one spoke, only Angel's heaving breathing was heard. She looked like she just ran a marathon.

"Angelina?" the silver haired man spoke in a surprised voice, then "Where is your mother?"

Everyone else in the room instantly knew this was the wrong thing to ask.

A sharp peal of thunder split the air outside so loudly the foundations of the castle shook.

Angel just screamed despairingly at the top of her lungs and ran out of the throne room and into the hallway.

Tears blurred her vision as she ran through the white and blue marble hallway passing a confused looking Brendan who had been making his way to the throne room. Then noticing who it was running after the princess decided it was best to catch up with her before they did.

Angelina made her way outside onto a cliff overlooking the ocean and collapsed to the ground still screaming as the ocean and sky converged violently below her.

Before she knew it she was being clutched in Brendan's arms with the wind and rain lashing at them from all sides, they were instantly soaked.

Brendan knew it was a Storm of storms and he knew where it had originated from.

"What is wrong Lina?" he whispered in her ear as she sobbed onto his chest.

"He didn't die, he abandoned us! You didn't die!" she yelled furiously at something over his shoulder.

Brendan turned and found the seventh Crown Prince of Vulturnus looking at the two of them. The silver haired man tried to come closer to the two of them but found that he couldn't, he was being held back by an invisible force. A force he recognized and was deeply familiar with. Wind.

Angel's eyes weren't even glowing but the wind was obeying her thoughts and what she wanted most was that horrible man away from her.

"Angel, I thought you be happy to know that he was still alive." Brendan said to her gently pulling her wet silver hair out of her face.

"No!" she cried desperately, "you don't understand Brendan! He could have stayed with my mom but he didn't, I wouldn't have had to give custody of my mother over to my grandparents if he had been there for us! Richard and Karen knew she was telling the truth about this place and they still put her away!" she said angrily making sure her father heard every last word.

"She was so sad. She may have not loved you in the beginning but she was so upset when she thought you had died!" Angel said almost pleadingly to the man who was looking at the two of them in horror. Jareth stood behind him with his eyes closed and his fists clenched.

"And then her parents put her into that asylum and she ended up dead! It's your fault that she is dead! If you had been a real man and taken care of her she would still be alive!" Angel was almost hoarse from screaming but seeing the terrified look on her father's face she felt a grim sort of satisfaction. He deserved this, all of it.

A sort of spasm twisted Angel's body and when it was done she just sobbed even harder in Brendan's arms.

Brendan however was looking at the dark skinned man with a death glare. He had hated this man before for other reasons but now his ire had increased ten fold. Angelina did not deserve this. Her misery was extremely disturbing to him because it was so potent. She really blamed herself for her mother's death all this time and the whole thing could have been avoided had the man just stayed around for a few more years until Angel was old enough to care for her mother.

"Angel come, I will take you to your room." Brendan said to her over the storm. She just nodded her head tiredly and Brendan picked her up and carried her through the wall of wind that the princess had erected and glared at her father as he passed.

"Do you need help with her?" said the black haired man with the grey eyes.

"No, I don't." Brendan said in a short harsh tone.

Lysithea, Hestia and Jareth followed Brendan back inside the palace leaving the two men outside gazing at the storm.

Angel's father turned to the man behind him.

"You knew about this!" he exclaimed angrily in fae.

"So I did. You didn't deserve to know she was here so I didn't tell you." The grey eyed man said and then walked back into the marble palace himself.

O  
O

"I had no idea that would happen if she ever saw her father again." Jareth was say8ing to Lysithea and Hestia in one of the outside chambers to Angelina's bedroom.

All three of them looked visibly shaken.

"Why is he here anyway?" Hestia asked angrily.

"Actually, Rune came across him in Hephaestus and thought it prudent to accompany him here. He was going to come anyway regardless of whether Rune was with him or not." Lysithea said tiredly.

"Yeah, come to think of it he's Triana's "so-called" cousin, I am sure he is here to support her for the tournament." Jareth said in a disgusted tone.

"Oh, Angels not going to like that one bit. Not only that but we will have to keep an eye on Rune." Hestia said wisely.

"Why?" Lysithea asked surprised.

"Because he obviously knows something we don. He wasn't at all surprised at the knowledge Angel presented us with tonight." Hestia answered darkly.

"Of course, he knows things we don't! He can see the future! But if it comes to that I wasn't surprised about it either. I had a very good suspicion that it was him." The high Queen shrugged lightly.

"So he was Aboveground all that time we hadn't heard from him." Jareth muttered angrily.

He needed to have a little chat with the so called Vinzenz Avery. The seventh Prince of the Royal Family of Vulturnus was not going to get out of this so easily.

In the room beside them, Angel was trying to calm down from her hysteria and was only succeeding because Brendan was stroking her face softly and telling her over and over that it was okay.

Angel knew he was trying to help and so she held his other hand, looked into his eyes and willed herself to stop crying.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that Lina. But you're such a strong person without him. You did your best given your circumstances. I am sure your mother understands." He was saying.

Angel sighed gently and looked towards the window, "I know, but I feel resentful. There were so many things I wanted to do when I was younger and I couldn't because I had to take care of my mother. I felt so guilty about that, but now I feel like I could have had a normal life for a while if he had just been there. I really needed a break every now and then. So many things could have been different."

"I know Lina. I am sorry."

"But you know, tonight is the first time I properly cried for my mom dying. I didn't feel like I had the right to cry before."

Brendan felt terrible, he had no idea what else to say so he kissed her on the forehead awkwardly.

"I have a gift for you." He said quietly, "I was going to give it to you a long time ago, but circumstances changed. You can't tell anyone about it thought, okay?"

Like any girl getting a present she nodded excitedly eyes wide and a small smile on her lips.

The prince summoned a crystal and a small white box appeared in his hand.

"This is a bracelet of sapphires. Not just any bracelet of sapphires either it is part of a set that includes earrings, but it comes from the depths of the oceans near King Tinirau's old kingdom. It has very special magical properties," he said as he took it out of its case. "I wear one of the earring s and you wear the bracelet and when you will it to, it will transfer your thoughts to me so we can talk without anyone else knowing." He finished.

"Really!" she said excited, "that's amazing!"

Tears forgotten she put the bracelet on and examined it carefully. It was beautiful, seven one carat sapphires glimmered at her from a white gold band.

"What do the earrings look like?" she asked and Brendan showed his one ear that was pierced.

'Will it work with only one?' she thought at him.

He smiled and said, "Yes, it will. I have to stay away from you because I don't want you to get hurt from Triana or any of the other princesses that will be here for the tournament so this will be the easiest way for us to communicate."

"Okay." Angel said and she sat up and gave him a hug.

Poor Brendan glowed red at this. "Look if anyone asks you where you got this say it was a gift from Clytia, your hand maiden from the sea, alright?"

"Yes, of course." Angel said promptly.

"good." He came closer to her intending to get another hug from her when the door opened and Triana walked in.

"Well, you should feel better tomorrow," he said coldly to Angel quickly hiding the box, "and make sure you drink this potion for a good rest." He said summoning another crystal that turned into a goblet on her nightstand.

"As if I am drinking anything you give m." Angel spat angrily. "Take your twit and get out!"

'Goodnight Lina.' Said Brendan's voice in her head.

'Goodnight.' She thought back.

O  
O

"I apologize for this Your Majesty. I had anticipated this certainly, but it still hard to see it happen before my eyes."

"I knew you must have had a reason to bring him back with you Rune." Lysithea said to the grey eyes man in a room outside of her private chambers.

"Yes." He bowed humbly before her as and straitened watching her maids leave the room and shut the door behind them. "Lysithea, I have known about Angelina for a long time, I believe we have had this discussion." Rune paused and looked at her meaningfully.

"Yes, yes, I know you can't tell me about the future but you can give me advice which is, by the way, the reason I appointed you Royal Seer of Cian Aglaia." She said trying hard to keep the frustration out of her voice.

"I know it is hard but I need you to trust me." Rune said earnestly.

"I do trust you Rune. But this is the last heir to this throne. I can't make any mistakes this time." The High Queen said softly.

"I know." He said quietly.

"I need you to teach Angel Royal etiquette. I love her personality but she does need to know a few things before we throw her to the wolves." Lysithea said thoughtfully, changing the subject.

"Yes, my queen, I would be honored." He said sincerely.

"Very well, you may go." Lysithea said tiredly, and Rune knew that she wished to be alone.

"Goodnight Lysithea." And he departed.

O  
O

Jareth quietly closed the doors to his wife's chambers. He had just gotten her to go to sleep after so much turmoil over the last few hours. He thought briefly about returning to the Labyrinth and his own bed chambers. But then maybe he just ought to stay with Hestia, they were married after all.

Hmmmm.

A lot to think about in so short a time, and indeed time was growing short. Now that the Royal Seer had returned it seemed that things were going to play out their course, regardless of whether Jareth wanted it to or not. Now Jareth had a small amount of control over time but he rarely ever used it. I t did take a small bit of his life force every time he used this ability which is why for the most part he refrained.

He wished that he had the power to slow down time more forcefully, that way maybe his son and Angelina could fix this problem they have. Jareth truly wanted them to be together but he had to admit to himself that may not happen…

For the moment he contented himself with taking a walk around the palace and ended up outside overlooking a sea and sky that was calming from the rage it had been in a few hours before.

"What are you thinking about Your Highness?" A deep voice asked behind him.

Jareth turned and found Rune standing behind him.

"Nothing much. What are you doing up so late?" The Goblin King asked the Prince/Advisor.

"I can't sleep. I keep thinking about Angelina." He said truthfully.

Jareth looked at him sharply, "that girl has had enough to deal with Rune. And Brendan already dislikes you enough as it is."

"Yes, this I already know." Rune said mildly, "But remember I know the future."

"So I am constantly reminded, why didn't you bother telling me about Sarah? She was fae, she was therefore in you range of Vision. How come I had to find out from her _daughter_ that she had died? You knew everything? I have a hard time believing that, you would have told someone."

"Oh, please Jareth, you know as well as I do that it doesn't work like that. I can't just tell you everything that happens. I can advise you, but that is it!" Rune retorted angrily.

"Then what good are you!" Jareth shouted.

"What does Sarah's death matter to you anyway? Even if she had lived you could never be with her. I think it a good thing she died, my cousin will no longer have to suffer unrequited love…"

The Goblin King's fist collided with Rune's face.

The Seer looked impassively and unsurprised at the man before him when Jareth let out a short dark chuckle.

"You're no Seer." And with that he disappeared.

"Sure I am. It was just prudent for you to hit me. Who am I to change destiny?" Rune said miserably to the sky.

And indeed Jareth thought tonight for the first time in years that he ought to spend the night with his wife.

O

O

Elise and Clytia waited patiently for Angel to wake up. This was not easy at all as the girls were eager to find out about what happened last night.

Apparently, Prince Vinzenz was discovered eating and extreme silent breakfast with the other monarchs and his "cousin" Triana this morning. Rumors had of course circulated quickly and now the two maids were overly curious about whether or not he was related to Angel. After all the man did have silver hair.

Angel stirred softly and woke up to see two beautiful women looking down upon her eagerly. She groaned loudly and buried her face in her pillow.

Elise and Clytia frowned visibly and looked at each other with confused expressions.

"I guess you want to know if that prince from Vulturnus is related to me." Angel asked tiredly.

The girls said nothing so they nodded holding their breaths in anticipation.

"He's my father." Angel said bitterly.

Both girls looked at her horrified.

"But he was supposed to be…" Elise started.

"Dead." Clytia finished darkly, "Which means that he is a horrible lying…"

"Clytia!" Elise said admonishingly, "He is royalty…"

"It doesn't matter, I just want to avoid him." Angel said abruptly.

Both girls just looked at her sadly.

"We need to get you dressed for lunch Angel. It is almost time to eat again."

"Is it really?" she asked surprised, she felt like she hadn't slept in a week.

O

O

When she walked into the dinning area for lunch everyone sitting immediately stood up (with the exception of Queen Lysithea). She gave a small curtsy and went to sit down next to Lysithea, and when she sat everyone else did as well.

Angel looked around at all of the faces at the table taking in everything. The high Queen sat straight backed with a neutral expression firmly in place. King Jareth looked indifferent, and Queen Hestia looked really angry. Prince Brendan looked like he could have cared less about anything right now, Triana looked haughty and unfazed as always and her father looked sulky. Then she looked to the last person who actually was sitting across from her on the other side of Lysithea who was currently sitting at the head of the long table.

Gunmetal grey again. He was staring at her avidly as thought she were the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. She didn't like the feeling it gave her.

Lysithea who was conscious of the eye staring contest cleared her throat quietly, making many people in the silent room jump slightly.

"Angel this is my Royal Advisor, Rune, he also holds the position of Royal Seer." The High Queen said softly.

"I see. It is very nice to meet you Advisor Rune." Angelina said politely.

"Well, you are very polite in words but you can't just stare at people like that. We will need to work on that." He said shamelessly rude and helping himself to his wine.

Brendan glared at Rune angrily for a split second but hastily put his indifferent mask back on, the others in the room were shocked, even Lysithea looked like she was going to say something.

"I apologize for that, Your Grace but you have the most unusual eyes, the color of a deadly weapon Aboveground that kills criminals and innocents alike. Honestly, I was trying to decide on whether I could trust you or not." Angelina said smoothly.

It was Rune's turn to look shocked, "That was not a very nice thing to say…"

"You mean you didn't expect it? I thought you were the Royal Seer." Angel interjected innocently.

Everyone, except for Triana, Vinzenz and Rune, was trying hard not to laugh, even Lysithea's lips twitched.

Rune said nothing to her back but instead asked, "So, shall we eat then?"

'That was incredible.' Stated Brendan's voice inside of her head.

'Thank you.' She said back wile taking a spoonful of soup.

"Prince Vinzenz, how was Hephaestus?" Lysithea asked neutrally.

'Vinzenz?' Angel thought to herself looking around to see who she was talking to.

"It was wonderful, Your Highness." Angel's father answered dully.

'Well, you didn't suppose a human name would be fit for a fae now did you?' Angel asked herself tartly.

It was silent again everyone seemed to think that it was not a good idea to talk. Angel felt Rune's eyes on her again but she ignored it. After a few minutes Rune asked Lysithea something in fae.

"Do I need to begin to teach her our language? Eventually, she is going to need it."

"That is not necessary at the moment," Lysithea whispered back, "she has enough on her plate as it is."

Angel said nothing and kept her eyes averted like she didn't understand what they said.

"So when will all of the contestants for the tournament begin to arrive?" Angel asked casually.

"The day after the Announcement Party in a week and a half all the way up to the day before the tournament, these princesses' and their families are traveling from long distances throughout the Underground."

"Oh, well that's interesting. Do you have maps of the Underground?" Angel asked curiously.

"We do but they are in fae, someone will have to dictate it to you." Rune said quietly.

"I will just have Clytia or someone else help me with that..."

"I will do it." He said firmly staring at her.

There was a sudden movement on Angels' left and she looked to find Triana with a troubled look upon her face but when the red head noticed Angel looking at her she went back to looking bored.

"I would rather you not." Angel said shortly and got up from the table and walked out the door and into the hallway fuming silently and heading towards her rooms.

Everyone watched her go with apprehension.

Rune looked at Lysithea fondly,

"I take it you haven't told her that I am her tutor."

O  
O

AN: Wow. I am sorry this chapter is so angsty but I feel like Angel has to go through some of this stuff if she is going to change. She isn't perfect and she is learning a lot about herself and not all of it is good. And poor Rune, he really is a Seer he just sees important life changing things as opposed to small trivial things. I really hope that you're all are enjoying this. I am trying to get better as I go along. I am learning a lot of thing as I go though. Thanks for your support!

Moonjava: Thank you! I am glad you are still reading this.

Wicked Game: Thank you for your review and thank you for putting me on your c2. I really appreciate that and I currently on chapter 14 of A Prophecy Speaks and it kicks ass so far! Thanks again.

Jibiathon: I am sorry you almost cried when there wasn't another chapter to click to. I will try harder to update more frequently. Thank you for your review and telling me I am a good writer (I got real smug about that and showed your review to my husband "See people like what I write!" I exclaimed as I thrust the laptop in his face) I don't think he believes me still. Aw well… Thank you I hope you like this chapter!

Megan the Vampire Slayer: I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Pruningshears: Yes Angel is part elf but I will explain that more fully soon. I hope you liked this last chappy. Thanks!

Starbaby-210 : I love the enthusiasm! I know I need to pump these chapters out faster I just have so much going on right now. Anyway, I hope you liked the last chapter. Let me know what you think. Thank you!

Alright you guys, I am going to sleep. Long day and another long one tomorrow. Until next time, and drop me a line and let me know what you think feed back is important to a writer to keep us pumped about what we are trying to do… tell a good story.

C


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth in any way shape or from. I do however own Brendan, Angelina and many other characters that I have invented.

C

The Labyrinth's Chosen

Chapter 27

O  
O

Angel was currently headed out to sea just to be away from the palace. She huffed and puffed to herself about Rune the whole way to her special spot.

There was just something up with that dude. He creeped her out and she didn't like that. It wasn't his attitude that bothered her although she hated that too, he was worse than the Sword Master in arrogance. No, it was the way he looked at her like he knew something she did not. Angel was not stupid, despite her cruel words earlier, she knew that he was not given the position of Royal Seer unless he had the gift of prophecy.

She shuddered at the thought and sped on, Eurus and Oceanus were not expecting her today but they would catch up with her soon.

Before she knew it she was at her spot and Eurus and Oceanus were already there chatting quietly.

"What are you doing out here?" Eurus asked curiously.

"Needed a break." Angel said shortly not really wanting to give an explanation at the moment.

"Well actually, if its break you want, why don't you come with us on a little underwater visit?" Oceanus said without asking any questions about Angel's mood.

"okay." Her mood suddenly lifted slightly, "where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." Eurus said mysteriously "we are long overdue for a visit."

Angel cast her infinite breathing spell and together the three of them sank to the depths.

They went down so far that the light from the suns that had began to fade and darkness engulfed them.

But after an hour or so a faint light was seen before them and the closer the got the brighter the light became. Dolphins and fish inspected then excitedly, the closer they came to the light. And once they got close enough Angel's breath caught in her throat when she realized what she was seeing.

A beautiful sprawling underwater city lay before her in silent awe inspiring beauty.

"The palace and the surrounding cities are called Neptune." Eurus spoke quietly gliding through the water almost invisible next to Angel.

'How fitting?' Angel thought to herself remembering her high school lessons on Roman and Grecian mythology.

The landscaping on the ocean floor was incredible, all sorts of beautiful plant and fish life colored the many rocks, caves and other dwellings of the creatures that lived here.

They swam down to a post where a couple of guards sat playing a game on a rock with colorful looking clams as game pieces. The creatures that guarded the gate to the palace were light blue skinned and had webbed hands and feet, white hair floated about them curiously as the elfin shaped faces looked upon the new comers.

'Sea elves?" angel thought to herself in shocked disbelief.

"We have come to see the Chancellor." Oceanus said in a very commanding voice from nearby.

"Lord Oceanus, Lady Eurus welcome back, but who is this person, we cannot let just anyone in to see the Chancellor, you do understand…"

He was cut off abruptly.

"She is King Tinirau's great granddaughter." Eurus said in a polite but firm way.

The sea elf just stared at Angel open mouthed for a second before he found his speech again, "Your Highness, I apologize for my rudeness, please come in, I will escort you to the Chancellor myself." The elf said in a very apologetic tone.

Upon entering the palace grounds, Angel realized that it was made out of ocean marble just like Lysithea's palace. It was incredibly huge, much bigger than Lysithea's palace, or so it seemed from the outside. It took her a few minutes to realize that there were no water in here, a glass dome kept all of the water outside but you couldn't tell by the change in temperature from the water to the air, because there was no change.

They passed beautiful archways, paintings and sculptures of past queens and kings. Angel was intrigued with everything. 'So King Tinirau lived here?' she thought dazedly.

Her great great grandfather.

There was a throne room on the lower level that they entered and they found a man sitting on the steps beneath a beautiful blue throne wearing gorgeous purple and black ceremonial robes that draped down the short carpeted stairway. He looked up from the scroll he was reading as they came in.

He had long white hair that was pulled into a low pony tail by a black ribbon and a handsome well defined but slightly wrinkled kind face with twinkling cerulean eyes.

Angel knew without a doubt that this was the Chancellor and she liked him already.

"Ah, Lady Eurus and Lord Oceanus, how wonderful to have you back with us. And who do we have here?" he asked in fae with a slightly puzzled smile on his face.

Angelina, of course, understood every word he had said but she waited for one of her mentors to tell the man that she did not know what he was saying, she wasn't ready for anyone else to know her secret just yet.

Realizing that Angel was still hiding her knowledge of the fae language, Oceanus answered the Chancellor quickly for her in the Common Tongue or else known as English by humans.

"Chancellor Aurel, I have the great pleasure of introducing Princess Angelina of Cian Aglaia." Oceanus said in perfect if accented English.

Silence.

"Are you related to King Tinirau?" Aurel asked in a very small voice, almost as if he did not want to know the answer because it would literally hurt him if he were disappointed.

"I was told I am his great great granddaughter." Angel said quietly.

Disbelief momentarily crossed the older man's face but then as the truth settled in (helped along by the smiles of the two elementals), and in a flash blinding joy dawned upon his face.

"Finally, a descendant of my beloved brother has come home!"

O

O

The next few hours went by extremely quickly. And Angel had been blown away to find out all that she had about King Tinirau's family here in the ocean.

As it turns out Aurel was the last living relative of Tinirau and he was the current ruler of Neptune under the High Queen Lysithea's authority, of course. Apparently, Lysithea delegated the responsibility of the kingdom of the seas to Aurel after the king died. Incidentally Lysithea has never been back to check how things are since.

Aurel sadly explained that Queen Lysithea would have been too upset to come back as a lot of her first memories of Tinirau took place here in the palace. Such things are very hard to overcome after all.

Angel felt immensely sorry that all of this should happen. A family should not just fall out like that but then, that seemed to be the only thing any one in her family was good at.

Aurel took Angel' silence for what it was… reflection on how many horrible things had happened.

"We should go to his chambers, you should see where your great great grandfather lived Princess." He said kindly.

Angel was taken aback by this but nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure, I would love to go see it." She said thoughtfully as she got to her feet and followed the Chancellor out of the sitting room, they were currently occupying. Eurus and Oceanus looked up but said nothing as the two left the room. They just decided to sit this one out.

Passing through some of the halls inside this palace was quite an experience. Very thick yet clear magical glass showed a vast array of ocean below them. Angel was already growing very fond of this place. No matter where she looked there was spectacular beauty surrounding her.

The princess did feel it was odd however, that they had not met any one else in the hallways, weren't servants in employ here?

Aurel sensing Angel's disquiet started a conversation again.

"Do you know a lady named Clytia?" he asked.

"Yes, actually, I do, she is one of the two most wonderful women who wait on me." Angel said with a soft smile.

"Really? How is she doing? It has been a while since I have talked to her."

"She is fine. Is she a friend of yours?" Angel asked curiously.

"Well, yes, but she is also the daughter of my best friend. She was having reservations about serving in Lysithea's palace last time I spoke with her but then I didn't hear anything from her." Aurel said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I have a theory about that, but no, she is fine and has become good friends with a human girl named Elise. The three of us are very close actually." Angel said as Aurel beamed at her obviously pleased by this.

"Clytia is from the Noble House of Coral and she has within her the ability to communicate with sea plants, a very useful skill that we…"

Angel cut him off, "A noble! I have a noblewoman serving me? Why didn't anyone tell me? Why would she even _want_ to do that?"

Aurel's face became grave and he looked upon Angel with a serious expression.

"Clytia's parents have been on vacation for the last few years and Clytia's sister's have no love for her. She is one of the most beautiful women in this part of the ocean and they hate her for it. So seeing as there parents were gone they bullied her so much that Clytia sought refuge in getting a job as a servant and humbling herself in her sister's eyes so that maybe they would not hating her so much anymore."

Angel was outraged.

"THAT is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. She doesn't need to humble herself she is the sweetest person I have ever known and she shouldn't feel bad about herself!" the princess ranted loudly.

She was about to keep going when she realized they had stopped in front of a dark blue marble door. What was carved on this magnificent door was shat looked like a crown at the top, it had golden specks in it, and beautiful mermaids and mermen, dolphins playing around sea elves. Then there were sea sprites and fish dancing along the sides. It was incredible.

Angel did not need to be told where she was, she already knew. She stood before the Royal Chambers and felt a sense of awe. And for some reason the reality of being a princess hit her hard in this moment.

Honor, loyalty duty to her people, these were things past kings and queens that had lived in this room had upheld. Sure she wanted to win the tournament, and even thought she was not entirely sure of her feelings knew that was the right course of action. But in the process she had begun to learn the importance of what her role as being the heir to five kingdoms entitled. She had to be strong and reliable for all of her people, and not just the fae but the sea peoples as well and for some odd reason such an overpowering feeling of wanting to heal everything her nameless great grandmother had tried to destroy.

Angel looked at Aurel questioningly.

"Only the rightful ruler of the kingdom can get in. I have not been in this room since Tinirau's death. All you have to do is touch the door." He said gently.

And so she did, and to her great surprise the door opened right up and lights from some unknown source came to life and showed Angel and Aurel everything in the room.

It was an outer chamber which was very similar to Angel's, it had lots of places to sit, a couple of tables and wooden and marble board games to be played in private with guests. There was a door that naturally led into another room and in this room were collectables, lots of fishing nets, particularly beautiful shells, treasure chests, wooden book shelves filled with books and a small but comfortable looking couch that had a light blanket draped across it. On the walls were maps of the Underground and paintings of coral or fish. It was very interesting.

But then there was another door and Angel found that her hands were shaking slightly as she opened this last door... The most magnificent room lay before her as she tried to look everywhere at once. The ceiling was not a regular ceiling but thick tempered glass that looked up and into the ocean. The bed was enormous, a beautifully carved canopy that had four totems with merpeople, sprites and fish holding up blue and white silk curtains that fluttered to an invisible wind.

Angel walked slowly across the room to the bed when a bright light blue light flashed and a small blue glow the size of a bean hovered in front of her. Behind her Angel heard Aurel draw in an awed breath.

The light kept growing in size and proportions until a small golden and silver pitchfork revolved dramatically in front of her.

"Triden." Aurel muttered in apparent awe.

"Triden?" Angel repeated confused.

"Yes, princess, we have been looking for him for years. He disappeared when Tinirau died. He is the sum of all the power in the oceans. The most powerful artifact from the Royal Family of the Seas."

"Oh." Angel said looking at the thing with a little more respect. "What is it doing?" she asked curiously.

"He is presenting himself to you, his new owner."

"His new... what? Oh no, I don't think so what if I lose him or something?" Angel said a little panic stricken.

"I'm pretty sure he can not be lost to a royal family member." Aurel said thoughtfully.

"Why not?"

Aurel pointed back at it and said wryly, "That is why."

And when she looked back she saw a little baby seal gamboling around in the air.

"Is that?..."

"Yes, that is Triden. He probably picked that image out of your head. But you don't have to carry him or anything if you don't want to and for the most part he takes care of himself."

"Wow." Angel whispered and she looked up to look around the room again and her eyes caught on a painting on the wall behind the bed.

Angel's jaw dropped unpleasantly as she promptly forgot about Triden.

"Aurel, who is the man in that painting?" Angel asked, teeth grinding in anger.

In confusion, he said, "Why Princess Angelina that is your great great grandfather, King Tinirau."

Angel had gotten closer to the painting and confirmed that is was indeed the same handsome blue haired man that often interrupted her dreams.

O

O

The prince of the Labyrinth stood at the edge of the Royal Bathing Gardens looking out to sea.

No one had seen Angel for several hours but he was pretty sure she was out at sea somewhere with Eurus and Oceanus. They seemed to be her new sanctuary in the time since she had arrived in Cian Aglaia.

Brendan wasn't worried, if he really needed to get in tough with her, he could via their private link, distance did not matter to magic.

At this particular moment in time something else was bothering the fae prince.

Rune.

Oh how he disliked his two-faced fire powered cousin Rune. He didn't like the way Rune looked at Angel, he did not appreciate how his cousin talked to the fae princess and he absolutely hated the fact that Rune was going to be teaching Angel etiquette.

Now that he had actually gotten used to the fact that there was the slightest possibility that Angel might win the tournament and he would _not_ have to marry Triana, he felt a deep well of fear whenever he thought of the way Rune looked at Angel.

If anyone could keep Angel form winning, among other things he was capable of, it was Rune.

'Speak of the devil.' Brendan thought as he felt a presence beside him and knew who it was immediately, a mix of smell and feeling of fire and of the unknown.

"What do you want?" the Labyrinthian Prince asked coldly.

He heard a soft sigh beside him.

"Brendan, can we at least try to be civil with one another?" Rune asked.

"You already know the answer to that, cousin." He sneered back.

Both were quiet for a minute as they tried to reign in their tempers.

"Do you know where Angelina is?" Rune asked calmly.

"Yes." Brendan said through clenched teeth.

"No you don't." Rune said looking at him sharply.

"There are a few things you should know before she comes back." The Seer began again as Brendan stiffened visibly beside him.

"The first is she knows what Tinirau looks like now because she is currently visiting his brother in the Neptune Palace. The second," he said after hearing Brendan swear softly under his breath, "is that she has met her potential in magic although she doesn't realize it yet. Things are going to start moving faster now. I only tell you this to warn you."

"I don't need your pathetic warnings!" Brendan growled at his cousin angrily.

"You are going to hear it anyway!" Rune yelled back.

"You have to stay away from her. She has to realize her own potential without you. It could be disastrous if you become friends with her."

"I don't understand how..." Brendan began.

"You don't need to understand Brendan, you don't see the things I See. Just stay away from her."

And with that he was gone leaving an angry, troubled and very worried Brendan behind.

O

O

AN: Alright you guys, how do you think this is working so far? Is it too boring? I am starting to wonder.

Pruning shears: Interesting idea to have Rune referee the tournament. But no Angel is not human at all. I think she is becoming more interesting because no one rally knows what to make of her. She may be beautiful and powerful but she is by no means perfect and she has a lot to learn.

Lady of the Labyrinth: As you can see, Rune and the person in her dreams are two totally as you find out that the guy in her dreams is none other than Tinirau. What you should be concerned about is how a dead man can interrupt dreams. (No disrespect to the dead)

Starbaby-210: you know I really aught to make a family tree, even I get it mixed up at times. Not good! (I am supposed to take notes) but thanks for saying all of that stuff. I am trying to get this done cause I know a lot of you don't like to wait. Please forgive me!

Ox King: Thanks I will try to get more chapters done soon!

Faithslayer1985: I am glad you like the story I am trying to get as much done as I can. Hopefully I will be able to update soon.

Crazy07: Thanks I promise I will try to update more often.

Well ya'll thanks for the support and I hope that you will stick with the story but definitely let me know what you think okay?

C


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. Wishing doesn't make it legal though. Too bad.

The Labyrinth's Chosen

Chapter 28

Angel lay awake that night thinking. She was looking about the room carefully, for she was staying in King Tinirau's room and she was trying to memorize every detail.

So much had happened today, some of it good and some of it bad.

She wanted to talk to Brendan but she didn't want to interrupt him doing anything like sleeping. Just because she couldn't sleep didn't mean he was awake. Truth be told she was a bit scared to use the gift that he gave her, if only because she didn't really know where she stood with him.

But then laying here a couple of hundred miles away, she realized that she missed him... a lot.

Even though she only saw him once a day and usually while he was with Triana, Angel found that she relied on those short meetings to keep her sustained. She had begun to feel a deep sort of longing in her heart to win the tournament. She felt confident that she at least getting somewhere now, her spells all of the sudden were much easier to manage and creating spells was now done with ease as well. Add her crystal magic (which we have yet to explore) and Triden (ditto) and her magic morale is better than ever.

Feeling a little bit better about her situation she relaxed a bit and closed her eyes, but when she did so, she did not notice Triden emitting a soft glow.

At first all Angel dreamt of was the ocean, the vast seemingly never-ending blue of the life sustaining element. Such dreams were not unusual for the young fae princess for she often dreamt about the wind as well. Both were very soothing to her and helped her not to concentrate on her problems and get real rest.

Something, however, began directing her dreams although she was not semi conscious like she was when Tinirau entered her dreams. This was totally different.

It was a setting the princess recognized, just outside king Tinirau's Throne Room, a woman and a man stood next to each other. The man, Angel's mind recognized, was the Chancellor Aurel, a much younger version anyway, and the extremely beautiful woman next to him was a slightly younger looking version of the High Queen Lysithea.

Lysithea looked nervous and scared, emotions that Angel had never seen on her face before. The Ocean sprite next to her just smiled gently.

"Do not be nervous. Although we sea people have not seen the Fae in thousands of years they are very good people and will not harm you in any way." Aurel said gently.

"I am nervous to meet your people, but it is a good nervous. I was surprised to be chosen as an Ambassador to meet the people of the ocean. It is a great honor you have shown me by inviting me here." Lysithea said solemnly, but it was not said in a rehearsed way, the princess had meant every word she said.

Aurel just smiled at her, "it is almost time for you to perfrom, Princess Lysithea."

"I see. Very well then let us go in." she said with a small voice.

Together they walked past many nobles and courtiers who stood or sat near the sides of the gigantic throne room. All of them either smiled or bowed gracefully to her and nervous as she was she returned each gesture right back. And when she stood next to a white pallet next to an exquisite looking blue pearl harp, Angel realized that just being next to the instrument alleviated some of Lysithea's fears.

She looked toward the throne and realized that the king was not there yet.

Feeling a bit nervous once again she addressed the crowd in the fae language.

"I am not sure you understand me, but while we wait for the king to arrive I will play you a fae child's lullaby. I sincerely appreciate you giving me the honor of being the first fae to visit your precious kingdom."

Aurel translated for her quickly although she knew that at least a few people had understood her.

She carefully lay on the white pallet and positioned herself accordingly to play the blue harp. Lysithea took a deep breath, leaned her head forward so her long black hair covered her face and closed her eyes.

As she began to play, Angel's mind focused in on what Lysithea was wearing. It was a beautiful sharp emerald green dress that had long skin tight sleeves with green bells at the wrists and it had a deep plunging neckline that showed her collarbones and the curves of her breasts. The woman truly was incredibly beautiful and Angel had no trouble believing that many men had been after her hand in marriage.

She became deeply immersed in what she was doing and did not hear or see a door open behind the blue throne and a man stepped out. King Tinirau waved a silent greeting to his court and slowly made his way down the short flight of stairs to stay in front of the woman playing the harp.

Lysithea was turned away from him and her long black hair cascaded over her face and all around her, so it was obviously his intention to wait until she finished her song. As he slipped into the melody however, he closed his eyes and relaxed while listening to the beautiful sound of the harp.

Slowly the lullaby came to an end and Lysithea opened her eyes only to find a man standing where no one had been the moment before. She started violently at his sudden appearance and fell of her pallet.

Everyone in the court gasped and took a step forward asking the princess in a strange language if she was ok. Of course, she did not understand their words but the meaning was clear. They were concerned for her welfare.

The eye of Angel's mind watched as she smiled at all of them and said in very soothing tones, "It is alright, I am fine. Thank you for your concern."

Lysithea then stood up before the man in front of her eyes cast down and then dipped into a perfect curtsy. Her eyes traveled up and the princess's eyes met with the kings'.

"You must be His Majesty King Tinirau. I am most honored to make your acquaintance." She said in fae.

The king spoke back in fae in halting manner he was obviously still learning the language. "Princess Lysithea, we welcome you to our home."

Lysithea waited for him to say more, she already found that she loved hearing his voice but when it was certain he would say no more she just said, "Well then let me play for you."

He just nodded mutely and made his way back to his throne and the two stared at each other the whole time Lysithea played.

Angel woke with a start.

'What a weird dream.' She thought drearily.

After taking a couple sips of water, she laid back down again to try to sleep but this time no memories of the past haunted her.

O

O

"Angel." A voice spoke behind her. She was now currently in the library in Cian Aglaia reading with Triden curled up in a ball taking a nap beside her.

She turned around to look, "Brendan, I didn't see you when I came back. Where have you been?" she asked curiously, trying hard to act like it didn't bother her that he had not been here when she returned from Neptune.

"I popped back to the Labyrinth with father to handle some things. How was your trip?" he asked, he was a little disappointed that she did not seem to care that he had been gone.

"Fine, I suppose. I did a lot of thinking about things and I think I have a good handle on what is expected of me." Angel said slowly.

"Really? A trip to Neptune and suddenly you know what you want out of life?" Brendan said sardonically and then gave a bitter little laugh.

Angel frowned at him.

"I want to win the tournament if only to prove myself to the Fae. What do you want Brendan?" she asked boldly.

The prince looked at her sadly, "What I want doesn't matter Lina." He said softly.

"It matters to me! I need to know! If I win I could chose another woman to wed you. Who do you want? I may be able to give you that happiness at least Brendan." Now tears were falling and Brendan got to his knees in front of her chair at the sight of them.

"Angelina, look at me."

Well right now she didn't want to look at him, how could one person cause so much confusion and distress?

"Lina, please look at me." He said in his most desperate tone.

Her heart just melted when he called her by that stupid nickname.

She looked at him and wiped away a few tears.

"I … I could live with being your husband. So, if you win, choose no other woman for me." He said in a low husky voice.

Okay, not quite the answer she had wanted but oh well.

She just nodded okay and the prince and princess embraced.

O

O

Angelina did not answer the door, and Damon found himself face to face with Clytia.

"Oh, ah, Lady Clytia is your mistress here?"

Clytia who had felt so hopeful the moment she opened the door and found out who stood there, felt her heart drop painfully from her chest to her stomach.

"I am sorry Sword Master. I have not seen the princess since yesterday. I will tell her you were looking for her though. I presume it is for resuming sword lessons?" she asked in an almost monotone voice.

To say she was disappointed would be an understatement, but what had she been expecting? This was the man who was trying to make sure that Angel won the tournament to be married to another man. She should be grateful.

"Yes, for sword lessons. Honesty, it may be better this way I am extremely tired." He confided to her sullenly.

"How is your mother doing?" Clytia asked changing the subject.

"Fine." He smiled at her, "she had a rough time there for a while but she is doing much better. I just haven't gotten much sleep lately."

"You need to rest or else you'll get sick and then what will we do without our Sword Master?" she jested lightly, she hoped he wouldn't catch on to the fact that she was just trying to prolong his visit, she wondered idly why he wasn't getting any sleep though. Hmmmm.

Damon did know why he hadn't gotten any sleep though he would not tell the tiny sprite before him. Every night while he was away he had thought about her and sifted through the possibilities of them being together and still he could think of nothing.

Something of this must have shown on his face for Clytia looking extremely concerned asked, "Is there something else bothering you milord?"

One look at her face and he knew she would haunt him forever.

"No, Lady Clytia."

"Damon, I am not a fae noble, you do not have to call me lady." She said almost irritated.

"But Clytia, you are more noble than most of the women in Lysithea's court. Besides my heart demands that I call you Lady." And with that he took her hand and gave it a swift kiss on the back and without another word left.

Eyes wide and heart pumping wildly, Clytia stood in the doorway for five full minutes before regaining her wits and closing the door with a bit of a smile on her face.

O

O

Before the suns were up Brendan snuck into Angelina's rooms with a bundle wrapped in his arms. When he came upon the princess's bedroom he quietly laid the bundle on a side table and crept up to the woman's bedside.

Silver hair was every where, she was currently lying on her back with her mouth wide open as she slept. It was extremely cute to him. Gently he shook her awake, calling her name softly as not to startle her.

"Angel, hey wake up. I have a surprise for you this morning." He said whispering.

She woke easily, "Wha… Brendan what are you doing it's…" she looked around the room then sighed, "I don't know what time it is but the suns aren't even up yet." She whined half heartedly.

"Here put these clothes on and wash your face and your teeth quickly and meet me in your second room when you are done." He gave her an excited smile and practically bolted out the door.

Sighing in resignation she did as he asked and met him in her second rooms within ten minutes.

"You'll need to change your appearance slightly Lina." He said as he looked her over critically.

It was then she noticed the kind of clothes he was wearing regular brown trousers and a soft vanilla colored billowy tunic. Ok, how it is possible for him to always look good!

"Alright, where are we going Brendan?" she asked rather crossly, it had to be 6:00 in the morning and he was playing games?

"We are going out and that's all I am going to tell you." He told her slyly.

She glared at him horribly for a minute and then trudged out of her rooms.

The prince just smiled.

Today was going to be a great day.

O

O

After altering Angel's hair to brown and giving her green eyes and then changing his own hair to blond and turning his eyes to a fancy blue color and even altering his cheekbones a bit, Brendan snuck Angel out of the palace and out through the gates and walked down the hill that led to the villages that sat on the plateau behind the palace.

This peaked Angel's interest and rightly so, she had not once set foot into the villages since she had been brought here. She had often heard of the place referred to as the Four Villages of Cian Aglaia and according to Lysithea roughly fifty thousand fae lived there. Honestly, it could very well be considered a small city but villages they were called.

Finally they arrived down a cobbled street where there were beautiful small huts, houses and shops. Brendan who was still walking in front of her headed into a bakery, Angel looking around quickly entered after him.

"Good morning!" she heard a woman exclaim at Brendan from somewhere nearby.

"I have not seen you in a long time, Krys. What good fortune too, I am getting everything ready to take out to the fields. You can help me." The woman was saying in fae.

After giving the store a quick glance she looked up to find a blond haired fae talking to Brendan.

"Yes, Senti, I am here visiting for a while, me and Lanai here," he said nodding to Angel, "can help you if you will give us free breakfast at the festival grounds."

But the woman wasn't paying attention to him.

"She is so beautiful! Don't tell me she is just your friend, hello there dear, how are you today?" the nice lady asked her in fae.

"Oh, Senti she does not speak our language, so far she only speaks common tongue." Brendan amended immediately.

The woman looked at him strangely and then shrugged, then repeated what she said in flawless English.

"I am fine, thank you." Angel said with a smile.

The lady was charmed, "Oh and what a pretty smile she has as well. Goodness, the two of you make such a lovely couple." She said.

"Oh we are not…" Angel started.

"We just got engaged." Brendan said lightly, "it's an arranged marriage of course."

Angel just looked at him shocked, and then saw the wink he gave her and relaxed, this was just for fun, just pretend.

Then reality hit her.

'This sucks.' She thought bitterly.

She soon forgot about it though, the fae woman apparently had no one to help her take her stuff to the Four Villages Festival that was happening today and she was so happy that her good friend 'Krys' and his 'fiancé' came to help today. She promised them free breakfast, lunch and dinner for all of their help.

Three hugely loaded up carts, three horses and two hours later the three of them were setting up a large booth at the grounds while tons of other vendors did the same. While their parents worked, some of the children of the villagers played nearby eyeing the bread, sweets and pastries Senti had made when they passed by.

Angel had a lot of fun with Brendan and Senti, they talked about the beautiful weather, the festival and to Angel's dismay the rumor of the new heir to the ancient village's home.

"Of course, I heard the child is frightfully beautiful. In fact, a lot of the nobles who stop by my shop said that the princess was too beautiful. I think that they cannot stand the fact that someone other that their peers, that isn't pure fae, can make them look so bad. I can't wait to see her, what about you Krys?"

"I have already met her." 'Krys' said boldly.

Angelina stiffened visibly and turned to look at Brendan in disbelief.

"And I can tell you, "he continued now looking directly at Angel, "her beauty is not exaggerated."

Silence.

The two looked at each other oddly, Angel trying to find the meaning in his eyes and Brendan trying to give it.

What an uncomfortable moment for them? Meanwhile, Senti just looked at Brendan impressed.

"Well spit it out boy what is she like?"

"I am not going to ruin it for you Senti, you are just going to have to wait and see." Brendan admonished lightly.

Senti gave him a dark look and when that didn't work she just rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath.

When everything was ready Brendan and Angel grabbed two pastries and left to see what else was going on.

There were so many tents and booths in so many different colors everywhere. There were places to sell, buy or trade, and lots of beautiful clothing and jewelry of different types were everywhere it seemed. Games were being played by children and adults alike, some of the most delicious smelling cakes and candies filled their nostrils at every turn and most everyone was waving and smiling at them as though they had known the two strangers their whole lives.

Such a content feeling stole over Angel and she never wanted it to end. Here she was with Brendan, just enjoying a nice day out without having to worry about training or magic or even trying to fit together the enormity of the destiny fate seemed to have lain out before her.

After their delicious lunch back at Senti's booth, Brendan took Angelina away from the crowds to a beautiful secluded blue long grass covered hillside that naturally overlooked the ocean.

After playing games and eating things he felt that maybe they should have a rest from all the excitement. And so in the long grass they lay, Brendan's ability with earth keeping all of the creatures and bugs away, and Angel using her magic to keep them somewhat comfortable with a soft breeze.

"So, did you have all of this planned?" Angel asked the prince while she took in the rays of the suns.

"I did. You needed a break and so did I."

"Yeah, that sounds about right. You, ah, do this a lot? Come down to the Villages disguised as Krys?" she asked hesitantly, she wasn't sure if this was too personal or not.

"Yes," he said smiling slightly, "I like to get away sometimes and the common folk here are very nice. Easy going people like them are hard to find in the Labyrinth or even Hephaestus. I think that is why so many fae who are not elemental magic users live here."

"Oh." Angel said stifling a yawn, "That is cool." But she really did notice the difference. They really were nice. The nobility had some work to do on their attitudes but other than that everything in Cian Aglaia was fine for the most part.

"So, what do you think of my cousin?" Brendan asked, it escaped Angel's notice, however, that he tensed up after her asked this question.

"Honestly," she said tiredly glancing at him with one eye, "I can see how you two are related, that arrogance must be hereditary."

"Oh, ha ha." Brendan said darkly.

"Actually, I don't like him…at all." Angel said truthfully, "there is just something about him I don't like."

"So, you don't trust him?" the prince asked.

"Well, no it is not that I don't TRUST him, its more of a he knows something I don't and that scares me. Most of my life I have been told that I am the one in control of my life you know. Now I am confronted with becoming a Queen and finding out about prophecies. How do you deal with that? I thought I was just a normal _human_ girl." She finished closing her troubled eyes.

Brendan who was lying on his side facing her just nodded, more to himself than to the woman before him.

He agreed with what she said but then he had been told to stay away from her by the very person they were currently talking about, and still he felt that he was doing nothing wrong.

"Are you still mad at me for lying?" Angel asked in a small voice obviously changing the subject.

"No, Lena, I can't possibly be mad at you for long but I did try to protect you from Triana. Guess that didn't work though."

"Well she is not able to hurt me anymore."

"Why is that?" Brendan asked interested.

"I think I have my full power now." She answered quietly.

"I have too." Brendan confessed.

Both of Angel's eyes opened wide at this statement.

"But I thought you had to have a traumatic or enlightening experience to get your full potential in magic?" Angel asked quickly.

"So then what was your 'event'?

"Seeing my father alive again." She said though clenched teeth, her blood was boiling at the thought. "What was yours?"

"It was seeing you in so much pain at that time." He said softly and with this he lay on his back and closed his eyes.

Angel just sat up and watched his face for a few minutes, disbelief etched on her face. Then without another word she lay down and closed her eyes and after a few minutes she reached over and grabbed Brendan's hand and once he intertwined his fingers with hers she nodded off to sleep.

O

O

AN:

Very sorry you guys. I really have had a rough couple of weeks, but I did want to update before I go on my cruise. Alright, any questions? I will answer them to the best of my ability. Thank you so much for your continued support I know you guys have better things to do than read my story so again thank you.

WickedGame: Thank you for the input. I know it is moving slowly but I did add a little romance don't worry there will be lots more I just have to place it right. (: I hope you liked this last chapter. Thank you for the review!

Faithslayer1985: HAHAHA I KNOW what happens to them! Ok enough with me being evil, I am glad you are interested. Thank you for the review!

Pruning shears: excellent question! I am not telling you the answer though. It would ruin part of the story. I think I just gave you an answer though… oh well. Thank you for the review!

Demonic Symphony: You have totally made my year by saying that! When I first started this I thought it was a terrible idea for a story. I am glad I wrote it anyway! (; Thank you so much for your continued support!

Lady of the Labyrinth: I honestly believe that anything is possible. I hope I didn't offend you or anything with my last answer I did not mean to sound short but I was trying to hurry so I could go to sleep. Sleep is important to me. (Important to Angel too, ever notice how I start a lot of the chapters with her sleeping? There is a reason for that.) Anyway, thank you for your review and I hope you liked the last chapter!

Ox king: hope you liked this chapter!

All right you guys, I have started the next chapter already and I will be working on it on my way to Fort Lauderdale, FL, I have thirteen hours there and thirteen hours back, so hopefully I will get some work done. Thanks again for your support you all.

Cereberus


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. I just wanted to have a little fun.

The Labyrinth's Chosen

Chapter 29

O

Festivals can be the perfect setup for the most wonderful memories. Especially when you are spending time with someone you care about but don't see very often.

Brendan had woken up before Angelina and spent a good half hour just enjoying being next to her before he shook her awake right as the first sun was setting.

"Come on! All the real fun at the festival will start soon." He said his eyes twinkling merrily as he grabbed her hand and helped her up.

They dusted themselves off quickly and began making their way back to the festival grounds.

Campfires with bright blue flames were being set up all around. The two found Senti's booth again and picked up a small appetizer, Brendan had told Angel that there were lots of other things to eat that she should try and that he had plenty of money.

Just after dark a band started playing somewhere nearby. To angel it was some of the most beautiful music ever heard, but of course, there was nothing in the Aboveground that sounded even close. A lot of the children seemed to sincerely appreciate the music as some of them began to dance to the slow rhythmic music, slight smiles on their faces as they moved, giggles erupting from some of the teenage looking girls when they bumped into boys of their age range.

"Looks like fun." Angel told Brendan softly.

"It is fun." Brendan said smiling.

A small fae child with dark hair and green eyes looked at the couple from nearby.

"Don't you want to dance?" she asked Angel boldly in fae, and without thinking Angel answered her back.

"Well, actually. I don't know how to do that young one."

Brendan just smiled at the little girl and then looked back at the dancing fae.

Then he caught on.

His eyes snapped back onto Angel's.

"Did you just say something in fae?"

Angelina just sighed, more to herself that anything.

"Yes, Brendan, in short some faeries granted me a wish and viola, okay? Please don't tell anyone."

The prince snapped his jaw shut again, it had begun hanging open.

"Okay fine, but how come you did not feel the need to tell me?" he asked in an irritated way.

"Honestly, I just was not sure of your intentions since we came here. That's all."

Silence followed these words.

"I am sorry for leaving you wounded on a mountainside with Tinoth, Charon and Salacia. I was just so angry with you, but I also knew that Triana was more powerful than me and Tinoth at that time so it really was either go with her or all of us get hurt." Brandon didn't look at her as he said this. Although it was sincere it also had a quality of defense in it, he was sorry but he felt that he had the right to be angry.

Angelina knew she had been hurt badly at the time, but she understood all the same.

She just stared at him now though, completely at a loss for words.

"What are we?" she asked after a moment.

"What do you mean?" the prince asked watching more children run by them excitedly.

"I mean what are we? Are we friends? Because we certainly don't act like it in the palace, but yet you bring me out here and apologize to me, it's like you know we can't stay like this so you are preparing for us to say goodbye."

"No, look I made a mistake, I wanted to make it up to you but we_ are_ friends." He looked directly at her now, "We will always be friends."

Angel couldn't look at him when he said these words, she had a pain in her chest and a slight bit of trouble breathing… why did his seemingly careless words of his bother her so much?

A woman nearby broke through her thoughts.

"Ah, look the elves are ready to dance." The fae said sweetly to her young daughter.

Angel turned to find a small group of elves in the middle of the circle of fires. So beautiful they were with their green eyes, pale skin and long blond hair. All of them wore different shades of green on their ceremonial robes. Tall, exquisite and majestic she thought they were as they put themselves in formation.

"These are elves from Vulturnus. They are doing the wind dance as a prayer for peace. They come to pray for prosperity and peace for Cian Aglaia by doing their dance. It is very interesting." Brendan whispered to Angel.

It was not interesting, it was an incredible experience. She felt drawn to the power they possessed as they danced, with the wind adding to their natural gracefulness. Leaves and twigs from the trees danced a long with them as they moved about swirling and dipping, their robes floating behind them enchantingly mimicking their every move.

Angel could feel the wind calling her, the longer she watched them dance and her heart sang with joy. Such an incredible feeling of hope washed over her and she no longer felt blinded to everyone's expectations of her. The princess fully expected this feeling to go away the moment they stopped dancing but that was not the case at all. It did not only affect Angel either it seemed, most of the fae looked like they felt pleasant and peaceful as well.

Suddenly, Angel felt like she needed to know more about her father's family. But there really was no way to find out anything about him without asking him and she really did not want to talk to him at all but she knew eventually that she would have to.

"What do you know about the Royal Family of Vulturnus?" she asked Brendan after a few more peaceful moments went by.

"Curious about your father's family" the earth prince asked slyly.

Angel made a face at him, "Yes, naturally, I want to know about the fae and the elves of Vulturnus."

Brendan smirked at her knowingly, and then on a more serious note said, "Actually I don't know much about your father's family other than he is part fae and part elf. Although, you are not the direct heir of Vulturnus, when you become Queen of Cian Aglaia, they will be under your rule as well. As far as I know the king and queen and their firstborn son are coming to the tournament. You will meet them then. It should be interesting after all their disowned son is here."

"Disowned? Please tell me you aren't talking about my father." She said alarmed.

"Yes, actually, I am talking about your father."

"What was he disowned for?" the black rings around her eyes became just a little bit darker.

"I honestly don't know." The prince said softly.

"Great. If it is not one thing it's another." Angel said darkly.

"I know how you feel." Brendan said.

'Yeah right.' Angel thought to herself bitterly.

O  
O

As soon as the festival was finished which was sometime around two in the morning Angel and Brendan made their way back to the palace and parted ways once inside.

After having such a long day, she really was looking forward to sleeping. It was a whole lot of fun but she would definitely be back at work tomorrow.

She dropped a few bags of stuff that she had got at the festival on one of the tables in her first room and made her way to her second room where two gentleman sat waiting for her.

Angel tensed immediately, of all people to deal with now.

"Prince Rune and Prince Vinzenz, to what do I owe this honor at this hour?" she bit out slightly angry.

"Angelina, I am still your father." The silver haired prince of Vulturnus started.

"Actually _daddy_ I am not in the mood to hear it right now."

"SO where were you today?" Rune asked in a very irritated sort of fashion.

"Excuse me? Why do _you_ need to know that? I don't think that is any of your business Rune." Angel said sharply.

"Now Angel, we were just worried about you, you didn't leave a note or anything, we are not mad…" Vinzenz said only to be interrupted.

"_You_ are not mad but I sure as hell am!" Rune exclaimed.

"What are you mad for? I don't answer to you." Now she was close to yelling.

"We were going to start your etiquette classes today! I had everyone in the palace looking for you today so that we could get started. Coincidently I did not find Prince Brendan anywhere either." Rune said venomously.

With a tired smirk on her face she said, "Well then, I guess you know where I was today now don't you?"

"Oh you have made good friends with Prince Brendan have you? That is wonderful news my dear. You obviously were in good hands then…"

"Shut it Vinzenz." Rune said in a calm deadly yet alarmingly detached voice, "You are not to have anything to do with Brendan, Angel."

"Oh and why not? Jealous are we? I am not going to give up my friendships here Rune. In fact, he is the reason I joined the tournament or didn't you know that either?" she snarled at him.

"I am well aware of why princesses would join a marriage tournament Angel, but you are not mean to be his!"

"Get out." Angel said chilling the air around her at a frightening pace.

She had just reached her limit with him.

"Angel..."

"Out. Now." Ice started forming on the walls.

Vinzenz made to leave.

"Not you Prince of Vulturnus." Angel voice began to take on the ferocity of the wind.

Rune gave her one last contemptuous glance before hastily going through the door and slamming it behind him.

It took her a few minutes to calm down out of her anger. When she did the room had gone back to normal with the ice melting leaving small puddles along the sides of the room. She gestured regally for her father to sit down across from her when she conjured a crystal with a sour apple martini. This was the first time she had used the gift the Labyrinth Entity had bestowed upon her but she was now not as afraid of magic as she used to be and so, felt comfortable with trying it.

"Would you like something?" she asked mildly after taking a sip.

"No, thank you Angelina." He said actually looking a bit frightened.

Angel shrugged, she might as well do this now instead of later.

"So part of me is from Vulturnus? What is it like there?" she asked in a business like tone. She did not look at him either, right at this moment she hated everything about the man before her all the way down to the roots of his beautiful silver hair.

"It is beautiful." He croaked his voice choked with emotion.

'So he does care about something.' Angel noted to herself cynically.

"The tree elves and the wind fae live there in harmony together. Their homes are among the tree tops and the wind sings songs to help everyone sleep."

"It sounds lovely." She said softly hearing the note of mourning in her father's voice.

"It is." He said despairingly.

"I heard you were disowned by the family." Angel said blandly, why should she spare his feelings when he had not spared hers?

"I was."

"Why?" the question was a double edged sword and Vinzenz knew it.

"I was in league with the Nameless One. I helped her create the ultimate Kingdom of Death. Its magic still resides in me." He pointed to the black rings in his green eyes, they were identical to the black rings in Angel's eyes

Angelina grew very pale.

"Why weren't you banished?" she asked quietly.

"Going Aboveground to us down here is like committing suicide or being sentenced to death. The elves do not believe in taking lives and so I was disowned never to return to Vulturnus." It was obviously agonizing for him to talk about it but Angel did not care.

"So you are elf and fae?" she asked.

"Yes." He looked up to see if she was looking at him, of course she was intently looking at the wall and away from her father, but he knew she was listening. He continued.

"To ensure the protection of the elves the two races made an alliance with the fae that every third generation of the fae royal family was to marry an elf. My father is fae and my mother is an elf. The fae in Vulturnus are darker skinned with white blond hair and the elves there have hair the color of gold but for some reason the children and grandchildren of the Royal Family always have silver hair."

"I see." Angel said, she was intrigued although she didn't look like it.

"They will be surprised by you I think." He said softly. "Your skin color is unheard of among them, you see I am the seventh child and while and while all of us have silver hair three of us are dark skinned while four of us are very pale skinned. Bizarre hmm?" he asked tiredly.

"Yes it is." She agreed.

"Does your disownment affect me?" she asked quietly staring at nothing.

"No Angel, at least it shouldn't."

"Good."

They sat there in silence for a minute when Angel said, "Well, let me go to sleep, I had a long day today and I am sure to have another tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight then." He said softly.

"Goodnight."

And she went into her third room and changed clothes and utterly exhausted dropped into her bed.

O  
O

She was absolutely right. Angel's next day was long.

Tortuously long.

She woke up after sleeping like a log in a nice heavy dreamless sleep that was fully appreciated to say the least. She had a small breakfast with Elise and Clytia who were both quickly filled in with the previous day's events. Angel thoroughly enjoyed telling the girls about her day long date all because they squealed and gasped in all of the appropriate places making her feel like a more adequate story teller than she really was.

Next she spent all morning in sword lessons with Damon who curiously enough, asked after Clytia's health. Surprised and more than just a little curious she told the somber looking weapons handler that her handmaiden was well. Angel thought the subject was worth pursuing but not with grumpy old Damon. Clytia would have to be the one to get info from.

Much to her dismay she began her etiquette classes after lunch. Too add fuel to her ire Rune looked angry with her when she strolled into his study ten minutes late after trying to find the stupid room for the last twenty minutes!

"You are late." Rune said calmly fire dancing ominously in his grey eyes.

"I realize that, but it is not exactly like you gave me directions or anything." She said peevishly, did he not realize that she did not like him just as much as he seemed to not like her.

"Proper ladies do not make excuses." He said a little cross.

"Well, it is a good thing I'm a princess and not a proper lady then." She said smoothly.

Point one for Angelina! And the crowd goes wild!

Rune just glowered at her. He obviously didn't have a comeback for that.

"The first thing we are going to _correct _today is the way you…"

And so the rest of the day droned on and on in the same fashion and although Angelina was a smart ass at moments she learned quickly and mastered everything he taught her that afternoon, posture, poise and the proper way to walk.

The next week went on like this and it seemed to Angel like a gate had opened up in her mind. She absorbed everything that Damon and Rune wanted to teach her.

Then one night King Tinirau entered her dreams.

She noticed the change in scenery and yelled aloud, "I knew you would show up again."

When he appeared before her she glared at him angrily.

"Why did you lie to me about who you were?" she asked in a hurt tone.

"I wasn't ready for you to know." He said sadly.

"Wasn't ready! What is it with all of the secrets and lies in this family?" she asked with venom.

"Well actually, I though it would freak you out if you knew that your dead grandfather could talk to you in your dreams but now that you are more in tune with the idea of not taking anything for granted it doesn't bother you as much does it?" he asked quickly as she opened her mouth to say something.

She shut her mouth instantly and thought about what he just said.

Silence.

"I guess you are right." Her face brightened instantly, "So grandpa how do you enter my dreams?"

Needless to say Tinirau was caught off guard by this.

"Ah, actually, I have a blood bond with you so I can communicate with you in your dreams, but I suspect that you can probably enter anyone's dreams if not manipulate them with the power that you possess." He said seriously.

"Oh course as far as I know Jareth has been the only one to ever manipulate a dream and he only managed it for a short time before Sarah realized it and shattered it. I believe you have his memory of it." He continued softly.

"Yes, I do, it was the Masquerade. That is what I named it anyway. I didn't know that it was a dream created for her." Angel said intrigued, she loved dreams.

"Well, Angel the power of wind theoretically should amplify the power that the Labyrinth gifted you with."

"I wonder why he gave this power to me though." Angel said more to herself than to Tinirau.

"Your aura must remind him of Lysithea. Sarah's must have too come to think of it, she did seem to have an easier time of getting through the Labyrinth than others."

"Who? The Entity of the Labyrinth. How do you know this?" Angel asked suspiciously.

"Because he is like me, a soul confined and condemned to being The Soul to a living structure. For him it is controlling the chaos of the Labyrinth and for me it is controlling the living sea marble of Cian Aglaia."

O  
O

Angel felt a bit proud of herself for identifying Lysithea's power signature and locating the High Queens chambers as she burst through the inner chambers doors violently.

Maids came scurrying out of absolutely nowhere making frantic gestures of silence at Angel who gave them one contemptuous glance and erected wind barriers between herself and the harassed looking women.

The moment Tinirau had given her that information she woke herself up, dresses in a proper nightgown (she was in an old tank top) and bolted out the door.

She rushed wind against the second set of doors and walked in briskly by passing everything to get to the third and final set of elaborate doors. There was no hesitation here either.

"Lysithea!" Angel bellowed angrily.

The doors opened of their own accord and Angelina stalked in angrily.

"What is the meaning of this young lady?" the older yet always elegant woman asked sharply obviously angry at being awakened in such a rude way.

"King Tinirau has just been to see me and he gave me some extremely interesting news." Angel said trying to control her outrage.

Lysithea turned pale.

At this moment two ruffled looking individuals were dragged in by the terrified looking maids.

Jareth and Hestia.

"What is going on? It has to be three o'clock in the morning." Hestia asked more worried than angry.

"Out! All of you!" Lysithea said to the maids.

As fast as their feet would carry them, they were out the door.

Now Jareth and Hestia were extremely confused.

Angel glared at Lysithea waiting for her to say something.

"Maybe we should have some tea?" Lysithea finally said.

Angel angrily called a crystal to her and conjured four tea cups and a large pot of peach tea with sugar and cream.

"Now what?" she said waiting.

"Now really Angelina she is the ruler of all the fae." Jareth started.

"She lied to me about King Tinirau." Angel said accusingly, glaring at him maliciously.

Now it was Jareth and Hestia's turn to look ashamed.

"Don't tell me you knew about this?" Angel growled.

"First of all, how did you contact Tinirau?" Lysithea said fixing herself a cup of tea with shaking hands.

"He has been entering my dreams regularly since I got here. Said something about blood relations. I don't know I was too shocked about what he said afterward to really care!" she yelled exasperated.

"Well that does make sense after all but what did he say to distress you like this?" Jareth asked concerned.

"He said his soul was trapped in Cian Aglaia. Why would his soul be trapped here?" she asked quietly.

Silence.

Jareth and Hestia looked at each other and then sat on either side of Angel and put their arms around her.

"He asked me to do it." Lysithea said sorrowfully, "As he lay dying in my arms charred beyond recognition by the hands of my only child he asked me to seal his living soul into the heart of the living Structure he had given to me. When I die sit will release him, then spell will be broken." Tears flowed down her face unchecked when she finished.

Angel's face was wet with tears. "But Miotha, he is not meant to be locked in a cage."

"I know but it is the only way I can keep living and ruling the fae until you can take my place. I can not tell him myself for he protects me here but we cannot speak to each other. Tell him I love him ant to wait a little longer."

Angel was at a loss for words but she nodded fervently and motioned for Lysithea to come sit by them and all four of them hugged silently with Lysithea and Angel crying their hearts out until emotionally exhausted the two women fell asleep. Jareth and Hestia put them in their beds quietly before turning in themselves.

O

O

AN: Wow I bet you guys are mad at me. I honestly don't blame you at all. The only excuse I can give is that I started a new job and moved out of my house, then with Thanksgiving and the Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and many other things I have been swamped.

Lady of the Goblins: Thank you for your review. I really do try to keep everything interesting. A boring story is no fun.

Wicked Game: I like the fact that they have made up too. It will be hard for them for a little while yet but at least their not enemies anymore.

Pruning shears: A Rune action figure. It's positively evil, it would make his ego way too big. Thanks for the review:)

Lady of the Labyrinth: Sorry I got carried away with it. I was having just a little too much fun. ;) Plotline it is and more to come!

Crystal13 moon: Sorry for the long wait. I like Angel and Brendan a lot too. I just hope I am portraying them correctly. Sometimes I feel like I'm not doing them justice in description. Hmm… anyway, thank you for the review!

Lady Ione Athene: I though you had abandoned me! WAAAHHHAHAHAHAH! Ok I feel better now. No seriously I really appreciate you sticking with the story even though you had to give Brendan a band aid for whacking him so many times. The building is overlooking the sea, no windows but I will double check all the same:) I know you may be disappointed with the change in Jareth toward his wife but it wasn't the first time it had occurred to him that he had treated the woman wrong. I think it just made him feel worse for having to hear it from that brat Rune. How do you like Rune by the way, he is devastatingly handsome and his eyes are just to die for, but you know what? I STILL don't like him.

HAHAHAHAH

Thanks for your support you are awesome you know!

OK Ya'll I really hope you had a great Thanksgiving and I really hope you have a great Christmas and hopefully I will update again before then. Drop me a line!

Thanks guys!

C


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. There I said it are you happy now! Just kidding. I do own Angel and a few others though. Heheheh.

The Labyrinth's Chosen

Chapter 30

"So, how come the Sword Master had to ask _me_ about your health? Do you have some affliction you're not telling me about?" Angelina asked Clytia. The two women were currently sitting on large ocean rocks near the Cliffside where Cian Aglaia was situated. Both girls were dressed in bikini bathing suits that Angel had conjured.

Angel had told Elise that she needed to have a little talk with the sea sprite and so here they were chatting after having a good swim in the ocean.

Clytia blushed deeply and looked away with an embarrassed look upon her face.

"He asked about me?" she asked quickly gently throwing her long dark blue hair behind one shoulder.

"Yeah, he did. Seemed to think that I treat you badly. What have you been telling him?" Angel asked jokingly.

Clytia chuckled at this, "To be honest with you I don't know why he would." She said somberly.

"I know why." Angel said cheerfully, "You are the most beautiful person inside and out that I have ever met. I am sure he feels the same way Clytia."

"Maybe." The sea sprite said unconvinced, "He is rather handsome though don't you think? I am sure he would do better with some noble fae lady, I am not exactly in his league you know."

"I know very well that you are of noble birth whether you care to admit it or not is up to you. I just wish you wouldn't bind yourself with such unnecessary complications." Angel finished exasperated.

Clytia just sighed forlornly and looked back at sea.

"What are you going to do about Brendan?" Angel knew she wasn't changing the subject really, but she was struggling with something internally.

"We'll see. But for now I am going to keep him as close to me as possible until after the tournament, there is the possibility that we may not be meant for each other after all."

Triden jumped out of the water nearby and snuggled into Angel's lap.

"You know about twenty five years ago I fell in love with a merman," Clytia began after a few minutes of staring off into space, "my sisters were extremely jealous for he was the handsome son of a good friend of my father's. Out of all of us he had asked after me and so he began to court me."

Angel held her breath for the bad news.

"Unfortunately, he was seduced by my sisters and he was no longer interested in only me for he could lay with any of my four sisters or all of them at once if he chose to." She finished in a small voice.

"Clytia, I am so sorry." Angel said.

"No, I am sorry. I let him ruin my life back then. Never once did I say to myself that I wouldn't be treated like that. I tried get him interested in me again and just cried miserably in front of him in my sisters when they laughed in my face. You have overcome so many things by holding onto who _you_ are. You didn't run away like I did, you have taken control of your life and you are not afraid of what is going to happen next."

Angelina was lost. How did Damon fit into all this? She thought Clytia was about to make a point, how did it end up here?

"I really want Damon to court me but I know he thinks I am just another maid in the palace." She whispered desperately. Triden looked at her sorrowfully, the creature certainly was smarter than he looked.

But the only thing going through Angel's mind was, 'NOW we are getting somewhere.'

"Yeah, I have an idea about that if you aren't afraid of crowds…"

O

O

"You must be absolutely perfect for our guests that will be arriving in a week. Your beauty will only get you so far Angel."

But Angel wasn't listening to Rune in her etiquette class. She was thinking about the spell she was going to attempt later. Her eyes were glazed over and she seemed to be staring at one specific dot just near the window.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked an intense voice behind her ear.

She gasped sharply and started when she felt the fire prince grab her chin and force her head toward his.

His always intense grey eyes stared deep into her, she had the most horrible feeling he was looking _through _her. "Honestly Rune, I have mastered everything you have taught me. But you know absolutely nothing of the politics of being a woman. If these princess' want to play dirty they will get what they deserve." Angel shot back at him before removing his hand from her face.

"You are so stupid Angel." He said softly, "you don't speak fae, you don't know what games these girls play if you can't speak their language."

'Well that answers that question, it doesn't look like he knows everything, he must just See events important to history or something. Thank goodness, he can ruin things for me fast if he knew everything…' Angel thought to herself.

Rune moved to stand in front of where she was staring, he dragged a chair over abruptly then sat down. "You can still back out of this you know?" he said quietly.

"Back out of what?" Angelina asked bored.

"The tournament of course! You could die. Why fight for a man who will never love you?"

"Are you asking this rhetorically or because you already know the outcome?" Angel asked angrily.

"You know I can't answer that."

"Well then you must know that I do what I do because I must. Once this is done I will be free to find out who killed my mother. Before I can take Lysithea's place I must know why she was killed."

At this statement Rune looked as if he wanted to say something, but then just shook his head and looked out the window, "Those answers will come in time, right now you need to explain to me how you will live long enough to even participate in the tournament."

Angel just smirked at him and looked over at a nearby table where Triden was asleep still in his baby seal form.

"For a person who claims to know everything, you sure don't know much do you?" she asked him.

O

O

Later that evening when she was positive everyone else had gone to sleep, Angel lay awake in bed preparing herself for what she had to do. Triden lay nearby looking at her expectantly, Angel smiled at him reassuringly and gave him a small hug. He really was just too cute!

Carefully, she got herself comfortable in the large bed and closed her eyes preparing to relax. Then without opening her eyes she summoned a crystal and pictured and image of herself within it. Then using a small burst of wind sent the thing out of her window. The image of Angel in the crystal scanned all of the buildings outside critically before choosing the Sword Masters building.

It entered quickly and in minutes she found who she was looking for. Angel was pleased to find him in a deep slumber, no waiting for him to fall asleep. Now if all went well she could just observe and leave.

Taking on invisible breath Angel pushed the crystal towards his head and disappeared within it.

O

O

She could see the ocean from where Sword Master Damon's place overlooked it Angel made a quick note of the fact that she was indeed invisible, (she knew she was there in his dream but she thought upon the possibility that he could not see her, the magic took care of the rest).

Looking around she found him staring at a beautiful wind blown Clytia. Oddly enough she couldn't hear what they were saying so she got closer.

"Lady Clytia, I would be honored if you would come with me to the rocky shore down below." He said his voice low and husky.

Angel thought this was the weirdest request but she was pleased that she was right and that he was interested in her. She was now curious how this was going to play out.

"I would love to Sword Master." Clytia said blushing prettily.

Damon gave her a winning smile and with no notice at all the landscape changed and they were on the rocky shores below Cian Aglaia's humongous Cliffside.

Angel was interested to note that Clytia's clothes did not change into more revealing clothes but she was now dressed in a beautiful blue gown that looked comfortable and billowy.

"I have wanted to bring you down here for a while but I didn't have the courage to ask you." Damon was saying when Angel brought herself back to the conversation.

"Really?" the dream Clytia asked excitedly.

Angel rolled her eyes, Clytia would never act like this. Oh well, men would always have their fantasies. But then with no notice and no more words they began to kiss. This was something Angel did _not_ want to see. She had gotten the information she needed so now she was going to leave… as fast as she can. No telling what would happen next.

Angelina closed her eyes took and took a big breath and jumped. The next thing she knew she was back in bed in her chambers.

"Confirmation is done. Onto the second stage." She said sleepily before nodding off herself.

O

O

"The Princess' and their entourages will begin to arrive today. How is you study of proper etiquettes coming along Angel?" Lysithea was asking her at the breakfast table a week later.

"Very well, Miotha, I have learned a great deal since I began to study with Prince Rune." Angel said tiredly.

The High Queen looked pleased to hear this. Rune just glared at her darkly from across the table.

'Why does he always act like he hates me? He even does it in front of the Queen.' Angel asked Brendan using their mind link as she was now terming it.

'I really have no idea Angel, and I don't care as long as he is not interested in you.' Brendan shot back quickly.

'Why? Are you jealous?' Angel asked teasing.

'Very.' Brendan said abruptly after a moment.

Forgetting that she was not to look at him when they spoke to each other like this, she turned and looked at Brendan with a questioning look on her face, but in doing so caught a glance a Triana who was next to him.

The girl looked sick. She was pale and completely withdrawn from everything going on around her and played with her food with an uninterested expression on her face. Angel couldn't help herself, "Princess Trianotholi, are you feeling well?" she asked carefully.

Stunned silence followed this question around the table as everyone waited to see what would happen. Triana's head snapped up sharply as she looked around to see who had spoken. She looked as if she just returned from space when she finally looked at Angel she blinked as if to clear her thoughts.

Almost curiously Triana asked Angel, "Why would you like to know?"

'The little snot is sick and she is _still_ challenging me.' Angel thought to herself.

"I'm sorry for being concerned then, the longer you stay sick the better my chances are at winning the tournament." Angel said aloud.

You could have heard paint dry in that room.

Then, "Thank you for your concern princess, but I feel fine." The red haired woman said in a pleasant voice. Angel could have sworn the world was going to end right then and there and by the looks on the faces of everyone at the table, they obviously felt the exact same way.

Something was seriously wrong with her but there honestly wasn't time to figure it out at that moment.

'That was unexpected.' Brendan's voice came to her from the link, but Angel wasn't paying any attention to him.

A servant had walked into the room and was waiting respectfully for the High Queen to notice him. "Queen Lysithea." Jareth said calling her attention to the man. The High Queen motioned for the man to come closer and he whispered in her ear for a few seconds. The queen's face brightened visibly.

"The first competitors have arrived.

Hurriedly everyone left the table and dashed off in a hundred different directions to get ready.

Angel actually was not aloud to go greet the newcomers because she was not officially royalty yet. That ceremony would happen tomorrow night and so she went to find Damon. Twenty minutes later she found him sitting on a nearby cliff over looking the sea. Not far from where she saw him in his dream.

"Damon how are you this morning?" she inquired politely trying hard not to laugh at his scowling face when he realized who it was that was bothering him.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" he asked sarcastically.

"It was either this or listen to Clytia talk about some dream she had."

That got his attention.

"What kind of dream did she have?" he asked barely disguising his eagerness.

"Why should I tell you? You are always so mean to me." Angel said plastering a fake expression of hurt on her face.

At these words he went back to scowling. "Well you shouldn't tell a ladies secret that is no business of mine." He said in an almost dejected tone. Angel was fighting real hard not to laugh now.

Mistaking her silence for respect he reluctantly started a conversation with her. The princess dropped her grin and looked at him sideways for a second then stretched herself out comfortably beside him.

"Apparently, some of the first competitors for the tournament have arrived. Since I have not officially been announced as Lysithea's heir…"

"You cannot go to greet them yet. I see. And where is Lady Clytia, I am surprised your not off torturing her." He said slyly.

"Actually, I can't bother her right now she is practicing." Angel said brightly.

"Practicing what?" he asked curiously.

"She is practicing a song I taught her, it is cool, and I recently learned a few new tricks. One of them is mentally projecting sound from my mind, so I can actually back up her singing with the music. It will be lovely, you ought to come hear her sing in my honor tomorrow night."

'The other new trick is walking into peoples dreams but you don't need to know that.' She thought to herself.

"I don't know. I am busy tomorrow night but I might drop by…"

Angel wasn't listening anymore, she knew good and well he would be there an hour before anything even starts. She got up and dusted herself off, she didn't really care about her clothes but she made a big show of leaving and taking her information about Clytia with her.

"See ya."

He waved her off not even paying attention to her anymore.

Into the castle she ran thinking she could get a nap in before lunch, it was rare when she had free days when she smacked into something after darting around the corner from one of the stairways.

"Oh my, I am so sorry." She began looking around wildly.

"_What_ do you think you are doing servant?" asked a sharp haughty voice.

Angel's mouth gaped when she took in the sight before her. An extremely tall blonde elf woman with exquisite green eyes stood before her glaring at her haughtily.

'This must be one of the many princesses of Vulturnus.' Angel thought to herself sardonically.

"You must be one of the princesses of Vulturnus." Angel said aloud mimicking her own thoughts.

The woman's eyes narrowed, "for all you know, you wretch, I could be _the_ princess of Vulturnus."

'Let's put a good first impression in this girl's tiny little brain.' Angel said to herself then opened her mouth.

"Well, are you _the _princess of Vulturnus?"

All of the princess' entourage looked at Angel in complete disbelief of Angel's impertinence. The princess however blew up.

"My name is Asline Alexandria Peorth and I am the twenty ninth in line for the throne of Vulturnus…"

"Oh so you're not _the _princess of Vulturnus then, what a relief you had me worried …"

But before she could finish the lady had sent an offensive wind spell at her to knock her off her feet. Angel however, lazily changed the spell into a large invisible hand that grasped the woman throat and held her five feet above the floor.

"I am not a toy to be played with Asline, princess or not." Angel said in a bored tone released the spell and then walked past her and her entourage on down the hallway.

"I am going to report you to the High Queen!" Asline shouted down the hall behind her.

Angel didn't even look back but just waved lazily.

Lysithea might be slightly upset that she had already met one of the contestants but it was an accident and Asline had no right to threaten her in any way, shape or form.

"Nobody should be treated like she treated me, I feel sorry for her servants at home." Angelina muttered to herself.

O

O

Wicked Game: Thank you for reviewing. I always love to hear from you.

Pruning Shears: I will post more soon I am glad you are still reading. Although it has been a while since I last updated….

Crystal13moon: thank you for saying that this was your favorite story! I really love to hear that. ( :

Lady Ione Athene: I am so sorry I left you hanging with the story. I will try to get more done, the story has more to go but I have just been extremely busy… Anyway, let me know how you like everything so far... I am always happy to get reviews from you.

Lady of the Labyrinth: I haven't had an experience like that but my mom has the ashes of her old dog in her house. I just don't know if I could do that. I would feel bad. Thank you for the review.

Star baby210: believe me the story will get more interesting as we go along…. Thanks for the review, I hope you like the rest of the story.

Grey King: Thank you for the review. I understand what you were saying with the forms of address, and I completely agree, I will do my best to remember and to get better at using them. Eventually when I have the extra time I will go back through all the chapters and fix the forms that I did use. Oddly enough I am glad you told me this because I needed this information for my next story. So, thank you very much for telling me this. Thank you for your appreciation of the story! I hope you like the rest of the story. (:na


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own The Labyrinth, love the movie, you should definitely know what DISCLAIMER means by now…. Oh and one other thing… I don't own nor did I write the lyrics to Melt Away. That was written by Mariah Carey and Babyface and beautifully sung by MC herself… Please don't sue I really don't have any money...

The Labyrinth's Chosen

By Cereberus

Chapter 31

Later on that evening, Angel took her dinner in her chambers where she had spent most of the day with Clytia and Elise. Both girls were horrified at the way Angel had been treated by Princess Asline.

Angel had a lot o fun with Elise picking out the dress Clytia would wear the next night at the Announcement Ball. Then, the princess and Clytia practiced the song that the servant would sing in Angel's honor. Clytia expressed concerns that this song had nothing to do with Angelina officially becoming a princess but Angel told her that "I will tell everyone that it was a song that I taught you and specifically asked you to sing."

This allayed her fears somewhat but she forgot all about it when Angel mentioned that she saw Damon earlier that day.

"That Damon treats you so horribly." Elise said indignantly.

Angel just laughed at the torn look on Clytia's face. She explained to both girls that she and Damon were just not destined to ever get along. At this Clytia said nothing and Elise just shrugged, "he is still always acting like a jerk."

"I agree but that isn't going to make him change." Angel said wisely and she knew from experience. Brendan certainly hated her in the beginning, but now…

"And what about Rune? Isn't he a jerk too?" Clytia asked trying to get the subject of Damon's jerkiness off everyone's mind.

"Nah, Rune isn't a jerk, he's an ass." Angelina said flippantly. The two other girls giggled guiltily from behind their hands at Angel's words. Angel knew why though, apparently cussing was done by the men in the Underground.

"So, Angelina, what are you wearing tomorrow?" Asked Elise.

"I'll tell you when I know…"

O  
O

"Your majesty, it has come to my attention that you have some extremely disrespectful servants." Asline was telling Lysithea over dinner with some twenty other princesses at a large beautifully appointed table. Her mother and father looked at her displeased.

"Oh honestly, Asline, this is neither the time nor the place for one of your petty tantrums. You obviously forget who you are speaking to." Asline's mother Princess Emaridia said swiftly.

"No, that is quite all right Emari, I would like to hear what she has to say." Lysithea said curiously while all of the other princesses politely listened in.

Asline gave her mother a smug look and gave Prince Brendan (who looked tremendously bored) a winning smile before turning to the High Queen and beginning her story.

"Well, earlier I was on my way to my room when a beastly girl almost knocked me over. Came running around the corner she did and ran smack into me." She said in her sweet yet thick sounding elven tones.

Lysithea looked concerned, Brendan, once again, looked bored.

"Did she apologize?" Lysithea asked.

"Yes, she did but it is what she did after she ran into me. I would give you her name but I didn't ask and I was to upset to remember to find out. She ought to be flogged."

"Can you tell us what she did and what she looked like at least?" Brendan asked trying to speed the girl's story along so she would quit talking.

"Oh yes! She had an attitude with me so I flung a minor wind spell at her…"

'Probably more like a gale…' Brendan thought to himself but apparently Lysithea felt the same way because she said, "You used your magic against one of my servants?" in a cold and hushed voice.

At this everyone at the table put down their utensil and scooted their chairs a foot or two away from the table.

"Well of course I did, but it was a small spell but the impudent girl changed it and reversed it back to me in the form…"

"What did this girl look like?" Brendan asked quickly, Lysithea looked angry.

"One blue eye, one green tanned skin, long silver hair." Asline said quickly after catching a look at Lysithea's face. Without another word Brendan, Hestia, Jareth and Lysithea threw back their heads and howled with laughter. When they were done, Asline looked at all of them expectantly.

"Well, is the servant going to be punished?" she asked.

"I ought to punish you for attacking my…servant. But you will be punished enough in the next few days I dare say." Of course, Asline did not understand, but she soon would and she would never forget it.

"I do not want to hear anymore stories about you using magic against my servants again. If you do it again Asline, you will no longer be welcome in Cian Aglaia. I don't care if we are related, do you understand me?" she asked narrowing her eyes to slits.

"Y..yes, Your Majesty." Asline said looking slightly terrified.

Brendan left the table as soon as was proper and after many dramatic sighs and prolonged goodnights from the women who would be competing for his hand he left the dinning room.

Asline excused herself shortly after and disguised herself in the wind and followed him.

The prince went down a series of stairs and hallways silently but quickly looking over his shoulder every so often to see if anyone was watching then reaching his destination steeled himself outside the door nervously and then without fanfare, knocked on it.

A woman with blue hair answered it.

"Ah, Clytia is she still awake?" he asked softly.

"Yes, she is Sire. Let me get her." The blue haired woman the Asline recognized to be a sea sprite said.

The silver haired girl who had caused so much trouble earlier answered the door to Asline's shock and immediate anger.

"Angelina, I wanted to come talk with you, I figure we won't see each other that much for a while…" he said awkwardly.

"I understand." She said and she took him by the hand and drew him inside and promptly shut the door quickly. Then she pressed _him_ against the door lightly and laid her head on his chest.

'Someone followed you up here.' Angel said via mind-link.

Brendan however, was having trouble thinking about what she said because of their close proximity, he finally managed a 'who?'

'Asline, I met her earlier today downstairs,' she said, 'she has the power of wind and is using it to make her invisible.'

'Oh.' He said not really caring, he was getting comfortable being close to her like this.

'She is listening at the door.' Angel said, when he said nothing else, 'follow my lead.'

And then, "So Brendan, you met some of the princesses tonight, were any of them beautiful?" she asked in a normal conversational tone.

"None were as beautiful as you Angel." He said sincerely looking into her eyes meaningfully as he said so. Of course, Angel lost her thread as she grew hot in the face suddenly and turned away from him, while outside the door Asline's face turned red with anger because what he said was true in more ways than just one and she was beginning to truly hate the servant girl because of it.

"What about the _Lady_ Asline? Isn't she beautiful?" Angel asked innocently. Her eyes went to the door.

'_Lady_ Asline!' thought the wildly angry princess outside the door. 'What a disrespectful girl! I will get her…'

"Who do you want to win the tournament then?" Angel asked him and Asline stopped her thoughts to hear the answer.

Angel however was barely even remembering who was outside the door, she had heard him say this before but the words sounded different now. More real, more sincere, she felt in that instant that maybe everything could work out like she wanted.

"None of them, I wish for you to be my queen." He said crossing the short distance between them and standing in front of her.

This was certainly no longer the game they were playing, he meant every single word he said and even Asline could tell that he meant it as she sat seething in the hallway.

Gently, he put a hand on the side of her face and leaned down and placed his lips upon hers. Chills were nothing compared to what the two were feeling as they shared a sweet and slightly longer kiss than their first. Lightening was a more appropriate word. A very strong feeling of happiness and then pain flooded through both of them. When they broke apart they looked at each other in astonishment.

"I... I have to go." He said abruptly before Angel could say anything.

They both had forgotten Asline who was still eavesdropping outside the door until Brendan burst through that very door flinging Asline across the hallway with a very sharp cry. The prince practically fled and Angel stood outside the door and stared directly at Asline who was still invisible.

One small twitch of the fingers and Asline lay exposed sprawled in a very unprincess-like position against the far wall.

"You aren't very good at being a nice girl are you?" Angel asked viciously.

Asline stood up and brushed herself off haughtily, "It doesn't matter, and once I tell the High Queen that you have something going on with the Prince she will put a stop to it. Only respectable women will have a chance to marry him."

She was worse than Triana, how snotty could one person be? The princess from the dark kingdom was probably better than this little brat…

"Do what you want I could care less. If you think you are going to win and get him you are wrong." Angelina said curtly and without another word slammed the door in her face. Angel heard one last frustrated howl and then silence.

Smiling to herself she got ready for bed thinking how nice it was to have the last word for a change.

O  
O

The next day dawned bright and early with Angel still in bed asleep. It had taken a long time for her to go to sleep the night before because she kept toying with the idea of sneaking into Brendan's dreams and seeing what he was thinking about. Finally at about one o'clock she dropped off to sleep.

So when Elise and Clytia came to wake her up at nine they found that they had a pretty grouchy princess on their hands. Heavy lidded and extremely ungrateful looking Angel let the girls pick out her clothes, help bath her, feed her and finish her hair and makeup not to mention they laid out the schedule for the day.

Angel literally growled at Elise when she heard that Rune wanted to go over some last minute details about how to act in front of the new guests. Clytia just said bluntly, "We are just telling you what he said kill him not us."

"I know I am sorry and I don't want to kill him, I just want to punch him really hard."

"Have you picked out the dress you are going to wear to the Announcement?"

Angel only looked more sullen when she said "Nope."

"You're kidding? The ball is _tonight_. You have to at least have an idea…."

Angel summoned a medium sized crystal with her image in it. A small Angelina sported a silver sleeveless plunging V-neck dress with a medium sized sapphire on a white gold chain nestled perfectly between her breasts and her long silver hair in thick waves with curls at the bottom and silver and blue eye shadow over her eyes and silver opened toed heels.

"Is this okay?" Angel asked.

"I think it is a bit much…." Elise started.

"I don't." Clytia interrupted, "she starts the tournament unofficially tonight when she is announced and this dress is going to let the other princesses know that she owns the game, it is a statement that only her outfit and attitude can make. It's perfect." She finished.

Elise and Angel looked at the older girl in awe. Neither one of them had any clue that she understood such things.

"Excellent perception of the situation Clytia." Elise said smiling.

Clytia just blushed and continued brushing Angel's hair.

"Are you prepared for tonight?" Angel asked Clytia slightly changing the subject.

"Yes, you are still going to sing the second part with me aren't you?"

"Yep. But I want you to do your best. I am showing off your singing skills, letting everyone know what I get to fall asleep to. It will make them jealous."

'One person in particular.' She thought to herself.

"I am really looking forward to this!" Elise said excitedly.

"Me too." Angel agreed.

O

O

"I heard about your little run in with Asline."

"Wow Rune, who hasn't heard about it by now? She is being obnoxious about it." Angel said dryly.

"I would avoid confrontation with any of the princesses if I were you, Angel. Some of them are dangerous."

"Rune, after the Queen makes the announcement tonight my life will never be the same again, don't you think I realize the implications of irritating a few spoiled brats?"

"Well you have done a great job with Asline haven't you?"

"Yeah, and Asline is the biggest brat out of all of them, I bet." Angel yelled. "Haven't you got better things to do than piss me off?"

He grabbed her by the arm violently and pulled her close to him. His eyes darted to the door quickly and then back to her.

"You have not done a damn thing I have told you Angel. You're not staying away from Brendan, you aren't taking my advice about the princesses and I am getting sick of it."

"I haven't listened to you because you want me to lose. I refuse to listen to anymore of this now let me go!" she screamed at him.

"I won't! You are going to be mine, Angel. You will listen to what I say!"

Angelina quit struggling in shock.

Taking one last look at the door he leaned in a quickly crashed his lips against hers. That same instant it seemed Triana walked through the door abruptly.

"Rune we have got to talk about u…."

Angel struggled violently against him with angry tears streaming down her face. As soon as he let go, she slapped him across the face and walked toward Triana who had a stunned look upon her face as if she had been slapped as well.

When she came level to Triana she turned towards Rune again.

"I like Triana more than I like you. Don't you _ever_ lay your hands on me again." And with that stalked out the door.

O  
O

Brendan was outside enjoying the wonderful heat while overlooking the ocean thinking about a dream he once had. Today was the first day of the end of his life, or so he felt. He didn't feel like doing anything to celebrate it, he just wanted to sit in the heat of the day and do nothing.

Naturally, all of these hopes were dashed when he heard an angry sort of stomping nearby and looked up to find Angelina practically breathing fire. Her magic control must have improved drastically because the waves weren't acting out her rage like they did a few short weeks ago. But then maybe this meant whatever the problem was, it wasn't a big deal.

"What's wrong? Have another run in with Asline?" he asked chuckling a little.

"Rune." Was all she said and his head shot back at her like a bullet.

So it was a big deal.

He nodded for her to continue.

"No, I can not tell you it is too terrible."

'No telling what Brendan might do with this information. Best to just keep my mouth shut.' She thought trying to resolve herself.

"Did he touch you or anything?"

'Well, maybe I can have a little fun with this.'

"Actually, he kissed me, right in front of Triana I might add…" was all she got out. It took her a minute to realize that the ground was shaking slightly and then another minute to realize Brendan was the one causing it.

"Calm down, you'll knock us all into the ocean!" she said loudly over the rumble.

The princes came to himself quickly and then the shaking subsided.

"Angel, I am done with him trying things with you, why don't you tell the Queen?" he asked urgently.

Angel just looked at the sea quietly.

"That's not all he did is it?" He asked softly.

"It is more like what he said rather than did." She said after a moment's silence.

She waited to see if he would say anything.

Nothing.

"He said I was his."

The prince looked at her in shock. After a minute of extreme silence he still said nothing but looking rather determined he put his arms around her gently.

"If he were to have you, I would never get to see you again." He hugged her tightly and pushed her head against his muscled chest.

"I can't let him have you Angel. Fate is for people who don't know what they want in life. I know what I want, I want to build a future with you in it. I don't believe him." He said calmly.

Angel hung her head in pain and the insides of her eyes began to burn horribly. She had been pulled in so many different directions since she had first came to this world, but she had never had the amount of control over her life that she has now and Rune was very adept at pulling the rug out from under her just when she began to feel comfortable again.

"I will still do my best for you in the tournament. I haven't thrown in the towel yet." She said steadying herself. Crying would do no good, not when the odds were stacked against you like this.

"I am extremely happy and more than just a little relieved to hear you say that. But I still think you should tell Queen Lysithea."

Angel thought about that briefly before saying, "No, she has enough to deal with right now. This is something that can wait till a better time."

Just when she thought he was going to argue about it he said, "You need to go see Lysithea to make sure you have all the information you need for your grand entrance tonight. And I must find my father."

"Okay." She said feeling better now that she had talked to him about it, and so she walked away from him and started thinking about the look on Asline's face when she found out who she was.

Brendan on the other hand stayed put glaring out at sea trying to remember. Something in him had struck a chord at Rune's chilling words. What was it?

He had no idea this was just the beginning…

O  
O

The night came quickly and time did not do anyone the courtesy of going slow.

Lysithea sat on her blue marble throne in the biggest ball room in the palace. She over looked a large crowd of fae, elves dwarves and many other races who had come to pay their respects to her and visit among the upper classes. Nobles and lesser royals alike talked and drank animatedly before dinner.

A servant came and whispered something in her ear. She rose gently and the crowd hushed immediately and gazed at their remarkable beautiful High Queen.

"May I have the royalty from the Four Kingdoms of the Fae stand before me?" she asked quietly.

Every last one of them obliged quickly and quietly.

Brendan and his parents, Asline and her brood, the true Royal monarchs of Vulturnus and their children and some grand children, cousins and so on of all of the fae kingdoms, there was a good size crowd of them and they all gazed at Lysithea questioningly who in turn gave a small smile.

Prince Vinzenz and Princess Trianotholi stood near the front ignoring the angry looks they received from the others, not including those from Vulturnus who acted like the two didn't exist at all, he bore it all with a slight grin.

"Tonight is a very special night for me and for you the ruling body of our sacred land." She paused a little in shock when she noticed Prince Aurel (King Tinirau's brother) beaming at her from nearby.

"I know you will have many questions this night about what I am about to tell you but I wanted to inform you together as we are only strong together yet weakened when we are apart. Our strenghth will keep us alive." Almost everyone in the room drank to this.

No one spoke but simply waited for her to continue.

"I have the great pleasure of announcing my great great granddaughter Princess Angelina of Cian Aglaia as heir to this throne."

As the crowd gasped as one, Lysithea majestically gestured to the door just to the right of her where Angel stepped out in front of those who would eventually be her subjects.

Decked out in her dress that she had described to Elise and Clytia earlier in the day, with her hair in long waves, a bit of light makeup and a dazzling smile on she positioned herself near the High Queen but slightly behind and to the right. The second ultimate position of power in the Underground.

The crowd whispered to one another excitedly.

The elf Queen and the King from Vulturnus stepped forward to the base of the stairs that led to the throne. They bowed together respectfully to the Queen and her princess.

"She is like you, she has wind and water abilities. How is this possible, Your Grace?" the King asked.

"My granddaughter and her granddaughter had the power of water from the one who shall not be named. Your exiled son from Vulturnus did the rest."

It was the first time they had even looked at Vinzenz all night and if looks could kill, he would have died right there.

"How I wish it could have been one of my other sons who could have had the honor of marrying your great granddaughter. I can assume you did the proper thing and married the girl?" The queen said directing the last bit at the exiled one.

"He was married to her, but she, my mother Sarah, died recently." Angel said to the stunned crowd.

Brendan watched as his father became very pale. This subject still had not been discussed among any of them.

The King and Queen of Vulturnus turned back to the princess and the queen with sorrowful faces.

"We are sorry for your loss in your mother Sarah the Great." The King said, and Angel believed him. She had been told by Lysithea that the fae from Vulturnus revered life and one of the reasons they could not even banish her father to the Aboveground was of their sacred belief in preserving life no matter what. To them the Aboveground was death.

"Your sympathy is appreciated, Your Grace." Angelina said somberly.

No on e said anything for a minute then Lysithea said, "Well then it is time for introductions." And her and Angel quickly walked among the royalty and formally introduced them to her new heir. They walked down the lines of the lesser royals until they came to Princess Asline and her parents.

Asline herself had a very unbecoming look on her face as she struggled with all of her inner emotions.

"And this is part of the elven side of royalty in Vulturnus Princess Emaridia and Prince Sol and of course their daughter Princess Asline, who I gather you have already met." The queen finished dryly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, and your daughter, Lady Emaridia and Lord Sol. I apologize for running into you the other day." Angelina said smoothly.

Asline's mother looked at her daughter scandalized, "_She_ is the person you have been complaining about since yesterday!"

Asline shrank visibly before the heat of her parents gaze for now even her father looked forbidding.

'My job here is done.' Angel thought to herself with satisfaction.

"We sincerely apologize, Your Majesty…" began her mother with a frightened glance at Lysithea.

"Why? You did absolutely nothing milady." She gave Princess Emaridia a reassuring smile and gave a small curtsy. She wasn't letting Asline off the hook so easily.

After a few more introductions the High Queens brought her to a very interesting person who had no entourage or any other royalty around her. She was gorgeous with dark skin and long dark straight hair that fell in front of her eyes with bright gold eyes that stared back at her. She gave off a strong feel of danger. Angel had to force herself to stare into the beautiful woman before her. Angel knew if she was going to have trouble with anyone in the tournament it would be her.

"And this is Queen Zamine (Zameenyay) of the Kalamin tribes. She is one of the ladies you will compete against in the tournament."

"A pleasure to meet you, Queen Zamine." Angelina said politely.

The beautiful young queen stepped closer to give her a kiss on the cheek. The crowd muttered softly.

"Oddly enough, it is a pleasure to meet you as well. Perhaps I will find you to be a good challenge." The queen said in a low voice with a very thick, strange accent.

Angel who had been thrown off track by the small gesture just nodded before catching herself quickly and saying, " I hope you are a good challenge as well, Your Majesty." The dark queen nodded in approval at these words and looked into Angel's eyes critically before jangling the silver chains on her wrists loudly.

"She will be a good queen and a good ally of my people, Queen Lysithea."

Angelina hadn't even really noticed it before but it seemed as though the High Queen was waiting for those words or something like them to be said. Lysithea nodded lightly and then announced dinner and everyone went to find their tables.

Fifteen very long tables served all of the royal families. And all of the nobles and their spouses sat in slightly smaller tables nearby hoping to catch the eye of Queen Lysithea or any of her wealthy allies that dined with her that night.

Angelina sat in her proper place near Lysithea with Hestia, Jareth and Brendan nearby. Brendan, sat across from her and from there was Triana, Vinzenz, Tinoth (who came back a little more mature acting) his family and his family including his sister Asline (this didn't surprise Angel at all both were spoiled brats in her opinion) and so on.

Thankfully, Angelina didn't have to start sitting with the other competitor's yet. That of course, would begin tomorrow.

Poor Angel had a billion other things on her mind right then between Damon showing up to the strange dark queen that she had met that the wind screamed was the ultimate danger. Rune was watching her like a hawk as she ate and drank. Lysithea was as kind as always and helped out with conversations while both Brendan and Jareth looked extremely bored with the whole ordeal. Down the line Angel could see Asline's mother _still_ berating her daughter for her stupidity underneath her breath while her father looked on in disgust. But down a few chairs from Angel she was the King and Queen of Vulturnus. They were both watching her almost as intently as Rune. It was strange but no unnerving, they weren't angry or anything they looked more interested than anything else.

Prince Vinzenz just looked snooty as usual, she hadn't talked to her father lately, she had no desire to really but sooner of later he was going to want to talk again….

Her mind was wandering so much that she accidentally knocked over her wine instead of picking it up to drink it. Everyone in the room froze and head swiveled in her direction. All of the blood rushed to her face and servants dashed over to her spells ready to magic it all away in a manner of seconds.

"I apologize, I am a bit clumsier than I thought." She said and laughed a little at her situation.

A couple of the other princesses smiled warmly at her and the dark gold eyed queen said, "Everyone makes mistakes. It is hardly life altering." With a sharp glare at a few of the girls that had laughed nearby a bit louder than necessary.

"Thank you for saying that, Your grace. I feel much better." Angel said sincerely to Zamine.

The woman just shrugged and went back to eating silently.

"So Princess Angelina, you do not speak fae?" asked Queen Lorenali of Vulturnus trying hard not to look at her son Vinzenz as she did so. It seemed the princesses in the room waited with baited breath.

"I do not speak fae. I lived in the human world up until a few months ago. Neither my mother nor I knew of our grand heritage of this world. I look forward to learning it, Your Grace." Angel said looking at her great great grandmother to see her reaction.

Lysithea nodded ever so slightly. They had agreed on this because it was important for her to know what they were planning. Lysithea was wary of her allies because of this problem with the Dark Kingdom. Who is on our side and who is not?

Meanwhile all of the girls in the room looked as though Christmas had come early. They could completely bash her right in front of her face, or so they thought.

'Oh, I think I just started the war.' Angel sent to Brendan silently.

'Yeah well it was going to come anyway. Just don't let them hurt you.'

Queen Lorenali just went back to eating with a thoughtful expression on her face, she seemed pleased with the new heir.

"May I have another glass of wine?" Angel asked one of the servants.

"What? So she can waste another perfectly good glass?" one of the princesses whispered to another a nearby table in fae.

Everyone heard her.

Angel had to calm herself carefully. If she even so much as blushed her cover would be blown and she would be way behind the game. So she took a sip of water and said cheerfully, "the sky is going to be lovely tonight maybe we can open up some of the balconies so people can dance outside."

No one suspected anything and immediately talk of the weather ensued as everyone suddenly had something to say on the matter.

'What is her name again?' Angel asked Brendan abruptly.

'Princess Iris of Hephaestus, one of mother's distant cousins.'

'Wait, why are some your cousins competing for your hand in marriage?' Angel asked.

'She is a cousin by marriage, at least that is what she told me before we…' he caught himself.

Angel closed her eyes and said, 'Ah, you dog… you slept with her.'

"Who is ready to dance?" Angel said out loud.

They had finished desert and people were ready for the next thing.

"Prince Rune, will you do me the honor of my first dance as Princess of Cian Aglaia?" she asked him giving Brendan a significant look.

She was disgusted by her jealousy but she just couldn't help it.

The Prince of the Labyrinth gave no outward indication of being upset by what she had said except for his eye, they were red with rage.

'Angel.' He called to her with his mind.

'Angelina, please I …' he couldn't finish he had no excuse. He should have never agreed to this tournament, he should have waited and put his foot down and demanded more time. But he didn't, he should have never fooled with any of these stupid brainless princesses and noble ladies but he did and nothing could change that.

Now he was feeling something for someone and he couldn't seem to get a hold of her because of so many stupid past decisions. But he had already made a new decision, Rune would not have her. Ever.

"Lady Triana if you would do me the honors." He held his hand out to the depressed looking princess.

Angel said nothing but dragged Rune out onto the dance floor and waited for the music to begin to play. When they began Rune gave her a smug smile.

"You certainly played the game well so far Angel, with the exception of the wine, that was embarrassing." His gorgeous grey eyes bored into hers.

She hated it.

"Shut up and just dance. I am not here to listen to any of your lectures." She said crossly.

Silence fell between them as he actually listened to her words and just danced with her in front of everyone. Soon the song was over and a prince form Vulturnus asked to dance with her. And so her night of fun officially began.

Many men asked to dance with her and all of them complimented her on her beauty but really had nothing intelligent to say to her. She didn't really find this disappointing, nobody likes to talk when they are concentrating on not stepping on an important person's feet.

After and hour or so of this Queen Lysithea called to the band to stop because Angelina had someone who was going to sing in her honor. Angelina then went to stand on the platform that Lysithea was currently standing and quickly looked for Damon who she had seen sitting on a wall somewhere earlier.

"Your majesties, ladies and gentleman I have the very great honor of introducing to you a wonderful woman. She has been a great friend and a great help with getting me to make such a huge transition in this new world. Now this is not a typical song, it is a song that was written and sung by a songstress in my world named Mariah Carey. I am actually going to sing a few parts as well, so I hope you will enjoy it. It is one of my favorite songs. If I may introduce Lady Clytia of the noble house of Narvel of the oceans and my cherished lady-in-waiting."

There was a polite applause as a bushing Clytia came up from the crowd to stand beside the princess.

Angel took a quick glance at the sea sprite and nodded her approval. Clytia's dress was a light blue (almost white) with long sheer sleeves and showing just a little cleavage with a slit up the left side.

Poor Damon looked as though he were going to die.

With out further ado Angel concentrated her energy on the air surrounding them and 'tuned' the music form her mind into it. This was one of her favorite songs so she remembered every last note.

_You come to me with a casual flow  
And suddenly, my defenses start to go  
When you talk to me in that sensual tone  
It envelops me and I lose my self control_

And baby, I just melt away  
Fall like rain  
Every time I see your face, I go off  
I just want to break it down  
Anytime you come around  
Maybe I could melt away in your arms

And Angel began to sing two octaves below her.

_Imagining that your taking it slow  
And so tenderly  
(so tenderly)  
Till the feeling overflows  
When you look at me I go soft and cave in  
And I can't conceal that I'm slowly weakening_

And baby, I just melt away  
Fall like rain  
Every time I see your face, I go off  
I just want to break it down  
Anytime you come around  
Maybe I could melt away in your arms

You and me in a cloud of reverie  
Spin around inside my head unendingly  
(over and over and over and over)  
Thoughts run wild as I sit and rhapsodize  
Pretty pictures of what I'd do if you were mine

And baby, I just melt away  
Fall like rain  
Every time I see your face, I go off  
I just want to break it down  
Anytime you come around  
Maybe I could melt away in your arms

Damon looked completely lost as he stared up at the sea sprite while she blushed with pleasure at the immense applause she was receiving. Nobody had heard a song like that before and almost everyone was impressed.

Immediately after she departed the stage, noblemen surrounded her and showered compliments on her. Clytia wasn't really paying attention to any of them because just outside the circle of admirer's stood the sword master. Clytia excused herself politely and went and stood next to Damon who was looking at Princess Angelina. She said nothing but stood their and waited patiently for him to say something.

"So I was right, it was okay for me to call you lady Clytia." He said in a low voice not looking at her.

"Yes, I suppose you were." Was all she said.

"I just knew it." He said and looked at her with a smile on his face. "It is a good thing you are of noble blood or Angelina would have found herself without a servant."

Clytia looked startled at this.

"And why would that be Lord Damon?" Clytia asked wide eyed.

"I was going to steal you away and make you fall in love with me and elope, I mean, I can't imagine a life without you. But now I can court you like a normal man and the princess can keep a lady-in-waiting." He said in a low serious voice.

Clytia had absolutely no idea what to say. Other people were beginning to dance again and so instead of saying anything at all she positioned his hands in the right places and quietly they began to dance with huge smiles on their faces.

O

O

Angel watched the two of them with an extremely satisfied expression on her face.

'Maybe I ought to be renamed Aphrodite' She chuckled at herself at the notion.

Oddly enough once again she found herself face to face with Rune.

"I would like to dance with you again." He said.

"Not now Rune, I have other people I need to see." She was lying but as long as he didn't know that…

"You are lying, you have been watching the sword master and your hand maid for the past five minutes. You can humor me princess." He said coldly grabbing her hand.

Not seeing a way to escape this one, she conceded. However, Brendan was watching the whole thing and he quickly found Triana and together the two of them danced their way toward Rune and Angel.

Fortunately, neither one of them knew that Brendan and Triana were nearby. Unfortunately, Triana and Brendan heard what the two were arguing about.

"… I don't care Angelina, you can do what ever you want but the outcome will be the same." He was saying.

"Why are you telling me this Rune? I am not going to fail. I will do my best in the tournament regardless of what you say!" she said back anger dripping from every word.

"You are going to marry me Angel! I will be your lover and husband and no one else!" he said harshly.

Brendan and Angel both heard her cry out at the same time. Triana broke off the dance in mid stride and gave one tearful and horrified glance at Prince Rune and took off running through the crowd.

Angel looked terribly confused for a minute and gave Rune a quick questioning glance before saying,

"I am going after her."

O

O

AN: yay! Good long chapter for wonderful readers! I truly hope you guys are still with me. Sorry for not updating I have been busy. Let me know what you think and thanks for your support!

C

Wicked Game: Thanks for hanging in there and reading. I love Angel's interactions with the princesses a lot. I find it fun to write. (

Starbaby-210: I hope you enjoyed Asline's reaction. It will get better I don't like that little snot…. Thanks for the review.

Lady of the Labyrinth: I loved your billionth in line comment for Asline.. It is soooo true. Thank you for the review!

Anime is Inuyasha: Thank you for very much for your touching review. I really appreciate it! I will try my very best to keep it good, and try to update regularly. I hate it when authors don't want to finish their stories… (:


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, but I do own the characters I created for this story. If I did own the Labyrinth there would be a sequel by now…..

The Labyrinth's Chosen

Chapter 32

By Cereberus

Angel felt heavy. It had been a long time since she had last run for such a long period of time. She usually just used her wind magic to carry her even short distances. She had grown lazy, she must build her endurance again. But for now she kept running watching for every twist and turn Triana might take, not willing to think about anything else until she caught up.

Before she knew it, she was outside looking at the sunset over a cliff with Triana sobbing on the ground nearby.

At first, Angel said nothing because she was catching her breath. After a few minutes she sat next to the girl and made herself comfortable, she might be here for a while.

"Alright, quit crying for a minute, you need to tell me what's wrong." Angel said severely.

Triana stopped crying and glared at her angrily.

"That's better, now tell me what's going on? You haven't been yourself lately." Angel said in a much nicer tone.

"Why should I tell you? You are the one he wants to …. To…" she burst into tears again unhelpfully and Angel began to get a little more cross.

"I don't care what he wants, I am not interested! Now, tell me what is wrong!"

Triana took a few sobering breaths and said, "I am in love with Rune."

This was news to Angelina who looked extremely shocked.

"What? But I thought…"

"Who Brendan? No, he was just a means to an end. We were engaged but then Rune told him truthfully that I was cheating on him." Triana said miserably.

"Well, that I already knew, well, the part about you cheating on Brendan anyway. He didn't tell me you ran off with his cousin." Angel said wryly.

Triana said nothing to this statement but just stared out into the dying sun.

Then, "He told me we were meant to be together and I knew that I did not love Brendan but Rune, he is everything I have always wanted in a man."

Angel was fighting hard to hide her looks of disgust. She did not hate people at all but the one person who was close to becoming the first on her 'hate' list was the person Triana claimed to love.

HOW HORRIFYING!

"So, what changed?" Angel asked in spite of herself.

"You. Everything changed when you came to the Underground. Did you know that Rune knew the exact minute you stepped foot into our world?" the last had a bitter tone to it.

Angel wasn't paying attention to Triana's tone, she had just gotten a shiver down her spine.

"How could he know that?" Angel said more to herself than the other girl.

"He has had prophetic dreams of you since he was a child. The fire clans have a lot of strange abilities, he is one of the more powerful Seer's of his family though."

"Did you ask him if you two had a future together?" Angel asked cautiously.

"He said no as long as you are alive." Triana said angrily but seemed to think better of it and sighed.

But now Angel knew why the girl had hated her so much. The good news was she wasn't after Brendan, not really, the bad news was she had just found out Triana's motive to kill her tournament. She didn't have to win the tournament, she just as good as admitted that but she could try to kill Angel and make it look like and accident.

There is nothing like making a complicated life worse.

"I know what your thinking, but I am not going to kill you, it would be way to obvious at this point, besides if you win you will have to marry Brendan. You wouldn't marry Rune by choice would you?" she asked carefully.

"Oh my goodness no! No offense, but I see nothing great about him.

Triana gave her a small smile, "No offense taken Angel."

"Look, you know I am not interested in Rune, so why don't you drop out of the tournament?" Angel asked.

She watched the red head bite her lip before saying, "I cannot do that Angel. I have to participate in that tournament."

"But why?" Angel asked intensely.

"I cannot tell you. I am sorry." And within a blink of an eye she was gone.

O

O

"Why are you here?" asked a cold voice of the beautiful blonde woman before her.

"Sister, what am I still doing in Cian Aglaia? I can never be what you need me to be now that Angelina is there." Trianotholi said quietly.

"You know why you are still there, you are going to follow the plan and wait! Are you too stupid to follow simple orders?"

"No, of course not." She answered sullenly.

"Then why are you HERE!" the blonde screamed angrily.

Triana held her ground and glared up at the woman occupying the throne that should be hers.

"Rune has come back from Hephaestus."

"Ah, I see." The woman instantly calmed down.

"You are afraid your old lover will know what you are up to." The dark queen surmised.

Well not quite, she thought to herself.

"Yes." She spoke aloud.

A shadow moved from the blond queen's right side and stood before Triana. His features were completely indistinguishable as he looked like he was nothing but shadow.

Triana gave a slight bow.

"Onyx."

"Princess, do not worry about Rune finding you out." His voice was cold and emotionless.

"Oh? And why not?" Triana said interested.

"I have been tainting his Visions with my magic. He has not been correct in any of his abilities since he set foot in Cian Aglaia."

"How?" Triana challenged much to the displeasure of her sister.

"It doesn't matter how, it is working and that is enough for you to know. I don't like your attitude toward my second Triana, you best curb that mouth of yours and get back to work!"

"Heh, you have the attitude. How long has it been since you visited your harem? You need to relax." Triana said loftily watching as her sister swelled indignantly.

"Is that all you have doing in Cian Aglaia? Screwing around! And you haven't told me a thing about that stupid brat. Why isn't she dead yet?" the blonde asked angrily.

"I can't kill her yet, there was a complication with that." Triana said dryly.

Her sister scoffed at her, "honestly, what kind of complication could this possibly be?" she asked almost laughing.

Triana just smiled, her sister was NOT going to like this.

"Well I came to find out she is the daughter of …"

"Sarah the Great. Yes I already know that..." the queen said impatiently.

"Would you let me finish?" Triana yelled angrily startlingly both Onyx and the blonde.

Regaining her dignity quickly the queen asked stiffly, "Fine, the daughter of?"

"Lord Prince Vinzenz."

O

O

Over and over again she rolled the words Rune said in her mind. Even while she was practicing more dangerous sword techniques with the Sword master she could not forget his words. In the meantime, she was busy with a million other things. Eating breakfast with the princesses, practicing magic and swordplay, she really didn't have much time to do anything else. However, the one thing she did have time for was sneaking into other people's dreams.

A couple days before a noble fae child who she had been introduced to had explained that she was so tired because she had not slept very well the night before due to some bad dreams. That same night Angel had entered the child's dreams until sure enough a nightmare occurred. Using her magic Angel banished the little girl's bad dreams and gave her sweet dreams to dwell on instead. Not really sure how she did it but feeling good about it after the girl seemed much happier the next day, Angel decided to take a look into more dreams of people she knew to see if she could banish more nightmares.

This became a nightly chore that became a very enjoyable occurrence for the princess. She never told anyone about it because she felt that a lot of people may not have approved. But the people whose nightmares had suddenly vanished seemed to look better and have more energy.

Angel was happy about that.

Today she sat in the sun watching the seagulls play in the sky while she lay on her back. She had to admit that this was a perfect moment. Hot sun, comfortable breeze blowing, it was extremely hard not to relax. Her eyes shut slowly… then snapped them back open as she heard the seductive voice of the beautiful dark skinned queen.

"Your handmaiden said you would be here." Zamine said quickly.

Angel sat up quickly and eyed the newcomer warily.

Zamine chuckled, "you don't trust me do you Angel?"

Angel had the grace to look a little ashamed. This woman had done nothing wrong and it wasn't that she didn't trust her, it was more like self preservation. Angel was deathly afraid of this woman and she had no idea why.

When Angel said nothing the queen just shrugged, "you are wise to be afraid of me Angel, but I will never hurt you. The balance must be maintained after all."

"Why am I afraid of you? I don't understand." Angel asked.

"But don't you? I am just as afraid of you as you are of me. Our powers cancel each other out. You are of light and life and I am the embodiment of death."

"What!" Angel exclaimed loudly.

"Really Angel, that is what that panicky feeling is that you get whenever you are near me, I should know, I get the same feeling from you and your great great grandmother. No other beings affect as such. But I did not seek you out for this conversation. You and your Prince of Earth have a bond and I came to warn you."

"Warn me of what?" Angel asked intrigued.

"The first warning is to stay away from Prince Rune. His power is being corrupted even if he doesn't know it. The other is Asline."

"I was going to stay away from Rune anyway but Asline? What harm could she possibly do?"

"She has tried to hire one of my people to have you killed, of course, they reported it to me and I ordered them to refuse."

"What! What kind of people do you reign over?" Angelina blurted out angrily.

"You haven't figured it out? My people are assassins." Zamine said with a slight shrug.

Silence.

"Sorry, a lot to take in Lady Zamine"

"I understand. We have a bond though, you and I. Complete opposites of the same coin. I cannot let anything happen to you. You are in even more danger than you were before. It will be a great thing if we all get through this ok but unfortunately the contrived darkness is plotting something. I don't know what their next move is."

"So you use dark magic in opposite to light magic?"

"Yes."

"But you are not a part of the dark kingdom?"

"No."

"Ummm…" Angel wasn't quite sure what to say.

"My people and I are derived from natural darkness. The Dark Kingdom uses the power of an unnatural and alien darkness. Most of them are not of this world."

Angel was confused, darkness was darkness and evil was evil right? Apparently not.

"Look, I'm not claiming to know everything but that doesn't make sense to me. Wouldn't you be on the same side?" Angel asked carefully.

Zamine just smiled.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, you are still very young. But to put it into perspective, the Tamore tribes that I rule over understand that there is a balance in this world. We believe that neither light nor dark should prevail over the other. The Dark Kingdom seeks to rule all under the helm of darkness, they are trying to eliminate light forever. That makes them our enemies.

Angel was silent for about five minutes thinking it all over while Zamine sat comfortably nearby.

"And how long will we be allies?" she finally asked Zamine turning to look at her.

"You and I will be allies until this war is over. Afterward, my people will go back to taking bounties for dishonorable deeds that have been done by those whose relatives have not the heart to send them beyond into the world of humans. We will be outcast and shunned by your people as we always have."

Angel just nodded.

"Enough, I must go. My advisor awaits me in my chambers." Zamine said standing up to leave.

"Thank you, Zamine." Angel said in a low voice.

"For what?"

"For explaining some of this to me, your information about this world is invaluable to me, so thank you."

"Someone needs to tell you how things are you are to be High Queen soon."

O

O

Rune sat in his study with a fire blazing in the hearth. It was at least ninety degrees outside and yet he still had a fire going.

He ran through all of his thoughts carefully as he stared at the fire.

'What am I missing? Something isn't right now is it?' he thought to himself over and over again.

The door opened behind him.

The fire prince heard nothing but his own thoughts.

"Rune." Said a low sultry voice that he knew well.

He heaved a sad sigh and turned to look at Triana.

"I can't deal with you right now. I am in the middle of something." He said regretfully.

"I ….I am sorry to bother you. I just need to see you without anyone else around for a change." She sounded very unsure of herself and looked around at everything else but him.

"Why are you here? I told you that nothing would come out of our relationship and you haven't ever stopped using the powers of darkness. Even if I did not know the future, you know I would never allow that."

"I only used them against Angel. She didn't die…"

"Only because she has a natural protection from it! She gets her unnatural ability to protect herself with dark magic from her father although I doubt if she even knows it. You have been foolish and jealous over a woman you can never compete with."

"Do you love her?" Triana asked in a small voice.

"I see visions that I will…"

"Yes, but do you love her?" Triana demanded.

"Oddly enough no."

O

O

Angel was still feeling weird the next day after the strange encounter with Zamine and decided to seek Brendan out to see what he had to say on the matter. So needless to say she was surprised when a grave looking Jareth answered the door when she knocked on the Labyrinth prince's chamber doors.

"Jareth." Angel whispered when she saw him, it really was hard not to say the fae's name reverently, she may like his son but the Goblin King really was an incredible handsome guy.

"My son is sick, came with me." The Goblin King said abruptly.

Angel hurried in after him and shut the doors behind her.

"He has to start getting better soon the tournament is in three days!" the king said quietly as they made their way through Brendan's inner chambers.

Angel's thoughts ran wild, 'Three days!' she thought to herself, "have I lost track of time that much?'

When they arrived in Brendan's main room she immediately went to his side and looked over him critically.

No wounds, just a bit of a feverish gleam in his eyes and a grayish tint to his skin. He looked like he hadn't slept for days.

"Hey Angel." He said tiredly.

"Hello sweetheart." She said putting a hand on his forehead, "you haven't been sleeping have you?"

"No, I can't. Every time I try _he_ wakes me up." Brendan said deliriously.

"Who is he?" Angel asked carefully.

"Rune."

"Rune?" Jareth and Angel said simultaneously.

"I keep having nightmares… have to … remember."

"Here try to go to sleep now. I will be with you."

He closed his eyes immediately, he looked so tired. She had wondered why she hadn't heard anything from him and she had been too busy to think anything was amiss, she never thought to check his dreams.

She closed her eyes as well and positioned herself into that half dream half awake state and called forth what she now called a dream orb, a little blue-green crystal with a small version of herself in it and dropped it into his head.

Images swam past her extremely quickly before she saw a scene that chilled her to the extreme.

She saw herself and Rune sword fighting while Brendan was being held back by Triana's magic exactly the way he was in the cave up in the mountains except he was wide awake and watching with horrified eyes.

Everything went by so quickly. Triana used her magic to trip Angel and Rune took the opportunity and slid his sword through her stomach.

Brendan's howl of rage echoed through her head as she watched herself die in Rune's arms inside of Brendan's nightmares and suddenly she understood. Brendan kept himself awake because he was afraid of seeing her die. He was already terrified enough with her being in the tournament.

Angel spoke five simple words and the nightmare shattered into a million pieces.

"What was your original dream?"

This she had never done before but she wanted to know what could possibly lead into a nightmare like this. Fortunately it had worked.

Then she saw two five year old looking boys playing in the mud with guards watching their every move.

One of the boys had dirty blond hair and beautiful brown eyes with red circles around the pupils, Prince Brendan. Angel could have melted, he was just so adorable and happy looking.

And the other child with his dark eyes and serious gunmetal grey eyes, there was no mistaking a young Rune.

The boys were talking about inane things when the subject of girls was brought up.

Brendan made a face at the suggestion when the young Rune leaned over and said "You can hate them all you want cousin but you will get married to a very beautiful lady one day. You are very lucky."

Brendan obviously couldn't help himself and in disgust asked, "oh yeah who?"

Before any of the guards could stop him Rune leaned over and whispered something in Brendan's ear.

Angel was dismayed, she couldn't hear anything and she couldn't read lips and it was almost as thought this information had been omitted from Brendan's mind.

Maybe he just forgot.

Angel had no idea why this was so important but she just felt like it was.

She found she was right. The dream played itself again and again. Over and over the boys played in the mud and talked. Angel could feel Brendan get frustrated as they watched again and again. And abruptly the nightmare manifested itself again.

"Brendan, you need to rest. No more trying to find out what Rune said to you. I am sure that in time all will be revealed."

Now she summoned a crystal to her like she had done many times before in many peoples minds to help them escape their nightmares.

This was her way of escaping her own fears with the overwhelming odds stacked against her in the coming days. She felt a certain kind of pride of being able to help the prince when he needed her the most. She gathered her confidence and held her right hand directly out in front of her and spoke clearly, "What would you like to see? What is your most ardent desire to witness?" she asked.

Brendan voice echoed around her in sorrow.

"I would like to see what life could have been like with Angelina as my wife."

O  
O

Angel cried for hours.

She had executed his wishes and left him to dream, left his side without saying anything to his father and came back to her room with her heart breaking horribly.

It was a terrible thing to know that he didn't think she was capable of winning the tournament. It sucked to find this out three days before the stupid event was supposed to happen.

There was no help for it now. She would never back out but all she really accomplished this afternoon was banishing a nightmare and exhausting herself.

Trying not to think about anything else she called Clytia to her to give the woman her last instructions for the night and when Clytia asked what was wrong at the sight of her puffy red eyes, Angel just waved it aside, "it is nothing to worry about."

Clytia did not look so sure but nodded at Angel anyway and left to go lay out all of her things for the next day. She told Elise that Angel didn't need anything and that she could have the rest of the night to herself.

Clytia didn't bother to let anyone know that she was going to stay in Angel's second rooms in the event that Angel needed her quickly.

O  
O

At about thirteen o'clock AM Clytia woke up and swept aside the cotton blanket she had been sleeping under and slipped on her ocean silk robe over her night gown. She needed to go check on Angelina and make sure she was still asleep. If not she would use her magic to put the princess to rest. Angel needed all the rest she could get before the tournament.

Quietly, she sat at the edge of the bed towards the window and looked at Angel's face. She nodded to herself at the sight of Angel's deep breathing. As she looked in front of herself and was getting to go back to the couch in the second rooms she caught a glint of light out of the corner of her eye.

To the sea sprites immense surprise a person in all black was blocking the moonlight from the outside window. Right when she was about to say something that light flashed in her eyes again and a sharp pain in her abdomen took her breath away. When she looked down she saw a sword of elven design protruding from her side.

That was when she screamed.

O

O

AN: I know you all hate me for leaving you like that especially because I have not been a good person and updated very often. I have been busy with work. It really is taking up a lot of time and to be honest between vacation and my husband and work and getting my wisdom teeth pulled out I have not been busy thinking of the wonderful world of the Underground. I really love this story though and I will finish it but I haven't had a lot of down time and for that I do apologize.

I will try my best not to keep you all waiting long.

Please forgive me for not giving personal reviews but I wanted to update the story but now I am going to bed. I am so tired.

Thanks you guys! I really do appreciate everything you say and just knowing that there are people who read this makes my heart soar.

C


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth I just like the story…

The Labyrinth's Chosen

Chapter 33

Written by Cereberus

O  
O

Abruptly, the person jerked the sword out of Clytia's body and leapt out of the window. Fortunately, Clytia had not had to put the princess to sleep with magic otherwise no one would have heard her scream.

Angel leapt from the bed in a rush and crouched in an attack position upon hearing the scream. She scanned the moonlit room quickly and found a figure on the floor before the great window balcony. She knew instantly who it was, Clytia would often stay in her second rooms if she felt that Angel was not sleeping well.

There was blood everywhere it seemed.

Angelina who was now kneeling in a pool of blood let out a dry sob and then checked herself.

Help.

"Oceanus, go notify a healer of Clytia's people that I need his assistance!" she called out through the wind.

Then she called on the wind to bring her a giant ball of seawater. In about twenty seconds she had the water ball encompass the dying sea sprite.

Angel bade the wind to carry the water behind her and into the hallways of the palace.

"Jareth, I need you." Angel said brokenly, tears falling freely now.

A tired looking Goblin King appeared before her.

"Angel, honestly, do you know what … what is wrong?" he asked as he got a good look at her face.

"It's Clytia, I need help! I have already sent for a healer of her people, but who knows how long that will take. What should I do?" she asked quickly.

"We'll have the royal healer here look at her. You may have to change her sea water though it looks murky from all of the blood loss."

Instantly, they were in the royal healers Sanctuary and Jareth went into the man' private rooms in the back to wake him up.

As soon as the man came running out to examine his patient, Angel begged Jareth to let her go get Damon feeling that he ought to know what was happening.

"No, I am not letting you out of my sight, Angel you don't really believe it was Lady Clytia they intended to kill do you?"

Angel stopped in her tracks thinking.

"You mean I was the target?" she asked.

"Yes, I am sure of it."

She wasn't really surprised or at least this is was she told herself.

"It's my fault. I have pissed somebody off and poor Clytia had to pay the price for it. It's not fair! I have gotten so far and now I have hurt the people that I am supposed to love and protect… you and Hestia, Clytia, Elise, my mom and Lysithea and most of all Brendan. You guys are my family. I already lost my mom and my father… I cant' bear to lose anyone else and yet here I am over Clytia's death bed and after the tournament I may never see Brendan again…"

And for the second time that night she cried and cried hard. Finally her thoughts overwhelmed her and for the second time since she had been in this world she collapsed unconscious on the floor.

"Oh Angelina." Jareth said as he picked her up in his arms. "Every day that goes by, I curse that foolish prophecy even more. Forgive me."

O

O

When she came to she was laying in Brendan's king size bed with him as he slept. Jareth sat in a chair nearby snoozing serenely. For a while she contented herself with just laying there staring at Brendan's peaceful face. He was obviously still dreaming the sweet dreams she had set for him.

A voice sounded as soon as she relaxed enough to go to sleep.

"Angelina, you are not to be out of Jareth or my sights until we figure out who tried to kill Clytia." Hestia said calmly.

"Tried? Then Clytia is still alive?" Angel asked hopefully.

"Do not get your hopes up my dear. She is still in grave danger."

"I see."

Hestia looked at her sleeping husband.

"So many things have changed since you have come to live among us. Most of it has been good." She smiled at Jareth with obvious love, "and some of it has been bad." This time she looked at Brendan.

"I am afraid that I will never be happy." Angel said truthfully.

Hestia shook her head.

"Angel, you have been through so much, I am sure things will change for you soon."

"Yeah, but things usually get worse before they get better." Angel muttered tiredly.

O  
O

Lysithea and Auron were taking tea together a couple of hours later. Auron had heard of Lady Clytia's near demise from Oceanus and had decided to come for a visit. There were things he needed to discuss with the High Queen anyway.

"I am sure that the lady is in capable hands" Auron was saying, "her father is a good friend of mine, so I feel it is my duty to make sure the child is ok. Do we have any idea who did it?"

"We do not unfortunately. Although once Clytia wakes up she may be able to tell us more. I have had her guarded day and night. There will be no one coming to try and finish her off, intended target or not."

"I have meaning to come speak with you lately anyway, Your Majesty."

"Oh." This was news to her, before a few days ago the last time she had seen her brother-in-law was at King Tinirau's funeral.

"The Dark Kingdom seems to be even more active of late. Do you think a new leader has organized them?"

"No, actually, Triana's sister is currently in power over there still. She is just being more aggressive."

"It's beginning to remind me of Princess Lynessia's rule of the Dark Kingdom."

"I am surprised you still speak her name Auron. The people of Cian Aglaia wished for my daughter's name to be banished along with her."

He grew pale at this.

"I apologize, I didn't know…" he looked extremely worried.

"Oh its fine, I don't think she should be feared after all, that is exactly what she would have wanted." Lysithea said dully.

O  
O

The time to strike at the heart of the fae may have come sooner than Queen Lyn had planned. Her idiot of a sister was still pining after the fire prophet instead of working to ensure the corruption of the important people in High Queen Lysithea's circle.

Things were going well in her plans until Angelina had come into the picture. Even the darkest of powers in the world of darkness from which Lyn had received her power were wary of the new heir to Cian Aglaia. And for good reason it seemed too, for the girl had a natural protection against them courtesy of her father. No one in Lyn's entire kingdom of death could think of a way to dispose of the girl.

Queen Lyn looked about her throne room with an intense sort of boredom. How long had it been since she had locked her self in this castle awaiting her power to become stronger?

"Years." She answered herself out loud.

"Planning to overthrow that sniveling kingdom full of snobbish self righteous people, who think that the universe revolves around them!"

"Yes, but soon we will stand on their fallen bodies my queen." A voice said from across the marble inlaid room.

She didn't even have to look, she knew that disembodied sounding voice well. Onyx. He was an entity that she knew nothing about. And because he bowed to her and treated her with respect, she dismissed him as nothing more than a pawn in her game of world domination. A mistake she would not realize until it was too late.

"I would love to, however, we may have to move more quickly than I had first anticipated." She moved her hand to take out a big knife sharp pin that somehow or another kept all of her long blond hair in a tight bun behind her head. Her hair did not match any of her other features.

"I don't think we will have to, the less our people know the better the chance of catching them off guard, in my opinion."

"Perhaps if Triana kills Angelina in the tournament then there will be uproar and we could use that as a diversion."

"Your sister is not powerful enough to kill Angelina, so I would not count on that. We must think of something else."

"How on earth is she not powerful enough, I have trained her for almost 20 years myself!"

"Yes, but unfortunately, your Majesty, Angelina is naturally more powerful than Triana. I didn't know such a powerful foe could exist like that." He said somberly.

"Are you saying she is more powerful than me?" Lyn asked in a low dangerous tone.

"No, of course not Your Majesty." He amended quickly, "But she is a serious problem, and I do not want us to underestimate her in any way. Surely you can understand my concern?"

Lyn could not see his face but for some reason even though he sounded sincere, she felt as though he were mocking her.

She was silent for a moment before, "I don't care about Angelina, she is only one person, we will use the original plan besides, we have gone too far to back out now so if you are scared Onyx, I suggest you crawl back into that dark hole from which you came."

O

O

Word had spread quickly among the Elite that the new princess had narrowly escaped death at the terrible price of watching her favorite handmaiden knock on the afterlife's door and they all became afraid.

All of the princesses were now herded together everywhere. Body guards were everywhere, soldiers lurked around every corner and none of the visiting royalty had seen Angel since before it happened.

Queen Lysithea no longer allowed her great granddaughter out into the ocean to practice her magic and training with the sword master was strictly supervised in a private courtyard that hardly anyone knew about.

Lady Clytia had still not woken up to describe her would-be-killer and so extra precautions were taken everywhere. All of the royalty had taken to having servants taste their food before they ate it in case it was poisoned which actually sent the cook into fits of rage every single time he heard about it.

Angel split all of her time between sitting with Clytia, sitting with Brendan and sword fighting. She was not allowed to eat with the other princesses anymore and so she dined with Lysithea, Jareth and Hestia. She had no visitors either, Vinzenz had asked to see her a couple of times worrying that she might need her father for emotional support but she refused to see him.

The last two days before the tournament felt a bit surreal to Angel. She had come to realize how truly alone she was in this new world. She didn't feel that she trusted anyone and she had a good inkling that someone had done this to her on purpose, a way to isolate her in terror only to be trying to look in every direction for the final blow.

Luckily, the day before the tournament Brendan woke up from his deep sleep. Angelina was not there but was out practicing sword technique for the last time when he came to. His mother was at his side though.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

He gave her a big smile and stretched a bit, "Wonderful!"

"Good, we are glad to have you back." She said sweetly.

"I had the most incredibly realistic dreams of…" and he stopped abruptly.

"Of…" his mother prodded gently.

"Of my life together with Angelina."

His mother's smile disappeared.

"I see." She said softly

"It was incredible! I had no idea she had that kind of power. She really helped me out."

"Brendan, something happened while you were asleep that you need to know about." His mother said softly.

He looked at her in terror.

"What happened?" he asked barely above a whisper.

"Someone tried to kill Angelina, they mistook Clytia for her though ad so now Angel's hand maiden lies near death. We have no leads of who the culprit might be but we have Angel under severe watch and tomorrow is the tournament" Hestia said quickly.

"What?! Wait, how long have I slept? How come no one came to wake me up? How is Lina feeling? Clytia was one of her best friend's right?" He blurted out in a rush.

"You have been asleep for almost 2 days and you just looked so peaceful no one wanted to wake you up. Angelina is feeling a bit lonely but she is dealing with everything well and yes Clytia is a very good friend."

It took a minute for all of this to sink in before he gave his mother a sad smile and said, "Too bad it was all just a dream."

O

O

Damon was working her hard. Left, right, under, right, over, and these were not petty blows, he was working out his anger and frustration on the princess.

Angelina was just as frustrated as he was but couldn't help but feel a bit irritated with Damon's treatment of her.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she yelled after he nicked her arm with his sword.

"The tournament is tomorrow!" he ground out right before he lunged at her again.

"I know. I would dearly love to be alive to participate in it!" she exclaimed loudly.

After a few more strokes which Angel evaded easily he threw himself at her again, "Why couldn't it have been you?"

Angel blocked his sword and held.

"Damon, you have known of her for a couple of weeks and you are already wishing your future monarch death over it? In case you haven't noticed she is NOT dead! And I love her too. She is one of the only friends I have left."

"You don't understand..." he began quickly after seeing how angry she was.

Angel violently knocked his sword away and threw her own to the ground.

"Yeah, I understand Sword Master, I have been made fun of, ridiculed, almost assassinated twice and goodness knows what else but the people that I will eventually rule over and have trained so hard so I can fight in this stupid war everyone keeps talking about still hate me. Apparently, everything I have done isn't good enough. And now you are saying that you want to put Clytia's health in front of the welfare of the future of your people and your queen. Clytia wouldn't want that. Lysithea may have your loyalty but apparently I never will. What a bunch of ungrateful beings."

Angel gave him an extreme look of disgust and marched off leaving a very ashamed looking Sword Master behind her.

O

O

The sea is so relaxing. There is nothing like being near the sound and sight of waves when you feel like your world is ending, or so Angel thought.

She watched the birds fly around and the dolphins leap and a thought came to her in the middle of it all.

"This may be the last time I can enjoy this. I may die in the tournament still." The thought filled her with dread. She still had not found her mother's murderer but she felt as though time was so precious right now she just wanted to sit here and wait.

After being there for another half an hour a feeling of overwhelming fear envelop her and she knew that Queen Zamine was nearby.

The dark skinned queen sat beside her silently and looked out to the sea along with her.

"I am not competing in the tournament tomorrow." She said placidly after a few minutes.

"Why?" Angelina asked in spite of herself.

"Because if I went head to head against you my first instinct will be to slay you. And as much as I fear you, I do not want you dead."

"So you would kill me?" Angel said not really surprised or offended by anything this woman said.

"I am more powerful than you, eventually we will be equal but I don't think it would be fair or wise and I've no wish to be tied down to any man."

Angel had to grin. In the short time she had known about Zamine she had already heard several stories about the harem the beautiful queen kept. No she could not imagine the young woman being married to anyone. But then, there are people who are like that, she may change but then again maybe not.

Some of these thoughts made their way out of her mouth.

"Is it true that you keep a harem?" Angel asked bluntly.

"Yes, are you surprised?"

"Not really." Angel said smirking.

"Any other woman I would have killed for that cheeky comment." Zamine said in a slight huff.

"Well, I am not just any other woman now am I?" Angel shot back.

"Well, you should not believe that having a harem is odd. Why Lysithea keeps a small one herself."

That got Angel's attention.

"What?" her eyes got wide and her mouth dropped open.

"You didn't know that? She only keeps two men in it now because of Jareth."

Angelina managed to find her voice again to ask, "What does Jareth have to do with anything?"

"You have never heard of the story of Jareth's younger brother Jae?"

At seeing the girl shake her head, Zamine said, "Well I guess that shouldn't surprise me with you being the center of all gossip fae or otherwise these days." She said knowledgeably.

"Prince Jae fell in love with Lysithea many many years after her husband King Tinirau died. Lysithea has never loved any man other than her husband but nights can be lonely and so her advisors took it upon themselves to make a small harem for her in the event that well you know. So anyway, Jae begged her to abandon the idea of the harem and to just marry him instead. She did not want to be married again feeling that she would insult her husband's memory and alienate his people if she remarried. So she turned him down and one night Jae approached one of the ten members of the would be harem and told them that he would convince the queen to get rid of them. Of course, this got a couple of the men hot blooded and there was a fight. Jae was killed in the end, and out of sympathy and shame Lysithea trapped Jae's soul and placed it in the heart of the Labyrinth, his ancestral home. Then never wanting anything of the sort to happen again, she erased everyone's memory of the sight of her and wore the mask. No one would ever fight for her in such a way again."

Angel was surprised by this story.

"So Miotha did not love Jae back at all?" she asked quietly.

"No. Tinirau will always hold her heart."

"Does my power aura feel the same as Queen Lysithea's?" Angel asked curiously.

"It is not exactly the same but very similar"

"That explains a lot." Angel said sullenly.

Zamine looked at her curiously but did not ask any questions.

"I still want you to do your best tomorrow, no matter what. A lot rides on your ability to earn your many peoples respect. This tournament is a great way to show the world that you are not afraid of them and that you are the rightful heir to the throne."

"Of course, I am still soaking in what you said about Prince Jae."

Zamine looked at her seriously, "Hasn't anyone told you never to take things for granted in this world?"

"I suppose you are right." Angel said after a moment.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"Well, I must be going, I just came to tell you that. If you need me you can seek me out just outside the villages. We are supposed to fight in this so- called war." Zamine said calmly and left.

O

O

Prince Brendan was feeling much better now that he had somewhat relaxed his mind about a great deal of things so he was going to be able to attend the ball tonight thrown in his honor before the tournament. He felt as though everything in his life hinged upon what happened during the tournament. Fear is a very unpleasant feeling as he was currently finding out.

Dinner would occur in an hour and a half and the suns were setting now, maybe he could loosen up with a massage in the Royal Bathing Gardens.

Quickly, he made his way out of the palace, trying his best to avoid the many different princesses' rooms as he walked and made his way to the guards who watched the gates to the gardens.

Quietly they let him pass and he began searching through the pools until he found a nice secluded one with one hot spring elevated above another that created a beautiful sound as it cascaded into a waterfall and into the spring below it.

There was a fae woman there who gestured to a table nearby, and he quickly took off his clothes with no shame and lay upon the table. As the woman began her job, his mind began to wander about Angelina.

She had been so busy that he really would only see her that night because they were currently sleeping in the same bed right next to his parent's bed as they were keeping an eye on her after what happened to Clytia.

Angel had been a bit bad tempered the last few days from what he heard but he couldn't really blame her. The good thing was she hadn't had to be around the other princesses the past few days. The rumor mill around the palace was that the princess was afraid to be around the others because she was afraid of dying. But naturally, the girls all stayed away from Princess Asline because they were positive that it was she who attempted to kill the heiress.

Angel on the other hand scoffed at the notion that Asline would ever try to kill her as she sincerely hated being among those out of favor with the High Queen. Popularity and status were Princess Asline's first priority. Nothing infuriated her more than the other princesses avoiding her over the notion that she had tried to kill Angel. And she vowed to anyone who would listen (people really didn't get to close to her these days) that she would kick Angel's butt in the tournament.

Brendan chuckled to himself over this. There were a few princesses who would pose a problem for Angel in the tournament but she could do fine as long as she doesn't get too tired.

The prince was desperately trying to be optimistic. The marriage ceremony would be held 3 days after the winner is announced at the tournament.

The woman finished giving Brendan a message and he hopped off the table and made his way into the naturally heated pool gingerly. He sat down comfortable with the heat after a minute and leaned his head back to look at the fading afternoon sky.

"I love her." He admitted quietly to himself.

"So, the Princess Angelina is afraid to come to Prince Brendan's birthday soiree?" Princess Asline asked tartly just as everyone was getting ready to sit down for Brendan's birthday dinner.

Queen Zamine rolled her eyes and said in a very irritated way, "is that all you can talk about? Honestly, the woman is going through a hard enough time right now without worrying about rumors being started by a disgraced Vulturnus princess."

"She is right Asline, we are tired of hearing you speak such disparaging words against our future monarch." Brendan added harshly.

Asline glared at him angrily before opening her mouth to shoot a retort at the Queen of Assassins first.

"Beware of words you speak to Queen Zamine, Lady Asline, she is a personage to be respected." Said a voice from the doorway, Princess Angelina had walked into the room amid gasps and whispers.

"We were speaking in fae, how did you know what we were saying?" Asline asked sharply.

"I had an interpreter." And the High Queen walked into the door behind her.

But no one looked at Lysithea, the Heir to the 4 kingdoms of the Underground stood resplendent in a gown of pure silver starlight that hugged her curves and gave her and uplifting yet daring look of beauty.

Personally, Angel knew that the reason she wore this particular dress was to do her best at intimidating the other princess'. And indeed, standing there with all of the men gaping at her and all of the women looking at her in shock, she felt absolutely invincible.

Brendan knew without a doubt that she was commanding everyone to believe that she would win the tournament the next day. He knew that she wanted him to know that she would do her best to win to garner the respect of her peers and most important, her people, because right now, she looked every inch the Queen she would become.

He stood as was proper when the High Queen and the Princess walked in. Everyone seemed to have forgotten their manners when they saw Angelina.

"My princess, you are easily the most beautiful woman here." He said solemnly.

Asline turned red. Triana sighed and gave a furtive glance at Rune who was staring at Angelina as though he had never seen a woman before.

Angelina blushed fiercely and turned to him to say something but she found that no words would come out, so Brendan, Angelina and Lysithea all sat down quietly aware that everyone was watching them.

Noticing the cold glares of the other women, she said in a very cold voice,

"Honestly, if you are that insulted just go home. You can not defeat me. I am armored by my anger at the injustice that my best friend has suffered. It may cost her her life so I will not lose."

Some of the women looked frightened at her words. And even Queen Zamine felt a slight sense of relief that she had the foresight to drop out of the tournament.

"How dare you?! You don't even come anywhere near the rest of us for days then you come to the Prince's birthday party to announce that we will not win against you when we have trained in magic and weapons since before you were born. You have a lot of nerve Princess." Asline said shortly.

Everyone knew that Asline had gone to far when Lysithea threw her napkin down onto the table. The Queen and King of Vulturnus were beside themselves with anger but Angelina calmly held up her hand.

"You have insulted us again Asline. A princess of Elven blood such as yourself owes it to your kingdom and mine to be an honorable and respectful person. You have been neither since I have known you. As soon as I take the throne of Cian Aglaia, you will no longer be welcome here. No sort of ill befall the rest of your kingdom for your stupidity but any respect you may have had from this kingdom because of your position will be gone."

"You don't have the authority to say that!" A terrified Asline yelled at Angelina.

"Young lady if you wish to keep your title and your chance to participate in the tournament, I suggest you hold your tongue!" the Queen of Vulturnus said angrily.

"She does have the authority to do and say such things Asline. You have dishonored your parents and your monarchs and yourself by behaving the way you have since you arrived. Our punishment is to keep you out of Cian Aglaia, whatever your king and queen choose to do with you is not our concern." Lysithea said shortly.

Angry tears leaked out at the corners of her eyes,

"Why does everyone hate me so?"

Angel's expression softened slightly.

"Asline, no one hates you, but if this is what is needed for you to change then so be it. Respect is earned, you are not born with it."

Asline just glared at her before getting up in a huff and leaving the room.

Angelina sighed, "I am sorry everyone had to see that. I apologize Brendan for making a spectacle out of your birthday. Please forgive me."

Everyone in the room looked stunned including Brendan.

"That is quite all right, Angelina." He said out loud.

Through their mind link he said, 'Thanks for putting me on the spot.'

'You are welcome!' she shot back.

AN: Wow, it has been a very long time. I am sorry for that, my job has gotten in the way of a lot of things, but I just need to resolve myself to working on one chapter a month. Although I dare say there are only 6 or 7 chapters left in the story. Let me know what you guys think! Happy New Year! And thank you for putting me over the 200 mark for reviews!!!!



Lots of love!

Cereberus


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. Really… I mean it…

The Labyrinth's Chosen

Chapter 34

Sleep was proving to be an elusive thing, Brendan thought as he lay watching Angel as she slept.

'How can she sleep like that? What with tomorrow being so important?' he asked himself.

Reflecting back on everything that had happened since Angelina showed up from Earth he was a bit troubled about the way he had treated her in the beginning.

Brendan had, of course, never met Sarah but for the longest time he had blamed her for his mother's misery when he should have blamed his father for not being able to let go of the past.

Jareth had thrown away his chance at happiness when he gave Sarah that silly ultimatum. His father had been ever shamed by it.

Angel loved her mother and tried so hard to protect her from a family who thought she was crazy and making up the world of the Underground. Angel did the best she could without the guidance of her father or some other family member who could have helped protect her mother.

Jareth would no talk much about it, but from what Brendan understood, his father placed no blame in Sarah's death upon Angel. He placed it on Vinzenz.

The earth prince saw the hatred in his Jareth's eyes every time he looked at Vinzenz. His anger could only be felt by those who were in tune with earth, and whenever Jareth saw Vinzenz, it became almost too painful for Brendan to withstand.

After he had thought about it, Brendan became ok with the thought that his father still loved Sarah, at least now he was trying to make it up to Hestia.

Hopelessly tired his thoughts drifted to pleasant things for a change and he began to sleep.

Angel once again dreamed of endless blue. She was floating on top of an endless ocean. She felt outside of her body in a strange way because in this dream as she floated her eyes were closed.

She knew that if she opened her eyes she would see a perfect night sky with stars shining like diamonds and a moon so full and beautiful it could make one's heart ache.

A familiar voice entered her reverie.

"Feeling relaxed about tomorrow are you?" asked a very sorrowful Tinirau.

"I was trying to. I find that I have a lot to live up to tomorrow. It is the end of the line for me and Brendan I fear." She said faintly.

He took a breath and let it out slowly, he looked plaintively up to the night sky in Angel's mind.

"My power isn't as developed as the other girls no matter what I say to myself. I will do my best, but for some reason it just isn't enough."

"That isn't true, you have more power than all of those women. Tomorrow is your chance to prove it. Too bad I won't be there to see it." He smiled sadly at this.

She looked at him with a sad smile of her own, and then she stood up and closed the distance between them quickly in long strides and abruptly put her arms around him and looked into his face.

"I love you grandpa." She said softly, "even if I only get to see you in my dreams."

The young looking man put his hands around her in turn with what looked suspiciously like tears in his eyes.

"I wish I could be with you and your grandmother, but I will settle for saying 'I love you too'. You have brought so much joy to my lonely soul."

Angelina took a step back from him and gave him a strange look.

"You act as though you are saying goodbye." She said slowly.

"In a way I am. I must save my power for protecting this place during the war that will manifest after you and Brendan are married. And so I came to say good bye and to give you your title for when you become Queen."

Angel started a bit at his pronouncement of her and Brendan's marriage but quickly focused on the last thing he said.

"My title?"

"Yes, all of the monarch's of the Four Kingdoms have a title, yours will be interesting indeed."

"Can I tell anyone what it is when I wake up?" she asked.

"Actually, I wasn't finished. The father of the next Queen usually has a dream close to the time when she will take over and the title is chosen by the Divine One and is revealed to the father of the new queen in a dream. Your father is not… well I received the dream. Your new title is the Queen of Dreams."

"Queen of Dreams." She repeated in a whisper.

It sounded so… Familiar, like she had been called that before but she could not recall where.

"And yes you can tell people when you wake up what your title is, but I dare say they would be baffled by it. You haven't told anyone about your night escapes have you?" he asked with a small smile.

She looked a bit taken aback by this.

"Well no, I wasn't sure how some people would react to it. It isn't a very common ability is it?" she asked in a neutral tone.

"No it isn't, but that doesn't mean no one should know. At any rate, I also came to warn you about something else."

"What is that?" she asked slightly distracted.

"Pay attention to your father."

"Wha…huh? My dad? Why?"

"You will have no explanations from me, my time here is short, and I must save my magic."

Angel made a face at this and then nodded a second later.

"You need to use discretion when doing so, everyone is considered an enemy to you right now." He said sadly.

No kidding', she thought to herself.

"I have to go Angelina, please give my wife my love. And please be careful tomorrow." He said his voice suddenly dark with displeasure.

"I will do my best."

Angelina woke up fully not long after that and decided after a small mental argument with herself that she was hungry.

Not truly wanting to get dressed into something appropriate for a quick dash to the kitchens, she cloaked herself in her wind magic and made her way down stairs. Brendan had not noticed her get out of bed neither had his parents for that matter.

She walked down the hallways under the cover of the breath of the wind and ran her fingers over the warm marble walls softly, enjoying the feel of night and reveling in the fact that she was probably the only one in the whole palace awake. Feeling somewhat giddy, she made her way around the maze that was the palace of Cian Aglaia and rounded a corner to find Triana and Prince Vinzenz in a heated discussion in Fae in a small room off the hallway. She stopped curiously and listened.

"…not happy with you Vinzenz and not happy with me either for that matter. I tried to get out of the tournament and she isn't having any of it." Triana was saying.

"She will be fine once I am back with her. As for you dropping out of the tournament you should know that will not happen. You need to marry Brendan if we are to have control of the Labyrinth."

"I don't care about the Labyrinth!" she said vehemently.

Vinzenz looked angry for a minute, then relaxed and shrugged, "better not let your sister hear you say that."

"Oh shut up!"

"Did she ask about Angel?"

At this question Triana smirked.

"Worried your fiancé is going to find out about your precious little girl?" she asked.

"Hardly, Lyn knew about Sarah …"

"She didn't know that you were once married to her. You should have seen the look on her face."

Angel was disgusted. Who was this Lyn they were talking about? And what did she and Sarah have to do with this Lyn person? She brought herself back to the conversation.

"Why did you need to tell her any of that? Besides, I already took care of that problem." He said angrily.

Huh? Angel thought he was referring to leaving her and her mother on earth to come here for a lover? Why that insufferable…

"Yeah about that, how is it that you managed to kill Sarah the Great and bungle up the job of trying to kill your own daughter?" Triana asked just as angry.

But Angel missed the rest, her focus swayed and suddenly she was struggling to breathe, she leaned back against the wall, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief. Somewhere from the back of her mind came the words to the spell of sound barriers to surround her.

She had to get back to her room, she was going to faint or throw up or scream, at that moment time stopped and nothing mattered anymore. No coherent thought but move.

Move.

Come on move!!

After forever she found herself back where she stayed with Brendan and his parents. Once she felt she was relatively safe she gave in to her shock and promptly passed out on the floor.

Queen Lysithea lay in her bed awake. Beautiful sunlight drifted into her room brightening even the most mundane of her belongings. She didn't want to break the mood, the hope that this day should bring.

She thought about her beautiful great great granddaughter and all of her new memories with the newest addition to her small family. The girl will make a wonderful queen.

She had seen the way the young woman's eyes would light up if a Fae smiled at her.

Yes indeed, Angelina would take good care of the Fae and the elves. If only she could be happy with her private life in the process.

And feeling a particularly strange emotion at this moment she got to her feet and went to the window and prayed to the One, for the young woman's guidance on such a day as today.

Only God could help her now.

But just as she was closing her prayer she heard a commotion at the door.

"It's the princess!" someone was yelling from the other side of the door.

"Come in! What is this about?" she asked quickly.

"She's fainted, they can't wake her!" but before they could say anything else, she was out the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Lysithea asked the healer.

Angelina had woken up with fifteen anxious faces staring at her and having nothing to say just gave a weak sort of smile.

Anxiety changed to relief immediately but then the girl wouldn't speak. It wasn't that she couldn't speak, she really just had nothing to say. All she could think about was winning the tournament, nothing else mattered because unless she got through this day she could not get revenge.

And revenge was what she wanted.

Never had she been so angry in her life. All this time she and her mother had been manipulated like puppets by those more powerful than themselves, but today she would make her own way. Today, she would defeat those who told her she was nothing. Today she would be given the respect of her people and most importantly she would lay claim to her soul mate. No one could get in her way.

Not anymore.

It was all or nothing today.

She sat at breakfast in complete silence. Her eyes were dark green and dark blue today.

'You okay?' Brendan asked through their mind link as they sat in the morning sun waiting to go to the arena.

'No and don't ask me anymore questions. I need to concentrate.' She shot back.

And he didn't say anything else to her that morning.

The Ocean Arena was where the marriage tournament was going to be held. The place was very well crafted and beautiful designed.

Stadium seating was available as well as underwater seating for those who breathed water. And indeed this was possible because the entire arena was made of water. No one got wet but you could easily see the fish and sea animals as they passed under the place where the princesses would fight.

Angelina was amazed by it, she had never seen anything so beautiful but then she liked water.

Brendan hated the whole thing.

Being of earth and fire he felt as if he was being stifled slowly. He was already in a bad mood and this made it much worse. He had been happy to wake up to the news that about six princesses had dropped out of the tournament because of fear of Asline and Angelina. That left about fourteen girl's altogether so it probably wouldn't be that long of a day.

He had been worried when he found Angelina lying on the floor face down. The first thing he checked for was wounds. He was relieved not to find blood but then he found that he could not wake her up.

Now that she was awake she was extremely distant and melancholy in a way that was horribly frightening to anyone who looked into her eyes. Despair and anguish bored into him every time he looked at her and it tore at his heart to see her that way. He assumed it was just the day, she had spoken to no one about anything.

There were all sorts of people from all over the Underground who came to see the marriage tournament. Angelina made her way to stand beside Jareth and Hestia, when a small old looking man tugged on Jareth's shirt.

"Ah, Haggle!" Jareth exclaimed with disgust.

"That's Hoggle, Sire." The man said in a mildly irritated sort of way.

That name vaguely sparked something in Angel's memory.

"I came to see if…well if I could pay me respects to Sarah's daughter." He finished lamely.

"You sly old dwarf, how did you get all the way out here?" Jareth demanded suddenly surly.

"My mother talked of you often." Angel found herself saying. She smiled at the memory, "you liked her bracelets, although they were only plastic."

The old dwarf bowed low to her, "If I may ask, uh Your Majesty, how my good friend Sarah died?"

Angel's heart turned cold at the question, how many times had she asked herself that question until last night? She may not have the details but she knew who murderer her.

Everyone grew uneasy as they watched the vibrant princess grow pale.

'All I know is that she was murdered." Angel finally said after a few moments.

"I am sorry Your Grace. She was kind to me even after I betrayed her, a true friend she was."

Angel leaned down and hugged him gently. "Thank you for being a friend to her when she needed you. You loved her when some of us didn't know how." Her voice broke at these words, but she knew it was true, she hadn't even understood her mother until she had come here.

It was not an easy thing to admit.

Jareth who had been watching the whole thing with distaste looked away in shame at her words. He too should have not been a coward and should have tried to understand Sarah instead of make foolish demands of her.

"I have to get ready. It was an honor meeting you Hoggle."

"'Onor's mine Your Majesty."

"Call me Angel." She smiled at him.

He just smiled and waved and went to sit in the stadium.

Jareth muttered something under his breath, "I told him not to let her kiss him, little snot…"

Angel gave him a sideways glance and said nothing.

Brendan spoke up instead.

"Jealous father?"

Jareth looked at him outraged, "jealous? Of the double crossing little dwarf? I think not son." and stalked off to find his seat.

Angel gave Brendan a lopsided grin.

"That was interesting." She said lightly.

Brendan opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and walked off to sit next to his father. She watched him go feeling as though something was left unsaid between them but she didn't know what.

A small fairy approached her at that moment and told her it was time to go stand with the other princesses and they would get changed and the tournament would begin.

Angelina went to stand near the other women but she did not stand with them. She knew she was not welcomed among that crowd. It didn't matter how the other women reacted to the fact that she wouldn't stand with them, she wasn't afraid of them and it wasn't because she outranked every last one of them, it was because she wouldn't try to be friends with any of them until she had defeated every last one of them in this tournament.

Angel was determined to win. Nothing would change that. Nothing short of death.

While she had been thinking dark thoughts, Rune came to stand beside her. "What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"I am asking you again to give up this foolishness, you will _not_ win!"

Abruptly, she slapped him across the face as hard as she could. "Once again you prove that you know nothing! I don't care what you claim to see in the future, I do not nor will I ever love you! Ask me again and you may not live to tell of it." She said in a cold voice.

Silence reigned in the arena.

Rune walked away angry but no other word was spoken.

Not noticing everyone staring at her, she went back to her unhappy thoughts.

A few minutes later Lysithea addressed the women directly and asked them to go to their waiting rooms and get changed for the tournament.

As Angel began to comply, High Queen Lysithea and Queen Zamine caught up to her and flanked her sides as she walked.

"Angel if you loose face you will not win. Tell me why you are so angry." Zamine asked calmly.

Angelina took a deep breath and exhaled softly. "I need to get dressed." She said.

"We must come with you. It is custom to the mother and father to help the woman dress for battle…"

"DON'T LET MY FATHER ANYWHERE NEAR ME!" she screamed and began to shake and sob violently.

Both women grabbed her quickly and hugged her between themselves to calm her down.

"Angel we are going to help you get dressed dear. I have some armor made for you but Queen Zamine and I will help you. No one else will attend to you but us." Queen Lysithea said quickly while managing to give Zamine a frightened look.

"Come, we will see you properly prepared to win. Women are much more delicate and require different types of attire for combat…" Zamine began in an instructional tone so Angel could focus on her voice and take her mind off of anything negative that she may have been thinking about.

It seemed to work and quickly the three women made their way to a very well furnished room. Beautiful furniture was artfully placed and a wood table sat in the corner with choice meats and cheeses, fruits and cakes and some of the purest water Angel had ever seen. But taking a drink of that calmed her even more and soon her cold anger had returned with sharp clarity.

"It will take us but a moment to help you put on your armor, so I must know why you reacted so strongly to the thought of your father being here." Lysithea said urgently.

Angel looked at her with pain in her face. "I can't. It's too terrible." She began speaking fae.

"Angelina, I must know. You are fearless in almost everything that you face and I have never seen you look like that before. Tell me before I order you to tell me." Her voice was cold now but none of her fear or anger manifested itself yet.

"Alright, last night I couldn't sleep well, so I thought eating a little something would make me feel a bit sleepier. I came across…Vinzenz and Triana." She spat the names out like venom.

"They were discussing ... things and Triana made the comment, 'How is it that you can kill Sarah the Great and bungle up your own daughter's murder…' or something of the sort." Her eye lids flickered, she was beginning to feel light headed again.

No one said anything for a few tense seconds, and then…

"I should have been watching Sarah more closely. As it was I checked on here ever few years or so. I knew she was my great granddaughter but you were a surprise." Lysithea stated in a neutral voice. "But as soon as I saw you I knew who you were. My flesh and blood, someone who had not been tainted by my daughter's evil. I … I feel guilty. I love you more than I loved Lynessa."

Zamine gasped softly.

"The fact that it was Vinzenz who tried to kill you makes me extremely angry. You are all I have left Angelina." By now the walls were turning to ice. "You will win this tournament and we will go home and we will sentence your father to the Aboveground if I can help it."

"No, I want him to stay here locked up, the humans have done nothing to deserve a murderer being thrust upon them."

Queen Lysithea looked at her thoughtfully and nodded her head in assent.

"You are quite right my dear."

"Now, let's get ready for this." Zamine said quietly.

There was little ceremony to the beginning of the tournament after that. The first battle that she was in was non magical. Weapons had to be used and Angel was up against a minor princess of Hephaestus, the very same girl who complained at dinner that night about the spilled wine.

The only weapon that Angel had trained with was a sword. Lysithea had handed a beautiful sword that was silver and blue with tiny words etched onto the blade "The Sword of Truth" it was called. Perfectly balanced and molded perfectly for her hand, she gave it a few test swings and when the faery announced "begin" she took an aggressive swing at the girl. The princess swung at Angel's left and she deftly evaded using the techniques that Damon had taught her.

Again and again the Angelina attacked and dodged. Therefore, she was not surprised to find the fight over just as quickly as it had begun with the Sword of Truth against the girl's neck and the small princess sword five feet away.

There was a cold look of triumph in Angel's eyes as the minor princess put up her hands in defeat. Angel put her sword down and held her left hand out to the girl, Terra her name was.

"You fought well. Let us be friends instead of enemies." Angel said sincerely.

Terra looked at her oddly before taking her hand and saying, "Very well, my future queen." And she kissed Angel's cheek before walking out of the arena.

Angel was not far behind, she got to sit the next battle out, and that suited her just fine. Queen Zamine turned up next to her a few minutes later with a couple of servants who gave Angel cold towel and cold water to drink.

Extremely grateful for both things she sat along the side of the water arena to watch the next fight. The next fight was two princesses that Angel really hadn't paid that much attention to. They bowed to each other stiffly and began quickly. Angel was truly surprised at how informal all this was but then you would try not to make a big deal out the winners or losers if you had to maintain relationships with the families of those you were competing against.

Angel studied the moves of each woman carefully searching for weakness and flaws, she also looked for strengths and being that this was a weapons fight she could tell about these characteristics easier than if they had been using magic.

Some of them were absolutely terrible at using swords, or maces or whatever they chose to use. This surprised Angel a lot. Apparently, magic was their specialty. Unfortunately for them Angel happened to be good at both magic and swordsmanship but only time would tell if she was good at dueling against more experienced women.

Angelina was told by a small red faery that she would be up next. After nodding her acquiescence to him she began to get ready and absentmindedly began turning her sapphire bracelet around her wrist again and again until her competition was announced.

"Princess – heir Angelina will face Princess Trianotholi."

The crowd fell silent and tensed up noticeably. It was almost as if the ocean decided to quit moving as well.

Brendan was trying hard to catch Angelina's eye. He stared at her as hard as he could, willing her to look at him and thoughts ran through his head in a blur. His eyes began to

burn, he had so much inside him that he had never told her. What would happen if she died before he had chance?

He watched with the rest of the fae and the others present as the princess – heir gracefully got to her feet and made her way to the middle of the arena.

'Lena, listen to me…' he threw his thoughts at her frantically.

Angel turned her head slightly and then motioned for a water faery that happened to be nearby to come closer. Then she took the sapphire bracelet that connected her and the prince's thoughts and handed it to the faery for safe keeping without even a backward glance.

Brendan could no longer hold it in. One solitary tear ran down his face unashamedly. Only Jareth saw it to his sorrow. Quietly he put his hand on the prince's shoulder.

"My son," he whispered, "I am so sorry for agreeing to this. Can you forgive me?"

Brendan looked at his father in shock. Never had the man apologized for anything. So taking a deep breath and a gulp he answered back firmly, "Of course father."

Jareth smiled at him uncertainly.

Brendan did the same.

Now if only things would work out well for Angel.

Angel honestly wasn't expecting this particular battle this soon and by the look on Triana's face, she wasn't either.

A little side glance at all of the other princesses showed Asline with a very satisfied smirk on her face as she looked at Angelina boldly and mouthed some words that were magically brought to her by the winds "pay back is a bitch."

Angel rolled her eyes in exasperation, Asline really was too dramatic for her own good. But as she looked into Triana's eyes she knew that she just wasn't there. The dark princesses heart just wasn't in it, and Angel thought she knew why. She caught Rune staring hard at her, his close resemblance to Brendan sending shivers down her spine.

'Well, she is certainly welcome to him.' Angel thought darkly to herself.

"Princesses, this is the first magic only battle. Good luck. Begin!"

Immediately a gust of wind came hurtling out of nowhere at Angel and she was knocked off her feet. Her eyes narrowed in displeasure, but she said nothing. Quickly she gathered air and cooled it quickly and spun it around the red headed woman in front of her with the obvious intent of freezing her alive.

Even though Angel had no intent to kill her, she did want to teach the girl a little lesson. A little payback for what happened back in the mountains would not go amiss from where she was standing.

But Triana was having trouble with this one. She gasped deep breaths as her body got colder. Suddenly Angelina got angry.

"What is this Triana?! You will not give up this easily, do you hear me?" and she released the magic she had thrown at her.

"What do you know?" Triana gasped as she fell to her knees before Angel.

"I know that just because you are in love with Rune, doesn't mean you can't fight me properly. You used to hate me so much and I used that to channel all of my energy and hone myself to as close to perfection as I could before this day came. How dare you make me do all of that work for nothing!!"

A gust of wind knocked Triana onto her back violently.

"Get up and fight me Triana!" Angel screamed at her, she was so angry about everything including the things she heard last night from Vinzenz last night so it flooded back to her in a rage.

But she felt no sort of retaliation from the dark princess whatsoever.

Again and again she knocked her over on her back viciously using only her wind ability.

"Why aren't you trying to hurt me Triana?"

"I can't, I am trying!" she said in a frustrated tone.

Another small gale hit the red headed woman and now blood was oozing out of the side of her head slowly.

"Please Angel, don't be too angry I really am trying." She whispered in obvious pain.

Angel stared her in the eyes hard.

"I am not going to throw another spell at you until you throw one at me first Triana, I can't be that much more powerful than you are."

"You are not nearly as stupid as I thought you were." Triana said with a near smile. She then turned to the crowd and announced in a loud clear voice.

"I admit defeat."

AN: Yeah, it's been a while. I have no other excuse other then I really have been lazy and I apologize. Please forgive me. Please let me know what you think of the latest chapter.

Thanks for all of your support!!!!

C


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. I know, sucks huh?

The Labyrinth's Chosen

Chapter 35

"What?!" Angel very nearly screamed.

"What made you think I wanted to win?" Triana asked Angel with a shrug.

Angel shook her head like a wet dog. "Suit yourself." She said still a bit miffed.

"Angelina is declared winner of this fight." The High Queen stated clearly.

Brendan looked extremely relieved, as did his parents. However, Angel was troubled by this seemingly random turn of events. Why would she give up the chance to be queen? She went to sit down along the side of the arena thinking.

The little faery that was holding her sapphire bracelet hesitantly came near to her looking like he didn't want to disturb her. Noticing him after a few moments, she motioned for him to come closer.

"Thank you so much for looking after that bracelet for me, Young One." She gave him a bright smile. He smiled back at her and handed the bracelet back. Angel slipped it back on gratefully; she had felt naked without it. Immediately thoughts from Brendan rained down upon her.

She smiled to herself. He was freaking out. He really did not want anything bad to happen to her. The good thing is the one battle she was truly dreading was over. She couldn't relax yet though, who knew who she would be up against next. Watching the other girls battle it out would only worsen her anxiety but hopefully no one noticed that she the slightest bit worried.

Asline watched Angel from the corner of her eyes with a very unflattering frown on her face. She had been so sure that Princess Triana would make short work of this awful brat that seemed to come out of nowhere to become heir of the most powerful throne in her world.

Just the thought of it sent shivers of rage down her spine.

This was Asline's _only _chance to become the queen of anything! She would never be queen in Vulturnus. It wasn't the power she craved, not really. She fancied herself being the most beautiful queen and having the most handsome king to be married to. Brendan was indeed a prize to be had. Every single woman (and many who were not) wished to have the attention of the elusive Goblin Prince.

Her thoughts drifted as she thought about what her life could be like. She almost didn't hear her name being called.

"Princess Asline of Vulturnus please come forward."

Asline came back to herself with a jolt.

It was beneath her to answer the man who had called her name so she rose gracefully and went to stand opposite of some poor girl who looked more than slightly afraid of facing the princess of Vulturnus.

Asline gave her a predatory grin, 'it's too late to back out now little fly.' She thought to herself.

"Weapons only." The man was saying.

"Begin."

This sword had been given to her by her mother and from there she had no idea about the history of it and she hadn't been interested in it when her mother had tried to explain it to her.

She hefted it up experimentally and took a sharp swing at the girl in front of her. This was the first time she noticed what kind of weapon the girl was using. A mace.

"What a useless weapon you have you little fly!" she told the girl cruelly as she swung an arc towards the girls head.

The small girl used the chain like a staff as she blocked the stroke. She held against the blow for a second and then tried her best to push Asline's sword away from herself. A condescending smile came over Asline's face. She watched as the girl before her breathed heavily and stared at her as if gauging her next move.

Asline saw an opening almost immediately, the girl had no idea how to use the weapon she had chosen.

"I will be Queen my dear." She yelled as she made to swing at the girl's left side. Abruptly she turned and pulled the mace out of the girls' hands and aimed the point of her sword at her exposed neck.

It was over.

"That's not fair." The girl whispered softly.

"Not a very wise thing to say while I have a sword pointed at your throat dear. Be a good girl and take your loss quietly."

"Princess Asline has won this battle!" the announcer shouted. The elves and fae from Vulturnus went wild.

"Princess Asline, please go take a seat near the other victors please." Asked a small fairy.

"Of course." And without as much as a 'thank you' she went and sat next to the solitary Angelina.

"Did you see that princess?" she asked the heiress.

"What else was there to watch?" Angel asked in a bored tone.

"I will defeat you and become queen. Brendan feels nothing for you and we will be so happy together once we are married."

"If you think you are going to unnerve me, you are sadly mistaken."

Asline glared at her angrily as if her plan had failed. Then she apparently decided to change tactics.

"So what would you do_ if _you become the Queen of the Labyrinth?" Asline asked in what one would normally consider an offhand comment.

"Give all the goblins a bath." She said in that same bored tone.

"What?!" Asline asked disgusted.

For the first time Angel looked Asline in the eyes and said, "Ok, you _do _realize that you are going to be the queen of a bunch of smelly goblins and a great big maze that people get lost in and never make it out of. It will be pretty lonely so unless you have a whole lot of children or if you get on good speaking terms with Brendan after this you _might _get by."

Asline looked shocked and angry and she opened her mouth to say something back and closed it abruptly. Then she turned and looked at the ground below her biting the side of her lip.

'She realizes that I am right.' Angel thought to herself.

'What is she saying to you?' Brendan asked through their link.

'I think I made her understand something just now. Asline is someone who feels the need to be seen. No one would visit her very often if she lived as queen in the Labyrinth.'

'That is true. Perhaps that is something you should consider as well.'

'I wont' be in the Labyrinth all of the time after we get married and neither will you. I will have to manage all of the kingdoms including the Labyrinth.'

'That is true.' He said then he was strangely quiet.

'Don't think I am going to make it do you?' she asked.

He said nothing at all which in turn said volumes to her.

She chuckled out loud and said to no one in particular in a hard voice, "I'm too angry to lose."

Asline heard and looked as if she was seeing her for the first time.

"You will lose face in front of your people if you don't learn fae soon princess." Asline sneered in fae, thinking Angel didn't understand.

"Whatever you said wasn't directed at me was it?" Angel asked in mock ignorance.

"No, I was just reciting a good luck charm."

"Tell me something Asline." Angel started.

"That's princess Asline to you, stupid…" Asline started in fae.

"Are you in love with him?"

"Who?"

"Prince Brendan."

"No, of course not, I just went to be Queen."

"So you are willing to sacrifice your possibility of true love to order goblins around for the rest of your life?"

"I don't see what this has to do with anything." Asline said a bit unsteadily.

"It has to do with everything, particularly today. You see, I found out who killed my mother last night and this morning I realized that I was not responsible for her death and that I for once after so many years of suffering deserve a little spark of happiness. I do love Brendan and because of that and because of my new found innocence and my need of revenge makes today the day that I am invincible." She said in a low tone, yet she knew that Asline had heard every word. For the second time since Angel ran into Asline in that hallway she saw fear in the other girl's eyes.

"Who would dare kill Sarah the Great?" Asline whispered to herself in fae.

Angel ignored her, she had a pretty good feeling that she would give away important information during their match.

Angel and a princess named Caras were to battle next, a magic only battle.

Angel's first blast of wind knocked the woman unconscious and left her the victor. She went to sit back down. Asline's battle was a little longer. The princess Penelope got a few good hits in with her magic before she succumbed to Asline's wind magic.

And once that was finished Asline sat back down next to Angel, they were the only two victors left. The last battle had finally come and they were set to fight each other next. From all over the stadium all eyes were on them and Asline drank in the attention. Angelina was focused on remembering the recent battles that Asline had fought. Looking for weaknesses in her memory and trying to think of situations and scenarios that she would have to use her sword or her magic.

High Queen Lysithea stood gracefully from where she was sitting and drew the attention from the crowd. "I want to take this opportunity to thank every last princess who fought in this marriage tournament. It is not easy to fight your peers and friends but hopefully you have made deeper more meaningful connections than you would have otherwise. I have enjoyed the time I have spent with you and I am positive each of you will make lovely brides for some lucky man one day. We will take a break for a half hour before we begin the last battle. Thank you!"

Angel and Asline didn't even look at each other. They both stood up and walked to their respective families Asline to hers and Angel towards the High Queen. She would not go anywhere near her father, she couldn't guarantee that she wouldn't rip his heart out.

"Why are we taking a break Miotha, I could have finished it."

"I know Angelina but I think it would be beneficial to everyone to have a bit of a break before we finish this up. Everything is going to change after this last battle, let's not rush it darling."

Angelina nodded her head in understanding, Lysithea was absolutely right. She can't rush destiny.

But the half and hour came and went quickly and the last battle was being announced before Angelina knew it. She said a brief prayer to God for safe keeping and thankfulness for being able to come this far considering her many obstacles.

Simultaneously, Asline and Angel made their way to the center of the ring and waited for the referee to start. They eyed each other without blinking. It was the moment of truth, the moment that they had both been exchanging harsh words over ever since they met. There was dead silence in the audience, everyone knew the rivalry that had gone on between the two girls.

Angel had not bothered to take off the sapphire bracelet but Brendan said nothing via her mind link, she had the feeling he wanted to say something but he couldn't bring himself to say anything at such a tense moment in time.

"Princess Angelina of Cian Aglaia champion of the Labyrinth and Princess Asline champion of Vulturnus this is the last battle. You may use your weapons or you may use magic, whichever you desire. Winner will be determined by total knockout or death. Please do your best not to cause the death of the other. Winner will be the betrothed of Prince Brendan of the Labyrinth heir of the throne of that realm. I must impose one last rule upon the Princess Asline, if you kill Angelina purposefully you will be held accountable as she is the last remaining heir to the High Throne." High Queen Lysithea said out loud.

That wrenched Asline out of the eye deadlocking with Angel.

"That's not fair!"

"Then you do not have to compete. She is all I have left and I will not leave the throne to anyone else!"

"Fine." She mumbled angrily. "You don't have anything sarcastic to say?"

Angelina wasn't bothered by the other girl's anger. She settled herself in a good starting position before asking, "Should I have something to say?"

"Are you ready?" the High Queen asked.

Both princesses' nodded slightly to indicate that they were.

"Begin."

Asline immediately threw a wall of wind against Angel but she simply stuck her sword out as if she was splitting air in half and the wind rushed past her on both sides not even moving a single hair on her head.

Angel ran at her sword at her side and began to take a seriously fast swing at Asline's left side. The girl narrowly avoided it and ran swiftly to get a little bit of distance between the two of them. A large bout of wind in the shape of a hand lunged at Angelina not unlike the one Asline had sent against her when the first met. Angel evaded it easily and began taking moisture out of the air without any attention being drawn to her hand. She hefted the sword into her left hand and threw the water ball backed with the power of the wind directly at Asline.

It was a direct hit in the stomach and Asline was thrown back several feet and landed painfully on her back. Abruptly, the air around Angel solidified and she began to be deprived of air. She concentrated and pulled her on her own magic to shatter the air ball she was in.

Asline was back on her feet and again and they were once again glaring at each other trying to figure out what the other would do.

Magic didn't seem to be working that well at the moment.

With a battle scream Asline lunged towards Angel with her sword stretched out before her. Angelina countered with her own sword and backed up to get a better look to see if she could get an opening. She took a quick step in with an arc towards the Vulturnus princess's stomach. Asline twisted away just barely and backed away from her almost blindly.

Angel was about to take a few steps forward when she felt and odd feeling from the wind coming from the direction of Cian Aglaia. It was only a moment's hesitation but it cost her. Asline threw a rope of wind around her winding around like a snake on a pole. It snapped Angel back to the battle but it wasn't something that could keep her for long she had just playing with Asline up until this point.

Asline was a good ten feet away and Angel was about to shrug off the ropelike wind when she felt a sharp yet dull pain spreading through her mid section. She looked down and realized she was bleeding. It looked like a pocket of air shot through her left side and she saw the black edges around her wound and knew who did it. Abruptly, she threw a dome around Asline and threw another simultaneously around her father up in the stands. Quickly, she began filling the both up with water.

Immediately they both began to struggle beating their hands against the sides of the spheres they were trapped in.

"Angelina, what is the meaning of this?!" the High Queen asked.

"This wound is not from her, it's from him."

Asline's sphere had filled up and now oxygen was gone and the girl looked around frantically expecting to be let out.

"Only one more moment Asline, then I can let you out." Angel whispered painfully, she was loosing too much blood and would pass out soon herself. Sure enough the girl went limp in the sphere and Angel looked towards the High Queen.

Lysithea nodded quickly and Angel let Asline loose who fell into an ungraceful heap in the middle of the arena.

Angelina fell to the ground promptly her body finally just growing too heavy for her legs. She crawled on her hands and knees to lie beside Asline to check her breathing. The other girl had coughed up a bit of water but was otherwise doing fine now.

Lysithea, Hestia, Jareth and Brendan were surrounding her on their hands and knees.

"I thought Asline had decided to try to kill you anyway." Jareth said his voice shaking.

"She is bleeding pretty badly." Lysithea said worriedly, she probed with her magic and began trying to knit the cells and blood vessels together so that she could get the bleeding to stop.

"Mom?" Angelina was saying her eyes beginning to get unfocused.

She was trying to sit up now. "Mom!" she yelled sharply.

The monarchs growing alarmed forced her to lie down. "Jareth," she whispered brokenly, "Please hold my hand, and maybe you can see her too."

Jareth sucked in a painfully breath and held her hand. He looked over to where Angelina was looking knowing he would see nothing and was completely astonished to see Sarah standing before him in a beautiful white dress.

Angelina had tears in her eyes. It came from the pain mostly, but she struggled to stop crying if only to see her mother clearly. But then memories began to play through her mind.

"I must be dying, I see my life coming and going before my eyes." She whispered.

Brendan cried out beside her and held her other hand tightly.

"Yes, you are rather close to death right now, my love." Sarah said sadly.

"Are you here to take me with you? I don't have to make the journey by myself do I? Or will I be punished for what I have done to you?" Angel asked desperately.

Sarah had a puzzled look on her face. "Punished?" she asked, "Punished for what?"

"For agreeing to let you go to the mental institution and not paying more attention to you, I have felt guilty about that for so long. Do you forgive me for that?"

"Angel, these things you did in my best interest. And you were very young but yes, I forgive you. But you must not die."

"Why not?" Jareth asked quietly.

"Jareth." Sarah spoke softly, "I wasn't aware that you could actually see me."

"This will be the last time." He stated bitterly.

"I know and I am sorry for that." She came and knelt next to them. "I should have had the nerve to tell you that I would not abide your rules but that I did love you no matter how arrogant you seemed to me at the time. I dreamt of you so often after that, I should have called for you. I was just afraid that you wouldn't answer."

Jareth face contorted in pain, "I should have told you that I loved you as well. I am sorry that I made such foolish demands of you. Do you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive. Brendan?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Sarah the Great."

"Please take care of my daughter. I want the two of you to take care of each other and your people. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes."

"Then I will grant you one last boon although destiny cannot be changed at this point in time you can at least be prepared. Although Angel will not die she will be out of commission for a great while, and Cian Aglaia is even as we speak being taken over by the Dark Queen. Angel must go back there, she will be protected as she sleeps but you have to take her there quickly. Lysithea will know what to do."

Brendan, Jareth and Angel looked stunned.

"Please know that my love is with you always and please keep me in your hearts."

"Wait! Don't leave! Don't you want to know who your murderer was?" Angel screamed.

"I know who it was my dear, and I forgive him too." And with that Sarah the Great was gone.

Angel wept bitterly into Brendan's side as he looked at his father helplessly.

"What do we do, father?" he whispered fearfully.

"I don't know son….. I don't know."

AN: I know, I am really sorry, I hurt my back really bad and got a new job right after that, ad so I just now feeling comfortable enough to sit for a long while and type things out. Please let me know what you think about this chapter. I realized that in order to tell the full story I see in my head, I may need to start writing longer chapters. Thanks for all your support.

C


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. But Angel and Brendan are mine! Whahahahahahah!!!!

**The Labyrinth's Chosen**

Chapter 36

--------------

They all looked at each other in shock.

Angel lay on the ground with blood oozing slowly out of her side, unconscious.

"Sarah said she has to go back to Cian Aglaia even if it has been taken over, but it has to happen quickly. She is dying." Brendan said quickly.

"But how do we know what to expect there?" Hestia asked being the voice of reason.

"I don't know but we have to do something!" he yelled exasperated.

"Calm down both of you. I have healed most of her injuries but her body has to accept it as well as her mind she is going to be in a coma for a bit but we do have to get her to the hospice room in the castle. We are going to have to put faith in Sarah's words."

Hestia looked like she was going to put up an argument but a voice behind her in a weak voice said, "She needs to be in a place where both of her elements can have access to her."

They looked back and saw Asline staring at Angel.

"Well, what are you staring at? She will die at this rate!"

"Why are you interested in her health all of the sudden?" Brendan asked suspiciously. How could the girl have a change of heart like this?

"She was right and I was wrong. I don't like her but I don't wish for her to die. But you will have to do something with her quickly I think. Your Majesty, what are we to do with all these people?" she asked.

But the question was answered for them almost immediately. Swarms of soldiers in black regalia were surging across the water throwing nets and shooting darts at the crowd of royals and nobles that had come from all over their world.

"Oh no." Brendan whispered.

"Lysithea, we must go now! Take us to the hospice directly so no one will know we are there!" He said, fear for Angel taking over his head.

"Jareth, I will have to cast some complex spells when we get there. Can you use your magic to take us there directly?" Lysithea asked, while watching her people being captured left and right.

"Yes, but I can only take four of us the rest have to take care of themselves."

He looked around, Asline was off battling some soldiers using her magic wildly. She wouldn't last long like that. Most of the other princesses were herded together like cattle. They would be easy prey. His wife nodded solemnly and looked around at the battle scene as well. "We can take care of ourselves, just keep yourselves alive ok?"

"We can do that Mother. Let's go." And he picked up Angel carefully and looked to his father to the High Queen and finally to the woman lying in his arms.

"I hope we are not too late."

------------------

It was done in a blink of an eye.

Lysithea, Jareth and Brendan with Angel in his arms were standing in the hospice at the castle. Coming from the scene of the battle, they were unnerved by the silence that engulfed them upon arrival.

"What do we do now?" Brendan whispered.

"Lock all the doors." Lysithea whispered back.

Just when she spoke those words all of the doors in the small room they were in were replaced with cold sea marble like the rest of the castle and the window disappeared as well.

Lysithea and Brendan looked at Jareth alarmed. "I didn't do that." He whispered hurriedly.

Angel stirred slightly at the urgency in his voice. Apparently, she had been awake the last few minutes. "Tinirau did it. He still commands this place you know." She said whispering tiredly.

The others jumped at the sound of her voice and Brendan almost dropped her.

"How do you know this?" Lysithea asked.

"My dreams." Angel said. She couldn't hold on for much longer she had to sleep.

"Do you know what you have to do my queen?"

"Yes." Lysithea answered.

"Then we will need help. Eurus and Oceanus come forth."

Wind and mist appeared out of nowhere in the small room and two figures appeared out of nowhere. It seemed that even no doors or windows they could still get in this place and that fact worried Brendan greatly.

"They will know where we have gone before long. Whatever you need to do make sure it is quick." He whispered to everyone.

Lysithea began to concentrate on a single point in the room, a table that emergency patients laid on, it was ugly and stained with many patients blood (the last being Clytia) but very sturdy. As they watched a glass container as long as Angel's body came into existence. It glistened blue and green in the bright hospice room. Everyone stared at it with growing apprehension, Angel's face looked rather resigned. Lysithea who was still trying to finish it glared at it as she finished the spell in her head. Eurus and Oceanus looked at it stoically, but Brendan and his father looked horrified.

"You are not putting her in there?!" Brendan yelled as soon as he thought Lysithea was finished.

Angel looked like she wanted to speak but she couldn't.

Lysithea said it all for her. "She has to go in there. She will die if she doesn't. I have to rename her in her fae name which she may or may not have considering she was supposed to get it from her father who is currently trying to kill her. Eurus, Oceanus, fill that thing with pure elemental water and air she has to be surrounded by both." She said quickly glancing their way while she finished explaining to Brendan and his father.

"Isn't there something else…" Jareth started.

"No." Lysithea stated loudly.

"We will put her to sleep and act like she is dead. If they don't know about her they can't kill her. Eurus and Oceanus are the only ones who can even get in here undetected, it will be their responsibility to keep her alive." The High Queen finished sadly.

"I won't be able to check her progress?" Brendan asked weakly his throat seemed to be closing up on him.

"No, no one can know she still resides in the castle. If we manage to live through this at all we must keep our mouths shut about this. No one else can know, as far as the world is concerned she is dead. Angel what is your fae name and title?" Lysithea asked whispering once again.

"Nyxis, the Queen of Dreams." Angel whispered painfully.

"Very well then, everyone except Brendan must leave, Jareth you must say good bye for now you won't be seeing her for a while. Eurus and Oceanus you must maintain her health for us please return in a half hour.

Jareth looked at Angel and sighed, "This isn't quite what I had in mind when I first heard the prophecy you know." Angel just nodded. "Please get well soon, we will be waiting for you."

"I love you Jareth. You are the father… I wish I had you know…" Angel was fighting to stay awake now.

Jareth eyes got wet but he just nodded, in another blink of an eye he was gone. Eurus and Oceanus followed shortly after.

Lysithea looked at Brendan sharply and stated. "What happens now no one not even your father may know about. Do you swear to keep this a secret until this kingdom is regained for the Queen who lay dying before us?"

"I do so swear my Queen."

AN: Sorry it was short but everything changes drastically after this. Please hang in there for me, I think I am looking at least another 8 chapters for this story. Also, I began to post the beginning of an original story on under the same pen name if you are interested.

Thanks for all your support people!!!!

C


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. But Angel and Brendan are mine! Whahahahahahah!!

**The Labyrinth's Chosen**

Chapter 37

--

A year later….

Brendan flew around the perimeter of the castle of Cian Aglaia in the form of a small owl, checking to see if his men were still maintaining their so called duty by manning the many different newly erected gates to the castle. A lot of these men under his command liked to slip off and have a drink in the tavern or slip a girl into the shadows when he thought his commander wouldn't find out.

For the most part he maintained decent order within the ranks, but since he almost never slept anymore, he reasserted his position of High Commander of the tyrant new queen of Cian Aglaia, Queen Lynessa the Evil.

It looked as though everything was fine, or as close as that can be considered. The weather was always cold now and the sun did not shine nearly as bright as it used to. A lot of the Fae used to attribute the constant perfect weather to the last High Queen's mood and power abilities but the truth was that weather control was a function of the throne. Therefore whoever held it controlled it.

A lot of things had changed and though a year might seem a long time to some, others consider a short enough time in which Lynessa had taken over a good portion of her mother's kingdom.

Tired of flying around and exceedingly tired of the cold, Brendan retreated to his rooms in the upper levels of the castle. A few of his servants were there when he returned, and they silently went about setting his bath and taking his dirty clothes for that day to be cleaned and returned to his massive closet. None of them ever tried to engage him in conversation. He didn't really talk anymore, except when he gave his reports to Lynessa, other than that he said nothing, which for the most part kept him out of trouble which is what he wanted.

After he had sat in his bath and gotten relatively clean, as clean as a soldier could get he stepped back into his rooms and prepared for bed. Again, his handmaidens said nothing not even good night, the last time they had done so, he had yelled that no night was good since the heir to the throne had died. These girls had been raised in Cian Aglaia and they had agreed with him even as they cried terrified at his sudden temper and so they never spoke of anything to him since.

A sudden knock at the door sent everyone jumping and the girl nearest to the door hurriedly ran to it to answer. It was one of the palace guards.

"Commander, your mother would speak with you sir." He said with a bit of a smirk at the High Commander being called by his mother.

Brendan nodded slightly and walked towards the guard slowly. When he got close enough he kicked him in the knee and put a hand around the back of his neck so that he was holding the man's entire body weight. The guard looked at him with fear as he gasped in pain. "If you ever disrespect my mother again, I will have you shipped to the front lines of this ridiculous war. Do you understand me?" Brendan asked calmly.

The man nodded as best he could and Brendan let him drop to the floor.

He walked down the hall to very well kept and beautifully appointed rooms that had four guards sitting outside of it playing cards and drinking quietly. They glanced at him fearfully as he passed by. He had changed a lot in the past year, his experiences had made him a harder man and that in turn had kept him alive.

The former prince walked inside the rooms where all of the former captured royal heads were kept. There were no dirty glances at him, no hatred in the fact that he seemed to be able to come and go as they please, they knew he was a prisoner just like the rest of them. But the difference is that by him holding his position under Lynessa gave them hope. And he had no idea why. The last bit of hope they had might well be lying hidden somewhere in the castle dead. His hope will have died with her if that was the case, but no one knew.

Hestia, despite being a prisoner still had a burning fire in her eyes. She believed in her son even though he had been through some terrible experiences. She also knew that Brendan was not evil, not yet. He knelt before her and Lysithea, who also sat at the same table drinking some tea a couple of maids had brought by earlier.

Almost all of the members of the royal families of most of the kingdoms in the underground had been captured at the tournament. It was a stroke of genius as far as Lynessa was concerned. The interesting thing was that she did not kill many of them. She kept them alive initially in the dungeons hanging from their wrists by metal bands that nullified their magic power without killing them. Brendan had them all moved here under guard with the magic nullifying bands but living in comfort as they should have been as a condition for him being High Commander. He had suffered too much to see his mother being beaten everyday in the dungeons hanging from her wrists and just for the week they all spent in that hell was worth Vanessa's death if he had the opportunity to do it.

"I heard you called for me." He said in a monotone voice.

He felt as though nothing could touch his heart anymore.

"I did." And for the first time in a long while he noticed his mother's hand was shaking as she held her tea as steady as possible. Hestia glanced at Lysithea who immediately leaned over and whispered in English. Not many of the guards understood the common human language.

"We spoke to your father last night."

His back straightened abruptly and his eyes narrowed. "Why would he be foolish enough to come here?"

"He wanted to break us out of here!" Hestia spoke quickly.

Brendan's eyes widened in a rush, "that is the fastest way to get me hanged. Why can't you just wait until I have a good opportunity to kill her?"

"I know, but my son, it has been a year and it must be clear to you by now that Angel… Nyxis is long dead …

"I don't believe that and neither should you." He said in a steely voice. "Do you think I would go against my word and not do what I told you I would? You should know better than anyone that I am my father's son."

Hestia looked abashed at these words which only served to make the former prince angrier. "I will find that room and wake her up myself! Since you think I need her to fulfill my mission, and then maybe you will be happy!"

Lysithea looked at him with a stricken face. "Brendan be sensible, if she is dead, leave her to rest in peace. Please do at least that much for me, she was the only real family I had left." His face softened slightly. "You are not the only one who loved her you know. Only you got to tell her, and I did not." He finished in his normal monotone.

"I have to go to bed, I have a long day tomorrow. Try not to call me so much, it looks suspicious. I will visit you again in two days like we had first agreed on when you were put in here." He touched his mother's face tenderly. "I love you mother."

"I love you my dear. Please be careful." She spoke softly.

He bowed before Lysithea gracefully before he left the chambers quickly and quietly thinking to himself that his father had a lot to explain.

Brendan had had a lot of experience changing his appearance so that people could not recognize him. Of course, discretion is wise, considering that Lynessa was ruthless with people that she thought were traitors. In his opinion, Onyx was a traitor and should have been sent back to where ever he came from. The queen didn't see it yet, but Brendan knew that he may not be able to kill Lynessa first, not with her advisor who looked at times like he wanted to do it first.

As he made his way to the edge of the Four Cities of Cian Aglaia, his dark thoughts clouded his mind. He was always searching for ways to be rid of the new queen. The thing was she had brought all of her dark soldiers with her. She wasn't that powerful but she surrounded herself with people that were. Her sister Triana, her fiancé Vinzenz and her advisors Onyx and Lady Asline and countless dark kingdom nobles and magicians with their own dangerous abilities, it was inconceivable that someone could get close enough to kill this woman, but eventually someone would have to. Women in the villages were raped and sometimes killed, homes were broken into on a regular basis and soldiers killed people for the hell of it with absolutely _**no**_ consequences from Queen Lynessa. In addition to the extremely high taxes she set for the villages and cities already under her command, she was slowly but surely destroying everything the Lysithea worked so hard to maintain.

This was why he hardly ever got any sleep, he had to watch his men to try to curb their enthusiasm for wanton violence, but he was getting tired of fighting this lonely war. He longed to live in a small hut in the forest near a mountain to try to gain peace for himself once more, but he knew that there was no where he could run to escape Lynessa, for no where in the Underground was safe anymore. Her armies were even now marching to the ends of this world to pull everyone under her control.

An extremely shabby and ill looking drinking establishment came into view and very quickly Brendan ducked inside and closed the heavy door behind him. Anybody, looking at him would see a very dirty young looking man with blue eyes and dirty long blond hair with battered shoes and leggings on and an over shirt that used to be white with holes and stains in it. He looked awful, but he needed to fit in and so this is what he wore.

There was a very old man with a hat on that had a live bird sticking out of the top it, who was currently engaging the man behind the bar in a conversation. The man beneath the bird seemed to be asleep, with a gnarled hand wrapped around a mug of mead. The former prince made his way over and ordered some mead for himself and addressed the old man next to him.

"I hear you are popular with the ladies right now old man." He hissed lowly.

"They told you eh?" the man whispered back without opening his eyes.

"Of course they did you idiot! Are you trying to get me killed?" Brendan whispered heatedly back.

"Come with me." And the man got up and made his way around the scantily clad waitresses and into a room that had not been there just a moment before. Inside there were five men sitting around a small table with bread, cheese and mead on it. Their hands immediately went to the swords at their sides when the two men walked in.

"All hail Queen Nyxis, may she live forever." The old man said in a solemn voice.

The five men repeated this as did Brendan. This is how they knew that the two men belonged in there, for only Brendan, Jareth, and Jareth's hidden army knew Angelina's true name.

After the door shut behind the earth prince Lysithea and Hestia looked at each other worriedly. "He is changing much too fast. Soon he will break from the strain." Hestia whispered in English.

"What do you expect to do about it Hestia, we have no idea what is happening out there and I have a feeling he is sparing us the horrors of what he does witness. He is probably becoming a bit harder out of necessity." this was an old discussion between the two women, Lysithea thought she must have explained it a million times.

"Just because it may be a necessity does not mean I have to like it my queen. He is my son and his heart has been wrenched from him. He is hurting even though he doesn't show it." Hestia practically hissed back.

The door before them opened once again and a heated presence entered the room languidly.

The tyrant queen Lynessa entered the room with Asline and Triana on her heels. "Come now ladies, how do we act when the reigning High Queen enters a room?" Lynessa asked in a amused tone. Lysithea and Hestia's faces both became tight in anger. Gracefully, they both rose and curtsied to the usurper.

The magic nullifying bands were not attached but they were tight enough that they could not come off but Lysithea couldn't help but give them a slight tug when she looked on Lynessa's hateful face. "I never get tired of that you know," Lynessa said to Asline who was slightly behind to her right. "I heard that Brendan visited you at your summons, what did you say?"

Neither Lysithea nor Hestia gave any indication that this question bothered them through the looks on their faces. Eyes cold, faces smooth and anger in check the two former queens stolidly received the question and Hestia immediately had an answer. "My queen I had a selfish reason for him to come. I wanted to see if he could ask you on our behalf for a bottle of wine at night with our dinner. Of course, he thought it was selfish and stated he would not waste his time or yours with such a request. I apologize for my impertinence."

Queen Lynessa looked at her carefully and after a moment she moved across the room towards the fireplace and looked at the figurines of sea people on the mantle. "I must say that it is a request that most certainly is a waste of my precious time. However, I have not had any problems with you or my mother since you were moved here. No attempts at escape, no defiant screaming matches, you have taken your imprisonment quite well considering your former positions. I can do better that just wine. You will get wine and I will have the servants bring in two copper tubs for your private rooms and extra blankets. I hear it is a bit cold in here at times." she smiled as though she shared a private joke with someone. "Perhaps if you keep up the good behavior I will let you wonder the castle again, with an escort of course. What do you think?"

Lysithea and Hestia both disgusted themselves with excited curtsies. "Thank you my queen!" they exclaimed. After sitting in the same rooms for a year and being herded down the hall once a week for their baths they were happy with this change.

Asline smirked at them mocking like they were happy dogs.

That look took the excitement right out of them, but their faces became smooth and unyielding once again.

"So what do we have to do to keep such luxury" Lysithea asked coldly. The irony of it all nearly made her grind her teeth in anger. She used to rule five great kingdoms only in the end to be reduced to these apartments in the castle her husband built for her! He must be so disappointed.

"Nothing much, a trifle really." Lyn murmured quietly. Lysithea's face turned to stone. "Well, what do we have to do? I want to know what part of my soul you want next." the former High Queen bit out angrily.

"I want to know everything that High Commander Brendan says to you. Starting with what his new name as King of the Labyrinth will be when his reckless father is disposed of!"

It was Hestia's turn to be angry, she had fire in her eyes as she spoke, "I know for a fact that he hasn't received that name because he hasn't seen his father who is required to give it to him! Perhaps you should keep you extra little presents, he never speaks of anything important to us anyway." she finished sullenly, luxury is one thing but pride is quite another matter with Hestia.

"It may not be important to you but it may be very important to me. The name is unimportant but Brendan is a human name and it is distasteful... for me to use."

"If this is what you require from us we must politely decline." Lysithea said calmly but firmly. The tyrant queen's lips twitched in slight irritation of Lysithea's lack of the honorific of my queen to address her properly.

"I don't think you have a choice ladies. Asline, if you will." she smiled as Asline left the room and returned a moment later with a frightened looking Clytia bound and gagged.

"This runaway was found near the river close to Vulturnus. She had the most interesting letter on her person signed by the High Queen Lysithea with orders to find King Jareth and mount a rescue operation. Now, why should I not assume that you son is in on this and have him executed?" Lynessa asked the women all smiles gone.

They had two very different reactions this time. Hestia turned very pale and Lysithea grew very angry. "How dare you assume anything?! Brendan has command of you army, he is not restricted to these rooms day and night and he has made progress at the cost of his soul for you and you still doubt him! I am responsible for sending out this girl if you are to punish anyone you should punish me!" Lysithea ended yelling as loud as she could.

Hestia fell to her knees painfully, "Please Your Majesty, I will do as you ask, pleas do not harm my son." she whispered.

"Finally! One of you shows the proper respect due to the High Queen. I can be generous. Your son will keep his position, you will get those extra little luxuries and Clytia will attend you but I need to know anything Brendan says to you. Do you understand?"

"Lysithea glared hatefully at the woman before her but Hestia just said "Yes Your Majesty."

Lynessa gave a small triumphant smile that made Lysithea make her want to rip all of her hair out. Whether it was Lynessa's hair or her own she could not tell. As the tyrant queen walked out the door with Triana and Asline in tow Lysithea threw a nasty look towards Hestia.

"Was that really necessary?" the former High Queen asked as soon as the door was closed. "Absolutely, she is not someone who bluffs and I don't want my son executed. I didn't say that we had to tell her the truth but we have to have something juicy for her every now and again and Brendan will just have to help us." Hestia replied calmly.

Lysithea gave the woman an appraising look before, "Why was he named Brendan? Human names are not common at all among us." Hestia sighed, I believe it has to do with Angelina's mother. Perhaps he felt closer to her by giving the boy a human name. I was hoping for Matrim or Kye for his childhood name but Jareth is King so he names the children."

Lysithea just nodded thoughtfully. "Hopefully, the boy will be able to dodge the trouble that is brewing for him." Hestia just sighed again.

"We can only hope."

"Why did you feel the need to visit them father? You are putting all of us in danger when you decide to do these things!" Brendan was sitting in a small hidden room in the back of the Inn talking to his father, all the other men that were there had long since left to be about business they had planned previously. All of this being a part of their silent war against the Kingdom of Darkness.

"I had to keep their hopes up, I know they are beginning to feel despair, besides I really need to see your mother. Can you blame me for that?" Jareth asked quietly. Brendan just put his head in his hands. "I don't know father, I just... don't want to take any chances."

Jareth just nodded and when Brendan uncovered his face and looked at the drink in front of him. He looked so tired and sad. Jareth had asked himself over and over again all the past year, how did they all end up here? How did his family get crushed like this?

"Are you getting any sleep son? You could summon some sleep draught. I know you don't trust anyone in the castle and I can't say I blame you for that, but this isn't good for you."

"I know, I just cant relax. I never feel like anything is ever going to get better and I can never seem to let it go." the prince sighed and put his head back into his hands again. "Besides, whenever I actually make it to sleep, I dream of her. But then I wake up and nothing has changed. What happened to that stupid prophecy about her being the one to change all this?! What happened to me being with her?"

"Brendan, she is still alive in the castle somewhere and I know that when we find her everything will change!" Jareth started.

"NO! It won't, how many of us is there? We were so powerful and so much more experienced with our abilities and still we were caught and stuffed in Lynessa's bag and most of the extremely powerful of us have those magic nullifying bands on their arms! Our people are slaves of a power hungry witch who does not care how her soldiers treat them and you think that one woman who thought she was human can help us get out of all this?!" Brendan was screaming in the end but his father just sat there.

"Well?" Brendan snarled as the silence began to wear on.

"I don't know what you want me to say. Do you want to stop fighting this and become her puppet for real?! Are you tired of playing for the losing team? Huh?!"

Brendan looked as if her had been slapped. "Of course not! I just don't think we should pin all of our hope on a woman who is dead."

"I don't believe she is dead but you are right about not relying on her. We need to make better plans and we need to execute them soon." Jareth said.

"Yes, before Lynessa takes over the world."

Haven't been able to update, but let me know what you think! Having an MRI in the morning so wish me luck. Please please please forgive me I haven't forgotten about you and the end of this story is haunting my dreams. Please drop me a line :)

C


	38. Chapter 38

The Labyrinth's Chosen

Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own The Labyrinth.

A couple of weeks later...

Brendan woke with a start. He looked over and noticed Asline's leg overlapping his own and knew that was what had woken him up. He sighed as he looked at her. 'I don't like her and yet here I am..' He yanked his leg out from under hers and sat hanging his legs over the side of the bed staring at his feet.

'I should probably leave.' he thought to himself sullenly.

"Probably." said a voice coming from right in front of him. He lifted his face and was shocked to find a silhouette in the window. Who would dare? It was dark so he couldn't see the intruder's face. With a swift turn the person stepped over the ledge and dropped out of sight. Without a second thought half naked with only pants on he ran to the window and dived over the ledge.

Asline's room was in the top of one of the castles many towers and as he fell he looked around and took in as much of this vast sight as he could to try and find whoever had disturbed him. He had a nasty feeling that whoever it was had seen a lot more then just watching him wake up.

In the blink of an eye, he was an owl and he soared gracefully around the castle looking for anything unusual. At first, he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary but then he noticed a sort of fog coming off the ocean a few miles away and made his way there. It was a long shot he felt, because he had been flying around for a while now and didn't see anything.

He landed on the beach with a small thud and looked around in his owl form. He hopped around and looked through the mist trying to find anything and found nothing until after a little while he started to see a low glow of blue nears the waters edge. He made his way over and the figure of person came into view. They were standing in the water up to the ankles staring out to sea.

The person turned and chuckled darkly, "I thought that your disguise would be more impressive now that you have an impressive title Brendan."

He turned back into his normal self immediately almost falling in shock when he finished. He couldn't say anything, all he could do is stare. There in the water in white healing robes flowing around her was Nyxis the Queen of Dreams.

Lysithea opened her eyes, she needed something to drink so she sat up slowly tried to adjust her eyes to the semi darkness before she attempted to make her way across the room to get to the water pitcher on the table. She looked around for the source of light and saw Clytia was still awake and reading by candle light.

Clytia saw the movement in the corner of her eye and looked up with a start. " Do you need me to do something for you my Queen?" she asked.

Lysithea waved her hand casually and said "No, I just needed something to wet my throat, it's very dry in here tonight. Go back to your reading." Clytia only nodded and looked down at her book again. The former queen filled a glass and went to sit in her favorite chair next the window and looked out to sea. It was the ONLY thing that made her happy these days.

She looked over at Hestia's sleeping form and shook her head sadly. She was surprised that poor woman got any sleep at all. Worried about whether or not her husband was dead or alive and agonizing over her son's life was taking it toll. She was exhausted all the time and she was beginning to give up hope. Lysithea knew that it would only be a matter of time before Brendan gave up hope too. She just hoped he didn't do anything too stupid if he did.

A large gust of wind blew the window open and knocked over a small table nearby, Lysithea leaned over to stand the little table back up when she heard a voice behind her.

"My lady, we have returned."

Lysithea took one look at the two figures and ran to Hestia's beside shaking her "Hestia wake up!"

It took her a few seconds but soon she was waking up and saying "What in the world, Lysi...

"Eurus, Oceanus, it has been a while."

"You are alive." Brendan said coming to the water's edge.

"Judging by the sound of your voice you were not expecting this outcome." Nyxis said evenly.

Brendan said nothing. Her voice had changed slightly, it was a bit deeper, more mature sounding, she was different than the girl he had known just over a year ago.

She turned back to look out to sea. "I guess it doesn't matter. I am here now." she sighed lightly and then made her way onto the sand opposite of him. He made a move to come closer to her but she held up her hand, "Stop. We can talk from here." she said not making eye contact.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, what is wrong with you? I got a good look at what you have been doing with your time since I have been gone. How stupid was I to believe that you would still love me after all these years!" she yelled at him.

"All these years? Angel, I mean Nyxis, you have only been gone for one year!" Brendan said shocked, he realized belatedly that this made his transgressions sound worse. She looked puzzled, "I have been training on the other side for almost twenty years, but there is no way all that time translates into one year here. I am in a better position than I thought." she turned and looked to the sea again.

Brendan had no idea what was going on but he was scared. Once again he had screwed up, how was this going to change their relationship he wanted them to be together and yet in these last few days he had proved that he didn't have enough faith to believe she would come back. How do you fix that?

"This was a mistake. I have to go." and with a small pop she disappeared.

Brendan blinked his eyes in disbelief, then he looked around quickly to see if she was still anywhere around and sank to his knees painfully. He didn't know what to do, he never imagined a reunion like this.

Nyxis made her way numbly through the darkness, it took every once of strength

and emotional control over herself she could muster to get through those tense few minutes. She never dreamed that he would be with anyone else, it never occurred to her that it could happen. Seeing him had been the only thing she looked forward to this whole time.

She closed her eyes and searched for a specific power source. Every fae and elf had a signature and right now she was looking for Jareth's, she knew he was nearby. He was the second person on her list of people to see after everything Eurus and Oceanus had told her when she woke up. She conjured a hood to cover her face and hair and turned her robes black as she made her way into a small pub on the outskirts of the Four Cities. No one looked up as she came in, they must get people trying to hide their identities in here all the time. The thought didn't cheer her.

She took a seat at the bar and after ten minutes or so and old man with a huge bird on his hat approached her, "Never seen you around her before."

"Well as it happens, I have been asleep for a year, Jareth, all I have seen is the castle." she whispered to him so no one else could hear, "Is there somewhere we can speak privately?"

The old man grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into a room with a hidden door that she only knew was there because of her wind magic. He dropped the old man disguise and looked like Jareth once they were inside the room. Nyxis took one look around the room, no one else was there, and the lunged toward Jareth embracing him and put her head in his chest and just started sobbing. "Jareth, I don't know if I can do this!"

Jareth for his part could only stare at the top of her head in shock and pat her head awkwardly. " Angel what has happened?" he asked.

"I am used to being called Nyxis now Jareth."she said calming down and pulling away from him to look him in the face and wiping her eyes with her robes. "I just talked to Brendan, but I caught him with Asline."

"What?" Jareth spluttered angrily.

"Don't tell him I told you, but I held it all in but it hurts so much and I have to tell someone. I know I have to start work soon, but I didn't think this would happen."

"I don't know what to say, I won't tell him but I can't tell you how sorry he is now, I know he will do his best to make it up to you..." Jareth started.

"Maybe it's better if we don't try to make up right now, there is so much to be done to take everything back. I need to concentrate on what needs to be. I will let it go for now." and that smooth indifferent look that was back on her face.

Jareth stared at her. She was in total control now, not eye twitch or a lip quiver or any sign at all that she had been upset at all. Such a serious change for a girl who used to be so happy. He wondered how she could have changed like this after being in a coma the past year.

"Jareth, I need you to tell me everything you know."

Brendan was too scared to go searching for her over the next few days. He spent time terrorizing his troops and doling out sever punishments for anything that irritated him. He was feeling too guilty to go and visit his mother and told Asline that he needed to be concentrating on doing his duty instead of bothering with her. She , of course, threw a tantrum and went and took it out on all of her subordinates. All in all, no one was happy.

Then a week later just when he felt like he couldn't take it anymore, he want to the pub to see if he could talk to his father.

He walked in the hidden door, said the password and saw his father in the corner. "We have to talk, I saw..."

"Well, you are a few days to late for that." he looked to his left and to his horror saw Nyxis at a table with some of the head officers in his father's army.

Her long silver hair had been braided and hung down to her waist, she wore a deep blue armor that followed her every curve and with the exception of showing a little bit of cleavage and collar bone covered everything else. Her blue and green eyes were glittering at him in anger.

"What are you doing here? We don't want you losing your position in Lynessa's army. Go back to the castle and we will let you know if we need you." Nyxis said in a short clipped voice.

Brendan stalked over to the table and asked, "What is your problem?"

"Please excuse me." Nyxis said to the men she had been speaking with, she got up from the table and stepped within arms reach from Brendan. Next she put up a silence barrier and filled it with mist so no one could see or hear them.

"You are being irresponsible, what if Lynessa figures out that you are not loyal? What happens to your mother and the queen?" she asked angrily.

"You know that is not what this is about. I know what I did was wrong, but aren't you even going to try to forgive me?" he asked heatedly.

"Why should I?" she asked, "I have spent twenty years on another world inside my mind. Not once. NOT. ONCE. Have I EVER been with anyone else. You were all I wanted, all I thought about. Being with you and getting rid of these people who have tried to destroy everything for us and the people we are responsible for has been my only goal."

He was at a loss. She was right. "But... I do love you." he said in a bare whisper, "What can I do?

She sighed, "Nothing. Give me time, let me work on getting our world straight again, then we can talk about this."

"Will you still marry me?" in a last ditch effort to see where she stood with him.

She closed her eyes painfully, "but Brendan, we are already married." She showed him her left hand and on her fourth finger was a platinum band with a sapphire and an emerald entwined together with little diamonds along the edges. She pointed down at his left hand where a plain platinum band sat snug on his ring finger.

"Queen Lysithea married us before I went to sleep."

AN: hey, I know its been 2 years since I have updated. Believe it or not, I have had the ending rattling around in my brain for a while. I still have several chapters left and I am sorry this one was so short. Hope you liked it!

Let me know what you think!

~C


End file.
